En la cama
by maiteginevra
Summary: Es en un cuarto de Hogsmeade donde Lily Evans se da cuenta que su vida se le ha escapado de las manos, que su novio perfecto, de toda la vida, la ha abandonado y que todos deben estar buscándola por el colegio. Pero en su cama no está sola. AU/HET/NC-17
1. Lily, la marciana

**Capítulo Uno: LILY LA MARCIANA**

La sala de Griffindor estaba alborotada, parecía que recién hubiesen ganado un partido de Quidditch, pero ese no era el caso. Los niños de tercero estaban practicando su tarea de Encantamientos, específicamente el encantamiento _incendio_ y casi la mitad de la sala ardía en llamas. Las cortinas, largas y rojas, iban a quedar reducidas a cenizas. La alfombra tenía varios agujeros negros, que revelaban que algo inflamado había caído sobre ella.

Tres chicos estaban avivando el escándalo, y uno de ellos se reía de las consecuencias tendido en un cómodo sillón rojo.

-¡Oye, niño!, agita la varita en círculos. Te sacarás un cero si haces ese movimiento tan soso.

Sin embargo una chica estaba sentada en una mesa alejada, completamente sola, tenía un pergamino muy manoseado entre sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes lo leían una y otra vez. Estaba tan concentrada intentando encontrar algún significado a esa carta que no se había percatado del inmenso desastre.

Uno de los chicos que estaban tendidos en el sillón, aquel que se reía tranquilamente, desvió sus ojos hasta donde estaba la chica del pergamino. No era normal que ella estuviera tan abstraída, no era normal que ella no hubiese detenido las llamas y no les hubiera amenazado con llamar a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Definitivamente, algo iba mal. Aquel chico, de pelo claro y liso, decidió actuar y se levantó de aquel sofá, diciendo.

-¡Todos a sus camas!, es suficiente por hoy. Mañana pueden seguir practicando. -no quiso mirar a sus amigos. - ¡Tú también debes irte a acostar, Liz! -la niña pequeña le hizo un puchero y con un movimiento rápido de la varita cesó las llamas de ese lado de la Sala Común.

Los otros dos chicos, sus amigos, no podían entender qué había sucedido. Estaban asombrados e incrédulos. Remus normalmente no utilizaba sus poderes de prefecto. Ese trabajo lo hacía otra persona.

-¿Qué fue eso Lunático?

-¿Qué cosa? -contestó, y al mismo tiempo moviendo la varita y susurrando i"aguamenti" /i apagaba el fuego que amenazaba devorar todo.

-¿Por qué acabaste con la diversión? Todos lo estábamos pasando bien. Ese niño de segundo parecía traído de Africa, el pelo le quedó genial.

-Sirius, yo no sé si lo habrás notado, pero yo también soy prefecto. Y si llega McGonagall se va a enojar y puede que hasta nos baje puntos.

-¿Y qué? -Remus rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué no dejaste que Evans lo hiciera?

Remus dirigió disimuladamente su mirada hacia la chica sentada en la esquina. Sus amigos siguieron la trayectoria de sus ojos y fruncieron el ceño. Ella estaba igual que desde que le llegó aquel pergamino, ni siquiera habia cambiado de posición. Tiesa en la silla, leía una y otra vez las letras rápidas de tinta negra. Ese pergamino parecía que la tenía embrujada porque no había nada más que fuese capaz de captar su interés.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily? -preguntó uno de los tres chicos, empujando con un dedo el marco de los lentes, para dejarlo firme en torno a sus ojos.

- No lo sé, James, pero no es nada bueno, nunca la he visto así. -respondió Remus.

El tercero de esos chicos, ese que parecía extasiado mirando cómo los niños incendiaban la sala, se acercó a ella. Con pasos rápidos y desvergonzados. Se sentó junto a ella, en aquella pequeña mesa apartada y como hacia siempre que se sentaba, abrió extremadamente sus piernas y desenterró lo que ocultaban su entrepiernas, exhibiendolo con sumo orgullo.

Remus y James lo imitaron, tomando lugar junto a ella también. La chica no les dijo ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Y? -dijo Sirius, bailando una media sonrisa en sus labios, -¿Qué ocurre, Evans? -miró hacia los restos de la sala con poco interés.

La voz ronca y densa de Sirius la tomó por sorpresa, dio un bote en su silla, y contempló extrañada a su alrededor. ¿Qué hacia Potter, Remus y Black con ella?

- Nada, de verdad no ocurre nada. -Respondió, tomando aire y deseando apretar los ojos para ocultar el brillo acuoso de su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no ocurre nada? Pareces un pez fuera del agua, pero más fea.

- En realidad no me pasa nada que a ti te importe, Black. -contestó con desgana, como si no tuviera ánimos de pelear.

- Ah, bueno -dijo Sirius y comenzó a hojear la impecable torre de libros que la chica tenía sobre la pequeña mesa.

- ¿Lily...? -le llamó suavemente Remus, al tiempo que dejaba avanzar su brazo tímidamente, deslizándose sobre la mesa, buscando la mano de ella. -¿Es algo relacionado con tus padres?

- No...No, Remus, no tiene nada que ver con eso...es sólo que...-y le extendió el pergamino, como si aquel papel aclarara todo.

Los ojos de Remus se movían rápidamente por el pergamino, como si lo devora en vez de leerlo. Sus pupilas bailaban, leyendo una y otra vez. Cuando terminó de leer por vez número mil, abrió la boca pero no salía ningún sonido de ella.

- ¡Qué tanto pasa con este pergamino! -dijo Sirius y se lo arrebató de las manos a Remus, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lily pensó en quitárselo pero un segundo después le dio lo mismo que lo leyera o no. Total, todo el mundo lo iba a saber.

- ¡¿Qué el estúpido de Diggory te dejó?! -Fue la respuesta de un atónito Sirius, tenía sus amplios ojos azul-grisaceo completamente abiertos y las cejas algo tensas, como si toda las dudas del mundo reposaran en su rostro. -¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que se iban a casar, si eran la pareja perfecta!

A James Potter se le iluminó la cara, un revoloteó en el pecho, unas víboras en el estomago, un zoológico entero en las venas. Se sentía completamente vivo, más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ahí, justo ahí, eso que comenzó a latir nuevamente, le susurraba una canción que le provocaba sentirse a cada segundo ¿esperanzado?, ¿feliz? No. Feliz no. Porque la tristeza de Lily Evans jamás sería la felicidad de James Potter, pero no podía negar que era el milagro de la vida lo que cantaba en su interior. Sus ojos cafés, como un río turbulento, tiritaban de emoción y las mejillas se le iluminaron. Pero Lily no lo notó y tampoco sus otros dos amigos que estaban muy impactados por la noticia.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar ni ahí ni en ningún otro lugar. Se había prometido no hacerlo y comenzó a hablar como si hubiese estado esperando toda el día ese momento.

- No lo sé, chicos. Y es muy extraño porque hasta Navidad todo iba bien, de hecho iba demasiado bien. Debí haber sospechado algo porque todo parecía perfecto. Pero después, éste último tiempo, Alex se puso muy melancólico, siempre estaba callado y algo más irascible. A veces actuaba como un idiota celoso, pero nunca me dijo nada.

- ¿Celoso?, ¿De quién? -Preguntó James, intentado contener la emoción de su voz.

Lily atravesó a James con su mirada aplastante, ese dulce y tímido mirar de esos ojos sorprendentemente verdes. Le vio tragar saliva con dificultad y notó como el color de la vergüenza pintaba sus mejillas. Ella desvió la mirada de él y dijo con voz apretada.

De…ti, Remus. Alex estaba celoso de ti.

- ¿De él?, ¿Por qué? -James Potter estaba alterado. No se veía venir eso, incluso le hubiese gustado escuchar su nombre y no el de uno de sus amigos.

- No lo sé con exactitud pero tengo una idea del por qué. -comentó Lily, jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos, agregó con fingida tranquilidad. -Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa es saber si ustedes entendieron algo más que yo de ese pergamino, porque no me ha dejado nada claro. Habla todo el tiempo de lo lindo que fue nuestra relación, pero no me dice porque me deja. No me da razones ¿o sí, y yo no las veo? Aunque estoy segura que a Alex le debe interesar otra persona.

- No lo sé, Lily. Esta carta parece decir…-Remus comenzó a mover el dedo por el pergamino. -...Aquí está, "_Es probable que no lo hayas notado, pero yo sé que te mientes y quiero que seas feliz con lo que escogiste. De verdad, tu felicidad es lo que más me importa en esta vida_"… ¿Qué escogiste, Lily?

-¡No lo sé! Remus, te juro que no he hecho nada extraordinario en mi vida. ¡Ni siquiera me he cortado el pelo! Me he pasado la tarde buscando algo, un indicio que me ayude a entender por qué Alex dice todas esas estupideces, pero no lo encuentro. Sinceramente creo que es una linda y elegante forma de deshacerse de mí.

Todos escuchaban en silencio a Lily, después que se quedó callada se sumaron a su silencio pensando en lo que les acababa de contar. Quizás pasaron un par de minutos, tal vez más de lo que notaron. Sin embargo, una lechuza taciturna los arrancó de sus pensamientos cuando golpeó el cristal de una ventana de la Sala Común. Raro, porque las lechuzas tenían su horario de llegada en las mañanas y todo el mundo sabía aquello. Pero de todas formas le abrieron aquella ventana y la lechuza sin ningún retardo se dirigió directo a la muchacha pelirroja. La chica sonrió con tristeza al ver la lechuza y le acarició la cabeza mientras el ave le picoteaba suavemente la mano. Con movimientos muy lentos, le desató la carta que llevaba amarrada a la pata.

- Es de Kate -comentó con la voz filtrada por la pena.

- ¿De la mamá de Diggory? - Preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

Ella asintió y desdobló rápidamente el pergamino. La curiosidad la invadía y hacía que sus dedos se entorpecieran. Leyó, con desesperación aquel papel. Todo intento de dominio desapareció, ya no quería engañar a nadie. Sólo quería saber de una vez por todas por qué la madre de Alex le escribía.

Cuando terminó de leer cerró los ojos fuertemente de nuevo, porque había prometido no llorar.

- ¿Qué decía? Interrogó Sirius muy interesado.

- Dice que Alex llevó hoy a su nueva novia a la casa y que se la presentó. Me dice también que no es muy bonita, y que su perfume le marea. Después me cuenta que Alex le comentó que habíamos terminados por motivos privados y... -James ve cómo Lily duda, cómo se muerde el labio y cómo sus ojos dudan por dónde mirar. La ve respirar profundo y cómo su boca comienza nuevamente a hablar. -...me dijo también que Alex le devolvió el anillo de compromiso de la familia. No tenía idea, pero según lo que escribió Kate, Alex me iba a pedir matrimonio para Semana Santa. -Y James nota como esos hermosos ojos brillan mucho, y parece que las pupilas tiemblan tanto que van a explotar. -Kate quiere que yo le cuente por qué terminamos…Ah y me dijo que la nueva novia es además, tonta.

Lily tomó los dos pergaminos y los rompió con fuerza para después lanzarlos a la chimenea. Se pasó la manos por los ojos, restregandoselos por unos segundos.

Y tomó los libros con renovadas fuerzas. Miró a Remus con una amplia sonrisa y le agradeció por su compañía y después observó a Sirius y a James y les agradeció a ellos también. (pero sin esa sonrisa radiante que le regalaba exclusivamente a Remus)

Sirius se quedó atónito, no por el agradecimiento, sino porque ella acababa de terminar con su novio, con el que parecía ser su otra mitad, es que eran de esas parejas que caminaban de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts y todo el que le veía no podía retener un suspiro. Todo esto parecía sacado de otra dimensión: él ya tenía nueva novia y ella se ponía a estudiar como si nada, sin una lágrima ni un grito, ni una pataleta.

- ¿Tú eres marciana o qué? Sirius Black no se lo creía. No podía haber sido tan fácil.

Lily levantó la mirada de sus libros y con una sonrisa preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sirius?

- No lloras, no gritas, no hay un escándalo, no hay nada, te ibas a comprometer con él, él tiene nueva novia... y tú te pones a estudiar.

- Te lo he explicado mil veces, Canuto. ¡Ella es rara! De partida, nunca ha querido salir conmigo, ¿eso no te dice nada? ¿ah?.

Lily se recogió el cabello afirmándolo con una pluma y cuando escuchó a James puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió brevemente. Tomó aire y con la voz muy calmada contestó.

- ¿Con qué fin voy a ponerme a llorar, o a gritar, o patalear si él ya tiene otra?…aunque no sabía que quería comprometerse conmigo...pero eso tampoco hace las cosas más fáciles. Al contrario, así que no voy a pensar en ello. El ya siguió con su vida y yo voy a tener que aprender a seguir con la mía. Y por el momento, continuar significa salir de Hogwarts y para eso tengo que estudiar…y después quizás me encierre en un convento y me haga monja y llore una eternidad.

- ¿Qué es un convento? -comenzó Sirius.

- ¿Y que es una monja? Completó James.

Remus era el único que había entendido la broma y le sonrío tristemente a Lily, le abrazó con fuerza, y ella sentía que tenía un peso tan grande en el corazón que ya no podía aguantar su pena.

- No es un buen plan, Lily. Sería un gran desperdicio si te vas a un convento. -susurró Remus.

Lily les explicó a Sirius y James que era los conventos y que eran las monjas. Ambos se miraron extrañados, corroborando la opinión de Remus.

- Si quieres, Lily, puedes pasar tus penas conmigo. -Le ofreció Sirius. -Una eternidad no estaría mal. -Agregó mirando rápidamente la expresión de ira contenida de James.  
Sirius tomó todos los libros de Lily y los dejo en un rincón al ver entrar a Peter en la Sala Común.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Sí, pues al fin me he cansado y me he decidido a subir está historia aquí, voy a subir todo lo que pueda proximamente, porque ya tengo casi listo el capítulo que a la mayoría de la gente le interesa.

Y por si acaso no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ignora lo de arriba y coopera con tu critica constructiva. :D


	2. Un libro abierto

**Un libro abierto**

Por la cabeza de Lily sólo se paseaban dudas. _¿Por qué estaba con ellos y no con su amiga?_ Con Remus era comprensible, siempre se había llevado bien con él, tenían una relación de confianza basada en años y años de compartir mesa en la Biblioteca, pero con Sirius Black y James Potter no existía mayor vínculo. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Lily como si fueran polvo arrastrado por una ventolera. ¿Por qué Alex la había dejado?, ¿Por qué tenía nueva novia?, ¿Acaso no conocía lo que es un tiempo prudente entre relación y relación?, ¿Qué pasó que decidió dejarla si hasta se iba a comprometer con ella?, ¿Por qué Alex la había dejado?

En cambio Sirius pensaba lo extraña que le parecía Lily. El había dejado a muchas chicas a lo largo de su corta existencia, pero todas ellas sin excepción alguna, se transformaban en un clon de iMyrtle, la llorona/i. Sin embargo, Lily no había derramado ni media lágrima.

Remus trataba de encontrar en su cabeza una respuesta del por qué Alex Diggory se sentía celoso de él. A él sí le había gustado Lily, pero había sido hace demasiado tiempo. Exactamente le gustó cuando estaban en tercero, cuando Lily se le acercaba y le prestaba los apuntes de todas las clases a las que no podía asistir porque aún estaba débil a causa de las transformaciones. Era horrible tratar de leer los apuntes de James, Sirius no tenía apuntes. Todos los pergaminos que eran de propiedad de Peter tenían marcas de mermelada y de otras comidas que los transformaban en documentos ilegibles.

En todo caso, la atracción que alguna vez sintió Remus por Lily era un flechazo secreto, un karma con el que tuvo que cargar está vez sin la ayuda de sus mejores amigos. Lily era la aguja que se le enterró más fuertemente en la piel, y cuyo pinchazo le dolió durante tercero y cuarto en el más profundo de los misterios, ¿Por qué Alex Diggory estaba celoso de él?, ¿Cómo lo pudo haber descubierto? No existía modo posible, aquello era absurdo.

James Potter no pensaba. Estaba demasiado feliz para poder pensar. Estaba radiante, y la alegría le apretaba el pecho, tenía que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada ahí mismo, y aunque luchaba contra ellos, parecían que sus labios tenían vida propia y se curvaban en una media sonrisa, que él no podía dominar. James ya no trataba de disimular, porque no le gustaba hacerlo y además aunque hubiese querido tampoco lo hubiese conseguido. Por su mente venían imágenes rápidas, similares a luces parpadeantes, que le mostraban a Lily sola caminando por Hogsmeade, a Lily sola en la biblioteca, sin que estuviera entre sus manos aquellas molestas notas que le enviaba su novio. Le parecía el día más perfecto que pudo ocurrir en la Tierra. Lily Evans estaba completamente soltera, ya no había ningún impedimento que la alejara de él. Tendría que terminar con Sarah Stone, una chica de Huffelpuff con la que salía desde...-se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar. -...una semana atrás.

Peter llegó a la Sala Común con las manos llenas de botellas y los bolsillos llenos de comida que colocó sobre la mesa, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lily. ¿Qué hacían los chicos con ella? ¿De verdad pretendían que se tomaran todo eso ahí, delante de la _acusete_ número uno? Pero ni Sirius ni James le daban señales para que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lily apuntando a las botellas.

- Esto... -dijo Sirius con voz potente. -...Es whiskey de fuego, y por favor no comiences a actuar como siempre. -le respondió, guiñándole un ojo. -Haz la excepción esta noche, Evans y no nos acuses ni nos confisques las botellas.

Lily les observó detenidamente, Sirius mostraba su sonrisa radiante, Remus lucía su habitual semblante dubitativo y James. James sólo le sonreía y le miraba con ojos brillantes.

- Sólo por esta noche, Black. -sonrió tímidamente como respuesta.

James tomó las botellas y sirvió a cada uno un vaso (bastante más lleno de lo que normalmente se sirve). Lily observó como el líquido color ámbar se deslizaba por el cristal y cómo James le pasaba el vaso, rozando tenuemente sus dedos con los de ella. Cuando Lily bebió, sintió un agradable calor en el estómago y un ardor casi insoportable en la garganta. James la miraba risueño, como si esperara que en cualquier momento escupiera fuego por la boca, en cambio Lily tenía la sensación de que su pena se diluía con cada sorbo.

Lily dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por la sala en ruinas, miraba los restos de las cortinas que alguna vez fueron de terciopelo rojo y que ahora no eran más que un trozo de tela carbonizado. Sillas a medio quemar y tiradas en el suelo, restos de pergaminos y la alfombra llena de agujeros. El panorama era horrible.

- Yo opino que sigamos con las listas, ya queda poco de este curso.

- Buena idea, Pet. -dijo Sirius. James dudó un segundo pero finalmente los cuatro chicos sacaron trozos de pergaminos de sus bolsillos. Estaban extremadamente maltratados y sucios, también estaban doblados en muchas partes y les llevó bastante tiempo abrirlos hasta dejar un papel estirado.

- ¿En dónde íbamos? -preguntó Remus.

- En Gryffindor, ya casi termino. -dijo Sirius.

- Yo ya estoy listo...-marcaba con "x" una lista de nombres y contaba las muescas que tenía el papel. -Me faltan sesenta y dos.

- ¡Qué suerte! A mi me faltan ciento cuarenta y dos.

- A mi me faltan treinta y cuatro. -dijo James.

- Y a mi sólo me faltan diecisiete. -agregó Sirius. -Pero dos no valen.

Lily no tenía idea de qué diablos estaban hablando. Miraba como los cuatros chicos contaban una y otra vez los signos que tenían gravados en aquel pergamino mugriento, pero nada parecía revelar que era aquello que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué están contando?

Remus se sonrojó y miró el suelo con renovado interés. James iba a contestarle a Lily pero Sirius se adelantó.

- Las chicas con las que nos falta salir, Evans.

- ¿Esas son las de Gryffindor? -Preguntó Lily mientras llenaba su vaso nuevamente.

- No, a mi me faltan diecisiete de todo el colegio -dijo Sirius mordiendo la punta de la pluma, y bailando en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿No son sólo las de Gryffindor?...¡Mierda!, entonces me faltan más. -se lamentó Peter.

- ¿Te has acostado con casi todo el colegio?

- No, por supuesto que no. -se defendió Sirius. -No me he acostado con todas, hay algunas que no me merecen. -James y Remus se rieron y Lily estaba completamente desorientada, o eso mostraba su rostro que lucía el mayor de los desconciertos. -Quizás deberías tener tu propia lista, Evans y así sales con algunos chicos, te metes mano con ellos en los pasillos vacíos, lo pasas bien un rato y en resumen te olvidas pronto del hijo de puta de Diggory.

- ¡Eh! No metas a su madre en esto. -Alegó Lily completamente enojada. Tomó su vaso y se lo bebió de una sola vez. Quizás era para apagar el rubor que se había encendido en sus mejillas, o para ahogar esa palabra que dolía. iDiggory /i no tenía que aparecer siempre en su cabeza. El silencio cayó sobre ellos por un momento como una cortina oscura y pesada, sólo se oiga la respiración de todos los chicos, los dedos tomando y dejando vasos sobre la mesa, algún suspiro fugaz de Sirius y el ruido cantor del corazón de James palpitando a toda velocidad. Lily tras unos momentos prosiguió.

- No saldré con nadie...menos para olvidarme de él -tomó su vaso una vez más y comenzó a mover la mano de tal manera que el líquido se desplazara por el vaso en círculos. -Una vez lo hice y no resultó muy bien.

- ¿Con quién lo hiciste? -James terminó de decir esto alzando las cejas en un claro gesto escéptico y con la esperanza de que alguna ella hubiese estado enamorada de él y Diggory haya sido solamente alguien que utilizó para olvidarle.

- Bien -Lily tragó saliva y respiró tratando de buscar aire cargado de valentía. -Cuando comencé a salir con Alex, me gustaban otras personas y ¿ves? No terminó muy bien...No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

- ¿Quienes te gustaban Lily? -inquirió Remus, porque como amigo de ella se encontraba tan perdido que no comprendía nada. Si a Lily le gustaba algún chico, o algunos, él debería haberlo sabido.

- ¡Oh, no! Ustedes jamás lo entenderían, así que no se los diré.

- Vamos, Evans. ¡Qué importa! Esta es nuestra noche de confianza.

- Está bien, pero ¿Prometen no repetirlo jamás?-Lily aguardó hasta que los cuatro chicos asintieron con gesto solemne. -¿Prometen no reírse de mí? -cuatro voces dijeron al unísono "¡Prometido!"

- Me gustaban dos personas -tomó su vaso y lo guió hasta sus labios. -Una era un profesor…pero siempre supe que era un imposible. -Lily no se dio cuenta que los cuatro chicos tenían la boca abierta. -Bueno, me gustaba el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿QUEEE? -James Potter estaba azul, porque con la nueva información se había atorado.

- ¡No exageres, Potter! No era la única, hay un club de fans y todo eso pero yo no pertenezco, me parece demasiado ridículo usar una pulsera que diga _"Yo amo a Dumbledore"_

- ¿Y quién era la otra persona, Evans? -Sirius estaba tan interesado en el tema como esperara que Lily dijese su nombre. Tenía sentido porque si alguna vez Lily había estado enamorada de él eso le facilitaría terminar con su lista antes que el resto de sus amigos.

Bueno, la otra persona era… Severus…Severus Snape. -cuando acabó de decir aquel nombre estaba todo su cuerpo del mismo color que su cabello. Rojo intenso, que parecía fuego, por cierto.

James parecía a punto de darle un infarto, miraba a Lily como si recién le hubiesen pegado con un piano en la cabeza. Sirius se reía casi como un demente, Peter parecía no haber comprendido lo que Lily había dicho y Remus estaba completamente serio y tras unos segundos repuso.

- ¿Ustedes eran muy amigos, cierto? Yo te vi muchas veces conversar con él ¿Por eso el otro día él te perseguía?

- Sí, éramos muy amigos, pero eso fue hace mucho. Después que nos enojamos nunca más le volví a hablar, y comencé a salir con Alex...él ha intentado que arreglemos las cosas, ¿saben? Cómo si nunca hubiésemos peleado, pero no es tan fácil...

- Definitivamente tú necesitas una lista Evans… además tienes muy mal gusto, ¡Mira que Quejicus, Dumbledore! ¡Puaj! ¡Eres muy rara!

- ¿¡Y nunca quisiste salir conmigo y te gustaba Quejicus,!? -fue la reacción de James.

Por eso es que nunca saldría contigo, ¿Ves? Te consideras diez mil veces mejor que el resto. Eres un arrogante y un creído.

Sirius se rió de su amigo, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez que te encuentra un poco creído -le susurró mientras les llenaba los vasos a todos. - ¿Y con cuál Gryffindor saldrías... o no son tu tipo, acaso? -Interrogó Sirius a la chica.

Lily que ya tenía la cabeza totalmente nublada por el whiskey de fuego, contestó.

- Con Remus, por supuesto. Es simpático, guapo, inteligente, caballero, maduro y muy comprensivo. Pero no saldría con él porque es mi amigo y soy un desastre en el plano amoroso...no me gustaría perderlo.

James, observó a Remus quien le sonreía a Lily, y no pudo evitar sentir celos. De pronto algo dentro de él se despertó rasgando las paredes del estómago, quemando cada centímetro de piel y gritando por la cabeza de Remus.

- ¿Por eso Diggory estaba celoso de mí?

- Eh, supongo que sí…una vez me preguntó algo similar.

- ¿Y de otras casas?, ¿Con quién saldrías aparte de Quejicus?

Con Severus jamás saldría… ya es algo del pasado y no me atraen los aspirantes de mortífagos… Y por lo tanto eso descarta toda la casa de Slytherin, aunque tu hermano es bastante guapo, Sirius. No quiero más Ravenclaw por un buen tiempo y de Hufflepuff no lo sé…quizás Marc Power, pero no estoy segura. Y no me hagas preguntas tontas porque no saldré con nadie, todavía no proceso que mañana no me llegará una lechuza de Alex.

- ¿Con Marc Power? Mejor sales con James en vez de su pálida imitación- dijo Peter enfadado.

Lily lo miró fieramente y espeto -¡Mira quién habla de pálidas imitaciones, Peter!

Sirius, James y Remus se reían de su avergonzado amigo, y Lily no reparaba en cómo había tratado a aquel chico. Pero James tenía una duda en su cabeza y sabía que debía aprovechar esa noche, en donde Lily, su Lily era un libro abierto.

- ¿Lily, hubieses aceptado ese anillo de compromiso? ¿De verdad pensabas casarte con él?

Lily, quien tenía más alcohol en su sangre del que jamás había tenido en toda su vida, asintió con un gesto de cabeza mientras por sus mejillas rodaban dos gruesas lágrimas contenidas casi todo el día. Había roto su promesa de no llorar. James tras esa respuesta se recostó sobre la silla, desalumbrado. Ella realmente quería a Diggory y él cada segundo que compartía con Lily se sentía más embobado, cada obstáculo nuevo que se le presentaba le hacía latir el corazón más a prisa.

Y Lily envalentonada por el alcohol y triste por volver a aquel tema siguió.

- Y ahora tiene que estar revolcándose con su nueva novia, ¡Y es tonta! -se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su chaleco. -Nos habíamos prometido que si alguna vez lo nuestro terminaba y salíamos con otras personas, ellas al menos valdrían la pena, nos cambiaríamos por algo mejor. ¡Fea y tonta! ¡Tonta!, ¡Maldito Alex! Cuando te vea…maleficio…¡Revolcándose con otra, por Merlín!

- ¿Qué pasa, Evans? Si quieres yo te consuelo del mismo modo. -repuso un coqueto Sirius.

- No tengo ningún interés en contraer una ETS, Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué es una ETS? -preguntó Peter.

- "_Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual"_ -respondieron Lily y Remus a la vez. -Tú debes tener una buena colección Black, y ustedes también agregó apuntando a James y Remus…hombres…todos iguales…lo único que piensan es en sexo todo el día.

- Yo no he obligado a ninguna de todas las que han estado conmigo. -Sirius contestaba con un tono que mostraba su molestia. -las mujeres hacen casi lo mismo, pero son más reservadas o se hacen las víctimas. ¿No has pensado que en mi lista coinciden varias chicas con James y Remus? Y te aseguro, Evans que nadie las obligó. Parece que ellas también piensan lo mismo, y sin ir más lejos también lo piensas tú, porque de otro modo no estarías imaginando a tu ex revolcándose con otra.

Lily se quedo callada un par de segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Sirius, tras unos momentos con voz calmada habló.

- Quizás tengas razón, quizás debería salir con alguien más yo también… ¿Saben si Marc Power tiene novia? No me apetece hacer una lista de chicos.

- ¿Y qué hay de Remus? -dijo Peter.

- No, es mi amigo, ya les dije, además él tiene con que entretenerse. Tiene una misión de sesenta y dos chicas.

- ¡Hey! Todos tenemos misiones y yo soy a quien menos le faltan, así que si quieres hacer la buena acción del día elígeme a mí. - dijo Sirius y le guiñó un ojo.

- A todos nos falta Lily Evans -alegó Peter mientras miraba todos los pergaminos. -No es justo que Sirius se aproveche de su momento de debilidad y nos gane, además es al que menos le faltan.

- ¿Qué es eso que a todos les falto yo?

- Eso, no has salido nunca con ninguno de nosotros, por lo tanto a todos nos falta salir contigo para ganar.

- ¿Por qué no coleccionan cromos mejor?

- Porque no son tan entretenidos como las chicas ni tan guapos, además con los cromos no puedes follar.

- ¡De verdad, Black, sólo piensas en follar!

- No, también pienso en sexo oral.

Lily tras esas últimas palabras no pudo contener la risa, aunque cualquiera de los chicos hubiese creído que ella se iba a enojar. La carcajada que se le escapó sonaba a alegría añeja y a alcohol. Sirius aprovechando la situación no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

- Lily, ¿Y tú con quien follarías?

Remus le lanzó una mirada furibunda, - Te estás pasando, Sirius-.

- No, deja Remus, no importa. -contestó Lily -¿Por amor o por qué el tipo está buenísimo?

- Por las dos cosas.

- Uhm...Creo que por amor la respuesta es obvia, Alex por supuesto. Y porque el tipo esta bueno...uhmmm creo que también sería Alex, aunque si es sólo sexo y nada más ¡Qué difícil! Tendría que hacer una lista. -dijo entre carcajadas amargas.

- Ya pero, ¿de Gryffindor?

- ¿Quieres saber si me acostaría contigo? -Lily observó a Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Algo así, pero respóndeme… ¿Con quién de Gryffindor?, no tienes que darnos la lista entera.

- Está bien...de séptimo, ¿sólo sexo cierto?...Con Michael Welling, Ralph Cohen y Seth Bonnenuit y de sexto con Remus, pero es mi amigo así que no vale. Con ustedes dos nunca lo he tenido claro -dijo mirando a Sirius y James. -Es que no son feos, pero son insoportables, pero es sólo sexo, así que quizás. Y de quinto con Jarvis Corgan, de hecho él es muy guapo.

- ¿El buscador del equipo de Quidditch? -James la observó incrédulo.

- Sí, el mismo.

- Pensé que no figuraban en tu lista los jugadores de Quidittch, ya ves… Dumbledore, Quejicus, Diggory…Pero por lo visto tengo posibilidades.- James la miró fijamente.  
Lily intentó sostener la mirada algunos momentos, pero a cada segundo la mirada de James era más intensa y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y ruborizarse (aunque con tanto whiskey de fuego no se notaba mucho) De pronto se dio cuenta que Alex la había alejado de su vida, y que ella estaba conversando con tres de los chicos con los que peor se llevaba de todo su curso y le estaba contando cosas íntimas a ellos y no a sus amigas.

Tomó todas sus cosas y las metió en su bolso. Se despidió de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y el respondió con un abrazo y un susurro en su oído -Búscame cuando necesites hablar-.  
Lily se despidió de los otros con un gesto de mano, y cuando iba en la mitad de la escalera se detuvo y les agradeció por la compañía, el whiskey y las preguntas incomodas.

- Ah...y casi lo olvido. Gracias por dejar ordenada la sala común. Les debo una -Y se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

**N. de A:** Espero poder continuar subiendo capítulos y dejar todos los que estaban antes del _incidente_, porque ya es como _musho, _¿cierto?.

Muchas Gracias por leer, y por el apoyo. Espero recompensarlos pronto.


	3. Distintos

**Nota de Autora:** Antes que lean me gustaría agradecer a todos los valientes que me han dejado su opinión. Este capítulo es para MAGGIEHP, bele, J0r, eetta y Jana Evans.

De paso, recordarme a mi misma que debo adorar a la diosa Isa por salvarme de las llamas de infierno cuando borré toda la historia. Y que está historia es por Marcela, no pir mi, sino por ella. XD

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: "Distintos"**

Los chicos ordenaron la sala hasta muy entrada la noche. Terminaron tan exhaustos que aunque estaban hechos unos cerdos ninguno se bañó antes de acostarse. Y James no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche en Lily, en sus confesiones y en lo dulce y comprensiva que le parecía en el fondo. Jamás hubiese pensado que a ella le había gustado _Quejicus_, pero eran amigos y de ahí tuvo que nacer el afecto porque dudaba que a la chica le atrajera los pelos grasientos y los calzoncillos grises. Mientras giraba en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño pensó.

i_Por lo menos se acostaría conmigo sólo por sexo_, se dijo asimismo y la idea lo alegró.

_¿Será virgen?_/

Antes hubiese apostado que sí, pero después de las confesiones de la noche anterior respecto de Lily no tenía nada seguro.

No se dio cuenta como rápidamente llegó el amanecer. Se levantó ágilmente de la cama y después de una larga ducha bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó al Gran Salón ahí estaba Lily, al lado de sus amigas pero ella leía "El Profeta" como si estuviese sola. Tenía ojeras -igual que él- y se la imaginó llorando toda la noche, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y los ojos vidriosos.

James se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer Lily para ignorar los susurros que recorrían todas las mesas del comedor era fingir leer el diario. Todo el colegio ya sabía que entre Lily y Alex ya no había nada, y por supuesto ella sabía de qué iban esos comentarios.

Se sentó junto a ella y se saludaron muy cortésmente. Eso fue muy extraño porque ellos nunca se saludaban, en realidad ella nunca lo saludaba a él.

- ¿Algo interesante? -Preguntó James. La chica negó con la cabeza.

Cuando James levantó la vista vio a Severus Snape en la mesa de Slytherin dedicándole furibundas miradas. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano no fue hacia donde estaba él y le echó una maldición, sino que se limitó a quedarse junto a Lily. Lily le pasó el diario cuando lo desocupó y se concentró en prepararse unas tostadas, de reojo vio como James luchaba contra la naturaleza porque intentaba prepararse algo sin ensuciar el periódico de la chica. Lily, sin pensarlo le cedió sus tostadas y tomó otro pan para unas nuevas.

Al rato llegaron los otros Merodeadores y se unieron a la conversación de James y Lily que consistía básicamente en comentar las noticias. Se fueron todos juntos a clases de pociones y como los chicos sentían un especial rechazo por esa materia se quejaron todo el trayecto sobre lo aburrido que era el programa y el profesor Slughorn. En cambio a Lily le encantaba y discutió con James sobre lo muy útil que era aquella asignatura. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Lily ocupó su lugar habitual, primer puesto de la fila que quedaba justo en frente del pizarrón, y se sorprendió cuando vio a James sentado junto a ella y a Sirius y a Remus detrás, porque no era usual que ellos se ubicaran en un lugar donde estuvieran tan expuestos.

Hoy prepararán _Veritaserum._ Ya saben que no podrá estar terminado hoy, pero dejarán la solución para el baño de luna. Trabajarán en parejas, con sus compañeros de puesto.

Lily buscó con la mirada a su amiga Loreen, y se encontraron, ambas se dieron a entender que en aquella ocasión no trabajarían juntas. Loreen estaba con Max Graham, y Lily sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su amiga aquel chico.

- ¿Remus, trabajarías conmigo? -Preguntó dulcemente Lily. Remus le sonrió de vuelta, James ardía en celos y Sirius habló.

- ¡No! Oye, Evans, a ti te va bien y a Remus es al que mejor le va en pociones de nosotros cuatro. No es justo. Tú trabaja con James quién es el que tiene peores notas y yo con Remus. Y tú, Remus...eres un traidor. Aparece una pelirroja guapa y nos abandonas, pensé que él que abandonaba rápido el barco era Peter. -respiró y vio el ceño de Lily fruncirse levemente. -Además todos ustedes escucharon a Slughorn, dijo que trabajáramos con sus compañeros de PUESTO. Y yo no te pienso cambiar de lugar, Evans, así que olvídalo.

James estaba radiante, iba a trabajar con Lily en son de paz, esto era histórico. Cuando ella se giró algo enrabiada para mirar las instrucciones que el profesor anotó en la pizarra, James le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a su mejor amigo quien le contestó un con un guiño.

- ¿Qué hago, Lily?

- ¿Puedes ir a buscar los ingredientes? Acá esta la lista. -Fue un breve momento, pero a James se le hizo eterno y glorioso, fue aquel instante en que los dedos de Lily rozaron la yema de los suyos. James pudo sentir como se le erizó el vello de la nuca y cómo su corazón comenzó a latir una nueva melodía. Los colores le parecían más brillantes y todo en torno a Lily perdía definición. Fue un sólo segundo cuando sintió qué tan helados podían estar los dedos de Lily Evans por las mañanas.

Tras un breve momento James volvió con todos los ingredientes y Lily empezó a preparar la poción. James la observaba, cómo se mordía el labio, y ponía su boca luego formando una pequeña mueca graciosa, cómo su frente se ceñía y se estiraba como si fuese un acordeón y sus dedos cortaban, picaban y trituraban los ingredientes con precisión. De pronto se dio cuenta que Lily agregaba otros ingredientes a la solución.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lily? -preguntó algo desconcertado.

- Mejoro la poción.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que eso la mejorará?

- No lo sé, es un riesgo, James…Pero calma, separé la versión original y ahora experimento con el resto.

Tras agregar cinco gotas de limón a la poción experimental, Lily sonrió satisfecha cuando el líquido destelló con un brillo plateado que osciló en el vaso y después se tornó transparente. Lo había conseguido, había logrado mejorar el _Veritaserum_.

Esta poción sólo necesitará la mitad del tiempo en baño de luna y tendrá la misma efectividad. -explicó Lily a James y el profesor Slughorn le escuchaba a escondidas, desde dos puestos más allá. Llegó prontamente, y con una leve sonrisa dijo.

- ¡Merlín!, Eres tan talentosa para las pociones, mi querida Lily. -dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, dándole cierto aire intimo al ambiente que se generaba entre James, ella y el profesor, éste último preguntó. -¿Es cierto que rompiste con Alex Diggory?

James echaba humo por las narices y estaba a punto de responderle una estupidez, del tipo i_"Qué te importa a ti, morsa gigante" _/i pero Lily le tranquilizó colocándole su mano sobre la de él, y luego habló. -Sí, es cierto, Profesor...Y de verdad aún no me explicó por qué.

- Yo tampoco -dijo el profesor de pociones observando con simpatía a Lily. -Ven a verme cuando quieras, un poco de _Hidromiel_ alegra a cualquiera. -le sonrió a la chica e ignorando a James continuó.- ¡Ah! y veinte puntos para Gryffindor por la osadía y el éxito de su innovación, señorita Evans.

Lily después de pociones tenían Encantamientos, pero esta vez sí trabajó con Loreen, ambas practicaron los encantamientos no verbales y a todos los del salón les costaba mucho y gruñían cada vez que intentaban conjurar a quién tenían al frente. Era notorio que tenían problemas con aquello, y era obvio porque estaban recién comenzando la práctica, con excepción de Lily que no se arrugaba ni se ponía roja como el resto.  
Cuando Lily le enseñó el truco a Loreen, llegó Remus quién casi tenía el secreto para que funcionara tan bien y practicaron juntos un rato. Después Sirius también le pidió ayuda a regañadientes porque, según él, _necesitaba_ aprender.

- Me atrae muchos los beneficios de los encantamientos no verbales.

- Me imagino. -dijo Lily cansinamente.

Tras practicar y enseñarle a la mitad del curso, Lily estaba tan cansada como lo había planeado y eso que aún tenía Estudios Muggles.

El plan de la chica estaba funcionando a la perfección, mantenerse tan ocupada y agotada como le fuera posible, tanto que no tenía tiempo para acordarse de Alex.

O eso quería creer.

Una semana después de aquel fatídico lunes en que le llegó la lechuza de Alex, la gente de Hogwarts ya se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Lily lo que todos querían saber pero ella aún no sabía qué responder.  
Las chicas le interrogaban si era cierto que había roto con Alex y todas parecían afectadísimas, como si ellas fueran las ex novias y no Lily.  
Hasta que un día Mandy Sative le explicó en clases de Runas Antiguas a Lily el por qué todas tenían curiosidad sobre su vida amorosa.

- Mira, Lily, es simple. Alex fue por muchos años el chico más valorado de Hogwarts y sólo salió con dos chicas de aquí. Con Jane Kursenholf y contigo.  
Jane era mayor que él, incluso fue como algo similar a su descubridora, pero tú debes saber más que nosotras sobre eso. Bueno, tú comenzaste a salir con él en quinto cuando él estaba en séptimo y todas vivíamos por ti el noviazgo más lindo que hemos visto, era una suerte de película de Disney. En resumen estabas con él por ti y por medio Hogwarts.

Lily no sabia que su _novio_, (se corrigió mentalmente "ex -novio"), fuese tan considerado por las chicas del colegio. Ella lo había elegido porque fue el primero (literalmente) que le pidió salir cuando ella se sentía muy sola.  
Pero si sabía que era guapo. Siempre lo supo, y al cabo de dos meses saliendo con él Lily ya no tenia ojos para nadie más; en su mundo existía Alex y Hogwarts y en su futuro sólo veía Alex y Medimagia.

Tras recordar momentos en particular con él, cuando intentaba hacer su tarea de Runas, no pudo seguir aguantando la biblioteca ni las preguntas y escenas silenciosas que llegaban para martirizarle la mente y el corazón. Sus pasos la condujeron a los terrenos del castillo donde las hojas se pudrían lentamente sobre el césped que gritaba por un jardinero. Y de sus fosas nasales escapaban dos pequeñas columnas de vapor que la hacían parecer un pequeño Dragón. Hacía frío. Cuando respiró el aire helado parecía que sus pulmones eran cada vez más pequeños y sin poder apretarlas más, las lágrimas afloraron encendiendo sus mejillas.

Se sentó sobre una piedra casi congelada y se quedó mirando el lago pero en realidad no veía nada, tenía los ojos desorbitados y vacíos. Pensaba en sus tardes con Alex en esos mismos terrenos, en los paseos que daban cogidos de la mano, en besos fugaces que se daban entre clases y otros más intensos cuando el día acababa. También pensaba en las manos que recorrían su cuerpo por encima de la ropa cuando se encerraban en algún armario del colegio y todas las veces con las que soñó que aquellas manos se fueran por caminos más profundos.

Estuvo así mucho rato, el aire se volvió más gélido y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella con su manto de silencio. De pronto alguien la arrancó de sus pensamientos y de sus lágrimas.

- Si te quedas aquí morirás congelada. -James le tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia el castillo.

Lily parecía autómata. Ya no pensaba ni reaccionaba, sólo sentía una mano tibia sobre la suya. De pronto comenzó a sentir un olor cítrico y amaderado. Era el perfume de James que la volvió a la realidad de golpe.

- Gracias, James, pero quiero estar sola. -le soltó la mano.

- Te vas a congelar, has estado aquí mucho rato.

- Es que no quiero entrar al castillo y ni que me acosen con más preguntas, tampoco quiero ver las caras de pena y lastima dedicadas a mi.

James tras un momento en que parecía reflexionar abrió la boca y le dijo.

- Antes que todo tienes que jurarme que jamás le dirás a nadie.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que voy a ofrecerte. Júralo.

- Está bien.- compuso una breve mueca y le respondió como si estuviese dándole en el gusto a un niño chico. -Lo juro, James.

- Bien. -James sonrió de un modo radiante. -¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a las Tres Escobas o cualquier otro lugar de Hogsmeade?, ¿Entrar al castillo sin que nadie te vea o ir a la cabaña de Hagrid?

Lily se sonrió, y pensó en lo muy creído que era James Potter, "_¿Cómo vamos a salir del castillo sin que nadie nos vean_". También pensó en su último descubrimiento. Le resultaba agradable conversar con James Potter y se rió mentalmente de sus palabras. El, ya no era el típico estúpido que andaba haciendo truquitos de magia y chistes absurdos cada segundo delante de ella. i_¿Estoy pensado en Potter como alguien agradable?_ se preguntó para sí.

_Maldito Alex, si no me hubieses abandonado jamás estaría aquí ante esta situación tan...estúpida._

- Me da lo mismo, elige tú. -contestó finalmente.

- ¿Te molesta mucho acompañarme a Hogsmeade?, No tengo ganas de quedarme en el castillo. Ya sabes, hay alguien allá dentro que me espera y no tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

- Pero no podemos salir del castillo, James.

- Claro que podemos. Ven... -le guiñó un ojo. -¡Vamos! -Tras estas últimas palabras, James le tiro algo sobre la cabeza a Lily y le cogió una mano.

Aquel manto que parecía agua líquida sobre ella, era una cosa muy extraña, algo que jamás había visto y sólo conocía por los libros. Era una capa de invisilidad. La muchacha quedó con la boca abierta cuando elevaba su mano libre frente a sus ojos y no podía verla.

- Sí, lo sé. Es genial -dijo James mientras hacia levitar una rama para golpear un nudo del sauce boxeador. Pasaron por un estrecho lugar, un oscuro y sucio túnel. Llegaron hasta el interior de una casa que estaba muy maltratada y casi en ruinas. Los muebles estaban destrozados, todas las superficies cubiertas de polvo, a las paredes le faltaban trozos del papel mural, y todo parecía arañado.

- ¡Así que es aquí donde viene Remus todos los meses!

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -James estaba tan pálido como un papel, pero intentaba que la voz le saliera lo más tranquila posible.

- Porque sé su pequeño secreto. ¿Ah que soy tan genial como tu capa? -concluyó Lily, con un guiño del ojo.

James estaba atónito, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. El creía que Remus no había hablado con nadie sobre su i_pequeño problema peludo _/i y ¡Lily le había guiñado un ojo! El corazón se le subió a la garganta y le dieron ganas de sacárselo y dejarlo dentro de la mano de Lily para que pudiera sentir que tan rápido latía. Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el control de sí mismo dijo con la voz un poco más grave que su tono usual.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No me tomes por estúpida. Qué simule serlo, no significa que realmente sea una idiota. Sé hacer mapas lunares y sé reconocer heridas hechas por hombres lobos, ya sabes, la forma de los dientes es muy peculiar... Pero lo sé hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue en cuarto año. Oye, James... Remus no tiene idea de esto, tú lo conoces mejor que yo... se volvería loco, se pondría más paranoico de lo que es, así que es mejor que no le menciones nada.

James, dudoso, prometió aquello y salieron de la Casa de los Gritos en primera instancia con intenciones de guiar sus pasos en dirección a las Tres Escobas, pero por el camino cambiaron de opinión y se fueron a Cabeza de Puerco.

- ¿Por eso no saldrías con Remus? ¿Por qué es un hombre lobo? -preguntó James mientras con un dedo se arreglaba la posición de los lentes.

- Claro que no, es porque es mi amigo…¿Por quién me tomas? Me da lo mismo que sea un licántropo. -Y él sólo la observó con los ojos medianamente entrecerrados.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada y ambos intentaron pasar lo más desapercibidos posible entre el montón de magos y brujos harapientos que pululaban por el lugar. El ambiente resultaba tan raro, que ellos dos llamaban la atención por tener apariencia de aseados y normales. James pidió dos jarras de Hidromiel y las llevó hasta la mesa apartada donde le esperaba Lily, y con la espuma entre los labios se dispusieron a conversar.

- Lily, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Nada...¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tengo?

- Es sólo una pestaña. Pide un deseo -dijo James acercándose a ella y rozándole la cara con sus manos. Tenía una larga pestaña entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

_Olvidarme de Alex o volver con él y que todo sea como antes_

- Ya. Listo.

- No sé te cumplirá...Sácate otra y probamos de nuevo. -dijo sonriendo James.

Tras un par de horas, Lily reía alegremente y James le conversaba cosas como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Sobre la mesa descansaban numerosas jarras vacías.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Pretedo subir otro capítulo a la noche. Quiero dejar está historia en orden lo antes posible. Para aquellas personas que me miran con cara de WTF? les explico. Esta historia comenzó cerca de un año atrás en otra página (mala, ni siquiera vale que la mencione) y existe hasta el capítulo 30, sólo que en esa época yo escribía como un troll, en serio. Así que le estoy quitando aquellos errores garrafales y tratando de dejarla más bonita.

Pero esta historia es un _viaje_ para todos distintos. Y me encantaría saber cómo ha sido el tuyo. No sé si es primera vez que la lees o no. _Siempre será un viaje_.

Pues _coge tu paracaídas_, mueve tus dedos, y desciende conmigo a través del espacio.

Y si quieres decirme algo siempre estoy al otro lado, esperando tu review.

* * *


	4. ¡¿Qué hice!

**Capítulo Cuatro: "¿¡Qué hice?!"**

Un débil rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas coloridas. Golpeó directo en los párpados de Lily, quien despertó lentamente esa mañana. Desde el incidente con Alex que no lograba dormir tan bien. No lograba conciliar un sueño tan profundo y relajado como el que había tenido esa noche. Inspiró, sin abrir lo ojos, y le pareció que el aire estaba frío por lo que optó acomodarse entre las frazadas y por una extraña razón se sentía más _libre_ que de costumbre.

De pronto, sintió un brazo que le rodeaba su cuerpo, algo similar a un abrazo.

Sin abrir los ojos por un momento se sintió feliz, realmente feliz. Pensó que quizás era Alex quien la estaba abrazando y todas estas semanas no han sido nada más que una horrenda pesadilla. Pero la alarma de su cabeza se encendió, porque habían dolido mucho, eran demasiado reales para ser un mentira, y se dio cuenta que ella no podía estar acostada con Alex, porque él ya no le quería.  
El cuerpo se le acalambró, y cada musculo se puso tenso. No quería saber que estaba ocurriendo, estaba segura que desde el momento en que abriese los ojos, se mudaría a un penthouse en el infierno.

Respiró lentamente, una, dos, tres veces y se giró despacio, temiendo el encuentro final con la cara del dueño de ese brazo, despegó los párpados y todo lo que veía le parecía desconocido y ajeno, las cortinas, el techo, las mismas frazadas. Y lo vio.

James Potter.

Era él quien estaba durmiendo, con cara de ángel, al lado de ella. A veces dejaba escapar el aire componiendo sutiles ronroneos, otras veces parecía que se iba a atragantar por la forma en que respiraba. Levantó suavemente las frazadas y sí, esa sensación de libertad que ella sentía era porque estaba desnuda. Levanto la frazada un poquito y más

_Mierda_.

El también estaba desnudo.

Roja hasta las uñas de los pies, dio vueltas los ojos y se dedicó a mirar el lugar, no se parecía a ningún sitio donde hubiese estado antes, no tenía idea donde rayos estaba. Cerró los ojos intentado recordar como había llegado allí. James la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, dentro de su sueño, y de pronto murmuro algo similar a "me gustas mucho Lily Evans"

James estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida, de esos clasificables como sueño húmedos, él protagonizaba la mejor película pornográfica que hubiese visto, y su co-estrella era Lily Evans. No quería jamás despertar de ese sueño, era tan bueno, tan perfecto, tan real. Porque podía sentir el olor del cuerpo de Lily, como si estuviera respirando encima, o al lado de ella.

_Es demasiado vivido._

Y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, por supuesto no veía nada, sólo una gran mancha multicolor. Buscó sus lentes a tientas encima del velador y se los colocó tan rápido como le fuera posible y descubrió a la autentica Lily Evans a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo en un momento más tarde volvió sus pupilas fijas al cielo y susuraba débiles.

¡Oh, no! ¡Demonios! ¡No! ¡no! ¡no! -James la veía pasarse las manos por la cara, como si estuviera desesperada y él no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer. Se sentó en la cama y se revolvió el pelo, pero al segundo Lily afirmó con fuerza las frazadas y le dijo. -No, no te sientes en la cama porque se baja la colcha, y además me da frío.

James solo podía pensar que Lily sí había protagonizado su película, al parecer, nada de imaginaria y con él de co-actor. Esa era la mejor mañana de toda su vida. Pero Lily tenía una opinión muy diferente a la de James.

- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué mierda hice? Yo definitivamente tengo que buscar un psiquiatra. No me pude haber acostado contigo, justo que ahora hasta me estabas cayendo bien, ¡Te apuesto que lo hiciste a propósito, estúpido!

- ¿Qué?- James frunció el ceño con fuerza, no podía creer las palabras de la chica. -Yo no planee nada, de hecho ni me acuerdo que pasó, ni cómo pasó. ¡¿Y si tú me sedujiste y me trajiste hasta aquí?! Porque yo tengo novia y no necesito consuelo.

Ese, definitivamente fue un golpe bajo que le pegó en lo más profundo a Lily. - No es momento para discutir, James. -Ella tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la sábana hasta que pudo levantarse y cubrirse el cuerpo con ella. -Te agradecería mucho que mirarás hacia otro lado, Potter.

- Lo siento, no fue intencional.

Lily se acomodó el pelo en un moño desordenado mientras pensaba que todas las cosas que hacia James Potter, él decía que no eran premeditas, _JA_, una vez había escuchado un chiste igual de bueno.

- Tengo que saber qué pasó exactamente. Mañana mismo me iré a un convento ¿Podrías decirme de qué te acuerdas tú?

- Con lo que yo me recuerdo no te recibirán en ninguno. -James bromeó y a Lily se le avinagró el rostro, más si cabe aún.

- ¡No es gracioso! Tenemos que reconstituir la escena del _crimen_. Antes que todo, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- Creo que en un motel que está en la salida norte de Hogsmeade. -contestó, tras observar detenidamente el lugar.

- ¿Ves? -apuntó Lily, poniéndose roja de furia. -Yo no lo conocía, y tú sí, así que tú debiste habernos guiado hasta aquí. ¡Maldito, Potter! -continuó al tiempo que le dejaba caer golpes en los brazos. -Te aprovechas de mi momento de debilidad. ¿De qué te acuerdas, estúpido? Dime. -exigió la pelirroja.

- Cálmate, Lily, por favor. - cuando la chica lo dejó de golpear, respiró hondamente para admitir parte de su responsabilidad. -Es cierto, yo te traje aquí, pero no fue con intenciones de que termináramos revolcándonos. Tú y yo estábamos demasiado borrachos para volver al castillo, más encima, si no te acuerdas, nos echaron de Cabeza de Puerco y esto quedaba más cerca que la Casa de los Gritos. Se suponía que en la mañana nos iríamos temprano.

Lily cerró los ojos y de pronto se acordó de lo que había pasado en Cabeza de Puerco.Ella cuando fue a pedir la jarra número veinte mil quinientos, le dijo al camarero que por qué no cambiaba el paño con el que se secaba los vasos, qué iba a llamar a Sanidad y que si se enfermaba los iba a demandar. Y también recordó que por eso los habían echado del bar. - Tengo una idea -dijo Lily animadamente, pero en realidad sólo estaba intentando ocultar su creciente sentimiento de culpa. Apuntó al centro de la cama y con su varita moviéndose de forma amplia y ondulada, conjuró. -¡P_orte Pensatum_!

En el centro de la cama un amplio cuadrado acuoso apareció, era como una especie de laguna cuya superficie era extremadamente lisa y calma, los bordes eran difusos confundiéndose con la colcha de la cama, y parecía hecho de un material opaco.

- Ahora imita lo que hago, pero piensa en todo lo que puedas recordar, ya sabes, todo lo de anoche. -le dijo a James, y posó su propia varita en una de sus sienes y de ella sacó un hilo plateado que lo colocó suavemente en la laguna. James hizo exactamente lo mismo.

La superficie de la laguna se tornó dorada unos segundos y después se volvió tan calma como siempre, de pronto varias destellos multicolores aparecieron, giraban entre sí hasta que adquirieron forma y comenzó a formarse el escenario donde todo comenzó, la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco"

Lily y James abandonaban el bar y tras dar un par de pasos tambaleantes, se afirmaron mutuamente de las manos y se reían. Como condenados, con esas risas estúpidas e interminables que ni siquiera te acuerdas cuando y por qué comenzaron. Y cuando la nieve comenzó a caer, Lily se reía más aún y daba vueltas alrededor de James, giraba sobre sí misma, para luego comenzar a tiritar de frío cuando casi se cae. Traía las manos y los labios azules, y fue en ese momento que James decidió arrastrarse hasta el motel "Luna de Caramelo". Se fueron todo el camino jugando, tonteando, como si tuvieran trece años. Ella le tiraba nieve y él la esquivaba con un movimiento flojo de su varita.

Y cuando llegaron al cuarto Lily se sacó los zapatos a duras penas, se fue al baño mientras James tomaba las mantas que estaban dobladas en el closet y las acomodaba en un pequeño sillón ubicado en una esquina. La habitación era bonita, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde oscuro y todos los muebles eran blancos.

Lily salió del baño sólo con su camiseta y su ropa interior, se acomodó en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero tiritaba de tal manera que no podía entibiar ni siquiera el lugar que estaba ocupando. James, que había entrado al baño cuando Lily salió, trataba de flexionar su cuerpo para quedar cómodo en el pequeño sillón.

Y Lily muerta de frío, pensó que James estaba incomodo, y que aquella era una cama muy grande, demasiado grande para una sola persona.

- James, ¿Por qué no te acuestas aquí?

El la observó, incrédulo, y tras unos segundos de meditación se levantó del sillón y recostó al otro lado de la cama. Muy lejos de Lily.

* * *

**N. de Autora:** Los próximos capítulos son muy cortos, la mayoría son de transición. A la noche o mañana temprano, las continuaciones.

Gracias por todo, pipol!


	5. En la cama

**Nota de Autora:** Estos capítulos son extremadamente cortos, no quise dejarlos más largos porque...no sé, hahahahahaha. XD Pero sí intenté dejarlos un poquito mejor, mira que el español de tarzán con que estaban escrito no decía mucho. ¿Cómo podían leer? En serio, yo hubiese cerrado el fic al segundo. Y eso es sólo porque son muuuuuuy amables y se irán al cielo y yo no. Pero desde el infierno les mandaré saludos, besos, cariños y etc.

Hoy es día de culto a santa _Isa_...gracias a ella podemos leer esto.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: "En la cama"**

Cuando la gente duerme muchas veces no controla lo que hace. Hay quienes hablan, otros se agitan en la cama, desordenando las frazadas como si ahí durmiera _"El Demonio de Tazmania"._ Cuando la gente duerme relaja sus brazos, sus piernas, algunos incluso los esfínteres. Cuando la gente duerme con las luces apagadas, se giran en medio de un colchón, y si duermen con alguien probablemente se encuentren los cuerpos en medio de la noche. Y eso fue lo que sucedió con Lily y James. Ella se movió un poco, dos vueltas para allá, una para acá, y la cara de su compañero estaba al lado de ella.

Podía sentir su respiración pausada cayendo sobre su piel, podía sentir la tibieza que emanaba su cuerpo, podía sentir como vibraba su pecho y podía sentir lo cerca que estaban sus labios, casi rozando. Lo que no pudo prevenir fue que él se acercara, medio dormido, y le besará de lleno en la boca, con la lengua casi hirviendo, metiéndola dentro de ella, con tanta fuerza.

Lo que James no podía prever es que ella le besara de vuelta.

James estaba en las nubes, los labios de Lily sabían justo como siempre los había imaginado, a frambuesas maduras, dulces pero con resabio ácido. Y no podía prever (ni creer) que la mano que estaba jugando con su camiseta, buscando su espalda desnuda, fuera la delicada mano de Lily Evans.

Lily al ver esas imágenes, las mejillas se le enrojecieron con tanta violencia, que lucía del mismo tono que sus brillantes cabellos. Recordó fugazmente lo bellos que le parecieron los ojos de James en medio de la oscuridad y se atrevió a mirarlo de soslayo para saber si de día le gustaban tanto. Y él estaba ahí, justo al lado de ella, absorto, contemplando cómo se habían besado la noche anterior, cómo dos bocas se encuentran en medio de un manto de oscuridad, y en su cara no había ni la mínima señal ni de vergüenza o disgusto, sino que parecía estar radiante.

Después de aquel beso inicial, torpe, apresurado y con demasiada saliva, estalló una tormenta de besos que pretendían superar al anterior. Cada vez más intensos, más desesperados, más necesitados. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a fallar, tornándose arrítmica, apresurada. Los labios, sin pretenderlo, invitaron a las manos que recorrían cuerpos ajenos con la misma ansiedad. El hambre de tocarse, de _toquetearse_ por encima de la ropa, y por debajo también, y de aprender dónde exactamente nacía cada vuelta, cada curva en el cuerpo del otro.

Y así, Lily al fin logró tironearle la camiseta hasta alejarla de su pecho, y James le imitó, quedando entre ellos únicamente aquellos trozos de tela llamados ropa interior, pero, a decir verdad es que molestaban demasiado, porque James no podía besar aquellos pechos que le parecían perfectos. Y de ese modo, la ropa interior de los dos, terminó en lo más profundo de la cama.

Y mientras ambos veían, proyectadas sobre la colcha, aquellas escenas James dijo. -Ahora sí que no entiendo por qué el imbécil de Diggory terminó contigo.

Lily se ruborizó hasta las pestañas, pero aún así se decidió a mirarle de vuelta, levantando una ceja, como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando James.

- Pero, mira. Sí eres perfecta, además esos movimientos son muy...¿Dónde los aprendiste, Lily?

Ella permaneció callada, observando las imágenes en silencio, pero de pronto su comportamiento de pseudo somnámbula la hizo sentirse avergonzada, agotó sus manos para que con un movimiento de varita las imágenes se apresuraran.

Lily sobre James, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello. James sobre Lily y la orquesta de gemidos ahogados, y de caricias apresuradas. Pero de pronto algo ocurrió, James le pidió a Lily que retrocediera los recuerdos y que le mostrará esa parte de nuevo. Tras múltiples reclamos de ella, finalmente accedió. Y lo que sucedió fue que cuando estaban sus cuerpos moviéndose en un vaivén apresurado, y otras veces cadente, cuando la coordinación entre la piernas que se anudaban se hacía perfecta, única, unas sutiles luces rosadas aparecieron en la habitación. Diminutas y desordenadas parecían agitarse alegremente entre ellas.

- Lily, ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Esas luces de ahí? ¿No las ves?

- Debe ser algún error en el pensador portátil. No lo sé conjurar muy bien.

Cuando acabaron los besos abundantes, y los cuerpos ya parecían sometidos a un extraño hechizo relajante, los cuerpos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, perdiéndose una cabellera roja en el firme pecho de James.

- Creo que no fue buena idea tratar de saber qué sucedió exactamente. -Lily hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita desapareciendo aquella laguna. -Ahora lo recuerdo todo y con detalles, ¡Arg! -dijo y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior por la cama.

- Yo creo que fue fantástico...Fue como si lo hubiésemos hecho de nuevo.

- Tú estás loco. -Respiró profundamente y encontró sus sostenes floreados y sin importar que James la viera o no, se los colocó y comenzó a buscar su camiseta. Pero James obviamente sí la estaba mirando y de un modo descarado. Sin embargo en su mirada había otro brillo, uno travieso, como si él supiese algo. Algo relacionado con el resto de la ropa interior de Lily.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó James.

- ¿Cómo qué qué vamos a hacer? Pues nada. Yo no digo nada, tú no dices nada y no nos hablamos nunca más en la vida.

- Acepto, pero con una condición. - James dijo eso tras meditarlo unos segundos.

- ¿Cuál?

- Qué me digas sinceramente si te gustó o no.

- ¿Si me gustó o no qué cosa?

- Lily, por favor, no te hagas la tonta.

Y ella se quedó sentada a lo indio en la cama, evitando a todas luces el tema, comenzó a mirar con interés sus dedos, pero cuando parecía que ya no podía fingir más que no entendía lo que preguntaba James, levantó la vista con decisión y le explicó. -No quiero decirte nada, porque creo que quieres esa información sólo para presumir con tus amigos.

Ahora quien miraba con atención hacia otro lado de la cama no era Lily, sino James y tras unos momentos alzó sus ojos hasta los de Lily y repuso. -Yo no sé de dónde has sacado esas ideas, ¿Por qué quién me tomas? No quiero presumir con nadie, es sólo...retroalimentación.

- ¿Retroalimentación?

- Sí, _feedback_, ya sabes. Así puedo saber qué tal y todo eso.

- Si sé lo que es feedback, pero pregúntale a cualquiera de las _chorrocientas_ tipas con las que te has enredado. No a mí.

- Eh. -James se ruborizó brevemente al escuchar las palabras de Lily, respiró como su buscara valor gaseoso en el aire, y continuó. -Yo he salido con varias chicas, pero eso no significa que me haya acostado con ellas.

La cara de Lily se llenó de colores, una extraña mezcla entre rojo y verde. Estaba lívida, mareada, las piernas se le doblaron y se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que, antes de esto, eras virgen?

- Sí. -contestó James, desordenando su cabello y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! -Y junto sus manos entrelazando los dedos, como si se pusiese a rezar en cualquier momento, -James, ¡Lo siento tanto! Ahora resulta que soy yo la perra oportunista y desgenerada.

- Sí, de hecho, hoy día cuando desperté fue lo primero que pensé de ti. -Agregó James con una amplia sonrisa. -Anda, ahora dime, ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Qué pesado! No pienso responderte eso, además ya lo he arruinado bastante. Se supone que la primera vez es genial, es romántica, es con la persona que amas y no con cualquiera que te emborrachas.

Tras estas últimas palabras James se recostó de nuevo en la cama con la mirada en el techo.

* * *

**/**

Les dije que eran micro capítulos, a la noche subiré el resto porque yo ahora muero de hambre. XD


	6. ¡¿Puedes parar!

**N. de Autora:** He aquí otro nano-capítulo que no alargue porque no quise. Porque son cortos de nacimiento y no quiero mutarlos. Me voy a arreglar el resto antes de que me linchen. XD

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: "¡¿Puedes parar?!"**

- ¡Qué pesado! No pienso responderte eso, además ya lo he arruinado bastante. Se supone que la primera vez es genial, es romántica, es con la persona que amas y no con cualquiera...no con quien te emborrachas.

Tras estas últimas palabras James se recostó de nuevo en la cama con la mirada en el techo.

- No Lily, no lo arruinaste. Para mi fue genial, romántico, con la persona que amo y además con la que me emborracho.

- ¡Tú no me amas! Sólo estás obsesionado conmigo, y ya casi es patológico.

- En realidad, no sé si te amo. Pero me gustas y eso igual vale, ¿no?

- No, porque tú no me gustas a mi.

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- Ni un poquito, James.

Y cuando Lily dijo esto le dieron una ganas de echarse a llorar. Porque de cierta manera era verdad. Ella había terminado hace muy poco, sólo semanas, con quién pretendía pasar el resto de sus días y ahora estaba sola. _No_, se corrigió mentalmente y consideró que no estaba sola, sino que era mucho peor, porque estaba con otra persona en una cama que ni siquiera era la de ella. Como una cualquiera.

_Bravo, Lily. Lo estás haciendo muy bien._

- ¿Qué eran esas luces rosadas que habían en el cuarto cuando estábamos…?

- Te dije que un error del conjuro.

- No te creo, Lily. ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Mira, si hasta estás temblando.

- No puedo decirte que son.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a tener secretos después de esto? -Y descaradamente comenzó a acariciar la semi desnuda espalda de Lily, dibujando extrañas formas en su blanca piel. Extrañamente Lily no sentía su mano, era como algo familiar y le respondió con su innata voz delgada y dulce.

- Porque si te cuento eso, te respondería si me gustó o no. Y esa es información confidencial. Le sacaré un muy buen precio, Potter. -Se acostó al lado de él, al tiempo que un crujido cómico rugió desde estómago de James, como si albergara a la sinfónica en sus tripas hambrientas. Por supuesto, tenía hambre, porque tras una larga noche de parranda no había probado bocado alguno.

- Yo también tengo hambre -dijo Lily -¿Aquí venden comida?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú como sabes? No se suponía que no conocías este lugar, y que eras virgen.

- Yo era virgen, pero no Sirius ni Remus.

_¡Ouch! ¿No es virgen?, ¿Qué reclamas si tú tampoco? _La mente de Lily, se retorcía en preguntas y reproches.

- ¿Y por qué te estabas guardando, James? ¿Por la madre Teresa?

- ¿Por quién?

- Olvídalo. Tú sólo responde lo otro.

- Primero quiero saber lo de las luces y después veo si te cuento.

- No te puedo explicar lo de las luces, porque no lo tengo muy claro todavía, sólo tengo una idea vaga.

Lily para evadir el tema se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Cuando volvió estaba más despeinada, y traía la cara pintada de preocupación. Buscaba incansablemente el resto de su ropa interior pero sólo encontró la de James, tomó su varita y apuntó el boxer de él al tiempo que susurró –_¡Fregotego!_

- ¡Eh! No había necesidad, estaban limpios.

Tras eso, Lily se vistió con la ropa interior de él y volvió con un menú entre las manos. James la contempló embobado hasta las cejas, la sangre comenzaba de nuevo a circular más rápido, más caliente, porque veamos, tenía a Lily Evans en una cama, semi desnuda sólo con los sostenes y sus boxers cubriéndole las piernas. Además traía un menú y se acostaba a su lado como si nada, como si fueran grandes amigos o como si fueran novios de toda la vida.

- James. ¡James! Vamos, despierta. -ella le sonreía y le pasaba la mano por los ojos. -¿Quieres huevos? o ¿Prefieres pasteles?

- Las dos cosas. -En un movimiento rápido, sólo que tardó menos de un segundo, él se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, le miró directo a sus ojos verdes intentado hablarle en un nuevo idioma mudo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho, y que se moría por besarla otra vez. Y como suele ocurrir en estos casos, James no se resistió, no podía soportar ni una segundo más encima de ella, con sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, tan suaves, tan cálidos.

Y la besó.

Buscó eso que hace tanto estaba buscando en ella, entre sus labios rojos, con su propia lengua, como si sólo hubiese nacido para besarla una y otra vez. Más intenso, más lento, más profundo. Más él.

Y estuvieron besándose tanto tiempo, como lo que se demoró el cerebro de ella en reaccionar. Lily posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, le empujó suavemente hacia atrás, y susurró.

- James, detente.

- No quiero. -murmuró contra sus labios y la volvió a besar.

- ¿Puedes parar? ¿Por favor?

- No, no puedo, y a menos que me des una buena excusa no pienso hacerlo.

- Tú tienes novia, y esto no está bien. Yo no puedo hacerlo, James. Tú no entiendes, es demasiado pronto, es como estar de duelo.

- Yo no tengo novia, sólo hemos salido un par de veces y a ella no le importo nada y a mi tampoco. Y además, que yo sepa, a ti no se te ha muerto nadie. Vamos, Lily, no me digas que no puedes sentir lo que pasa entre nosotros. Atrévete a decirme que te pasan cosas conmigo.

- Tengo hambre, mejor pide el desayuno, comemos y nos largamos de aquí. Este sitio te hace mal.

En aquellos sitios, para obtener comida con toda confidencialidad sólo tenias que decir en voz en cuello lo que quieres comer y tu orden aparece sobre la pequeña mesa continua al sillón. Tras una montaña de tostadas con huevos, pasteles y leche tibia. Lily y James habían vuelto a conversar como si fuesen grandes amigos, tal cual la pasada noche.

- Lily ¿Cuál es la mentira más grande que has dicho?

- ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta. Sólo es una duda inocente.

- Uhmmm -parecía tomarse su tiempo para meditarlo, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y contestó. -Una que dije hace poco.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si yo te respondo esto, me dirás por qué o quién te estabas guardando.

- ¿Y cómo sabré que son esas luces rosadas?

- Tú eliges, James.

James se pasó la mano por la cabeza alborotando su pelo oscuro y decidió que quería saber más sobre la mentira que sobre lo de las luces. -Vale, dale con lo de la mentira.

- El otro día ustedes me preguntaron cuando utilicé una persona para olvidarme de otra, ¿cierto? -James asintió con la cabeza. -Y yo dije que salí con Alex para olvidar a Severus, ¿Cierto? - James asintió de nuevo. -Bueno, eso era mentira. No todo, es que yo quería mil a Sev, pero sólo como amigo.

- ¿Y quién te gustaba entonces?

- Te dije que te diría cuál era la mentira más grande que había dicho, no te dije que te contaría la verdad. -Lily sonrió triunfal y se sentó en la cama que ya estaba bastante revuelta.

James tras cavilar unos segundos, contestó. - No seas tramposa, dime, ¿Cuál es la verdad?

- No pienso, no es mi culpa si no sabes hacer tratos.

- ¿Qué crees que diría Amos, si le cuento todo esto?

- No te atreverías, Potter.

- Ponme a prueba. -sonrió, ahora él era el triunfal. - Seguro que Amos correría donde su hermano y le diría que tú siempre lo utilizaste o que te acostaste conmigo ¿Cuál de las dos cosas crees tú?

Ella se levantó enojada de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Después de unos minutos se escuchó el agua de la ducha caer.

* * *

**/**

¿Ven? Tan corto como manga de sostén, espero subir pronto pronto (ahora, o en la mañana) los capítulos que siguen.

¡Son lo mejor! Besos!!

:)

* * *


	7. Inundando el colchón

**Nota de Autora:** No he contestado los reviews porque soy una perra. Sí, lo sé, pero el tiempo últimamente me pilla. Acá algo para apaciguar los ánimos. Explicaciones ya vendrán.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: "Inundando el colchón"**

Cuando Lily terminó de sacarse todo el olor de él de su propio cuerpo, cuando se decidió a salir de la ducha cogió su ropa y se vistió. Quería irse de esa habitación lo antes posible. No soportaba estar un segundo más con el _estúpido_ de Potter y sus _estúpidas_ preguntas y amenazas. Al tratar de vestirse, recordó que no tenía idea de dónde estaba su camistea, y sin el resto de su ropa interior, la túnica, el sweater, y todo picaba mucho.

_¡Uy!_

Realmente necesitaba sus prendas perdidas. Se desvistió nuevamente y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Salió del baño con el pelo mojado y totalmente despeinada.

- Lo siento, no lo dije en serio. No quise lastimarte.

- Da lo mismo, nunca más en la vida nos hablaremos. ¿Has visto mi ropa? -respondió ella.

- No, no la he visto. Aproximó despacio su mano y tocó la punta de los dedos de Lily. -De verdad, lo siento.

- No me importa si lo sientes o no, no pienso disculparte. - y alejó su mano de él.

- Es que por un momento pensé que el que te gustaba era yo, y estaba tan ansioso por oírlo que me descontrolé.

- Realmente esa cama le hacia pésimo a James, todas las verdades que en su mente se cruzaban salían disparadas de su boca y él casi no se daba cuenta.

- No me interesa. Eres un sucio y despreciable manipulador y chantajista y ¿Sabes qué? No me gustabas tú, nunca me has gustado, a mi me gustaba Remus.

- Ah. ¿Y por qué no intentaste salir con Remus? -James tenía quince mil punzadas en el corazón, la frustración le salía por cada uno de sus poros, pero trataba que su voz sonara calmada.

- Claro que lo intenté, sólo que no soy tan evidente. Pero el problema es que yo no le gustaba a Remus. No se fijaba en mi, eso es todo. Prefería salir hasta con cualquier chica antes que conmigo.

- ¿Y no piensas decírselo nunca?

- ¿Para qué? Si ya no me gusta, sólo que me da un poco de vergüenza decir que comencé a salir con mi _ex novio_ porque Remus y Dumbledore me ignoraban.

- ¿Lo de Dumbledore es cierto?

- Por supuesto que es cierto. Aunque ya no me gusta tanto, pero aún considero que es muy sexy.

James no estaba seguro si quería seguir sabiendo cosas de Lily, se sentía mareado como si cayera en un vertiginoso espiral. Es que era demasiado información privilegiada y de carácter confidencialmente desquiciada.

_¿¡Remus!? ¡Pero que injusta se está volviendo mi vida! ¿Por qué ella se había enamorado de __uno de mis mejores amigos y no de mí?¿Por qué ella tenía que haber aceptado salir con Diggory?¿Por qué no le pedí salir conmigo aquella semana? ¿Y le gustaba un viejo? ¿En serio? ¡Por Merlín!… Y ahora que ella de nuevo está soltera, ¿Sentirá cosas por Remus aún?...Por lo menos lo de Quejicus era mentira, pero eso igual no es alivio….¿Remus? ¿Mi amigo Lunático?_

- Tras el rápido bombardeo mental agregó. -Lily, de verdad, perdóname. Jamás le diría _eso_ a Amos ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sirius, perdóname. Por favor. -Cuando terminó de hablar, miró directo a las pupilas de ella, que se esforzaron en un comienzo por sostener la mirada, pero segundos después sentía que no era capaz de mirar de vuelta hacia James.

- Está bien, te perdono. -Se metió entre las sabanas buscando sus prendas perdidas, iba a sacar toda la ropa de cama, cuando reparó que James aún estaba desnudo entre las sabanas. -¡Vístete! ¡Exhibicionista!

- No me quiero levantar todavía, hace frío, son recién las ocho y media de la mañana. -¿Siempre te despiertas tan temprano?

- Esto no es temprano. -Se acomodó al lado de James, quién tenia la cama tibia, y comenzó a buscar con las piernas sus prendas perdidas. Pero tras un rato desistió de la búsqueda. -James – le llamó mientras se ponía la camiseta del chico y se secaba el cabello con la toalla que antes la envolvía.

- Uhmm...¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

- Sí, por supuesto. Dos veces.

- ¿De quién?

- De Remus y de Dumbledore. -dijo con voz maliciosa lanzándole los cojines por la cabeza a Lily.

- No, detente, me vas a hacer daño.

- ¡Alharaca!

- Me duele, estúpido.

- Lo siento. -Acarició la cabellera de Lily con una mano, y con la otra, le tomó la cara, delicadamente, apretando con un gesto leve sus mejillas. -¿Aún estás enamorada de Diggory?- preguntó James con voz seria.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Y si te pidiera que volvieras con él ¿Lo harías?

- No lo sé. -Los ojos le ardían y se le ponían acuosos, a punto de desbordar las lágrimas pero una vez más las contuvo. _¡¿Por qué el quería hablar de ese tema?!_

- ¿Por qué no lo sabes? -exigió James.

- Porque no es tan fácil, éstas ha sido las peores semanas de mi vida y creo que me merecía una mejor explicación que ese estúpido pergamino. Además él ya tiene novia. Y yo ya me he acostado con otra persona.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es como si le hubiese sido infiel. Es como si firmara una sentencia en la cual se señala que jamás volverá a mi. Siento que ya no me lo merezco.

- Sí, yo creo lo mismo. El no va a querer estar con alguien tan tonta.

- ¿Tonta? -repitió con furia -¿Tonta yo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque fue él quien te dejo, él fue quien no te dio una explicación decente, él es quien tiene nueva novia y es él quien no te merece. Pero tú te empeñas en creer todo lo contrario y te haces sentir como la mala de la historia.

Las lágrimas le ahogaban el cuerpo y no pudo más con ellas. Las dejó libres por su cara, ni siquiera se las secó con las manos y la mayoría de ellas murieron en la comisura de sus labios, incendiados por el llanto.

- Yo tenía una vida con él, tenía un futuro común. Viviríamos cerca del mar y los dos trabajaríamos en San Mungo. Soñábamos con hijos, ¿Alguna vez te planteaste una vida así? Todo era perfecto, nuestros padres se conocían, odiaba a mi hermana conmigo y teníamos un perro, se llama Romeo. El era mi vida, mi vida entera y mi perro se quedó sin padre.

James observaba a la chica con tristeza. Claro que no sería fácil salir con ella, estaba hecha un estropajo y esa ya no era su mejor mañana. No tenía ninguna gana de escuchar lo bueno que fue su noviazgo, ni lo mucho que extrañaba a Diggory y menos aún ver como se ahogaba en lágrimas por otro hombre. Se sentó en la cama y afirmó con fuerza las blancas manos de Lily.

- ¡Tienes que aprender a pararte! ¡Tienes que seguir con tu vida!

- Es fácil decirlo.

- Si sé que no es fácil, pero no es imposible.

- Tú nunca has tenido un problema así, ¿Qué puedes saber?

- Tienes razón, nunca he tenido un noviazgo duradero ni con tintes de perfecto, pero eso no significa que no haya tenido malos momentos. Mira, Lily, cuando se murió mi padre me sentía como tú, o quizás peor.

Y Lily en ese momento se sintió la chica más estúpida de la Tierra, quería cavar un pozo profundo con sus propias manos y ocultarse ahí. - ¿Cuándo se murió tu padre?

- El verano pasado. -Los ojos de James se nublaron. Y él dio vuelta la cara, era evidente que aquel era un tema no que quería seguir ahondando, porque sentía un nudo grueso en la garganta. Ella apretó sus manos y cruzó sus brazos en la espalda de James, y se quedó ahi abrazándolo mucho rato, mientras los ojos de él cada vez se volvían más y más rojos. Y Lily se sentía fatal, se deshacía en lágrimas en un abrazo mudo, lloraba por ella mismo y por el otro. Lloraba hasta que no podía respirar a causa del hipo.

Cuando se calmó, sus cuerpos se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos fugazmente y ambos distinguieron en el otro una mirada enturbiada y los ojos hinchados. Ninguno podría decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron observándose. Con cada segundo dedicado en los ojos del otro, sentían que se acercaban más, era algo similar a desnudarse el alma frente al otro. Como si se reconocieran y descubrieran que se conocían desde siempre.  
Un sentimiento particular invadió a Lily, sin saber exactamente por qué se aproximó a James y buscó sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Lo besó, lo beso una y otra vez y cada beso esperaba que lo aliviara más. Es extraño y algo retorcido, pero a Lily no se le ocurría otra forma de consolarlo porque sentía que cada caricia que le regalaba, era un descanso y un consuelo para ambos, un extraño bálsamo que calmaba sus heridas.  
Con los labios adormecidos de tantos besos, el sueño los venció.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Prometo contestar los reviews apenas pueda. I swear! Pero preferí aprovechar este tiempo para subirle otro capitulo, sí lo sé, están todos escritos pero fanfiction me borra los guiones y algunos otros signos y es una lata porque tengo que revisar todo el documento de nuevo.

Espero no demorarme mucho en subir el resto. Le robaré tiempo al tiempo.

Muchas gracias por la comprensión, por leer y por comentar. :D


	8. ¿Dónde está Lily?

**Nota de Autora:** Creo haber contestado todos los reviews, salvo los anónimos porque no sé cómo hacerlo. Aún así, quiero que sepan que son muy entretenidas las cosas que me dicen y que me parto de la risa leyéndolos. Y sobretodo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas. Es increíble lo mucho que me animan. Y no es de ego, ni nada por el estilo, es la cosa de saber que hay personas al otro lado del mundo que reciben tu mensaje. Por ejemplo cuando veo que me lee gente de Guatemala o de Puerto Rico, algo enorme crece en mi, porque internet es maravilloso y nos une.

Otra cosa, posteé dos capítulos porque son muy cortos, y no quiero fusionarlos. Entonces mejor de a dos XD

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: "¿Dónde está Lily?"**

Cuando Loreen se despertó la cama de Lily estaba tendida y no había ni el menor rastro de ella. No le dio mucha importancia y bajó a desayunar, esperando encontrarla en el Gran Comedor, puesto que tenían transformaciones junto con los Ravenclaw en las dos primeras horas del día. Pero ahí tampoco estaba su amiga.

Se acercó a sus compañeras de curso preguntando si alguien la había visto. Fue con los chicos de Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff con los que conversaban a menudo y ninguno de ellos sabía donde estaba.

- ¿A lo mejor está en una reunión de prefectos? -dijo un chico rubio de séptimo.

Loreen estaba conforme con esa teoría. Pensó en Lily, en su dulce y mesurada amiga, ella no se estaría tirando de la Torre de Astronomía, ni intentando que el Calamar Gigante la confundiera con el desayuno. No ella no haría eso, ni por Alex Diggory ni por ninguno.

_¿De verdad lo llevará tan bien? Ni siquiera la he escuchado llorar. _ _¿Sabrá que tiene nueva novia?_- pensó Loreen. Ella en silencio había visto a su amiga tratar de superar el quiebre de su relación, y estaba muy orgullosa de ella por sobrellevarlo tan bien, pero ahora la duda se apoderaba de su mente.

Sin embargo desayuno intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, ella confiaba en Lily y en su buen criterio. Seguro que estaría haciendo algún deber de prefecta o alguna tarea. Pero al llegar a la sala de transformaciones vio sólo a tres de los merodeadores. Se acercó a Remus, obvio, no le apetecían las miradas lascivas de Sirius Black, que a todas ponían nerviosas y ella no era la excepción.

- Remus ¿Hubo reunión de prefectos?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Porque no he visto a Lily. La última vez que la vi fue ayer en la tarde, cuando me quedé dormida ella aún no aparecía.

- ¿Durmió en la habitación de las chicas?

- No lo sé. La cama estaba tendida.

- Uhm. Eso es muy extraño ¿No te dijo nada especial?

- No, nada especial. Cuando desperté ella no estaba. Ni siquiera sé si durmió en su cama.

- Creo que deberíamos avisarle a la profesora McGonagall, tú trata de averiguar algo más Loreen.

- En media hora, todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que Lily Evans estaba desaparecida. Las historias más tétricas salieron a la luz: desde que se suicidó y compartía baño con - Myrthle, hasta que estaba internada en San Mungo dopada hasta las pestañas para que no se fugara con un músico muggle como símbolo de despecho. La profesora McGonagall sabía, gracias a los elfos, que ella no había dormido en su cuarto, pero prefirió no revelar esa información.

- Sirius, ¿Dónde está James?

- No lo sé, no soy su novia Pet y tú tampoco, déjalo tranquilo un rato.

- Es que anoche no llegó a dormir tampoco, lo esperé hasta las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Y lo esperaste con tu camisola más sexy? -bromeó Sirius. -Olvídate, en algo más interesante debió estar.

McGonagall recorrió cada clase de Hogwarts, interrogando a los alumnos. Cuando estuvo segura de haber cuestionado a casi todo Hogwarts, formó brigadas de búsqueda.

Señor Lupin, lleve con usted a cinco alumnos de Gryffindor y júntense con Hagrid en los terrenos del castillo. Esa será su zona de búsqueda. Señorita Tarionni, lleve diez alumnos con usted y busquen en el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso, por favor. Señor Matthew y Señorita Woodward revisen el sexto y el séptimo piso. Horace, ve si hay algún rastro de la Señorita Evans en las mazmorras, y asegúrate de interrogar de nuevo a los alumnos de tu casa. Yo revisaré en las torres y en las salas comunes de las otras casas. En una hora y media nos juntaremos en el Gran Comedor… ¡Ah! y los alumnos que tienen transformaciones pueden irse, no habrá clases.

Sirius se fue con Peter, esperando encontrar a James en el camino o en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de piedra dijo. -Cada día Evans me cae mejor, gracias a ella no hay clases de Transformaciones. Que estupidez, me aburro tanto en esa clase.

Llegando a la torre de Gryffindor Sirius subió a los dormitorios pero James no estaba ahí y tampoco en el baño. Fue a la Sala Común y se acostó en un amplio sofá. Y en aquel lugar le llegó la inspiración.

- Pet, ¿Y si buscamos a Evans y Jimmy en el mapa? Traelo, está en mi baúl.

Cuando Sirius con Peter estaban frente al fabuloso mapa que mostraba a cada individuo que estuviese dentro de los límites del Castillo, no podían encontrar a James porque con tantos alumnos moviéndose en busca de Lily era imposible identificarlos a todos y después de intentarlo numerosas veces se cansaron. Fueron a buscar comida a las cocinas que estaban casi desiertas porque la mayoría de los elfos buscaba también a la alumna desaparecida.  
Los alumnos después de recorrer todo el castillo se agruparon en el Gran Comedor. McGonagall mantenía la calma, pero decidió que lo mejor sería avisarle al Director.

- Albus, la señorita Evans aún no aparece.

- ¿Es la única que ha desaparecido?

- Sí. - Contestó con seguridad McGonagall.

- ¿Le preguntaste a los de Slytherin?

- Por supuesto, Albus. La hemos buscado por todo el castillo y es como si las paredes se la hubiesen tragado.

- Mi querida Minerva, no me extrañaría que algo así haya ocurrido; este colegio tiene muchos misterios que desconocemos. ¿Le preguntaste al señor Potter si la ha visto?

- ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle a Potter, Albus?

- No lo sé Es sólo una corazonada.

McGonagall abandonó la oficina del Director un tanto confundida, pero no dudó en dirigirse hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. -Señor Black ¿Dónde está Potter?

- Ehm, creo que buscando a Evans. -mintió Sirius.

- No es cierto, vi al grupo entero hace unos instantes y él no estaba ahí. Cuando lo vea infórmele que necesito hablar con él.

* * *

**/**

LALALALALALALA, Creo que nos les advertí que era un capítulo de transición ¿No?...Pues, sí lo era...huye


	9. Paga la Cuenta

**Nota de Autora:** Oh que buena que soy, que posteo de a dos capítulos. Naaah XD Es sólo porque el otro era crap!chapter. Aquí el otro, espero que lo disfruten.

(aunque lo dudo)

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: "Paga la Cuenta"**

James despertó por culpa de un potente chorro de luz que las cortinas no eran capaces de detener. Se veía el sol brillar con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana. Miró su brazo izquierdo en busca de su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba apresuradamente cada segundo, y logró ver que era cerca del mediodía.

El y Lily ciertamente estaban en problemas. Habían faltado a clases de la mañana y ni ella ni él avisaron a alguien, ni tampoco buscaron una coartada para disimular su ausencia. Eso le preocupaba sólo por Lily. El no tenía mucho que perder porque incluso muchas veces ese año añoró la expulsión para acompañar a su madre, en cambio Lily era prefecta y tenía un historial impecable, y no quería ser el responsable de un castigo o peor aún, de que la pudieran expulsar a ella.

_Mi escoba por una ducha tibia_, pensó.

Pero si se levantaba de la cama, Lily se despertaría. Mientras estaba estático al lado de ella, se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca. Sintió sus labios adormecidos aún y no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente esa era la mejor manera de pasar las penas. Sirius estaba equivocado, existía algo mejor que el whiskey de fuego.  
Se quedó junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos rojo oscuros y cuando Lily despertó, al cabo de un largo rato, lo miró a los ojos sonriente.

- ¿No te parece extraño? -Le pregunto ella.

- ¿Qué cosa, Lily?

- ¡Esto! Es lo más extraño del mundo.- Dijo Lily mientras le rodeaba el abdomen con su brazo -Nos contamos cosas, lloramos juntos y cuando despierto no me siento incómoda. Bueno...En realidad no me siento _tan_ incómoda porque lo del sexo contigo me supera.

- ¿Cómo que lo del sexo conmigo te supera? Preguntó James, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Es que me supera el asunto de la virginidad. -ella ya no se pudo contener y soltó una sutil carcajada. -Además siempre creí que sería cualquier otro menos tú.

- ¿Cómo que cualquier otro?

- No me estás entendiendo, pensaba que si acostaría con alguien de Gryffindor sería cualquier otro menos tú. O menos Black y Peter.

- ¿Preferirías que fuera Remus? -preguntó James, no pudiendo ocultar el dolor que le provocaba la idea.

- Yo no he dicho eso, es sólo que nunca lo hubiese imaginado con algunos de ustedes tres.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no? -pregunto él.

- Porque no son mi tipo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

- Me gustan algo más tímidos.

- ¿Más tímidos? ¿O más viejos? Uhmm...debe ser por lo tímida que eres tú. Señorita Evans, ¿Puede decirme que hace semi desnuda a mi lado?. -Se río de ella, mientras Lily le arrugaba la nariz. -Espérame, voy al baño.

- No, no te vayas, por favor. -miró al chico con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero quedarme sola, el cuadro de ahí me mira feo. Anda al baño cuando yo me vaya.

- ¡¿Cómo que cuando te vayas?! Nos tenemos que ir de aquí juntos y además tienes que pagar la cuenta. Haz eso al menos, ni siquiera me regalaste flores. -Lily no pudo evitar reírse y soltar una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Hey! A mi nadie me dio flores tampoco. -alegó ella.

- ¡Pero no es tu primera vez! -espetó James. Y tras decir esto calló a Lily, quien ya iba a replicar, con un largo beso en los labios.

Y aunque Lily sabía que eso no estaba bien, que eran cosas muy distintas bromear con lo que había sucedido y tratar de repetirlo. Pero el punto es que James Potter podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, porque la tocaba suavemente, casi rozando su piel con la yema de los dedos, porque la besaba de un modo que nunca nadie antes la había besado, y cargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su propio cuerpo angosto, y sobretodo porque le sentía, en todas partes. James Potter era algo similar a una gran peste que consume todo lo que hay alrededor, es algo que se infla, se expande y te aplasta. O al menos eso pensó Lily cuando se descubrió respirando el olor de su perfume directo de su cuello. Y James la acariciaba bajo las sabanas y Lily no se percató cuál fue el momento exacto en que su poca determinación se le fue al suelo, porque él estaba ahí de nuevo, él, todo entero. Intentado hacerse uno con ella, o al menos derretirse sobre su vientre.

La habitación se lleno de luces rosadas que iluminaban y brillaban como pequeños soles, revoloteando alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

James vio las pequeñas luces, pero decidió que ya habría tiempo de descubrir de qué se trataban, en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Lily, del glorioso cuerpo de Lily; de buena gana hubiese gritado, celebrado cada rincón, cada espacio terso e interminable que encontraba.

Lily se movía como arrastrada por olas, enmudeció en su garganta todas las cosas que tenía decir, y salieron por su boca disfrazadas de gemidos. A ratos parecía que iba a desmayarse en los brazos de James y otras parecía que un fantasma estuviese jugando con su columna vertebral. Los dos temblaban al unísono, susurraban profundamente, pero aun así sentían los labios del otro deslizarse por los suyos.

Y de ese modo James y Lily se _distrajeron_ hasta las tres de la tarde.

Recostados y exhaustos, pero con la euforia recorriéndoles las venas, James sólo anhelaba quedarse dormido en los brazos de Lily. En cambio ella se sentía culpable y se reprochaba por su poca determinación. La mitad de su cerebro luchaba por no caer de nuevo, por no seguir ahí en esa cama con él, el resto de su mente y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, James la magnetizaba.

Sin embargo, ella se levantó y se vistió con presura. -¿Qué haces?- Pregunto él.

-Nada- Respondió Lily.

James la observó de perfil y le lanzó las prendas perdidas.

- ¡Tú las tenias! Idiota.

- Si estabas tan interesada en recuperarla ¿por qué no utilizaste un encantamiento convocador?

No contestó la pregunta de él, no porque no quisiera sino porque no se le ocurrió lo del encantamiento y no lo reconocería, de modo que le respondió con su mejor cara de pocos amigos, la que James recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Cuando ella ya estaba lista para retirarse se sentó junto a él - Me voy -dijo- Pero antes hay algo que tenemos que resolver.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó James

- El punto es que nosotros no somos amigos...De hecho hace unas semanas atrás ni siquiera nos hablábamos…

- Tú no me hablabas, querrás decir, además...-pero ella silenció a James aprisionando sus labios con un dedo.

- Y me gustaría que eso siguiera igual. Que no nos hablemos nunca más y que nos ignoremos. Que seamos como siempre.

La boca de James estaba congelada, no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras con las que quería explicar lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ninguna era lo suficientemente potente para significar como la sangre de las venas se le enfrió.

- Gracias por todo, James. Fuiste muy dulce conmigo. - Y Lily con un movimiento de la varita apareció una gran flor amarilla y la colocó al lado del chico. Luego lo besó en los labios y se fue. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta le dijo con una sonrisa triste. -No te preocupes, yo pago la cuenta. -y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

James, solo en la cama, susurró – La cuenta ya la estoy pagando yo, Lily.

* * *

**/**

Cui cui cui. Sí, es un capítulo triste, pero de seguro que muchas querrán acompañar a James ahí, en el Luna de Caramelo. Actualizaré pronto, lo juro solemnemente!

Besos!!

maite


	10. De técnica a inexistente

**Nota de Autora**:Sí, soy la bitch que no ha contestado los reviews, pero ni siquiera me he pintado las uñas. No he tenido tiempo para nada. Lo siento, lo haré tan pronto como pueda. Traigo nuevo capítulo, cortito y espero que más _pulido_. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejan su comentario. Jamás sabrán lo feliz que me hace revisar el mail y encontrarme con su opinión. Ya ya ya, mejor me callo y ustedes leen.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: De técnica a Inexistente.**

Cuando Lily cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel _Luna de Caramelo _ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Se sentía tan segura y cómoda con James que no había notado el calor del aire que le inflamaba el pecho, quemando todas y cada una de sus heridas internas, retorciéndola por dentro de dolor. Con él se había olvidado momentáneamente de Alex y la horrible presión que le apretaba el cerebro se había esfumado. Salir a la calle nuevamente fue como volver a ponerse un traje de hierro que pesaba sobre sus hombros y que le hacia dificultoso moverse, ahogándole el corazón.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, una voz dentro de ella le decía _Esto está mal, muy mal Lily. No debiste haber salido del castillo, ni embriagarte, ni acostarte con él. Y que no se te olvide que recién te acostaste con él estando sobria, ¡Sí serás tonta!_

Sus pasos la conducían por la calle principal del pueblo, y miraba los escaparates de las tiendas sin ningún interés, paso a paso, el cabello desordenado al viento y el rostro consumido por la pena. Vio su pálido reflejo en una de las tantas vitrinas y fue tan grande su impresión al observar su propio rostro de mirada perdida y de ojeras pronunciadas. Decidió entrar en aquella tienda sólo para hacer algo, sólo para intentar sobreponerse.

Y así Lily acabó dentro de Las Tres Escobas.

La campanilla detrás de la puerta repiqueteó con sonidos alegres y ella dejó que sus ojos profundos y verdes recorrieran, una a una, las mesas del lugar que casi estaba vacío, salvo por dos brujas que estaban sentadas junto a la ventana y conversaban animadamente. Lily pensó que aquel bar estaba así de desierto porque ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y por el hecho de que era día de semana. Un día común y corriente y no había ni la mínima razón para que ella estuviera ahí.

Antes de que escogiera una mesa de su agrado una mujer joven y muy bonita se le acercó.

- Hola ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Lily ni siquiera había pensado en eso, porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ello. Sólo había entrado buscando un lugar para estar sola.

- Ehm...-en un segundo consideró una gran jarra de espumeante hidromiel pero se arrepintió al instante cuando pensó que el alcohol no le dejaba recuerdos de los cuales sentirse muy orgullosa Con su voz de cajita música, pidió. -Una tacita de alhelí, por favor.

Lily estaba completamente absorta mirando cada dibujo extraño que encontraba en la madera, como si esperara que la solución para tener una vida feliz y tranquila estuviera escrita ahí. Contempló la taza que la mujer le dejó sobre la mesa después de unos momentos y los anillos de vaho blanco que se alzaban hasta su rostro olían a James. Se preguntaba si él ya había vuelto al castillo, si estaba bien, si volverían hablar alguna vez y ella quizás podría disculparse. La mujer de tacones altos y coloridos que la atendió, de pronto, se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Hogwarts, no?

Lily la miró unos segundos antes de contestar. –Sí- Su cuerpo se replegó hacia dentro, temerosa de que aquella mujer la acusara y avisara a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y por qué no estás en el colegio?

- Porque no me sentía muy a gusto ahí. -Contestó con la garganta seca, y se llevó la taza a la boca para evadir el incómodo cuestionario.

- Te deben estar buscando.

- Probablemente. -Respondió, pero había llegado a aquel punto en que aquellas cosas no parecen importantes. En su cabeza había un caldero burbujeando a altas temperaturas en las que se mezclaba dolorosamente el rostro de Alex, el de James, y ella misma comportándose como una idiota. ¡Qué poco le importaba los regaños que podría darle McGonagall! ¡Qué hondo sentía cada punzada de culpabilidad!

- ¿Y por qué no te sentías a gusto ahí?

Lily alzó su taza y se la llevó a los labios nuevamente. Esta vez quería hablar, quería largar todo lo que no daba tregua en su cabeza, pero también sentía que era una estupidez hacer algo así, más que mal aquella mujer era una desconocida y que nada le interesaban los pesares de una adolescente como ella.

La mujer habló de nuevo. -Ya sé por qué… ¿Son penas de amor, cierto?. Lily sonrió y respondió.

- En parte.

- Demonios, casi acierto. Por cierto, me llamo Rosmerta.

- Lo sé. -contestó la chica con una sonrisa débil descolgándose de los labios. -Yo me llamo Lily.

- Y Lily...¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó para que andes como alma en pena?

No estaba segura de querer escucharse hablar de su caótica vida, no quería inspirar ni pena ni repudio. Pero se sentía valiente y de cierta manera también se sentía obligada a contestar aquella pregunta. La mujer había sido demasiado amable. Así que la nueva y recientemente estrenada versión de Lily Evans respiró con fuerza y contestó.

- No sé bien por donde empezar...supongo que desde el principio está bien. Yo tenía un novio, al cual quiero, es decir, quería mucho. Pero el terminó conmigo y no sé por qué hizo eso...-el rostro de Rosmerta era una extraña mixtura de reflexión y de ternura que resultaba muy tranquilizador para Lily. Rosmerta miraba a Lily como si ella tuviera escrito en su piel todos los secretos de los desiertos o de las pirámides. -Esto ocurrió hace algunas semanas atrás...Creo que ya ha pasado más de un mes. Es que no puedo contar los días porque ni siquiera sé como pasan. No soy consciente de ellos, el calendario se está convirtiendo en una sorpresa para mi, cada día más desconocido, más extraño. Lo que sí sé es que ya tiene una nueva novia...

- Típico ¿Estudia en Hogwarts?

- No, ya no. Salió de Hogwarts el año pasado, ahora estudia para ser medimago. Se llama Alex Diggory.

- ¡No! -exclamó Rosmerta con el rostro incrédulo. ¿Tú eras la novia de Alex?

- Sí. -asintió Lily, a cada instante más insegura. - ¿Por qué?

- Uhm...¿Entonces tú eres la _famosa_ Lily Evans? -Lily volvió a asentir como respuesta.

- ¿Famosa? ¿Por qué dice eso? -Rosmerta parecía dudar si respondía aquella pregunta o no. Al final abrió la boca y dijo:

- Uhm...Porque tu noviazgo generaba muchos comentarios y además porque yo conozco a Alex. Es un encanto, tan simpático y caballero. No puedo creer que te haya dejado por otra mujer, si parecía estar tan enamorado de ti. Todos comentaban que eran la pareja más bella del colegio.  
Tras aquella intervención fue Lily quién dudó ahora si seguiría contándole a Rosmerta lo sucedido. Callada, envuelta en sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de la mujer que parecía venir desde un lugar muy lejano.

- ¿Por qué nunca te vi aquí con él?

- Porque cuando habían salidas íbamos a…

- ¡No me digas! Iban al salón de té de Madame Pudipie, no sé que le ven a ese sitio es tan rococó.

- Sí -confirmó Lily.-Pero el chocolate caliente de ahí es rico.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste del castillo? -Mientras pensaba si contestaba aquella pregunta, miró el reflejo de sus ojos en el fondo de la taza. Todo los limites y bordes de su cara parecían difuminarse con el brillo de la loza, pensó que quizás estaba desapareciendo. Sí, eso tenía sentido para ella, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas qué importaba contarle todo a la simpática y preguntona mujer.

- Porque estaba cansada que todos me preguntaran por qué Alex terminó conmigo y que me miraran como mono de circo amaestrado y maltratado, con cara de pena y ojos largos.

- ¿Y saliste recién de ahí?

- No, me fui ayer antes de la cena.-Bajó la cabeza y con su dedo comenzó a seguir las líneas curvas de su taza con la esperanza que no le preguntaran cosas a las que no preferiría responder..

- ¿Y cómo saliste?

- Ehm…Tuve ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¡No me digas!, ¿Cuál fue? ¡¿James o Sirius? -El rostro de Lily parecía una pequeña manzana madura, ahí estaban sus temores materializados en una pregunta. -Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie.

- James me ayudó. -Admitió Lily entre dientes.

- ¿Y dónde está él?

- Supongo que recorriendo el camino de vuelta al castillo.

- Ahora comprendo por qué tienes el rostro así. -Dijo Rosmerta. -¿Qué te hizo James?

Ante esa perspectiva se sintió mala, sucia y fría. Casi una reina de hielo mirando a sus súbditos esclavos obligados a danzar una estúpida canción para entretenerla. La pregunta correcta que Lily creía que debía escuchar es ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo ella?

- El punto es lo que yo le he hecho a él. -La cara de desconcierto de Rosmerta era una obra de arte. Pero ella rápidamente la disimuló e hizo un gesto con los ojos que invitaban a la muchacha a continuar con su historia. -Anoche fuimos a Cabeza de Puerco y bebimos un poco más de la cuenta, y…

Cuando llegó a ese punto se arrepintió de estar involucrada en esa conversación.

- Vamos Lily, yo también fui joven y no hace mucho, puedo entenderlo.

- Y nos fuimos a una habitación y... -respiró profundo y dejó escapar las palabras mezcladas con mucho aire- Yo me acosté con él.

- ¿Y crees que él le va a contar a todo el castillo? -Preguntó Rosmerta. -Mira que así no vale, Lily. Estabas ebria y quizás las cosas…

La chica negó con la cabeza y respiró profundamente de nuevo. Quería que el tono rojo que poseía sus mejillas se desvaneciera, quería que esa sensación de agobio de esfumara. -No, no creo que él le cuente a alguien lo que pasó. El real problema fue lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana porque me acosté de nuevo con él y creo que fui una maldita zorra, lo utilicé, lo dejé ahí en la cama sin ninguna explicación. Sólo le dije que no me hablará nunca más cuando él fue un sol. Soy sólo una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano terminaré destruyendo todo lo que me rodea.

Rosmerta abría y cerraba la boca sin poder encontrar las palabras que consolarían a la niña. De pronto sin que Lily se lo hubiese esperado preguntó.

- ¿Y tú eras virgen?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? No veo en que cambien las cosas.

- Sí que las cambia. Si los recuerdos de cama los comparamos con cabellos, cuando te sale uno nuevo no lo sientes, ni duele. Cuando te acuestas con muchas personas te ocurre lo mismo, como cuando pierdes un cabello enredado en la almohada. No duele, da lo mismo, pero este no parece ser el caso. Pareces afectada tanto por ti como por lo qué le hiciste a James. Por eso te pregunto si eras virgen, para dimensionar el daño.

- Entiendo. -dijo Lily con la voz apagada, miró a su alrededor antes de fijar sus ojos en los de la mujer y respondió. -Digamos que mi virginidad de técnica pasó a inexistente.- La boca de Rosmerta se torció en una mueca que reflejaba su incomprensión. Lily siguió como si nada. -Me acosté con Alex, después de la fiesta de graduación que dio en su casa, duró dos días y la última noche me acosté con él. Alex ya se había acostado con otras personas antes, pero yo no. No sé porque pero creí que ese era el día y que él era el indicado, quizás me perdí por la ensoñación del amor, o por la ceguera del calor. No lo sé. La primera vez que lo intentamos fue bastante doloroso, no sentía nada, sólo dolor y se hizo inaguantable. Después lo hicimos en Navidad en mi casa, una tarde que nos quedamos solos, ya no sentía tanto dolor pero tampoco sentía placer. Alex se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo que me quería y que me iba a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. No sé porque pero cuando dijo esto yo me llene de tristeza, nunca me había sentido tan pequeña ni tan asustada y descubrí que tenía miedo, miedo de mí. Y no lo intentamos nunca más porque después terminanos. No sé que le pasó realmente, fueron días misteriosos, él estaba completamente hermético, y algo melancólico y celoso y en el fondo yo sentía que nuestra relación se iba apagando con la rapidez de un suspiro.

- ¿Y James?

- ¿James qué?

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Lily sonrió ruborizada, -Debo reconocer que en la cama, prefiero a James que a Alex. Es estúpido porque por James Potter yo no siento nada, quizás es por lo mismo. Porque no me importa mucho hacerlo bien o mal.

- ¿Pero? -Preguntó Rosmerta.

- Pero está Alex, y siempre estará. Cada día pienso en él, me gustaría verlo, hablar con él, pero soy incapaz de levantar la pluma para escribirle una letra.

- Lily, no te preocupes, ya tendrás al verdadero amor a tu lado, y lo reconocerás por su brillo. Casi te va a encandilar.

Sin saber por qué, pero la afirmación de Rosmerta la entristeció y no pudo dejar de sentir pena por ella, por Alex y James. Se sintió desagradecida, olvidadiza e ingrata.  
Justo entonces llegó un grupo numeroso de brujas de avanzada edad al salón. Lily vio su oportunidad de huida, se paró y se despidió de Rosmerta quien le contestó con un beso y un cercano _adiós_.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sé que el capítulo es enano y que no compensa lo mucho que me he tardado. Prometo ponerme al día con todo tan pronto como pueda. Terminar este fic es una de mis prioridades, aunque no lo parezca. Para las personas que tienen dudas, sí, este fue mi primer fic y por eso la linea argumental es un gfjdsfsjasdsdadsds y también mi redacción y ortografía. A veces me pongo demasiado ansiosa por llegar a los finales.

Al igual que siempre, las modificaciones son sustanciales en forma, pero en fondo es lo mismo.

Se agradecen muchos los reviews porque tengo pena y no quiero comer golosinas. XD (sí, y está vez los contestaré, palabra de girl-scout)


	11. Encuentros Cercanos

**Capítulo Once: "Encuentros Cercanos"**

Por su parte James, claramente no estaba indemne. Y al regresar al castillo la angustia le picaba en las venas, no sabía si Lily había vuelto o no, si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Sus amigos notaron que tenía la cara más larga que le habían visto en mucho tiempo. Estaba callado, distante y triste, recostado en su cama, y acariciaba sin cesar una gran flor amarilla.

Sus pensamientos divagaban todos hacia Lily y lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La veía una y otra vez vestirse rápidamente y abandonar la habitación, dejándolo solo en aquella cama, como si nunca se hubiesen hecho el amor con tantas ganas de beberse el alma.

En su cabeza cruzó una idea peligrosa._ ¿Hicimos el amor? _

_No, yo le hice el amor a ella, ella sólo tuvo sexo conmigo, no seas iluso, idiota._

Pero una voz agradablemente familiar lo sacó de su dilema. -Jimmy, vamos. Dime qué te pasa ¿Y por qué tienes una flor?

- No me pasa nada, Canuto y esta flor…la encontré y pensé que sería un bonito recuerdo para alguien. -Sonrió, o por lo menos trató, es que era una de aquellas sonrisas que intentas dar pero sientes cómo te cuesta levantar las mejillas, te pesan veinte mil toneladas y lo peor de todo es que sabes que el resto se da cuenta.

- ¿Y dónde estuviste todo el día? Ni siquiera fuiste a transformaciones. Si McGonagall no hubiese estado tan preocupada por Lily, te estaría dando una buena bronca -dijo Remus con un leve tono de reproche.

- ¡Eh! ¡eh! ¡eh!… ¿No habrás estado con Evans?

- Claro que no, pulgoso. Sólo estaba en el bosque, quería caminar. -James contestó esforzándose al máximo por mentirles a sus amigos, aunque él sabía que no se le daba muy bien tratar de engañarlos. Pero ya no existía flor amarilla, la rabia y la frustración le comían las venas y sin notarlo la deshojó pensando que ni siquiera le podía contar a Sirius y a Remus lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Y qué te dio por caminar?

- A veces es bueno, es casi un deporte. Tú deberías practicar otro aparte de andar saltando como mono de cama en cama -le aseguró James mientras intentaba tomar todos los pétalos que estaba tirados sobre su cama y meterlos dentro de un libro de Encantamientos que había sobre su mesa de noche.

- ¡Qué poco respeto por la aficiones ajenas, Jimmy! Además no me mientas, te buscamos en el mapa y no te encontramos. Si hubieses estado en el bosque una etiquetita con tu nombre hubiese aparecido.

- Y Hagrid y yo recorrimos los terrenos tres veces, buscando a Lily. -Agregó Remus.

- Sí, después yo también empecé a buscarla, a lo mejor por eso no nos encontramos. -Mintió James, nuevamente.

- Tengo hambre -dijo Peter, como si no hubiese estado prestando atención a la conversación que tenían los chicos. -¿Alguien quiere algo?- Remus y James declinaron la propuesta. Sirius le pidió que le trajera un trozo gigante de torta de frambuesas.

Tras una cantidad de comida descomunal que engulló Peter y Sirius y numerosas partidas de ajedrez mágico, los chicos se acostaron. Remus estaba muy cansado, había recorrido los terrenos ese día mínimo tres veces en busca de Lily y una de sus dolorosas transformaciones se avecinaba, lo cual siempre disminuía sus fuerzas. Peter siempre tenía sueño, así que fue el primero en acostarse.

Desde la cama, Remus manifestó su duda en voz alta.

- ¿Dónde habrá estado Lily?

- Seguro que tirándose a alguien para pasar las penas -dijo Peter como si nada.

- Estamos hablando de Lily, no de Sirius. -respondió Remus con una leve arruga entre las cejas. ¡Qué equivocado podía estar sin sospecharlo siquiera!

- Sí lo sé, pero yo escuché a unos chicos de Slytherin decir que ésta era una oportunidad única, que Lily estaba dolida y que con ayuda de alguna poción podían lograr una salida con ella. Y a lo mejor ya ejecutaron el plan. Me preguntó que poción será.

- ¡Cállate, Colagusano! -exclamó enérgicamente James. -Tú y esos son unos despreciables cerdos. -Y tras aullar esto y un par de improperios más, se arropó hasta las orejas y se quedó callado masticando su rabia.

Inmóvil en su cama, James pensaba en Lily. Se la imaginaba llorando a mares en su cama por su ex novio, sin dirigir ni un segundo de su mente hacia él, ni a todo lo sucedido en el _Luna de Caramelo._

Y de ese modo, los cuatro chicos en la habitación se entregaron al más denso silencio, interrumpido por la profunda respiración de Remus y los sonoros ronquidos de Peter.

James no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, en la parte interior de sus párpados se echaba andar una serie de imágenes evocatorias. Recordaba el suave olor a frutas dulces de Lily, y sentía que cada una de sus células estaba empapada con ese aroma. Si cerraba los ojos con más fuerza hasta podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella en su cuello, si respiraba acompasadamente podía sentir de la suave piel de Lily. Y sólo en su cama no pudo evitar sonreír y morderse los labios por dentro.

- ¡pssst! ¿Jimmy?

- Estoy durmiendo, Sirius.

- No, no estás durmiendo, faltan tus ronquidos. Ven, acompáñame.

- ¿Dónde?

- A Hogsmeade.

- No. No quiero, estoy casi a punto de quedarme dormido y estoy cansado. -Mintió. Porque en realidad no quería salir de su cama porque el recuerdo de Lily se mezclaba mejor bajo la tibieza de las sábanas y el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados.

- Te hará bien, ¡Vamos!

Y sin saber por qué (o quizás las últimas palabras de Sirius lo convencieron) se levantó de la cama. Como un autómata se vistió y se puso los zapatos, al igual que su mejor amigo, en la sala común. Se cubrieron con la capa y salieron sigilosamente del Castillo, buscando el camino más adecuado, ayudados por el mapa, para no encontrarse con Filch, su gata o Peeves.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, las calles del pueblo estaban casi vacías, había luz en las Tres Escobas, donde James pensó que Sirius lo conducía. Pero su amigo torció inesperadamente hacia la izquierda dando a un callejón estrecho y oscuro.Se detuvieron en una puerta pequeña pintada de rojo y Sirius llamó tres veces a la puerta con una piedra produciendo un ruido sordo. Momentos después, un hombre moreno y corpulento los miró con gesto escrutador, pero Sirius no le dio tiempo de hablar.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal, grandulón? -Y pasó por al lado del tipo como si fueran grandes amigos, James que no entendía nada pasó en silencio por al lado de aquel hombre que ni siquiera se molestó en responder el saludo de Sirius.

- Canuto ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el paraíso, James.

Subían por una larga y torcida escalera, en cuyo final se veían reflejos de luces de distintos colores. Tras el último, de los numerosos escalones, descubrieron una gran habitación de color negro con cómodos sillones blancos agrupados alrededor de pequeñas mesas. A un lado de la habitación había una larga barra, donde muchas personas se sentaban en pequeños pisos, apoyando sus brazos para conversar animadamente con él del lado. La barra estaba decorada con copas y botellas de distintas formas y colores, puestas en una repisa de metal. Y detrás de aquella barra había dos mujeres jóvenes y dos muchachos atendiendo.

Al fondo había una espaciosa tarima roja donde descansaban dos guitarras, un bajo y una reluciente batería, entre otros instrumentos musicales.

La habitación era cruzada por numerosas personas, algunas salían de la estancia contigua, en la cual, el techo tenía numerosas luces de diversos tonos que proyectaban sus reflejos sobre la escalera. En aquel cuarto el ambiente era cálido y denso, como si una leve bruma circulará en espirales descendentes por la atmósfera. Pese a la numerosa gente que bailaba ahí y que la música era considerablemente más fuerte.

Era una gran fiesta: todos reían y bebían. Algunas parejas en las esquinas se besaban con fiereza y otras eran arrastradas hasta la protegida pista de baile.

- Canuto ¿De quién es está fiesta?

- Esto es un club, Jimmy. Un club clandestino, por cierto.

- ¿Un club? -Sirius le comenzó a explicar a James lo qué era un club. El sólo estaba acostumbrado a fiestas pomposas, comidas y bailes a los cuales concurrían muchos magos y brujas conocidos de sus padres.

- O sea ¿Tú no conoces a nadie de aquí?

- No, pero pretendo conocer a aquella de ahí o la que está en la barra. -Mientras decía esto le indicaba a James con la mirada a las aludidas y terminó saludando a una, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y por qué es clandestino?

- Porque este es un club que está inspirado en clubes muggles y Hogsmeade es un pueblo completamente mágico, James. Y no creo que los habitantes le parezca muy bonito que se comience a integrar cosas no mágicas. Además, tú sabes que Voldemort está ganando poder y este sería un muy buen lugar para manifestar sus convicciones sobre los muggles y los magos que les agradan los muggles y sus cosas.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que existía esto Canuto?

- Hoy me contó de este lugar Michael Welling. Su primo es uno de los dueños. Me dijo que no podía esperar hasta Semana Santa para venir, pero como nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos, no vi para qué esperar tanto.

James y Sirius se sentaron en uno de los tantos sillones blancos, y comentaban alucinados lo entretenido que era el lugar, mientras vaciaban sus copas de ron de grosellas.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- A otro perro con ese hueso, Jimmy. Pensé que te ibas a emocionar hasta la médula cuando vieras esto. Ahora que estamos solos, dime qué pasó ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche ni te apareciste hoy en casi todo el día?

- Pulgoso, te dije que no me pasa nada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con Nada Evans?

James se sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Quería contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se encontró con ella en el lago. Quería un consejo, quería una impresión y quería soltarlo ya. Esa era una verdad a medias triste y a medias feliz que le estaba apretando insoportablemente el estómago.

- No paso nada con Lily. -Pero James se contuvo. Una parte de él sentía que si contaba algo ya no sería tan real ni tan mágico como fue.

- ¡Perfecto! No me cuentes nada hasta que estés preparado, pero recuerda que soy un hombre impaciente.

Tras unos momentos James y Sirius estaban calificando a todas las chicas del lugar. Sirius estaba en el cielo, eran casi todas tal como a él le gustaban. Con ropa muggle, específicamente pantalones y poleras coloridas muy descuidadas. En cambio a James ninguna le parecía tan bonita como Lily, ninguna le llegaba a los talones, no tenían ni su piel perlada, ni su cuerpo menudo, ni su pelo incendiado ni sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos profundos en los que quería ahogarse por toda la eternidad.

Una pareja se sentó con ellos, y la chica ignoró a James y Sirius. Tenía el pelo oscuro y liso hasta los hombros y sonreía con picardía mientras miraba a su acompañante. El tipo que la acompañaba era alto, de piel levemente morena, ojos color miel y pelo castaño. Bastante guapo, pero tenía una cara de hastío total, como si prefiriese estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos allí. Ambos tenían 18 años aproximadamente y la chica buscaba infructuosamente la boca de su pareja, quien caballerosamente la tomaba de los brazos y la alejaba continuamente.

Pero la chica era insistente y recorría el fuerte abdomen de él con su dedo índice dirigiendo miradas deseosas al chico. El chico era Alex Diggory.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Creo que ya no soy una bitch que debe reviews ¿o si? (No por lo menos de este fic, sé que de otros todavía debo las respuestas). He aquí las reacciones de los chicos, me di cuenta que quizás son bastantes débiles. Pero no puedo cambiarlas porque los capítulos que siguen se verían alterados también. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, son impagables. XDDDD (qué bueno porque no tengo dinero)

Nos vemos pronto, el sábado (sí, mañana) trataré de subir algo más.

Besos, maite.


	12. Evero

**Capítulo Doce: "Evero"**

Alex rehusaba la mirada de la fogosa chica que le acompañaba y sus pupilas viajaban de un extremo a otro de aquel salón. Lucía aburrido y algo aproblemado. En una de aquellas travesías reconoció dos rostros familiares sentados justo frente a él.

- ¡Black y Potter! ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó con una sonrisa congeladora en sus labios, como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. Pero en realidad estaba feliz de poder zafarse de la chica impunemente.

La temperatura de la sangre de James era de un millón de grados celcius. Estaba rígido en aquel sillón mientras se debatía internamente entre una maldición o un golpe al estilo muggle (tan apropiado para el lugar donde estaban). Sin embargo la mano de su amigo se apoyó en su hombro, tranquilizándolo solapadamente.

- Sólo vinimos a ver el nuevo club. ¿Y tú? ¿Te entretienes? -Preguntó Sirius, mirando a la chica significativamente.

- No. De hecho, estoy aburrido.

- No se nota. -comentó James lleno de sarcasmo.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y la descarga de energía asesina atravesó la habitación mientras se estudiaban el rostro mutuamente. James no se agotaba en disimular las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara y una vena se marcó en su frente mientras sus castaños ojos se entrecerraban. Sirius, para relajar el ambiente, preguntó con voz profunda

- ¿No nos vas presentar a la señorita que te acompaña?

La señorita se puede presentar sola. -dijo la chica mientras enrollaba sus dedos con los de Alex Diggory. - Me llamo Olivia Tuckson – y la voz que compuso trataba a todas luces de sonar provocadora.

- Yo soy Sirius Black y él es James Potter. - James no se detuvo a observarla, estaba demasiado concentrado matando a Diggory con la mirada.

- Y tú eres la nueva novia de Diggory. -dijo Sirius, intentando sonsacar palabras.

Sí. -respondió la chica, pero Alex al mismo momento que ella contestaba, lanzó un enérgico – ¡NO!

Alex continuó, visiblemente molesto, negando las palabras de la chica. – Olivia, te lo he dicho ya miles de veces. No so-mos-no-vios, simulamos serlo pero sólo para que lo crea mi madre, para el resto del mundo no somos nada, sólo amigos, quizás.

- Eso es lo que tú quieres, pero esto es de a dos y yo te dije que si querías mi ayuda tendrías que cooperar y no lo estás haciendo. Me estoy cansando de esperarte, Alex. -Con furia en la mirada se levantó de aquel sillón y se fue hasta la barra.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso, Diggory? -preguntó sonriente James, creyendo que presenciaba una pelea de pareja.

- Nada. -contestó secamente Alex. -Sólo que no somos novios y tampoco está en mis planes tener algo con ella.

Y en aquel mismo instante las guitarras estridentes comenzaron a hacer retumbar la habitación, con un ritmo furioso. James pensaba que lo hacía zumbar las paredes era su rabia contenida, y que por arte de magia se había transformado en música, y también creía que los platillos de la batería eran los cañonazos de la guerra atómica que estallaba en su cabeza, puesto que no paraba de procesar las últimas declaraciones de quién consideraba su archienemigo.

_Si Diggory no tiene nueva novia, si sólo simula para engañar a su madre y Lily se entera, ella nunca más me va a querer ver en toda su vida. Se va a sentir horrible. Ahora sí que la hice bien._ -pensaba con cierto grado de ironía. _Pero si no le digo y se llega a enterar que yo sé, tampoco me va a volver a hablar. Mierda. ¿¡Qué se hace en estos casos!?_

- ¿Y qué haces aquí con ella, entonces? - Preguntó Sirius, confundido.

- Vine con mis compañeros de la Escuela de Medimagos, y como mi madre jura que salgo con ella, tengo que hacer que parezca real.

- ¿Y para qué le haces creer eso a tu madre? -Dijo Sirius, mostrándose interesadísimo en el tema.

- ¿Para qué va a ser, Black? Para que no me joda y no me diga todo el día que hable con Lily. -Alex Diggory tomó su copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Miró toda la estancia y dijo. -A todo esto, ¿Cómo está Lily? -Trató parecer desinteresado, esforzándose al máximo por sonar casual, como si hubiese preguntado por la gata de Filch o por las lechuzas del colegio, pero su mirada con sólo pronunciar ese nombre se iluminó.

- Evans está en perfecto estado. La he visto mucho esta semana y lleva muy bien el quiebre contigo -dijo Sirius con cara de orgullo. -Incluso sabe que tienes nueva novia.

- ¡¿Qué?! -La cara de Alex mutó al desconcierto.

- Eso, que Lily sabe que sales con alguien. Tu madre le contó, yo estaba con ella cuando le llegó el pergamino.

- Mi madre, mi divina madre. - masculló Alex entre dientes. -Lily me debe odiar. -¿Y ya sale con Remus Lupin? - Preguntó inquieto.

Y Sirius no se pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada. - ¿Por qué piensas que sale con Remus? -Preguntó Sirius aún riéndose.

- Uhm...Por nada, sólo era una idea.

Tras la escueta respuesta de los chicos, Alex estaba desolado. Vació la botella que tenía con un largo trago y le pidió otra igual y dos ron de grosellas para sus acompañantes a una de las tantas chicas que usaban minifalda y que llevaban una bandeja. La tipa le regaló una sonrisa misteriosa, de aquellas que quieren decir ¡dámelo todo aquí y ahora!, pero él ni siquiera la notó.

Porque dentro de él sólo oía su propia voz que le decía.

"_Lily…tengo que explicarle"_

"_¿Qué vas a explicar?"_ reputó otra voz que también provenía de su cabeza, - _"Sí, ella ya eligió. No seas estúpido y déjala ir. Es por el bien de ambos. ¿Acaso te ha escrito? No, ni una letra hacia ti, ni siquiera un insulto, ningún indicio, ningún signo, ninguna luz"_… _"¡Una luz!"_

- Black, me has dicho que te has juntado mucho con Lily esta semana.

- Podríamos decir que sí...más que antes, ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada. Pero dime, ¿Has visto algo raro en ella?

Sirius tras meditarlo unos instantes contestó. -Sí, que no es llorona como el resto.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero aparte de eso. -Repuso Alex, algo desesperado.

- No te entiendo, ¿Algo como qué? - Preguntó Sirius.

- No sé, algo como que le vaya mal en pociones, o no le salga su patronus o que le cambien de color los ojos o salgan luces de ella. ¡Qué se yo! Algo raro.

- No, nada de eso que nombraste ni ninguna otra cosa, Diggory.

James se mantenía distante de la conversación, demasiado ocupado con su rabia, con su pena y sus dilemas. Sin embargo, el comentario de Alex no pasó desapercibido ante él._ Alex esperaba las luces de Lily_, pensó James. El también quería saber que eran, que significaban pero no se le ocurría como preguntar sin ponerse en evidencia.

- Oye, Diggory ¿Y a ti qué te importa si ella está bien o mal? Si tú la dejaste. -comentó Sirius, bebiendo de su vaso luego.

- Si sé que yo la deje, pero eso no significa que no la quiera ni que me preocupe por ella. Es una gran persona y no me gustaría que la pasara mal y menos por mi culpa. -Dicho esto terminó de vaciar su botella.

- ¿Sabes qué, Diggory? Creo que yo vi algo raro en ella -dijo James de pronto.

Alex lo miró unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras de James, después de unos momentos le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que continuara.

- No estoy seguro, pero pueden ser luces -dijo James, esforzándose por sonar casual. Pero casi sonrió cuando vio a Alex Diggory incorporarse en el sofá y preguntar con voz mucho más ansiosa, como si ya no quedara rastro de su intentos de desinterés. - ¿De qué color?

- No estoy seguro, la vi de lejos y las luces eran débiles -mintió James. -¿De qué color podrían ser?

- Celestes, amarillas y rosadas.

- ¿Y qué rayos significa eso? -Interrumpió Sirius, para luego comentarle en un susurro a James – Jimmy, vuelvo a mi teoría de que Lily Evans es marciana.

- Es algo que planeamos con Lily cuando peleamos por primera vez. -comenzó Alex. -Ninguno de los dos nos dijimos lo que realmente sentíamos ni por qué estábamos molestos. Así que decidimos hacernos un encantamiento, bueno… Lily lo hizo, es magia muy avanzada y a ella se le da mejor que a mi. El encantamiento se llama Evero. No sé si lo conocen pero funciona cuando las personas tienen emociones muy intensas y las están reprimiendo, y tus sentimientos se manifiestan solos y no los puedes ocultar porque si lo haces salen luces de ti. Cada persona puede elegir tres emociones…¡Me gusta mucho esta canción!

- ¿Cómo conoces a los Beatles? -preguntó Sirius.

- Por Lily, ¿Se te olvida que es de origen muggle, Black? A ella le gusta mucho la música y todo lo que sé de muggles es por ella. ¿Y cómo los conoces tú? -Le preguntó de vuelta a Sirius.

- Tengo mis recursos. -Respondió éste, con expresión elevada y arrogante.

- Oye, ¿Y qué emociones eligieron? y ¿Qué significa cada color? -preguntó James sin lograr disfrazar la ansiedad en su voz.

Alex le regaló una media sonrisa, de esas electrificantes, infartantes y petrificantes a palabras de Lily y que a ella le encantaban. Se levantó del sofá para ir en busca de más Absolut MagicVodka.

- Eso no te lo puedo contar. Dale mis saludos a Lily y dile que Romeo la extraña, ¿vale? Adiós, Potter, Black.

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó al Castillo no alcanzó a caminar por más de dos pasillos cuando se encontró con Filch, el celador. La cogió de uno de los brazos con fuerza y la arrastró prometiendole severos castigos.

- Me está lastimando, suélteme.

- La profesora McGonagall me pidió que te llevará a su despacho.

- Sí, pero estoy segura que no le dijo que me torturara por el camino.

Lily esperó a la jefa de su casa, en su despacho adornado con tapiz escocés, aproximadamente por diez minutos. Cuando llegó McGonagall, Lily vio la expresión fácil más estricta que de costumbre. Lily supo que estaba en problemas y unos muy graves.

- ¿Dónde estaba, señorita Evans?

Y aunque la cara de McGonagall era temible, Lily se quedó callada. Durante su camino de regreso no pensó en ninguna buena excusa para darles a las autoridades del colegio porque en su cabeza sólo había espacio para pensar en James Potter, en Alex Diggory y en el extraño rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

La profesora, esperaba la respuesta intrigada y visiblemente enojada.

- Estoy esperando, señorita Evans.

_Por qué no pude controlarme._ -Pensó Lily –_Por qué tuve que dejar salir a la Lily malvada. La encerraré en el sótano hasta la navidad del año 3000._

La profesora habló por cerca de una hora y Lily no escuchaba nada, como si su cerebro se hubiese quedado perdido en alguna parte de Hogsmeade. A lo lejos oía las palabras "decepción" "castigo" "jamás lo imaginé" "prefecta" "irrepetible", pero parecía que no le estaban hablando a ella. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera cómoda, o que quisiera quedarse ahí el resto de la tarde.

Y la solución apareció ante ella como inspiración divina. Sus ojos se humedecieron y fingió llorar con tal realismo que la profesora se desconcertó un poco.

- ¿Pero por qué llora, señorita Evans? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?

Y Lily continuaba sin hablar. McGonagall comenzó a desesperarse y tras media hora de interrogatorio vano, porque la chica siguió sin pronunciar palabra, decidió que ella se declararía incompetente.

- Iremos donde el director y a él le explicará todo.

Una vez dentro del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Lily supo que su plan ya no funcionaría. El profesor la miraba cálidamente, con una sonrisa amable en los labios.Lily pensó. _Rayos, podría ser mi tatarabuelo, pero es un sol, apuesto a que se ejercita. Tiene los ojos más bellos que he visto, sin contar los de…_

- Señorita Evans, ya que no piensa contarme que sucedió, tendrá que asumir un castigo.

- ¿Castigo? ¿Cuál castigo? -Habló por primera vez Lily, impresionada por las palabras de Dumbledore. Nunca antes había estado castigada, salvo en su casa.

- No se alarme, es uno muy fácil, pero seguramente lo considerará tedioso. Y no la castigo más severamente porque usted ha tenido un desempeño intachable en el colegio y no quiero lanzar por tierra todo su trabajo por un pequeño incidente. Hace años que no veía a Minerva tan preocupada, de todos modos, el castigo consiste, en que como bien sabrá, este año es la cena de los antiguos premios anuales de Hogwarts y usted tendrá que organizarla.

- ¿Qué yo qué cosa? -Lily estaba anonadada. -¡Pero, profesor! Yo no sé nada de fiestas ni de cómo organizarlas.

- No se preocupe, señorita Evans. Tendrá la mejor de las ayudas.

- ¿Y si limpio las mazmorras hasta fin de año? ¿No le parece mejor? -Sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

- Me temo que no. Ese castigo ya lo tiene el señor Black con el señor Potter. ¿A menos que quiera ayudarlos?

- No, muchas gracias. -contestó en un murmullo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. - ¿Y cuándo comienzo?

La fiesta es la última semana de clases. Si necesita ayuda, sólo venga a buscarme. También creo que le enviaré refuerzos, puede que le sean muy útiles. Ahora, debo ir a ejercitarme. -concluyó guiñándole un ojo. -Buenas noches, señorita Evans.

* * *

**Nota de la autora (más mentirosa del mundo):** Hola, juguemos a que hoy día es sábado. Quién quiera que sea el que piense que es lunes, morirá petrificado por un hechizo especial que he puesto. Me voy a responder sus reviews (para no ser la autora más mentirosa y más bitch del mundo)

Gracias por leer, por comentar, por la fruta y las cartas, por los jeans que vi hoy día y que sé me quieren regalar. No es necesario, en serio. Me basta sus palabras de apoyo.

Besos!

maite.


	13. ¿Hablar?

**Nota de Autora**: Sí, lo sé. Soy una perra, porque esta historia está muy avanzada y tengo a un montón de gente en ascuas. Pero de verdad, me voy a poner al día tan pronto como pueda. Le robaré tiempo al tiempo para ello. Ya los he hecho esperar bastante.

* * *

**Capítulo Trece: "¿Hablar?"**

A la mañana siguiente a Sirius se le partía la cabeza. Había llegado hace menos de dos horas al castillo, cuando el cielo ya se empieza a teñir de un azul transparente, y sentía que recién se había acostado y que casi no durmió. Lo cual no era del todo inexacto. La falta de sueño sumado al ron de grosella más la imitación de la cerveza muggle, llamada Budwizard, tomada por cantidades exorbitantes le trajeron más de alguna incomodidad, aparte de tener que ir al baño cada diez minutos.  
Después que Alex los dejara, Sirius fue por la chica de la barra y James... En realidad Sirius no supo que pasó con James hasta que lo encontró bastante bebido, hablando con dos tipos sobre motos y automóviles, y en ese momento fue cuando Sirius olvidó a la chica de la barra. Sólo recuerda una esquina en especifico, en donde aprovechando las bondades de la oscuridad, las fronteras de la ropa interior fueron corrompidas por manos presurosas de conquistar la anatomía mutua.

James, ya salía de la ducha cuando Sirius se estrujaba el cerebro tratando de recordar con detalles la noche anterior, entre visiones nubosas, vio que su mejor amigo tenía algo extraño en el hombro.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? -James, sin prestarle atención siquiera al dedo índice que señalaba Sirius, contestó.

- Nada. -Sin embargo su amigo tampoco se conformó con la respuesta, así que se acercó hasta él, y vio que en su redonda y perfilada clavícula habían ciertas zonas de la piel oscurecidas.

- No sé si es un chupón o un moretón. A ver -señaló al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro en la parte que parecía haber algún hematoma, pero James no se quejó cuando presionó un poco su dedo contra la piel. -Eso es un chupón. -dijo Sirius entre risas. -¿Quién te lo hizo?

- No es un chupón, es un moretón -Repuso James, vistiéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Un moretón que no duele y es tan redondo como una boca? ¿Quieres que juguemos a la cenicienta?

- ¿A qué cosa? -preguntó James.

- La cenicienta. Es un cuento muggle en que a una tipa pierde un zapato y el príncipe que quedó bobo por ella la busca probándole el zapato a todas las mujeres del pueblo. Si quieres, yo traeré a todas las chicas hasta saber de quién es la boca que mordisquea a mi amigo.

- Me voy a desayunar. Te veo luego -dijo James saliendo tan rápido de la habitación como le fuera posible. A todas luces tenia que evitar las incómodas preguntas de Sirius.

En el gran comedor estaba Lily, soportando las miradas de todos, tanto de los que creían que se había ido a suicidar como de los que creían que hizo un trato con Madame Pomfrey para un aborto, ya que supuestamente estaba embarazada de otro y por eso Diggory la dejó. Su amiga Loreen estaba con ella y aún no lograba sacarle palabra sobre dónde había estado y contemplando su desayuno pensaba en lo incómoda que se sentía en ese lugar, en que todo el amor que sentía por Alex se estaba convirtiendo en magma volcánica que le quemaba el cerebro y que cambiaría sus pertenencias más preciadas por no volver a ver a James Potter en toda su vida. Sentía una vergüenza desbordante tanto por haberse acostado con él como por haberlo dejado botado.

_Soy peor que Sirius Black._ Se dijo a sí misma, pensado en este último punto en particular.

Se sintió más observada que lo normal. Cuando levantó la cabeza de su plato de avena se encontró con una mirada penetrante y cómplice que caminaba en dirección a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

James Potter, mientras la contemplaba, pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía y se preguntaba sobre las consecuencias de besarla ahí mismo, delante de todo el colegio.

Ella, sin pretenderlo, sostuvo la mirada suave y cálida, como un tranquila poza de café profundo y aromático, que llegaba desde aquel chico que sonreía. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Los segundos avanzaban y los ojos seguían conectados, como si un potente imán los uniera.

- Señorita Evans. El Director me pidió que le diera esto. -Era Minerva MacGonagall que le extendía un pergamino rompiendo algo más que una simple distracción de Lily. La chica extendió la mano y lo cogió ruborizada hasta la medula. -Señor Potter le espero en mi oficina después de clases. -Y dicho esto, la ceñuda profesora se marchó de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily, sin terminar de desayunar, se fue del Comedor porque no se sentía capaz de permanecer ahí. Apretó fuerte el pergamino contra su pecho y caminando lentamente por los pasillos, después de salir del estado de shock por ser presa de los ojos de James Potter, recordó el pergamino que llevaba en la mano. Se imaginaba que era una carta de Dumbledore para decirle cuáles eran las cosas que tenía que hacer. Pero su rostro se transformó en una oda a los maremotos cuando lo abrió y leyó.

_Querida Lily:_

_El profesor Dumbledore me comunicó que tú eres la organizadora de la cena de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts de este año y me ha pedido que te ayude y asesore en lo que necesites.Cuenta con ello, estoy disponible para ti cuando quieras. Iré pronto al castillo para ver como avanzas. Aunque no dudo que lo hagas estupendo, ya que el Director me habló maravillas de ti. Y también he escuchado similares comentarios de James._

_Te recomiendo que empieces por averiguar quiénes han sido Premios Anuales y si están vivos o no._

_Afectuosamente._

_Dorea Potter._

Las mejillas se le encendieron aún más, sentía sus mandíbulas apretadas fuertemente una contra la otra. Rápidamente las preguntas llegaron a su cabeza y parecía que tenia dos pequeños clones habitando dentro de ella.

_¿Me va a ayudar la mamá de James Potter? ¿Por qué Merlín me odia? ¿Por qué me odia Dumbledore? _

_¿Dumbledore habla bien de mí? A lo mejor le gusto. _

_¡Deja de pensar estupideces! _

_¿James le habla bien de mi a su mamá? _

_¡Lily, deja de pensar idioteces! Piensa en lo horrible que va a ser este castigo. Parece castigo doble, primero te revuelcas todo el día con él en un motel y después tienes que organizar un evento con su mamá. _

_Ya, pero lo del revolcón no te pareció castigo en su momento o sino recuerda que hasta hubo luces._

_  
¡Todo es culpa del maldito de Alex Diggory! Al pensar en ese nombre sintió una dolorosa puntada en el estómago, como si se activara magma volcánico._

- ¡Lily! Espérame, se te quedó tu bolso. -De nuevo una lejana voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos. Loreen venia corriendo tras su amiga, con dos mochilas y se notaba que venia a duras penas. -Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dentro de una hora ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido del comedor?

- Es que necesito ir al baño. -Mintió Lily y ambas siguieron con paso sosegado hasta los baños del cuarto piso.

Una vez en el salón, Lily se sentó en los primeros puestos, como siempre, y mientras corregía el trabajo de su amiga sintió que la mirada de alguien se posaba sobre ella. Giró sus ojos buscando quién la observaba y prontamente se encontró con un par de ojos bailarines, grises y extremadamente brillantes que le sonreían maliciosamente. Lily volvió a su trabajo pensando por qué Sirius Black la miraba así.

_¿Acaso James Potter no pudo dejar de presumir? _

Buscó los ojos de James para buscar algún signo que lo delatara. James estaba de espalda a ella y no había ningún signo que leer.

- Voy a aprender Legeremancia. -Murmuró.

James, después de salir con un nuevo castigo y con un sermón de más de tres horas del despacho de MacGonagall por no asistir a transformaciones, decidió que hablaría con Lily. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, algunas le hacían mucha ilusión y otras no tanto. Como por ejemplo no quería decirle que su perro la extrañaba, que su adorado Alex le mandaba recuerdos y que de paso estaba soltero y que su novia no era más que una pantalla.

Lily estuvo toda la tarde en La Biblioteca, estaba atareada buscando a todos los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts que estuviera vivos y estudiando sus materias habituales.

_¿Cómo se supone que organizo una fiesta mágica, si yo no tengo idea de eso? Cuando vaya a Hogsmeade tendré que comprar un libro o una revista del tipo BuenHogar._

- Hola, eh... Lily Evans…Me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta al lago. -El que la interrumpió era un chico de quinto que estaba en Hupplepuff y que Lily había visto sólo en las reuniones de prefectos.

-¿Ah? -Respondió, pero al segundo captó lo que el chico le había dicho. -Oh…Me encantaría pero no puedo. Cuando pueda pasear por el lago, te buscaré. -Dijo Lily, amablemente.  
El chico se alejó retrocediendo, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, y al llegar a la puerta le levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

Lily lo observó con extrañeza y anotó en su agenda.

_Cosas por Hacer:_

_1.- Aprender Legeremancia para saber de que se ríe Sirius Black.  
2.- Aprender a Desilusionarme para estudiar tranquila en la Biblioteca.  
3.- Olvidarme de Alex._ -Cuando escribió este nombre, otra vez la invadió esa extraña sensación que contadas veces en su vida había percibido. Su cara se lleno de color y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo frío y acuoso. Le ardía el estomago. De pronto sintió que una pequeña luz celeste le rodeaba el cuerpo y antes de hacerse más potente se dijo - Odio a Alex Diggory.- Más tranquila continuó con su pluma.  
_4.- Ocuparme de deshacer el encantamiento Evero…¡URGENTE!  
5.- Después de solucionar el punto número 3, saldré con alguien decente._ -Su mente se fue a James Potter y sobreescribió intensamente la palabra "_decente_".

Después de rechazar, del modo más amable, cinco propuestas de citas, la mayoría a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade para el día de San Valentín, Lily caminaba sola por los pasillos y una mano se cerró en su brazo delicadamente.

Al girar, sus ojos se reflejaban en las pupilas de James, quien se le acercó más de lo que ella hubiese querido sin soltarle el brazo, y le susurró. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -Lily lo observó un par de segundos y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. -Dijo James mirando hacia ambos lados del desierto pasillo. -¡Acompáñame!

Y arrastró a Lily del brazo, hasta otro pasillo donde había un cuadro horrendo de unos trolles intentado bailar ballet. James se detuvo, cerró los ojos y concentradamente repitió esta frase en su cabeza.

_"Necesito un lugar para hablar con Lily"_ Una puerta se materializó en el muro y cuando cruzaron el umbral se encontraron con una bonita habitación verde esmeralda, una luminosa ventana con cortinas blancas. Estaba guarnecida con un pequeño sofá blanco en una esquina y dos pequeñas mesas de noche a cada lado de una gran cama.

El cuerpo de Lily se iluminó por completo, cinco luces celestes le rodeaban y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca. La sala se convirtió en una réplica exacta de una de las habitaciones de Luna de Caramelo.

- ¿Hablar? -Preguntó Lily furiosamente. -¡Ja!, ¡Eres una mierda, James Potter! -Y se marchó dejándolo solo por segunda vez en aquella habitación.

Cuando salió de aquella sala estaba tan enojada que ni vio al chico alto, guapo, de pelo oscuro que le dijo. - Evans, ¿Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade?

- Sí. -Masculló mientras seguía caminando, sin siquiera volver sus ojos a ver quien le habló.

Un chico tan alto como el otro pero de ojos y pelo color miel que también estaba ahí se quedó con la cara rígida en una mueca de incredulidad.

- Lily ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Vas a ir con éste a Hogsmeade?

- No preguntes, Remus. -Y Lily siguió caminando en dirección opuesta al chico, desapareciendo rápidamente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que "éste", Lunático?

- ¿Viste que Lily tenia un resplandor azuloso?

- Si, si lo vi.

- ¿Y por qué la invitaste? ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué hay de James?

- No quiero una cita romántica con ella. Sólo quiero su ayuda. No creo que a James le moleste.

- Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Por qué esa cara, James?

- Por nada. -Respondió desanimadamente el aludido.

- Jimmy, adivina con quién voy a Hogsmeade.

- No tengo la menor idea, Canuto. -Resopló y guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¿Con Sally Bilson? -Intentó adivinar.

- No, mejor que eso. Voy con Lily Evans.

- ¿Ah? -Abrió la boca varias veces pero no salían las palabras. De pronto todas las preguntas salieron atropelladamente -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Pero fue Remus quien se lo explicó. -La acabamos de ver, iba muy rara y Sirius le pidió ir al pueblo juntos y ella le dijo que sí, pero ni siquiera lo miró. Yo creo que le hubiese dicho que sí a cualquiera. Además resplandecía, tenía un brillo azuloso ¿Y si alguien le echó una maldición? Tiene sentido porque de otro modo no me explicó porque te dijo que sí, Sirius.

Los ojos tristes de James se iluminaron con furia. -¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿A qué juegas, Pulgoso?

- Te lo dije -Fue todo lo que articuló Remus.

- Eh, eh, eh, Jimmy, tienes que calmarte. Sólo quiero que me acompañe a un centro comercial muggle y que me preste un par de discos. Nada más, no quiero tirármela ni nada por el estilo. Aunque si sigues así de pesado a lo mejor lo intento. -Respondió con una sonrisa y James se tranquilizó al instante.

- Lo siento, Sirius.

- Está bien, pero algún día tendrás que hablarme de ese chupón que tienes en el hombro. -Y los chicos, tan amigos como siempre, se fueron a la habitación con todo solucionado entre ellos.

* * *

**/**

Sé que no es un gran capítulo, pero me apuraré en arreglar el capítulo 14. Por lo menos ya voy en la mitad y los últimos capítulos no están taaaan horriblemente escritos. Mis agradecimientos especiales a: Gabriela, Alexa Jane Black, bitchyhelly, J0r y a zoe love potter. Gracias por sus palabras, me suben el ánimo de una manera inimaginable. En serio.

Y a ti que has esperado por siglos ese capítulo, lo siento, me intentaré apurar.

Disfruten el fin de semana y un millón de besos.

maite


	14. ¡Tramposo!

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hurra por mi! porque me he demorado poco en corregir este capítulo. Espero que no se me hayan pasado muchos detalles, pero ¿qué quieren que les diga? Estoy ciega, de verdad. Y me cuesta veinte kilos leer y ver las comas, los tildes, puntos y demases. ¡Y no quiero usar lentes! Así que espero que acepten mis disculpas de antemano.

Quiero darles las gracias a: Jane Malfoy-028, zoe love potter, bitchyhelly, Gabriela y J0r, quienes me han dejado sus lindos lindos reviews. ¡¡Son las mejores!! Y si pudiera regalarles a todas un avión cargado de lo que más le gusta lo haría sin pensarlo, pero como no tengo ni un peso, sólo les puedo dar este capítulo con todo mi amor.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce: ¡Tramposo!**

_¡James Potter es un hijo de puta!_ -pensó, mientras resoplaba violentamente una y otra vez.

_¿Qué se cree? ¡¿Qué porque lo hicimos una vez voy a terminar revolcándome con él cuando se le antoje?!_

_Es un presumido, un arrogante, maldito cabrón._ -¡TODO ES CULPA DE ALEX!- Gritó, para luego lanzar contra la pared una pequeña figura de loza, que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche. Su pecho subía y bajaba, aceleradamente, producto de su furibunda respiración. Y tendida en su cama, con la mirada perdida, el brillo de sus ojos aguados, comenzó a cantar muy despacio.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain._ -Y las luces celestes que giraban en torno a ella se debilitaban lentamente.  
_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
__A smile from a veil?  
_  
Después de cantar la canción completa un par de veces, ella se sentía mucho mejor. Podía respirar sin que le doliera al costado, podía abrir los ojos sin que se le inundaran con lágrimas.

Podía ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación.

Cuando bajó a cenar, ya todo el colegio sabía que Lily iría con Sirius Black a Hogsmeade y por eso ella era el blanco favorito de las miradas de los alumnos.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? -susurró una chica de Ravenclaw.

- No lo sé, pero siempre atrapa a los buenos. Hasta nos quitó el orgullo de nuestra casa, Alex Diggory.

- Eso es porque tiene un trasero muy bueno. -dijo una niña rubia con cara de gato mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.

En cambio en la mesa de Slytherin, las chicas decían que Lily Evans estaba demasiado gorda y que se le notaba que había estado embarazada. Una chica incluso afirmó haberla visto en el baño de prefectos y les contó a sus compañeras de mesa que tenía unas estrías horribles, que le atravesaban el abdomen. Sin embargo una chica morena, de profundos ojos verdes, les contradijo.

- No es cierto, es casi perfecta la muy perra sangresucia.

Lily se sentó junto a sus amigas, las que rápidamente se agruparon en torno a ella y sin ningún reparo le preguntaron. - ¿Es verdad que vas a ir con Sirius Black a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Ah? -fue su primera reacción. -¡Demonios! – Se llevó una mano hasta la frente y en aquel momento recordó que le había dicho que sí a alguien, alguien que la había invitado al pueblo y recién sabía que aquel sujeto era nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black. Lily mutó su cara de desconcierto a un gesto apenado. -Mary, no te preocupes. No tengo ningún interés en Black, fue sólo un error. Error que voy a solucionar de inmediato. -Continuó mientras afirmaba sus manos en la amplia mesa y se levantaba.

Cuando Sirius entró al comedor, acompañado de sus amigos, la mayoría de los chicos lo miraban con admiración y sus compañeros de séptimo le dieron unos golpes suaves en la espalda y en los hombros.

- ¡Sí que eres el maestro! -Le dijo un niño de nariz larga y labios gruesos. – ¡La mitad de Hogwart le pidió una cita hoy!

- Ah -contestó Sirius, entendiendo recién el por qué las miradas y los afectuosos saludos. A lo que interrogó -¿Cómo supieron?

- Peter nos contó. -Dijeron los chicos de séptimo. Sirius y James le lanzaron una mirada furibunda, del tipo "_más rato hablaremos, rata chismosa_" a la que Peter puntualizó ágilmente.

- ¡Sirius hizo trampa! Se suponía que nadie saldría con Lily porque estaba… sensible…Yo no me he acercado a ella por lo mismo, pero tú vienes y te adelantas… ¡Así nos va a ganar con la lista, chicos!

Los tres merodeadores estaban atorados, entre el jugo de calabazas y las carcajadas provocadas por el animado descargo de Colagusano, cuando una chica pelirroja se paró frente a Sirius con cara inescrutable.

- Black, parece que te dije que iríamos a Hogsmeade juntos, pero cuando te dije que sí, no estaba pensando. Así que no iremos a ningún lado. Lo siento. -Mientras hablaba, se concentraba en no desviar la mirada hacia James. –_No mires Lily, no mires, da lo mismo si se está riendo o no ¡No mires!_ -Por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron y sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba fulminando a James con la mirada, lanzando mil crucios por segundo, cuando demasiado tarde se percató que si estaba ahí no era por James Potter sino por Sirius Black, quien le respondió.

- Evans, no me parece justo. Yo te lo pedí, tú me dijiste que sí, y creo que tenemos un trato. Y si me dices que no ahora, tendré que vagar solo porque ya he desechado todas mis posibilidades. Además es una simple salida o ¿acaso te doy miedo? Mira que no muerdo, o sea, a veces, pero a ti no te haría eso. -James y Peter se rieron del comentario de Sirius, en cambio Remus le dijo dulcemente a la chica.

- Lily, no dejes que te chantajee. Si no quieres, no vas con él y punto. -La chica lo observó y pensó. -_¡Demonios! Remus es un sol ¿Por qué no me acosté con él en vez de Potter?_ -Pero se respondió sola dentro de su mente. -_Porque él jamás te ha tomado en cuenta, Lily. ¿Por qué no me tomó en cuenta? ¡ES CULPA DE ALEX!_ -Pero otra voz dentro de ella le dijo con un tono sabio y profundo. -_No, todo es culpa de Remus, porque Alex existe en tu vida sólo por la indiferencia de Remus. Y no te olvides de Dumbledore._

_Ahora, Lily, cálmate_.-dijo una tercera voz dentro de ella.

- No te preocupes, Remus. -Señaló con una débil sonrisa en su cara. James creía que Lily cuando sonreía se le iluminaba el rostro y que se veía mucho más bonita así. Mostrando los pequeños agujeros que se formaban en sus mejillas, dejando ver sus ojos relucientes y su piel adoptando un brillo perlado. Pero Lily le sonreía a Remus y no a él. Y James sentía que su estómago había sido invadido por pequeños hombrecitos que le carcomían las entrañas y una diminuta luz amarilla le revoloteó en el hombro derecho.

Lily contempló la luz incrédula y cerró los ojos pensando que sus ojos la engañaban, cuando los volvió a abrir no había nada. Quedó en shock por un segundo, luego confundida aún, contestó. -Está bien, Black, tú ganas. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, está no será la cita de tu vida. -Y tras decir esto se giró para ir a sentarse con sus amigas.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron bastantes intranquilas para ella, el único lugar donde estaba segura, cuando no tenía clases, era la biblioteca. Ahí seguía investigando quiénes eran los Premios Anuales que seguían vivos y ya había elegido cinco modelos de pergaminos para las invitaciones. Lily no estaba pasando por sus días más desocupados, puesto que tenía en su mente una lista de cosas que parecían no acabar.

Tenía problemas con Remus, porque él cada vez la buscaba para preguntarle dónde estuvo cuando desapareció de Hogwarts, qué eran aquellas luces azulosas del otro día y no dejaba de insistir en que ella estaba comportándose de un modo muy extraño. Le decía Lily Evansiva, haciendo un juego de palabras con su apellido y ella sólo podía sonreírle sarcásticamente de vuelta.

Su amiga Loreen estaba sentida, no furiosa a mares, pero sí molesta porque Lily ya no le contaba nada, según ella. Cuando Lily lo único que no le comentó fue todo lo que concernía a James Potter, y por supuesto, ella cada vez se convencía más que era mejor dejarlo de aquel modo y olvidar todo ese asunto para siempre. Aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Severus Snape se le acercó un día en la Biblioteca, cuando Lily estaba sola. Le dijo que Diggory era afortunado por librarse de ella y que en realidad no sabía si compadecerse de ella o de Black, por todo lo de cita a Hogsmeade, y cerró aquella dolorosa conversación apuntando que quizás eran tal para cual. Dos Gryffindors extremadamente orgullosos.

James Potter cada vez la buscaba con más insistencia. Le decía que tenían cosas importantes de que hablar. Pero Lily no podía olvidar el último intento de él por hablar con ella. Llevándola a una habitación que era exactamente igual en la que habían estado los dos en Hogsmeade. Lily estaba al límite de su paciencia y creía que cualquier día de estos iba a mandarlo a la enfermería si no dejaba de ser tan terco, porque ella jamás volvería a hablar con él. Eso estaba decidido.

Tres malditos nombres de la gigantesca lista de Premios Anuales de Hogwarts le estaban dando grandes dolores de cabeza. Nicolas Flamel, Sara Flamel y Tom Riddle. De los dos primeros no encontraba la partida de defunción, y el hecho de que estuvieran vivos era casi imposible, pero habían asistido a la fiesta anterior. Y el tal Tom había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Tendría que preguntarle a Dumbledore, o peor aún, a la mamá de Potter.

Y como si sus problemas fueran pocos, necesitaba el libro de Encantamientos, nivel super ultra avanzado y no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer un libro que casi nadie sabe que existe? Lo suyo era una racha de muy mala suerte.

Sin embargo las preocupaciones hicieron que el calendario se deshojara con una inusual rapidez. El hecho de acostarse pensado en el monto de líos que tenia que resolver, en Alex y su doloroso silencio, en los exámenes y en cómo evitar a James Potter, tuvo sus consecuencias. El día catorce de febrero, aquel tan temido sábado en que debía ir a Hogsmeade con Sirius Black llegó antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

Y esa mañana se levantó triste, porque con la última persona que le gustaría estar ese día, era con Sirius, pero pese a todo intentó animarse. Planeó darse un largo baño y ponerse tan guapa como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, porque Lily sentía que se lo debía, era algo como un pequeño autoregalo.  
Buscó dentro de su baúl algo de ropa y se decidió por un vestido rojo, medianamente corto, y se calzó unas botas altas. Se dejó el cabello suelto, tomando sólo unos mechones delanteros que los dirigió hacia un lado de su cabeza y los capturó con una pinza negra. Se miró en el espejo y le gustó la imagen que éste le devolvía, su cabello resplandecía con los rayos del sol que se colaban por los ventanales de su habitación.

Bajó la escalera lentamente, porque en el fondo tenía miedo de este día. Sus pasos sigilosos le condujeron hasta el Hall, donde Sirius Black le estaba esperando completamente solo. Remus, Peter y James ya se habían marchado.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Te he dicho que Diggory es un imbécil?

- Creo que lo has mencionado.

- ¡Bah! Será que no me canso de decirlo. Es un imbécil.

Y cuando iniciaron el camino hasta el pueblo, Lily se llevó la gran sorpresa de que le resultaba fácil y agradable hablar con Sirius Black. El le preguntaba cómo era su casa, dónde vivía y que describiera cada cosa que él no conocía.

- ¿Pero por qué me preguntas todas estas cosas?

- Porque siento curiosidad.

- No es que no quiera contarte, pero ¿por qué no le preguntaste a alguien más?

- La verdad, Lily ¿te puedo decir Lily, cierto? -la chica asintió- es que no conozco muchos nacidos de muggles. Y no me da vergüenza preguntarte a ti.

- ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? -La sonrisa de Lily era amplia y brillante. -Sirius Black no quiere hacer el rídiculo.

- ¡Claro que no! Tengo una reputación que cuidar, Lily.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Lily le pidió a Sirius que la ayudara a buscar una revista o libro que hablase sobre fiestas y cenas mágicas y él la guió hasta una tienda especializada en ese tipo de suplementos. Ella salió con siete ejemplares, distintas revistas para las madres brujas, todas recomendadas por Sirius. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que su castigo erra horriblemebte agobiante y hubiesen preferido ayudar a Hagrid, como los demás castigados del colegio.

- ¿ Y por qué te castigaron?

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

- No.

- Cuando me fui del colegio

- ¿Y a dónde fuiste?

- No preguntes estupideces, Black.

- Tú también puedes decirme Sirius.

- Está bien...Sirius...Me suena tan raro llamarte así. -El le sonrió y le dijo con las palabras filtrándose entre sus labios.

- Suele ocurrir. Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a las Tres Escobas? Invito yo, por supuesto.

- Uhm– Hay que decir que a Lily no le entusiasmaba la idea. La última vez que había estado ahí fue después de dejar a James solo en aquella habitación, por lo que no tenía muy bonitos recuerdos. Sin embargo, la mirada juguetona y la amplia sonrisa de Sirius hicieron que ella terminara cediendo. -Pero tú pagas, porque me he quedado pobre como una rata.

Una vez adentro, Lily vio el salón repleto. La mesa donde ella se sentó aquella vez fue como un golpe a sus recuerdos porque podía sentir toda la pena y la angustia quemando en sus venas de nuevo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta, Rosmerta la abrazó afectuosamente, tomándola por sorpresa. Sirius estaba extrañadísimo por aquel saludo tan efusivo. Hasta donde él sabía ella y Rosmerta no eran cercanas. Con suerte se conocían.

- ¿Mejor? preguntó la mujer de tacos de colores a Lily.

- Mucho mejor. -Contestó la chica de pelo rojo.

- Oigan, ¿ustedes son amigas? -Dijo Sirius mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Intimas. -Respondió Rosmerta con una sonrisa en los labios, besó al chico en las mejillas y se fue para atender a otras personas porque el bar estaba que reventaba.

Se fueron hasta una de las pocas mesas desocupadas que habían. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero el tema más recurrente eran las nuevas y extrañas parejas que se habían formado para San Valentín. Sirius estaba convencido que aquel día debería llamarse San Calentín, porque parece que todos estuvieran ciegos y extremadamente necesitados de compañía. Pero de pronto algo en el ambiente entre ellos dos cambió y Sirius mirando a Lily a los ojos le preguntó.

- Lily ¿qué pasa entre tú y James?

- Nada, ¿por qué? ¿te ha dicho algo?

- No, no me ha dicho nada, pero yo no soy imbécil y puedo ver que algo pasa o que algo pasó. James intenta, desesperadamente, hablar contigo, tú no lo dejas El no me cuenta nada y está muy triste. Como si se pudriera por dentro. Y yo supongo que no me ha dicho nada porque tú se lo pediste ya que nosotros no tenemos secretos. Pero no más mentiras Lily porque sé que algo ocurre, puedo olerlo.

- Tienes pésimo olfato y una imaginación muy prolífica, Sirius. No deberías leer tantas novelas ni ver tanta televisión. Puedes tener pesadillas. -Señaló guiñándole un ojo e intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- ¿Eso es esa extraña caja que me explicaste, cierto? -Preguntó Sirius, refiriéndose al televisor.

- Sí. -contestó Lily, sonriente. A esa altura, todo valía para cambiar de tema. Pero Sirius miró alrededor de ellos y tras comprobar que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación, se aproximó más a Lily y puso una mano sobre la mesa, muy cercana a los vasos y con una voz profunda y sedosa dijo. - Te cambio información por información, Lily.

- No sé qué información puedas tener que me interese.

- Más de la que crees, señorita encantamiento _Evero. _-La cara de Lily palideció inmediatamente y moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, con movimientos suaves, casi imperceptibles, preguntó.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿cómo sabes eso, Sirius?

- Tengo mis recursos,Lily. -Y echándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, miró a la chica con expresión de suficiencia. Subió las piernas hasta la superficie y las abrió de aquel modo tan peculiar que tenía, como si quisiera abarcar todo el espacio entre ellas. Cuando hizo ésto, un grupo de chicas de cuarto que estaban sentadas próximas a ellos, no pudieron ahogar un suspiro de admiración y enamoramiento.

- Está bien, ¡Pregunta! -dijo ella, totalmente molesta.

- ¿Dónde y con quién te fuiste cuando desapareciste del colegio?

- ¡No puedo responder eso! -Protestó Lily, tomando un largo trago de su vaso.

- ¡Qué pena! Con las ganas que tenía de hacer un favor a Cúpido hoy. -exclamó mirándose la punta de los dedos. La chica lo contempló un segundo, con expresión de frustración y le dijo finalmente.

- Tú ganas, Sirius. Te contaré. Salí con Potter y vinimos a Hogsmeade. -Pero Lily se descubrió diciendo la verdad cuando ella pensaba decir que había salido al bosque prohibido con Marc Power. -Y tras confesar involuntariamente lo que en realidad pasó, se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -Gritó Sirius. Todos los del bar los observaban con cara expectante, ávidos de nuevos chismes para soltar a correr por los pasillos. -Maldito, Jimmy que no me quería contar nada.

- Baja el volumen, por favor. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? ¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué hiciste?

- Ya sabes, unas gotas de veritaserum. Tenía que asegurarme que no me engañaras. -Lily en ese instante descubrió por qué Sirius se había acercado tanto a la mesa y a ella hace unos momentos.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! -Y le pegó en el brazo. -Ahora dime todo lo que sabes con respecto a eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? Te digo la verdad, James no ha contado nada.

- No te hablo de Potter. Te habló del encantamiento. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Ah, es eso. Diggory me lo dijo

- ¡Perdón! ¿Quién? -Lily se atoró con un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla porque no podía creer las palabras de Sirius.

- Alex Diggory, tu ex novio. Lo vi el mismo día que te desapareciste del castillo, en realidad en la noche del día de tu desaparición.

- ¿Y te dijo "Hola, Black. Yo y Lily tenemos un encantamiento que se llama Evero"?

- No, no fue tan así. Todo empezó a raíz de la nueva novia de Diggory.

- Novia que no es tal. -James Potter intervino, sentándose entre Sirius y Lily, dejando el respaldo de la silla por delante y continuó- Te lo intento decir hace semanas, Lily. -Y ella ahora parecía la hermana perdida de Casper, el fantasma, porque no podía creer que él quisiera explicarle aquello desde tanto tiempo. Y James había utilizado su tono de voz más grave y maduro y se sentó con tanta seguridad que la descolocó. La sola idea de pensar en cómo se había comportado con él, mientras que James sólo quería decirle que Alex seguía soltero la hizo sentir ridícula. Su mente le decía – _Vamos Lily, reacciona. Di algo-._

- Que se joda Alex y sus mentiras. -Frase que iba a continuar con un _"No me interesa que tenga o no nueva novia"_ pero el veritaserum no le dejó pronunciar aquello. Porque sí le interesaba, sobretodo a su ego que volvía a ser el de antes, por fin tenía la seguridad que creía perdida en alguna sucia calle. Su ex no la había reemplazado tan rápido. La chica prosiguió. -Sólo me gustaría saber por qué anda contando nuestras cosas a los primeros con orejas que ve, pero eso es algo que ni tú ni Potter pueden responder.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, ambos sabían perfectamente cómo y por qué Alex les había hablado de Lily.

- Dijo que Romeo te extrañaba. -Agregó Sirius, después de un momento. -¿Quién es él?

- Mi perro / su perro. -Respondieron a la vez Lily y James, quienes se miraron y sonrieron.  
En ese instante, Lily se dio cuenta de que James recordaba el nombre de su perro y ese detalle la hizo sentir el doble de estúpida porque hasta el momento él había sido un sol, ni siquiera le había contado que se fueron juntos al pueblo a Sirius. Sin embargo, recordó aquella habitación que era una copia del motel y ya no se sintió tan mal por tratar de aquel modo a James.  
Y a la vez se sentía tan feliz, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque su ex no tuviera novia, ya que eso lo único que traía a su vida era una nueva confusión.

- Sirius, ¿sólo para hablarme de Alex me invitaste a salir? o ¿era un super plan que tenías con Potter para hacerse el señor interesante?

- ¡No! Ninguna de las dos cosas. Soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

- Para que me acompañes a un centro comercial muggle.

- Si te interesa el LSD, los ácidos o lo que sea, no tengo idea donde venden. Pero te aseguro que no en un centro comercial muggle.

- Para las vacaciones de Semana Santa ¿te irás a tu casa?

- La chica asintió. -Pero aún no me dices qué quieres comprar-

- Quiero comprarme una moto.

- ¿Una moto muggle? -Intervino nuevamente James.

- Sí, y con unos pocos arreglos que ya tengo en mente, será la mejor princesa del mundo.

- ¿Mejor princesa que Lily? Lo dudo. -Una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, muy bien conservada, se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban los chicos y sonrió a Lily con expresión maternal. Lily se quedó clavada en la silla ante la aparición de aquella mujer. Era su ex suegra que la miraba con gesto radiante y con un brillo acuoso en los ojos. -¡Pequeña!, te he extrañado tanto. He sufrido mucho con lo que pasó entre ustedes -la mujer cerró fuertemente los ojos al tiempo que murmuraba. -Ha sido horrible.

Lily por fin logró reaccionar y se levantó abrazando a aquella mujer que la trataba con tanto amor. La mujer se aferró fuertemente a ella y sollozaba con profundidad.

- Tranquila, Kate. Que Alex y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que nosotras no nos volvamos a ver. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.

- No me respondiste mi último pergamino, pensé que me odiabas -dijo entrecortadamente.

- No sabía qué escribirte. Estaba muy confundida. -A Lily los ojos se le estaban anegando en lágrimas, si había un encuentro triste en su historia con Alex era aquel. La madre de Alex era una mujer separada. Su marido, un brujo que trabajaba en el ministerio, la había abandonado por otra, una tipa horrible con cara de sapo de apellido Umbrigde y que tenía muchas influencias. Kate, era una mujer sola en el mundo, que sólo tenía a sus dos hijos: Alex y Amos y ninguno de ellos le prestaba mucha atención a su madre. Cuando Lily llegó a su vida, sintió que por fin tenía la tan ansiada hija. Era una compañera ideal, la escuchaba, la acompañaba, comprendía, aconsejaba, animaba, etc. Si Kate era fanática del cine, era por obra de Lily.

- Estás igual de hermosa, un poco delgada, pero hermosa de todas maneras. ¿Cómo están las cosas por casa? -Preguntó limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo bordado.

- Están todos bien. ¿A qué no sabes que Petunia se casa con Vernon el próximo año? -Apenas Lily dijo esto, las dos mujeres se pusieron a reír animadamente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y tus padres que han dicho?

- Uhm, no mucho. Ya los conoces y creen que debemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, pero cuando yo dije que no quería ir a esa boda, me respondieron que para mi eso era una obligación de hermana.

- Me esperaba una respuesta como esa de tus padres. -La mujer miró a Lily intensamente, pero como la chica no decía nada, le interrogó. - ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? -Dijo Lily mirándola directo a los ojos.

- ¿Has hablado con Alex?

- No, tampoco quiero. -aseguró Lily. -No estoy segura de que haría si lo tuviese al frente. Creo que todavía no sé si lo descuartizo manualmente o con un cuchillo. -Y ahí, enfrente de casi medio colegio y muchos clientes de las Tres Escobas Lily empezó a resplandecer levemente de un tono azul. -Lo siento, pero aún tengo mucha rabia. -Agregó rápidamente, logrando que se apagará todo signo luminoso de su entorno, antes de que alguien lo notara.

Pero James que no se perdía detalle de la conversación de las dos mujeres, observó que las luces celestes se despertaron e iluminaron el cuerpo de Lily Recordó la tan desafortunada escena donde había aparecido la sala de los menesteres, y todo encajó para él como un gran puzzle. -_Una luz menos._ -Se dijo asimismo.

- Sirius ¿te molesta mucho si te dejo con Potter?

- No es mi tipo, Lily, pero te perdono con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

Que me recibas en tu casa para semana santa y que me ayudes con lo que te pedí. -Y sus ojos bailarines resplandecieron coquetamente.

- Trato hecho. -Respondió Lily y se fue con Kate Diggory de aquel lugar.

* * *

**/**

Debo reconocer que mis capítulos favoritos parten desde aquí en adelante. Creo que la historia se vuelve más entretenida y con más contacto entre Lily y James. No es que no me gusten los otros capítulos, pero quizás me hubiese gustado asumirlos desde otro ángulo. A la gente que ya ha leído antes esta historia, no sé cuales son los capítulos que más les agradan. Podrían contarme sólo para saber. (Sí, soy muuuy copuchenta)

Y los que son nuevos, tengo menos idea aún, pero siempre quiero saber su opinión. Sea buena o mala, aunque no lo crean, ayuda un montón.

Espero traerles lo que sigue pronto. Mientras tanto mis disculpas y muchos besos


	15. El regalo de Sirius

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Me he demorado milenios en arreglar este capítulo, pero les juro que el tiempo no me alcanza. Quiero darles mis eternos agradecimientos a **Baaw** (que me ha dejado uno de los reviews más lindos que he recibido en mi vida, en serio) a **Marcela** (qué sería de este fic sin ti.) y a las preciosas incondicionales: **J0r, bitchyhelly y zoe love potter** (que siempre me hacen feliz como una perdiz...las adoro, a las tres)

Responderé los reviews a la brevedad, pero ahora, me es físicamente imposible. Me duele el cuerpo y los ojos y quizás tenga mucho que ver con el hecho de que aquí ya son las 6:20 a.m. y no he pegado ni una pestaña.

**Capítulo Quince: "El Regalo de Sirius"**

- ¿Y? -Preguntó Sirius mientras tamborileaba distraídamente sus dedos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y qué? -Contestó James, mirando atentamente la silueta de Lily abandonar el bar. La respuesta fue un acto mecánico porque no lograba despegar sus ojos del pelo brillante e hipnotizador de aquella chica.

- ¿Cómo que "_y qué_"? Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo qué es eso de que te viniste a Hogsmeade con Lily, y por qué no me has dicho nada. -Las palabras marcadas, la arruga entremedio de las cejas, harían que cualquier persona que los escuchara, pensara que Sirius actuaba como una novia celosa, pero los que realmente lo conocían, como el caso de James, sabían que sólo estaba preocupado.

- No puedo, es decir, no ahora. Me tengo que ir, Pulgoso. -La mirada de Sirius se endureció brevemente, los ojos brillaban con una deje de malicia y ahogó una media sonrisa con su vaso.

- ¿Dónde?

- Te juro, Sirius, que algún día te lo contaré todo. -James se levantó de la silla tan rápido como pudo, y sin mirar atrás, salió de las Tres Escobas. Buscó con la mirada el pelo rojo y destellante de Lily Evans, y cuando parecía que no lograría identificarlo entremedio de ese mar de gente, lo divisó a lo lejos. James sólo pensó que debía ir a algún lugar donde pudiera desaparecer sin llamar la atención del resto de los transeúntes, por lo que se introdujo en un diminuto callejón sólo por el tiempo necesario para cubrirse con su capa de invisibilidad. Cuando volvió a la acera, sus pasos eran acelerados y esquivaba con destreza a la gente, hasta que por fin la localizó de nuevo. Su pelo rojo centellaba mientras se agitaba como olas de lava desde un hombro a otro. Desde aquel punto, las siguió desde una distancia prudente, hasta que Lily y la otra mujer ingresaron en un restaurante de comida italiana.

No se molestó en esperar a alguien que abriera la puerta y así pasar disimuladamente, no, él sólo la abrió y todos en el lugar vieron como la puerta se movía sin causa alguna.

- Hay mucho viento afuera. -Aclaró uno de los garzones, tratando de tranquilizar a la gente.

A James le dieron ganas de reírse, pero así lo estropearía todo. Permaneció de pie, justo al lado de una mesa de magos mayores y un árbol enano. Desde ahí podía ver y escuchar perfectamente a Lily.

Ella y Kate, estaba entretenidas con un menú tan grande que les ocultaba el rostro casi por completo. Y al parecer, las dos compartían la afición por las pastas. Tras un gran plato de fetuccini con langostino Lily escuchó a la mujer quejarse de su ex marido, porque no le quería dar dinero para los chicos. Le habló de Alex, de Olivia, de Amos y de las vacaciones que quería tomar porque según ella, las necesitaba. Y aunque Lily sólo respondía con monosílabos, como si no estuviese realmente en ese lugar, parecía bastante más relajada a los ojos de James.

Aun así, Kate le preguntó a Lily si volvería con su hijo, claro, si ocurriese el milagro de que ellos dos hablaran y pudiera aclarar los malentendidos. Lily le dijo que no sabía, que a veces él era lo que más quería en el mundo y que otras lo odiaba, y que no sabía si podría perdonarlo.  
La mamá de Alex, cambio rápidamente el tema. No tenía ninguna intención de agobiar a Lily con el triste recuerdo del quiebre de la relación y pesé a que Alex era su hijo, entendía perfectamente bien a la chica. De pronto una señora un tanto mayor que Kate, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban y saludo muy afectuosamente a la acompañante de Lily. Se sentó con ellas y tras unas preguntas de cortesía reparó en Lily. A James el corazón se le cerró como un puño.

- ¿Y ella quién es, Kate?

- Ella es Lily Evans. La nov…ex novia de mi hijo y una de mis mejores amigas. -Afirmó con una sonrisa la mujer mientras le ofrecía un menú, para que escogiera algo.

- Hola Lily. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Soy Dorea Potter. -Dijo la extraña que llegó hasta ellas, con una amplia sonrisa. Lily pensó en la habilidad innata de los Potter para meterse en conversaciones ajenas, en los momentos menos oportunos. Estaba segura que debía ser algo genético.

- Hola, señora Potter. -Contestó tímidamente.

- No me digas señora Potter, me haces sentir vieja. Sólo llámame Dorea. ¿Te llegó el pergamino que envié?

- Sí, la profesora MacGonagall me lo entregó hace un par de semanas. -El rostro de Kate se ensombreció al instante, preso de la duda y la curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué le escribiste, Dorea? No sabía que se conocieran.

- No, nos conocemos. -Contestó rápidamente Lily, tratando de dejar en claro que ella no tenía nada que ver con cualquier persona de apellido Potter.

- Pero debemos trabajar juntas. Lily está organizando la fiesta de Premios Anuales de este año. -Respondió la madre de James.

- ¿Ya es la fiesta? ¿Tan luego? Merlín, que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¡No me habías contado nada, pequeña!

- Lo había olvidado. -confesó Lily. Aunque en realidad la respuesta acertada era en qué momento, si Kate no había parado de hablar en todo rato que llevaban juntas.

- ¡WOW! Eres realmente linda y qué peculiar tu cabello. James no exageraba.

- ¿James te dijo eso? -Preguntó Kate extrañada, arrugando el ceño.

- Sí. Siempre lo ha dicho. Su compañera más linda es Lily Evans. Su compañera más simpática es Lily Evans, la más inteligente, la más...todo. Creo que desde mucho vengo escuchando lo mismo. -Y en aquella ocasión, James sintió ganas de que su madre se callara de una buena vez. -¿No te invitó a salir hoy?

- No. -Contestó Lily, intentado disimular los nervios que sentía al ser presa de ese tipo de interrogatorio.

- ¡Qué burro es mi hijo! … ¿Y tan linda y sin cita en San Valentín? Eso no es normal.

- Salí temprano con alguien, pero no era realmente una cita y luego me encontré con Kate…

- ¡Kate! Le arruinaste la cita a la pobre chica. ¿Con quién saliste? A ver si lo conozco...

- Con un chico bastante guapo, Dorea. Creo que sí lo conoces, es el mayor de los Black. -Comentó Kate, con una sonrisa pícara pintada en la cara.

- ¿Saliste con el mayor de los Black? ¿No habrá sido Sirius?

- Sí, el mismo.

- ¿Entonces son novios?

- ¿Son novios? Lily, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? -Preguntó Kate, de pronto alarmada.

- ¡No! No somos novios y tampoco está en mis planes. Y menos en los de él.

- ¿Por qué no? Si él es guapísimo.

- Pero yo no le gusto ni él a mi. -Respondió Lily cansinamente.

- ¿Y quién te gusta, entonces? -Preguntó Dorea. A lo mejor puedo ayudar en algo.

En ese momento, Lily pensó, "De tal palo tal astilla". James Potter se parecía tanto a su madre, los dos con aquella extraña habilidad para meterse en asuntos que no les debieran importar. Y ambos siempre provistos con un set de preguntas desagradables. Y también pensaba en la mala suerte que la perseguía, se veía a sí misma con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, mientras caían rayos y gruesas gotas de lluvia sobre sus hombros. El día que menos le convenía, Sirius Black le daba el suero de la verdad. Pero también agradecía que no le preguntaran cosas tan inoportunas. Se consolaba pensando, _podría ser peor, mucho peor._

Respondió, finalmente. -Me gusta John travolta. - Sin embargo antes de pronunciar aquel nombre, pasó por su cabeza un desfile de personas, como Alex, James, Remus y Dumbledore, hasta que encontró en su mente aquel rostro. ¡Por Merlín, si a la chica le gustaba alguien en el mundo, era aquel muchacho del hoyuelo en la barbilla!

Kate soltó una natural carcajada ante la cara de desconcierto de Dorea y respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada dijo. -Es un actor muggle. Muy guapo.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes, Kate?

- Solía ir al cine con Lily.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al cine. Hay una pantalla gigante, del porte de un muro y proyectan películas. Que son una serie de fotografías, pero más rápidas que forman una historia. Tú también deberías ir, lo pasarías genial.

- ¡Aw! Yo quiero ir, pero James no me acompañaría ni a palos. Y no puedo ir sola. -En aquel instante, Lily sintió los ojos de Kate sobre ella, como si esperara algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Hasta que Lily lo comprendió.

-Eh...pues, podrían ir conmigo para Semana Santa. -Dijo Lily, tan amablemente como pudo. A James el corazón le pareció temblar porque la bondad de Lily no tenía límite, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su madre. Y quería sacarse la capa y abrazarla muy fuerte por ser tan generosa con ella, y por supuesto quería abrazar a su mamá y después decirle que tenía la boca del mismo tamaño que Brasil. Sin embargo, cuando estaba más decidido que nunca a hacerlo, sintió que el espejo, que normalmente llevaba con él, tiritaba en su pierna.

_Maldito, Sirius._

Lo extrajo cuidadosamente de sus jeans y susurró –Canuto, ahora no puedo hablar.

- Ya, pero escucha. Hoy es el día de San Valentín y no es sólo el día del amor, Jimmy. También es el día de la amistad y te tengo un regalo.

- Qué bien, dámelo después.

- No. Tiene que ser ahora. Si quieres hablar con Lily cosas importantes, hazlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú sólo pregúntale cosas. Y te aseguro que ella te dirá la verdad.

James medio sonrió, los ojos le brillaban en un encandilante brío de maldad y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, guardándose el espejo de nuevo en el bolsillo. Mientras tanto, la conversación de las mujeres derivó en la fiesta que Lily debía organizar con la ayuda de Dorea, y ahí se extendieron por mucho rato. Tanto, que a James ya se le estaban acalambrando las piernas.

Cuando las mujeres se despidieron aún había luz solar, pero ya hacía frío. Y Lily se separó de ellas en la esquina sur de la avenida principal. Comenzó el camino de regreso al castillo, completamente sola, y a James le parecía que jugaba a pisar su sombra. Pero lo que él no sabía es que ella sólo iba añorando el calor de la chimenea de la sala común, una taza de té, y necesitaba con urgencia un baño, culpa del frío. Y trataba de distraerse de las exigencias de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto una mano la giró por el hombro.

James, quién ya se había sacado la capa la miraba a los ojos con claras intenciones de comerle el corazón con cada haz de luz que se cruzaba entre ellos. Podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel sólo con tocar una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Tú! -Dijo Lily, tras superar el pánico inicial. Cerró los ojos hasta que quedaron hechos una pequeñas ventanitas, como un claro signo de desconfianza. -¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo en son de paz .-dijo alzando sus manos. -Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Cómo la última vez? No, James. No soy tan tonta para caer dos veces en el mismo juego.

- Es verdad. Sólo quiero hablar y después de lo que ocurrió en las Tres Escobas, es lo mínimo que me merezco, ¿sabes? -Y a James le pareció que Lily lo estaba considerando, cada segundo que ella pasaba mirándolo a los ojos como si intentará descifrar hasta el más pequeño de sus secretos de su alma, a él le daba la sensación de estar tocando el cielo con las manos. Era una sensación preciosa, tener sus ojos sobre él, la boca media abierta, como si no se convenciera del todo y escuchar su respiración pausada, como si fuera a través del aire que le llegara la sabiduría.

- Tienes de aquí al castillo. -Le dijo finalmente y siguió caminando.

Lily sabía que tras lo ocurrido en las Tres Escobas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel chico, justo como James se lo había apuntado. Y aunque no quisiese escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle, tendría que hacerlo porque era lo correcto.

Y James tomó aire profundamente y caminando al lado de ella, comenzó. -Después que te fuiste de la habitación. - Se corrigió. -...de la verdadera habitación, te busqué y no te encontré. Llegué al castillo y me quedé en mi cuarto, con los chicos. Sirius me dijo que había un nuevo lugar acá en Hogsmeade y yo lo acompañé, -omitió el hecho de que no tenía ganas de salir de su cama, porque ese había sido el mejor y peor día de su vida, a la vez. -...y ahí me encontré con él y con su flamante novia.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Diggory.

- Ah.

Y ahí supe que él y esa chica no eran novios, de hecho el mismo nos lo dijo. Y también nos dijo lo del encantamiento porque quería saber si estabas bien. -Y esto último le costó mucho decirlo, porque era como pegarse un balazo en los pies. Sin embargo, aunque las palabras le salieron apretadas, se obligó, porque sabía que tenía que jugar limpio esta vez. Aunque no fuera tan divertido.

- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? -Preguntó Lily con el rostro neutro, como si estuviera desinteresada en hablar de eso, y fueran platicando de las nubes moradas que se proyectaban en el horizonte.

- Que vi una luz…

- ¿QUEEEE? -Y el rostro de Lily, ya no era ni neutro ni pacífico, sino que se transformó en una oda a los terremotos, a los maremotos y a las erupciones volcánicas que precisamente recorrían sus venas. Estaba enojadísima y las luces azules aparecieron inmediatamente, esta vez como fuegos artificiales. -Pero, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, James? ¿Por qué te metes en mi vida?

- Cálmate, Lily, por favor. Cálmate y escucha. No le dije ni color ni intensidad de tus luces. -Contestó a modo de consuelo.

- Ah. Ahora lo entiendo todo, porque ahí el súper-señor-lengua-suelta Diggory les contó el resto del encantamiento. ¡Maldito Alex Diggory, es todo su culpa!

- No… no nos dijo nada más. -Aseguró James.

- Mira, James Potter…Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad. No debí tratarte tan mal el otro día, ni debí haberte dejado solo en Hogsmeade. -Y Lily llenó sus pulmones con aire, al tiempo que sus mejillas se llenaban de color. -Ni tampoco debí haberme liado contigo y seguramente debí darte una mejor explicación. Pero, ya ves, no hice nada de las cosas que tenía que hacer; así que en resumen...soy una mala persona, un ser malvado. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mi tanto como puedas. Soy una persona peligrosa para ti y para el resto, así que mientras más distanciado estés de mi, más feliz va a ser tu vida. -Y James no pudo aguantar la risa, se retorcía con carcajadas estruendosas que lograban que Lily se sintiera peor. -¡Y aún no se me olvida tu gracia de la habitación del otro día!

- Oye. -Dijo a penas, y trató de calmar el ataque de risa que tenía. -Yo no planeé eso. Ni siquiera me dejaste defenderme, te fuiste hecha un huracán y yo sigo sin entenderlo al igual que tú. Esa sala nunca falla, pero ese día no funcionó. Yo no quería eso.

- Sí, lo noté. -Agregó Lily sarcásticamente.

- Te apuesto que a ti te aparece lo mismo, todavía no tengo claro el por qué, pero te apuesto que sí. Lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho y tengo ese presentimiento. Además. -agregó, rozando suavemente sus dedos con los de Lily mientras caminaban. -No eres una persona malvada.

Sin embargo en aquel maravilloso momento en que él podía sentir la electricidad del tacto zapateando dentro de sí, desde el camino se escuchó una voz de chica gritar con fuerza. – ¡James!, ¡James! ¡Espérame!

-¡Rayos!-, murmuró, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se despeinaba. La chica que lo llamaba a gritos era Sara Stone, aquella con la salía hasta un tiempo atrás. Hasta que ocurrió lo de Lily.

Sara llegó hasta ellos y miró a Lily con una expresión de superioridad pintada en la cara. -Hola James, Evans. -agregó cortante y Lily no le respondió, solamente abrió los ojos, incrédulamente, por aquel saludo tan poco cortés. -James, pensé que habíamos quedado.

- Pensaste mal, porque hace más de un mes que te dije que ya no quedaríamos nunca más.

- Pero...-La voz de la chica se volvió un hilo. -¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque…porque sí. -Respondió James, finalmente, algo cabreado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y opinó. -Vamos, Potter. No seas cobarde, dale una explicación decente a la chica, se la merece.

James miró fijo a los ojos de Lily, quién parecía media divertida y molesta con la situación. Lo consideró unos segundos, perdido en los ojos verdes y le explicó a Sara. -Verás. No sigo saliendo contigo porque estoy enamorado de Lily Evans desde hace mucho tiempo y ella siente algo parecido por mí, pero no es capaz de reconocerlo. Sólo me mira todo el día en clases y después hace como que no existo. Y estoy tratando a que se anime a admitir que le gusto, aunque sea un poco.

La cara de Sara Stone y la de Lily eran muy similares. Una mezcla entre rabia e incomprensión, materializada en resoplidos de Sara y la voz cortante y fría de Lily que susurró entre dientes. -Stone, Potter no quería decir eso, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah no? -Replicó James. -Y afirmó a Lily del brazo y la apegó a su cuerpo. James sintió el aroma frutal del cuerpo de Lily y observó durante un segundo aquellos labios que deseaba hace tanto tiempo. Y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, se aproximó y la besó con fuerza, mientras que la otra mano se perdía en la cabellera roja, por si ella intentaba separarse de él. James sintió la tibieza de su respiración, dulce, que se detuvo casi al instante y sintió la calidez del interior de sus labios, recorrió con avidez su boca, buscando su lengua jugosa. Parecía que él, era un hombre que vagó por el desierto, condenado desde hace treinta años y creía que la boca de Lily era su manantial perdido. Ahí, delante de la chica que tenía la boca tan abierta que fácilmente se le podría haber desencajado la mandíbula, ahí, entre las hierbas y pastizales que bordeaban el camino hasta Hogwarts, James Potter besó a Lily Evans, intentado que ella comprendiera todo el amor que él sentía. Y tras unos momentos que le supieron a gloria a James, y de inconsciencia de Lily, ella logró separarse y, por supuesto, ya ni se acordaba que Sara Stone estaba ahí, presenciado todo.

- Eres un imbécil, ¿Quién te crees James Potter?

- Lily Evans, ¿Te gustó que te besara? ¿Si o no?

- Sí.

Y Lily otra vez se llevó la mano a la boca, al igual que cuando estuvo con Sirius. Y cuando la bajó sólo dijo -maldito seas, Sirius Black -lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara hasta en Pekín y completamente avergonzada se dio media vuelta, siguiendo su rumbo, hasta al castillo.  
James sólo se quedó un segundo más para decirle a Sara Stone que lo sentía mucho, pero todo lo que él había dicho era cierto y se fue tras la chica pelirroja que caminaba muy rápido por la senda.

Cuando la alcanzó, James comprendió el gran regalo que le había hecho su amigo, y a pesar que le parecía una idea maléfica, a él, simplemente le encantaba.

- ¿Lily?

- Cállate, Potter.

- Yo te gusto, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé, ¡Potter, cállate!

- ¿Y todavía te gusta Diggory? Lily se esforzaba por ir tan rápido como podía, para no tener que escuchar las molestas preguntas de James, pero simplemente no podía perderle la pista.

- No lo sé, creo que sí. -contestó de mala manera. -¡Ahora cállate, Potter! -Y también las luces azules de Lily se iban activando rápidamente.

- ¿Lily?

- ¡No! -Respondió antes que James preguntará. Pero todo fue en vano.

- ¿De verdad te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos en Hogsmeade?

- A veces sí, a veces no. -Lily se tapó la boca con las manos, nuevamente y sus mejilla se tiñeron de un potente rojo incandescente. Murmuró a través de sus dedos. -Potter, cállate antes que te asesine. -Y la mirada afilada que le dirigió, parecía una promesa más que una advertencia.

Pero James tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, nunca antes se había visto a una persona más feliz, y rápidamente tuvo la sensación que ese era su mejor San Valentín. El mejor de todo el mundo, puesto que nadie podía ser tan dichoso como él lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

- Bien, me callaré pero con una condición. -Dijo tras un momento.

- Olvídalo. -respondió Lily con furia.

- Lily, ¿cuánto te gustó acostarte conmigo? -La cara de James era una mueca malvada y burlona, sus ojos brillaban y tenía la barbilla alzada, como si con ese sencillo gesto quisiera dejarle en claro a la chica quién tenía el poder.

Ella mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados, uno contra el otro, pero la respuesta salió sola de ellos. Como si la chica realmente no tuviera ningun poder sobre su cuerpo. – Fue genial, ¿contento? Ahora, Potter. Eres hombre muerto. -dijo con tanta rabia que las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras y había una seriedad impresa en cada sílaba. Pero eso no era suficiente para detener a James.

- ¿Ahora vas a escuchar lo de la condición? -Lily ni siquiera lo miró. -Porque, quién sabe, la siguiente pregunta puede ser mucho más comprometedora.

- Está bien. -masculló Lily. -¿Cuál es tu condición? -Preguntó, aún sonrojada hasta la médula y muy molesta.

- Que me acompañes a esa sala y que hagas lo que yo te diga.

- ¿Ah? ¿Es sólo eso? -James sonrió. -Es oficial, entonces, tú estás loco. Si piensas que voy a ir hasta ahí para que me lleves a esa réplica de la pieza de aquel lugar, es porque algo en tu cabeza no funciona bien. -Las luces azules se hacían más y más intensas a cada segundo.

- No, Lily. No pienses mal. Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que pararte donde yo te diga y pensar con todas tus fuerzas que quieres un lugar para hablar conmigo.

- Sí lo hago ¿te callarás?

- Lo prometo.-Agregó con voz solemne- Palabra de merodeador.

- Está bien. -Respondió Lily. -pero después me dejarás en paz. Y que sepas que no iría si no me chantajearás de un modo tan...vil.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?

- Lily lo miró furiosa y respondió, por supuesto, contra su voluntad. -A veces sí, a veces no. -James sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿qué significan los colores de tus luc...-En aquel preciso momento, ella dirigió su varita con un movimiento rápido y certero. Apuntó a James, exclamando -"_palalingua_"-

Ahora era Lily quien sonreía y las luces poco a poco se iban apagando a medida que ella trataba de controlar su respiración. En sus ojos brillaba la satisfacción, porque por fin había logrado dominar el pequeño inconveniente de James Potter y su gran bocota. Lo miró de reojo y observó con una mezcla de malicia burla los vanos intentos de él por deshacerse del hechizo. Tras un momento agregó – Voy a ir a esa dichosa sala, sólo porque te dije que lo haría, pero después no vuelvas a buscarme. -James, con la lengua pegada en el paladar, caminó al lado de ella, mucho más feliz de lo que hace tiempo se sentía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pasillo, que James le indicó con señas, Lily recordó lo que tenía que hacer, se paró frente al muro de piedra y dijo mentalmente -"Necesito un lugar para hablar con James"- repetidas veces en su cabeza. Pero lo que realmente necesitaba y con urgencia, era un baño. Desde que salió del restaurante y sintió el frío azotándole, su cuerpo se lo exigía y no estaba plenamente concentrada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se descubrió un lugar hermoso, todo de cerámica negra y muy iluminado, tenia grandes espejos y estaba pulcramente aseado.

- ¿Ves? No me apareció ningún cuartucho de motel. -Apuntó la chica. James movía la cabeza vigorosamente, y Lily no entendía nada de lo que quería decir, tras dudarlo unos momentos , retiró el hechizo.

- Eso es porque te mueres por un baño, Lily. No lo hiciste bien. Entra ya y después vuelves y lo intentas de nuevo.

- ¿Y si es una trampa que ideaste con tu amiguito? -Y la risotada de James sólo la desesperaba más, si realmente no necesitara ir al baño se hubiese dedicado el resto de la tarde a torturarlo con la varita, como una mortífaga. O al menos, eso creía ella.

- Lily, no seas paranoica. Entra antes de que mojes tus calzones.

- ¡Qué amable! -murmuró Lily con sorna, antes de ingresar en aquel extraño lugar.

Cuando Lily estaba dentro del baño estaba tan a gusto. El baño era cómodo, extremadamente limpio y hasta cálido. Era un lugar hermoso y decorado muy sofisticadamente. Había jabón de todos los tipos, y papel higiénico de seda, con fibras de algodón y de fibra de raso. Uno de los espejo te daba indicaciones para peinarte, dependiendo de tu ropa y la ocasión. Y ella pensó que podía estar ahí días enteros. Tras media hora, Lily salió, totalmente perfumada, encremada y repeinada. Y también, completamente enamorada de aquel magnifico lugar.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo…

- ¿Algo como qué? -Preguntó Lily.

- Como que te cayó mal la comida italiana y que te habías ido por las cañerías.

- No soy Myrtle – Aclaró Lily, cortante.

- Lo sé. Era una broma, ahora piensa en un lugar para conversar conmigo.

Lily hizo exactamente lo que James le señaló. Dejo caer los parpados y pensaba intensamente en algún lugar donde pudiesen conversar. Tras unos segundos envuelta en ese pequeño ritual, abrió los ojos y ante ellos se materializó una gran puerta de madera. Cuando ella giró el pomo, se reveló una habitación espaciosa, iluminada por cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas blancas, intensificando el verde esmeralda con que estaba pintada. Tenía el sillón de la esquina, la gran cama y las dos mesas de noche a cada lado.  
Era nuevamente, aquella habitación del Luna de Caramelo.

**Nota de Autora:**

1.- Como pueden notar, comienzan los capítulos un poco más largos.

2.- Prometo intentar no demorarme tanto con lo que sigue.

3.- Mírenlo de esta forma, a contar de ahora sólo faltan 14 capítulos...Comienza la cuenta regresiva porque ya pasé la mitad. ¡Yay para mi!

4.- Sé que a todo el mundo le da una paja enorme volver a leer y a comentar y me parece sumamente lógico. Quizás debería parar de cambiar ciertas cosillas y de dejar las cosas en un status quo, pero con buena ortografía, para que todos entiendan lo que sigue. Sí me decanto por esto, les avisaré oportunamente, lo siento, pero tengo una pugna intenta entre lo que ya tengo y lo que ahora me gustaría que fuera. Soy una bitch, lo sé.

5.- Quiero leer un buen fic, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero uno bueno de verdad. De esos que te hacen sonreír como tonta o llorar a moco tendido y tengan su pizca de ingenio y originalidad. Acepto sugerencias, please, pipol.

Iluuuuuu so so much.


	16. La declaración de Lily

**Nota de Autora**: Pueden matarme libremente. No culparé a nadie, es más, hasta yo les ayudaría.

**La Declaración de Lily.**

Cuando Lily salió de aquella habitación traía un bulto entre las manos, algo que parecía una bola de telas revueltas rápidamente. Iba sumamente despeinada y con el vestido mal abotonado, llevaba los labios levemente hinchados, y mucho más rojos que lo normal. Pero se veía solo ella, nadie le acompañaba, caminaba con la vista al frente y el paso rápido y decidido, y en su mente sólo se vislumbraba una cosa. Llegar tan pronto como fuese posible a la Torre de Gryffindor, llegar antes de que la alcanzase James Potter.

No le importó ni las parejas besándose en los lugares ocultos de los pasillos, ni el destino de las manos presurosas de aquellas parejas, ni los niños de cursos más bajos tirando bombas fétidas a los enamorados, ni tampoco que muchos chicos miraran el bulto que llevaba o cómo iba caminando ella; con toda su ropa desarreglada. Esa noche le importaba poco ser prefecta.

Sólo quería tenderse en su cama y esperar hasta que se acabase luego el maldito día de San Valentín. Y por supuesto, aunque le ofrecieran veinte mil galleons, ella no iría a cenar.

Cuando llegó por fin a su sala común, giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y comprobó que James no la estaba siguiendo. Y aunque la sala estaba casi vacía, se sentó un momento a recuperar el aliento y a sacudirse de su cabeza esas ideas malignas que le estaban acechando. Algunos lo llamaría conciencia, otros culpabilidad. Pero, independiente del nombre, era una sensación que ella en ese minuto no quería experimentar. El crepitar de las llamas, y las pocas parejas sentada en los sillones, pretendiendo que se escuchaban cuando no podían disimular las ganas de comerse el esófago mutuamente, eran lo único en que quería concentrarse. Pero cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, soltando un sonido similar a la de una pala contra el cemento, Peter Pettigrew cruzó el umbral y llegó hasta ella con la intriga pintada en la cara. Le preguntó si había visto a Sirius o a James, y a Lily sólo le quedaba una alternativa. La mejor y la de siempre, huir tan rápido como fuese posible.

Subió las escaleras y rogó porque su habitación estuviera desocupada. "_Merlín me ama_", pensó al comprobar que no había nadie allí. Se dirigió rauda hacia su baúl, tiró lejos todo lo contenido en él, hasta alcanzar un caldero que guardaba unas cuantas botellas de distintos colores. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lily mezcló el contenido de las botellas rápidamente en el caldero y comenzó a revolverlo, una vez para allá, cinco para acá. Agregaba gotas de un líquido morado hasta que prontamente bailaban enormes volutas rojas de vapor.  
Revolvió cerca de media hora y la poción se transformó en verde, un verde tan intenso que le recordó a la piel de Hulk, la colocó en un pequeño recipiente y la agitó esperando que se enfriará un poco. Bebió y cuando el contenido de la poción se acabó, el rostro de Lily se contorsionaba hacia una gran mueca de asco. Sabía horrible, era amarga y a la vez, quedaba pegado en la lengua un resabio fuertemente salado, y cuando fue al baño a beber agua, sintió una gran nausea que le contrajo todo el cuerpo, deshaciéndose en arcadas. Después de lavarse la boca hasta con jabón para pasar el mal gusto, que parecía no irse nunca, murmuró con la voz enronquecida.

"_¡Maldita vida sexual activa!, ¡Maldito James Potter! ¡Y maldito seas Alex Diggory!_".

Se fue del baño, y dejó todo el contenido de su baúl sin ordenar: no tenía ganas de limpiar o de arreglar sus cosas y pensó que una vez siendo descuidada no sería un gran problema para sus compañeras de cuarto que eran unas desconsideras sin remedio. Era habitual que en la habitación que Lily compartía con otras chicas siempre hubiesen restos de comida descomponiéndose sobre alguna mesa de noche, que calzones o sostenes o ropa sucia inundara el suelo o papeles o algodones con restos de maquillaje estuvieran por todos lados. Ese día era el turno de Lily, porque sólo quería acostarse, perderse entre las sábanas y no despertar hasta que volvieran al mundo los dinosaurios.

Tras varias vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se preguntó –¿Y si me hago una poción para dormir?

Se levantó de nuevo y limpió el caldero con un ligero movimiento de su varita, tal como un día le había enseñado Severus. Buscó entre las cosas que tiró del baúl, otros ingredientes, y en una taza distinta, vertió la nueva poción que realizó tras agitar rápidamente el contenido del caldero.

Lily sabía que dicho brebaje necesitaba mucho más tiempo del que disponía, pero optó por modificar la poción y arriesgarse al resultado. Total, todo lo que hacía era con la ilusión de dormir por toda la vida y por eso se la bebió de una sola vez y aunque no sabía tan mal, era bastante grumosa. Tenía apariencia líquida, pero una vez en la boca era como tragarse una cucharada de arena. La chica pensó, _"¡Demonios!, debí dejarla todo el tiempo"_.

Al darse la vuelta vio el bulto que antes traía en las manos. Lo pateó con fuerza, deshaciendo la perfecta bola que había hecho, y se agachó para recoger algo que llamó, poderosamente, su atención.

Enrabiada hasta las luces azules, se metió en la cama de nuevo, esperando que llegara el dichoso sueño. Dejó dos varitas sobre la mesa de noche y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.  
No se dio cuenta cuando ya no observaba el techo de su habitación. Había cerrado los ojos y recordaba lo recién ocurrido. Lily estaba de nuevo frente a esa gran puerta de madera y su mano sujetando el frío pomo metálico. Cuando abrió el portal, ahí estaba, la famosa habitación que ella y James Potter habían ocupado en Hogsmeade.  
Sabe que se le quedó la lengua inmóvil, sabe que casi se le olvidó respirar. Sabe que James tuvo que decirle, para vergüenza de ella. – Vamos Lily, cierra la boca.

Y sólo fue la rabia lo que le permitió reaccionar. - ¿Qué...Qué demonios? -Respondió ella con los ojos como plato, mientras James estaba radiante.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije y lo sabes! Ese día yo pensé que necesitaba un lugar para hablar contigo y esto fue lo que nos apareció. -Y a Lily le parecía que James Potter se iba a ahorcar si seguía sonriendo de ese modo.

- A lo mejor... no funciona tu dichosa sala y sólo se transforma en esto y en ese baño tan lindo.

Pero tan pronto como Lily dijo eso, James la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

- Piensa en otra cosa. Pídele que se transforme en otro lugar.

Lily por un momento pensó en ese baño tan agradable, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. Su mente viajó por las locaciones más inverosímiles. Pensó en Petra, pero no tenía mucha gracia porque era casi lo mismo que Hogwats. Pensó en la Guayana Francesa, pero lo desestimó porque si se arrancaba un mosquito y después le contagiaba alguna fiebre extraña y luego pensó en la Sabana Africana, pero se arrepintió porque creía que no podría lidiar contra una manada de leones hambrientos. "_Apenas puedo con uno_", se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba a James. Y fue entonces cuando dio con una idea apropiada.

- ¡Ya! Estoy lista...creo. -Y casi al instante una nueva puerta se materializó frente a ellos.

James, cuando abrió la puerta, vio muchas luces pequeñas y de variados colores y unas grandes estructuras de fierro también coloridas que se movían, algunas vertiginosamente.  
- ¿Qué es esto, Lily?

- Es un parque de diversiones. Es idéntico a uno que solía ir cuando era niña.

- ¿Y en esto pensaste?

- Sí. -Admitió la chica, con su sonrisa llena de orgullo. - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es el mejor lugar en el mundo. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?, ¿no vas a entrar?

- Claro que no. Ni tú tampoco. -dijo el chico de lentes afirmándole el brazo. -Tenemos que hablar...aunque otro día puedes traerme a este parque.

Y nuevamente cerró la puerta y él cerró los ojos y a Lily le parecía concentrado. La puerta reapareció y ahí estaba de nuevo, la réplica de la habitación de Luna de Caramelo.  
Lily entró empujada por James, quien se sentó en el pequeño sillón. Lily dudosa, se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en una orilla del colchón.

- Me turba que se transforme en ésta habitación. -comentó James. Lily abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y el chico se corrigió inmediatamente. - No es que no me guste, ni que tenga malos recuerdos. Es sólo que realmente no entiendo por qué siempre se transforma en esto si sólo pedimos un lugar para conversar.

-¡Me importa un pepino el gran misterio de ésta habitación! Todavía no se me olvida lo que me hiciste en el camino. Vamos de una vez por todas al grano, por favor.

Así. Justo así era Lily para James. Podía tener una mirada critica, podía llegar a ser fría, pero siempre, siempre, se le escapaban los gestos amables. Tanto que incluso podía llegar a ser sarcasmo involuntario. _Por favor_. Cuando Lily decía _"por favor"_ eran muy pocas las cosas que James podía negarle.

- ¡_Accio_ varita de Lily! - gritó rápidamente James, sosteniendo la varita de la chica entre sus dedos. Porque aunque Lily dijese mil veces "_por favor_", él tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con ella y conociéndola, era probable que saliera con alguno de los tantos trucos que siempre podía guardar bajo la túnica.

Lily estaba furiosa hasta las luces y se levantó apresuradamente en dirección a James para recuperar su varita.

- James, devuélveme mi varita.

- No. Te falta la palabra mágica, Lily

- ¿Por favor?

- No, esta vez no sirve sólo "por favor". Tendrás que prometerme algo más.

- ¿Algo más como qué?

- Algo más como que te vas a quedar aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que des cuenta que estás enamorada de mi.

- ¿Ah? -murmuró incrédula. -No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- O por lo menos, jurame que te quedarás hasta que podamos conversar.

- Pero... ¿por qué tengo que estar sin mi varita?

- Porque te conozco y sé que te vas a escapar, como siempre.

- No es cierto, yo no me escapo siempre.

- ¿No?

- Claro que no. Soy perfectamente capaz de quedarme aquí y de responderte todas las dudas que tienes.

- Entonces, Lily. Cuentame una cosa. -Y aunque las palabras que James eran seguras, él no estaba tan seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar. -Lily... ¿Con quién te gustó más hac…

La pregunta que James estaba formulando fue enmudecida antes de terminar de pronunciarla. Fue una de esas dudas que probablemente nunca se pudo esclarecer, porque en ese momento los labios redondos y rojizos de Lily, estaban posados y aprisionando los de él.

**&&&&&&**

Cuando James se despertó, un tanto dolorido, se descubrió con cero prendas de ropa puesta y solo en la cama. La imagen parecía un _dejavú, _como si eso ya lo hubiese vivido. Por un momento pensó que encontraría a Lily en el pequeño baño continúo a la habitación, o que quizás podría estar oculta debajo de las sábanas revueltas.

Pero ahí no había nadie más que él. Estaba completamente solo.

Con el rostro engrifado por la rabia, empezó a buscar sus ropas. Pero no importaba por donde las buscará o que cosas revolviera. Simplemente habían desaparecido. Por un momento pensó que se conformaba con los pantalones. Sí, sólo con pantalones y ya podría salir de ahí, pero su desazón fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que toda su ropa había desaparecido. No sólo la camisa, la túnica o los calzoncillos. Sino que todo, varita incluida.

Por un breve momento odió a Lily Evans, con toda su alma, pero al segundo se sintió más asombrado con la chica que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle tanto ingenio. Se sentó desnudo a los pies de la cama, mientras pensaba en un modo de pedirle ayuda a Sirius o a cualquiera de los chicos. Pero mientras más se desesperaba pensando de dónde iba a sacar ropa, la solución apareció por sí misma. En una esquina alejada apareció un viejo armario, lleno de ropa de la talla de James y aunque tenía un leve aroma a guardado, le servía para salir de ahí.

Tomó lo primero que encontró, se vistió apresuradamente y se fue a buscar el mapa a su habitación. No escuchó a Peter cuando le preguntó dónde había estado y dónde estaba el resto de los chicos. Tampoco le oyó cuando le dijo que su ropa era ridícula y que apestaba a polilla.

James no escuchaba a nadie, porque lo único que quería era ir tras Lily Evans, recuperar su varita e iniciar una de esas eternas discusiones con ella.

Cuando abrió el mapa, éste le reveló la ubicación exacta de la persona que estaba buscando. Lily Evans estaba sola en su habitación, estática en un lugar, como si durmiera o meditara. Fue con paso decidido hasta la habitación de niñas de sexto año y al subir por la escalera tuvo la precaución de no pisar el peldaño que transformaba todo en un tobogán, imposible de escalar.

Entró sin tocar la puerta, y sus ojos vieron lo que jamás pensó encontrar. Todas las cosas de Lily tiradas por doquier y ella durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Con una mirada fugaz localizó su varita y su ropa y fue directo tras ellas. Y sólo porque estaba realmente enojado, le invadieron unas ganas enormes de despertarla. Porque aunque tuviera sentimientos encontrados, Lily Evans, una vez más le demostró que era más escurridiza que un pez con jabón.

"_Es la chica más inteligente que conozco, pero a la vez es la más testaruda_" Le tocó suavemente el hombro, pero ella sólo respiró profundamente. La agitó con un poco más de fuerza, pero Lily no despertaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando a James Potter le entró la desesperación.

Le gritó, la zarandeó, la besó y le tiró agua. Pero nada ocurría, ella sólo dormía y ni siquiera se quejaba del leve maltrato. Le tocó la frente y estaba fría, a James, que no tenía idea de estas cosas, le pareció mucho más fría de lo normal.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a observar rápidamente la habitación. Vio el caldero sucio y muchos ingredientes tirados alrededor. Lo primero que pensó fue que Lily en un ataque de culpa se había suicidado. Pero al segundo pensó en Lily. Ella no haría ese tipo de cosas, primero lo mataría a él y después se suicidaría. Sin embargo se asustó porque algo, que no sabía como definir, le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

Sólo se le ocurrió ir en busca de ayuda, así que corrió hasta la enfermería para traer a Madame Pompfrey al cuarto de Lily.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Lily Evans estaba acostada en una camilla, mientras le suministraban un asqueroso jugo de sapos grises.

**&&&&&**

Cuando despertó, sintió que no había dormido nada, como si recién se hubiese acostado. Giró sus ojos, y notó que estaba en la enfermería.

"_¿Qué hago en la enfermería?_"

A los pies de la cama, habían numerosos ramos de flores. Algunos eran pequeños, otros altos y coloridos. Habían también muchas tarjetas y una gran torre de caramelos y chocolates.

Pero en la enfermería no había nadie más, ni siquiera la enfermera.

Las flores que se alzaban a los pies de la cama, eran variadas. Pero dos ramos notablemente grandes le llamaron la atención. Uno era de flores rojas, intensas y grandes, eran _Amarilys_. Las reconocía porque se las regalaron la primera vez que alguien le dijo que la amaba. Se incorporó en la cama para tomar la tarjeta, y aunque dudó un segundo sobre si debía leerla o no, la curiosidad le ganó a la razón y terminó rajando el sobre con movimientos apresurados.

_Lily:  
_

_Mi hermano me contó que estabas enferma. Por un momento me asusté mucho, pero después hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que no era nada grave, que pronto te recuperarías. Me alegro mucho que sea así. Debo reconocer que por un momento la idea de perderte para siempre... pensé que no te vería nunca más y la idea me aterrorizó.  
_

_Pero cuando leas esto me sentiré muy feliz porque sé que ya estás bien. Y realmente lo sabré._

_Para Semana Santa mi madre te llevará a Romeo, que te extraña casi tanto como yo. En serio. Perro demoniaco, a veces no me deja dormir de tanto que aulla, creo que me odia._

_Besos.  
_

_Alex Diggory._

_Pdta: Espero que Black o Potter te hayan dicho que no estoy saliendo con nadie, no podría aunque quisiera. No tengo mucho tiempo libre, la medimagia es lo peor.  
_

Lily tomó la nota y la hizo mil pedazos, sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía una punzada en el estómago y un extraño palpitar en la sien. Se acercó al otro ramo de flores que le creaba inquietud. Y aunque el corazón le latía muy rápido después de leer la nota de Alex, decidió que sería mejor no tomarse en serio esas palabras y mover su concentración a otro punto. El ramo de las flores amarillas, de pétalos brillantes y sedosos parecía perfecto. Y también le parecían conocidas. Por más que buscó no encontró una tarjeta de saludos, y cada vez la duda crecía por saber dónde había visto aquellas flores antes. Se acercó hasta ellas y cerrando los ojos, inspiró su embriador olor.

_Click_

Esas flores amarillas, tan preciosas, eran iguales a la que ella una vez le había regalado a James Potter. Esas flores eran esas. Las que le dejó de consuelo la primera vez que le dejó solo en una cama revuelta.

- Veo que ya despertó, señorita Evans. -Lily sentada a los pies de su cama, se sobresaltó al escuchar la inconfundible voz del Director.

- Sí, gracias...pero no me siento muy bien. ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que me pasó?

- Usted se intoxicó por exceso de pociones. _Veritaserum_ y otras dos, que aún el profesor Slughorn, no identifica del todo. Aunque supongo que usted tiene una idea de que pudo haberle ocasionado el malestar.

- Uhm. -Y Lily sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, inconscientemente, producto de la vergüenza. Se deslizó a través de la cama y se acostó, cubriéndose el cuerpo entero con las mantas. -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

- Cerca de cuatro semanas. Y si no es por el señor Potter, me atrevería a decir que ya nos hubiese abandonado hace mucho tiempo. -Las mejillas de Lily casi relucieron cuando escuchó el apellido de James, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de saber por qué casi le debía la vida, prefirió callar y averiguar eso más tarde.

- Entonces...¿He perdido un mes de clases? -Preguntó la chica, de pronto alarmada.

- Sí, pero no tardará en ponerse al día. Ambos sabemos eso. -Respondió tranquilamente el profesor mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama y tomaba unos pocos caramelos de los que le habían enviado sus amigos. Con un caldero de chocolate en la boca, preguntó. -¿Es verdad que James Potter le besó en el camino de vuelta en la salida a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? -Y se sintió estúpida cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Dumbledore.

- Verá, señorita Evans. Los rumores como esos, y las malas noticias, suelen volar. Sobretodo cuando es el tema favorito de los alumnos aquí en el castillo. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que fue la señorita Stone quien echó a correr éste.

- Ya veo. -murmuró, mientras pensaba en las mejores formas de hacer picadillos a Sara Stone por tener la boca más grande de todo el colegio.

- Y después de ese beso, ¿Qué pasó Lily? -Preguntó Dumbledore. A ella no le pasó inadvertido el tono cercano y su nombre. Ya no más su apellido. Sintió nervios y ganas de hacerse la dormida, pero no podía. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar cualquier cosa, porque ella jamás contaría eso. De hecho, hasta había pensado en desmemorizar a James Potter y después hacer lo mismo con ella. Con sólo pensar en lo ocurrido se le ponía la piel de gallina. -Lily, tienes que decirme esta vez qué ocurrió. Es James quien tiene los problemas ahora, no eres tú.

- ¿Por qué? -Murmuró la chica, intrigada.

- Porque han solicitado la expulsión de James.

- ¿Expulsión? ¿Por qué? -A Lily las manos le temblaban. Y de pronto sentía ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Sin embargo, trató de lucir inalterable mientras esperaba la respuesta del Director.

- Porque él ingresó en la habitación de las chicas, y los padres supieron. Enviaron una queja al ministerio y solicitaron la expulsión, porque él no pudo explicarles cómo sabía que tú estabas ahí, enferma. Además hay un grupo de padres y apoderados de Slytherin que sostienen que él te envenenó porque sus hijos les habían comentado que tú nunca has querido salir con él. Ellos creen que es una especie de crimen pasional, donde el móvil sería el despecho.

- El no me envenenó. El no lo hizo. Digame, profesor, ¿qué han dicho mis padres? -murmuró Lily mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, como si intentará que no se le cayera un trozo de ella en las sábanas.

- Tus padres no han dicho nada, Lily. Sólo les interesa que te recuperes. Yo hablo con ellos a diario y les informo de tus mejoras.

- Pero...no pueden expulsarlo, ¿cierto? Porque de algo tiene que servir que yo diga que él no me envenenó.

Claro que sirve, pero eso hay que probarlo. Y para defenderlo tengo que saber exactamente que fue lo que sucedió y hasta el momento, James se niega a decírmelo. Me ha dicho que prefiere que lo expulsen antes de contarme lo ocurrido. Por lo tanto, Lily, la única que puede salvarlo eres tú.

- Entiendo. -dijo ella, como si aceptara una sentencia de muerte sobre sus hombros. Respiró con intensidad mientras pensaba en James, en lo maravilloso que era porque antes preferia perderlo todo, que delatarla o ponerla en evidencia, mejor dicho. _"…pero no es tan sol el muy imbécil. Si no fuera porque siempre me anda metiendo en problemas yo estaría bien, y no hubiese perdido un mes de clases. Además, ahora tengo que contarle todo a Dumbledore ¿por qué a Dumbledore? Esto me quitará todas las posibilidades con él, justo que me sentía preparada para un relación con alguien maduro, con experiencia, serio, inteligente y con una vida consolidada. ¡Maldición!"._

Continuó tragando aire profundamente, esperando que se le reventaran los pulmones, y si se moría, no tendría que contarle nada a nadie. Pero otra voz en su cabeza le decía que aquello no estaba bien. No era justo. Y también le decía que debía que ser valiente, más que mal, ella era una Gryffindor.

- Está bien, profesor. Yo le contaré todo lo que ocurrió, pero este es un secreto entre nosotros dos.

El profesor sólo asintió con la cabeza y puso todas las golosinas sobre la colcha de la cama. Le pasó una rana de chocolate a Lily y le dijo – Come Lily, así se hace más fácil.

Lily comenzó a contar todo desde el principio. Fue interrumpida por Dumbledore sólo para decir que el señor Diggory no hizo algo muy inteligente al dejarla y cuando la chica habló del encantamiento _evero_, Dumbledore la miró detenidamente por sobre las gafas de medialuna.

- Vaya, eso es magia muy avanzada. Y además que fue algo muy romántico.

- Sí, supongo. Pero ahora sólo quiero deshacerlo. Se suponía que no me traería tantos problemas, al contrario, se suponía que simplificaría nuestras vidas. Era algo que entenderíamos solo nosotros y ahora tengo luces azules casi todo el día y todo el mundo lo nota.

- Eso es porque ahora andas enojada todo el tiempo. Y bueno, antes eso no era así. Estás más susceptible. ¿Por qué no lo has desecho?

- Porque no encuentro el libro de Encantamientos, y cuando lo hice no le presté mucha atención al modo de deshacerlo. Uno no hace esas cosas pensando lo peor. Yo creí que estaríamos juntos toda la vida.

- Ya veo...-Dijo Dumbledore mientras se rascaba la nariz - Es sencillo Lily. En la magia muchas veces las cosas se deshacen del mismo modo que se hacen. Y en este caso especifico…

- Oh, Merlín. -exclamó la chica mientras se ponía una boca en la mano. -Creo comprender.- Y mientras se tocaba el pelo y se refregaba los ojos, confesó. -Creo que será bastante difícil deshacerlo. Además, hay otro problema. Creo que a James también le está empezando a afectar, como si se hubiese contagiado.

- Tú sabes por qué, Lily.

- No, no lo sé. -Ambos se observaban a los ojos, como si las palabras no fueren necesarias para el entendimiento. Sin embargo, Lily continúo con el relato. - Cuando entramos en la habitación, James me quitó mi varita, y me iba a preguntar con quién me gustó más… ¡Me iba a hacer una pregunta incómoda y yo no quería contestarle! Así que lo besé en los labios antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta...

Lily Evans, tendida en su cama de convaleciente, se quedó callada bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, mientras que en su cabeza veía toda la historia de lo ocurrido y parecía revivirlo.

Cuando Lily besó a James, lo hizo con la intención de callarlo, no quería contestar con quién le había gustado más hacer el amor. Porque consideraba que eso era infantil, cruel y avergonzante. Además James se iba a poner más insoportable. Lo que Lily no sabía que en las pieles de las personas existen llamas apagadas, que reviven con furia cada vez que las despiertan. Que los roces de dos bocas son más que suficiente para encender la mecha y que extrañaba tanto besar así a alguien. Jamás pensó que el sabor de los labios de aquel chico fuera algo que los suyos reconocieran y cierta forma _extrañaran_. No intuyó que el contacto de la lengua de él dentro de su boca la electrizara hasta tener escalofríos, ni que los suaves mordiscos que recibía en su labio inferior le sedaran tanto. Cuando James sostuvo el rostro de Lily entre sus manos, mientras le besaban profundamente, como si un raro dementor quisiera aspirarle el alma, las manos culpables de Lily viajaban en otra dirección. Era como si tuvieran vida propia y trazaran rutas invisibles por lugares donde antes ya habían estado. Se posaron en la espalda con tanta familiaridad que quizás James no las sintió en un comienzo, pero cuando el recorrido de los dedos se hacía notorio, deslizándose con suavidad un poco aquí, otro allá, y sí, por favor, cerca del cuello, la piel cálida y firme de James terminó por erizarse y dar paso a todos los instintos atados a sus venas. Porque aunque se sobresaltó un poco al sentir lo fría que traía las manos Lily, sentía que en cada trozo de piel que se afirmaban un calor se encendía y se extendía más allá. Un calor que comenzó a descender por su estomago llegando a los limites sospechados. La típica punzada bajo el vientre, el jalón de las tripas, la sangre arremolinándose con furia en su entrepierna. Sólo respiraron un segundo, y en aquel precisamente se miraron a los ojos enfebrecidos y con los labios inflamados. Las aletas de la nariz un poco abiertas y rastros de saliva brillando en sus bocas. Se miraron atentamente, en un mundo que parecía detenerse, y comprendieron, sin necesidad de palabras, que la sed, el hambre, el calor, el fuego que se abría paso entre ellos, reclamaba lo mismo. Ambos con el cuerpo ardiendo y enraizado al del otro, ambos con aquella necesidad de _tocarse_ todo el tiempo, hasta hacer desaparecer cualquier distancia, física o imaginaria, entre ellos.

Lily, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó nuevamente, con la misma voracidad que el beso anterior, pero esta vez sus brazos se extendieron a través de su cuello, y lo apretó tanto contra sí, que cualquiera creería que quería hacerlo desaparecer en el cuerpo de ella. Y James precisamente quería eso, estar ahí, cerca, tan cerca que en un segundo se transformara en parte de ella, estar dentro de Lily, y después explotar y desaparecer entremedio de la piel lechosa de esa chica que lograba volverlo un troll.

Dos cuerpos sedados buscaron lo mismo.

Ella contra la pared, con la falda arrugada más allá de sus muslos, a veces sentía los dedos de él jugueteando entre sus bragas, mientras percibía cada beso que se desparramaba sobre su cuello. Nunca sintió ni un poco de vergüenza en echar la cabeza para atrás, ni siquiera le molestaba el contacto frío de las piedras del muro cuando se enterraban en su piel. Y el cuerpo de James, ese que estaba engarrotado, como si bastara que lo tocaran una vez más que explotara, dejaba escapar armónicos gemidos cada vez que sus caderas apretaban las de Lily. Y creyó que se iba a morir muy pronto cuando uno de sus dedos se dejó llevar más allá de la tela de la ropa interior y se deleitó en la untuosa satisfacción de ella. En ese liquido espeso, claro y embriagador que le contaba secretos, que le murmuraba muy bajito que ella estaba igual que él.

Dos borrachos de amor.

Si Lily hubiese tenido intenciones de escapar, no hubiese podido. Porque sus músculos estaban paralizados y deseando que James le tocara ahi, por favor, si, si, así. Y un poco más acá también.

Su propia mano se deslizó entre los botones de su vestido rojo, liberándose de ellos, uno a uno, dejando a descubierto la piel desnuda de sus pechos y de su abdomen. Continúo desabotonando su vestido separando lo menos posible su cuerpo del de él. Porque cada vez que no se tocaban llegaba un dolor profundo que la hacia apretar los dientes. Tal como lo hizo cuando los labios ardientes de James jugaron a hacer aparecer y desaparecer el botón de sus pezones.

Las fronteras incorruptas de James, su camisa casi intacta, fue deslizandose lentamente por su espalda por obra y gracia de Santa Lily, que le hace estar rigido en sueños y ahora lo hace en la realidad, "_porque es real, ¿cierto?_" Y mientras sentía los aromas de Liy emanando lentamente, primero el de su perfume, luego el de su shampoo y por último el de su cuerpo, le confirmaron que sí. Que eso sí estaba ocurriendo. Inspiró con los ojos cerrados, mientras apretaba más y más a Lily, mientras sus caderas se rozaban y se buscaban en medio de un mar de movimientos ciegos, en busca del olor perfecto de Lily, ese suave equilibrio de todos los aromas que ella desprende en un día normal. Y por supuesto, ese olor nuevo, ese que salió despacio cuando ella murmuró suavemente en su oído, con esa voz de caja de cristal. -No me creo lo que estoy diciendo, pero...Te follaría aquí mismo, James Potter. -Y las piernas de Lily se enroscaron rápidamente en la espalda de James.

Y ambos sintieron esta vez, aquel dolor punzante un poco más abajo del vientre.

Giraron casi levitando, dirigidos a la cama, el único testigo, que ayudaba a silenciar los clamores de sus cuerpos. Completamente desnudos, aquel dolor se hacia cada vez más insoportable, mientras sus cuerpos se empapaban, preparándose para una danza ya aprendida. Con los ojos cerrados, Lily no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando James apostado sobre ella, le buscó entre trozos de seda y carne. Y tampoco pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir a James moviéndose lentamente encima de su cuerpo. Piel con piel, sudor y sangre corriendo muy rapido dentro de ellos. Tampoco pudo ahogar los gemidos que nacían en su garganta, pero que no nacían en su boca. Se quedaron ahí, como canciones que jamás fueron grabadas.  
Con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y los poros abiertos, sintió su cuerpo temblar junto con el de él. Ambos con la respiración agitada, ambos restregándose contra el cuerpo del otro, ambos reventando de ganas de reír y de gritar a la vez. Y una luz intensamente cegadora emanaba de diez pequeños faroles rosas que vibraban junto a ellos. Ella los observó por un segundo y le dio la sensación de estar haciendo el amor dentro del sol, y aunque sabía que sólo cinco le pertenecían, el resto era el complemento perfecto de los propios. Pero las caricias de James volvieron a obtener su total atención. Se quedaron así unos momentos, quizás una hora, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, pero herméticos. Extasiados e idiotizados, y con el fuego latiendo aún sobre ellos. James se recostó a su lado, exhausto pero resplandeciente aún. Y le susurró en su oído – Te Amo.

Entonces Lily le besó, intentando colocar en ese gesto, todos sus confusos sentimientos. Pero la palabra repitiendose en su cabeza una y otra vez, era como un clamor que la hacía despertarse. Y en un momento, todo fue claro para ella. Vio tiradas en el suelo su varita y la de él.  
Como un rayo fugaz, en sus ojos recorrió un brillo nacarado, quizás fue pudor, vergüenza, entereza o quizás inteligencia. Se incorporó, sin que él notase sus intenciones y antes que pudiera decirle algo lo aturdió con un hechizo. Lo recostó, le acomodó los lentes y luego lo besó en los labios levemente, casi como un suspiro. Se vistió con prisa, tomó su varita y la de James, junto con la ropa de él y dejó la habitación murmurando – ¡Estoy completamente loca!

Lily rompió el silencio en la enfermería diciéndole al profesor que la miraba atentamente.  
- Y después que lo besé, yo le quité mi varita y lo aturdí porque estaba enojada y cansada de que siempre me haga lo mismo. Así que y me fui a mi habitación y cuando entré al baño, vi que me estaban saliendo granos. Ya sabe, espinillas, puntos negros, esas cosas y me hice una poción para combatir el acné y después una para dormir porque estaba tan cansada que no era capaz de quedarme dormida sola. Pero mi gran error fue, no esperar todo el tiempo que tarda la poción en estar lista. Yo creo que por eso me hizo mal. Y me imaginó que James fue a buscarme porque estaba enojado conmigo porque lo aturdí.

El profesor sólo sonrió cuando la chica acabó de hablar. Y le dijo – Esa explicación es suficiente, Lily. Muchas gracias, trataré de ayudar a James tanto como pueda, pero creo que con lo que me acabas de contar bastará. Estan las pruebas que dicen que tu historia es real. Espero que al consejo le basten y que James no sea expulsado, porque, sinceramente, sería una gran pena, ¿cierto?. -ella no contestó, ni siquiera con un gesto. -Por cierto, Lily. Soy extremadamente inteligente, pero no soy tan maduro ni serio. Y tampoco tengo una vida consolidada. -Le guiñó un ojo y agregó -Me voy. Sus amigos están ansiosos por verla.

Y con una rana de chocolate entre las manos, Albus Dumbledore abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Sé que soy mala y que me merezco todas las penas del infierno. Pero he estado tan escasa de tiempo ultimamente, que me he tardado un montón en arreglar este capítulo. Además había una serie de detalles que tenía que replantear. O sea, como siempre, la idea es la misma, la forma varía. Pero no tanto, tampoco. Arreglé un poco el lemon y me quedó MUY FAIL, en todo caso. Quizás lo hubiese dejado como estaba.

Sé que no he respondido sus comentarios. Lo haré mañana sin falta. Ahora me largo antes de que el computador se me transforme en calabaza y yo me quede dormida aquí mismo, pero me estoy levantando temprano, cosa que odio, y me quedó dormida temprano too.

El próximo para el fin de semana. Pondré todo mi empeño es eso. So, ¿nos leemos?

Besos.


	17. Concierto Azul

**Concierto Azul**

No es que James Potter sea un desconsiderado, pero cuando Dumbledore decía que había gente que estaba esperando que Lily despertara, eso no lo incluía a él. No es que no lo quisiera, es sólo que sabía que el hecho de encontrarse nuevamente y saber que ahora había un nuevo tema pendiente entre ellos podría asustarla.

O enojarle, y mucho.

Por eso, prefería ir a verla de noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía. Era mucho más sencillo cubrirse con la capa y entrar sigilosamente a la enfermería y observarle dormir. A veces James aprovechaba el tiempo para dibujar pequeñas partes del cuerpo de Lily, como las manos o la nariz, en trocitos de servilleta que generalmente habían sobre la mesa de noche. Y otras veces prefería enterrar sus propios dedos en el colorido cabello de ella y mover la mano sutilmente. Cuando Lily se quejaba, James solía desesperarse. Se preguntaba qué cosas estaría soñando y cómo le podría ayudar a espantar cualquier cosa que le incomodara, pero generalmente terminaba por irse él mismo de la enfermería porque se daba cuenta que él pertenecía a esa categoría de personas, las que molestan a Lily.

Algunas mañanas Sirius decía frases crípticas y después hablaba cualquier estupidez, como si continuara el día normalmente. James fruncía el ceño mientras analizaba si no sólo eran invenciones suyas. Sin embargo cuando Sirius le dijo. -Habla con Remus, aclaren ese tema por favor antes de que las cosas se pongan más raras-. James no tuvo duda alguna que para allá iban todos los dardos anteriores.

Hablar con Remus, sinceramente, era algo no que había hecho hace tiempo. No es que no se dijeran palabra alguna, pero sostener una conversación sincera con alguien no estaba formando parte de la rutina de James. Ni a Sirius, ni a Remus o Peter estaba haciendo participe de los últimos acontecimientos de su vida y no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema sin caer en detalles o infidencias que no quería provocar. Tampoco sabía si podía y menos aún, no sabía como reaccionaría Remus al preguntarle de ese tema que estaba clavado en su piel como si se tratase de una molesta espina.

Y porque James era el rey de los sutilismos, esa clase de personas que buscan una estrategia y llegan lentamente a su punto, esas que ni siquiera se nota lo que intentan descubrir, una noche dijo.

- Peter, ¿Te gusta Lily, cierto? -Y a Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa perruna en medio de la noche, porque preguntarle uno por uno sus sentimientos hacia Lily no tenía nada de sutil.

El pequeño Peter sólo se arrumó más en su cama y resopló sonoramente. James estaba acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cuando escuchó la respuesta de su amigo quedó desconcertado, hasta el punto de incorporarse un poco.

- Dime el nombre de alguien que no le guste Lily.

Y en ese momento James pensó que Peter era una persona muy sabia. Que alguna luz divina le iluminaba esa noche y que tenía que aprender a captar esa información. Y la voz le tiritó un poco cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta.

- Pero si te gusta es en el sentido...¿te la follarías, cierto?

- Supongo que no. -contestó Peter, un poco mortificado. -Se supone que si tengo la posibilidad de estar con Lily...y si tu no sabrías...Por supuesto que sí. Pero si después me vas a matar, mejor que no. No sé si valga la pena morir por eso.

James, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el alto techo de su habitación, al escuchar a Peter pensó _"Sí lo vale, por Merlín que si vale morir por eso."_

- ¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mi, Jimmy?

- Ya sé que no te gusta Lily.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque simplemente no te gusta, siempre lo dices, que Lily es demasiado correcta, que es demasiado aburrida y hasta dices que es "frígida" y después finges que has dicho "rígida".

- Eso lo dije una sola vez y fue antes de verla en el pasillo del cuarto piso.

- ¿Qué pasó en el pasillo del cuarto piso?

- Mis palabras tienen un precio, Jimmy.

- ¿Cuanto quieres, Pulgoso?

- No quiero tus galleons, quiero que nos cuentes que le pasó a Lily.

James se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello después de soltar una lluvia de improperios, sin embargo escuchó las risas de los chicos y después sintió movimiento. Pero él estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera asomó su cabeza a la superficie. Parecía que alguien se había levantado y tarareaba una melodía pegajosa mientras revolvía los baúles. James pensó rápidamente si había algo entre sus cosas que lo delatara, pero se tranquilizó al segundo, porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera darle una pista a sus amigos sobre lo que sucedió. Hubo un ruido como un chasquido metálico y luego James sintió el característico olor a humo. Quiso quedarse dormido, quiso no prestar atención e intentó invocar el sueño pensando en las pecas que Lily tenía en la espalda, una, dos, tres, cuatro...

- James, ¿no me vas a preguntar si me gusta Lily? -La voz de Remus cruzó las frazadas como una espada filosa y llegó hasta sus oídos. Pero James se quedó estático escuchando lo que su amigo quería decirle. -Pues bien, sí, me gusta, o mejor dicho, durante mucho tiempo me gustó. Si me preguntas que siento por ella en este momento no sabría que decirte. Probablemente siento pena porque no me gusta verla así, pero Peter tiene mucha razón cuando te dijo que a todos le gusta Lily...¡Es que es Lily! Pero no voy a competir contigo, ni con nadie. Ni siquiera quise competir con Diggory porque sabía que el era...más apropiado. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo y yo...simplemente no puedo darle lo que ella necesita. Un hombre lobo no es alternativa para nadie.

¿Qué decirle a Remus? Oh, muchas gracias. No, eso no se podía agradecer porque era un sin sentido. James se limitó a quedarse ahí, entre sus mantas y pretender que estaba durmiendo, pero un calor fuerte se apropió de su corazón al percatarse de la clase de amigos que tenía. Definitivamente, los mejores.

- Eso fue muy conmovedor, Remus, lástima que Jimmy ni siquiera te escuchó. -Las caladas de Sirius eran tan profundas que rasgaban el aire cada vez que aspiraba. -Remus, viejo amigo, eres un llorón. Yo creo que Lily no te conviene porque está más loca que una cabra, y hay que tener vocación para las locas, como James. Pero quizás otra chica puede que sea apropiada para ti. Una chica más...peluda.

- ¿Tan peluda como tú, Sirius? -Preguntó Peter y de nuevo James escuchó las carcajadas de sus amigos vibrando en la noche.

James se quedó dormido, con los músculos relajados por primera vez en muchas noches, y ni siquiera las risas de sus amigos le impidieron dormir. Sabía que la mejor clase de personas estaban ahí, cuidando de él.

**&&&&&**

Lily Evans estaba sola, tendida en su cama de la enfermería, y matando el tiempo con los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada de aquel lugar. Miraba concentradamente aquella puerta por donde se había ido el profesor que tanto le gustaba. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, como si recién comprendiese algo de vital importancia. Tan abocada estaba en sus pensamientos que llegó a saltar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y como acto reflejo tomó las mantas y se cubrió hasta las orejas. La voz de Remus, que llegaba de al lado de su cama la asustó por completo.

- ¿Lily?

- Oh, Remus. ¡Me asustaste!

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada ¿y tú? -Le preguntó al momento de tocarle suavemente con la punta de sus dedos una cicatriz que se asomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

- Cansado también. Se acerca la luna llena...

Lily pasó por alto el detalle de la luna, no quería hablar de eso con Remus, porque sabía que para su amigo no era un tema cómodo y también porque tenía otras cosas que hablar con él.

- ¿Dumbledore sabe legeremancia?

- Sí, supongo... Vamos, Lily, no en vano es el mejor mago de nuestros tiempos. El unico al que Voldemort teme.

- Sí, tienes razón. Debí imaginarlo. -Respondió en un susurro y sintiéndose muy sonrosada.

- ¿Y...? -preguntó Remus levantando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué...? -Respondió ella, porque no entendía a que se refería él.

El silencio se apoderó de los labios de ambos, dejándose caer como una pesada cortina de hierro, pero eso a ella no le incomodaba porque no tenia muchas ganas de hablar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nada. -Contestó secamente.

- Lily, pensé que eramos amigos. No tienes que mentirme o esconderme nada y sinceramente creo que he sido bastante paciente contigo, pero ya es suficiente. Has estado aquí casi un mes y sólo tú y James saben lo que pasó...y creo que ha llegado el momento de que te saques la coraza y me digas que sucede. ¡Desde que ese idiota terminó contigo no eres la misma! - Y aunque Remus dijo todo esto usando su habitual timbre de voz, ese de hombre maduro y pausado, las lágrimas se acoplaron en los ojos de Lily y como si ya no pudiera resistir más, dijo.

- No sé. No sé lo que me pasa, no sé lo que hago, ni lo que siento, ni lo que voy a hacer, ni para donde voy. No sé nada, Remus. -Pasó sus manos por sus ojos, intentando calmarse y dejar de llorar, pero no tenía mucho éxito en eso. -No sé por qué Alex terminó conmigo y la verdad es que eso me enferma. Y ahora me envía cartas raras y flores, como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada, diciéndome que se preocupa por mi. Y sin contar el factor Potter, que lo único que hace es intentar complicarme la vida. Y ni siquiera sé porque me acosté con él ¡y dos veces más encima! Tampoco sé cómo voy a deshacer ese maldito hechizo porque no tengo idea de donde está el maldito libro. ¿ves? No sé nada de nada.

La cara de Remus, estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la proximidad de la luna, El esperaba que ella le dejara caer la lluvia de sentimientos confusos y tristes que le provocaba la ruptura con su novio, pero no estaba preparado para ser el confesionario de los últimos hechos vividos por Lily.

- ¿Cuando dices Potter te refieres a James? -Articuló con dificultad el chico.

- No, me refiero a su papá y a su abuelo. -Contestó Lily, llena de sarcasmo. -Por supuesto que con ése idiota.

- Pero, pero... ¿Cómo?

- ¿Esperas que te haga una dramatización de cómo?

- No te enojes, pero…no estaba esperando algo como esto. Y me lo largas así, sin anestesia. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?

- Lo sé, perdón. Pero, ¿entiendes por lo que estoy pasando?

- No sé si comprenda lo que te pase, Lily, pero si entiendo otras cosas, como por ejemplo, por qué él no quería contar de lo que pasó, ni quería defenderse de las acusaciones y también entiendo porque andaba tan triste.

- ¿Quién?

- James. -Contestó Remus, mientras se acomodaba a los pies de Lily. De pronto levantó sus ojos ambarinos y con una mirada penetrante preguntó. - ¿Y...? ¿te gusta? Es decir, ¿Lo quieres?

- No. Es decir, no creo...No sé. Inclúyelo dentro de la lista de cosas que no sé.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Diggory?

- Tampoco lo sé. Te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por él, pero...no sé precisamente que es lo que me pasa con Alex. Otra vez la habitación se quedó en silencio, y los chicos se miraban sin saber muy bien que decirse. Parecía que se iban a quedar así toda la tarde, pero Remus fruncía cada vez más el ceño, como si algo le molestara, hasta que al final dijo.

- ¿De qué encantamiento hablabas Lily?

- Ah...de uno que no sirve para nada, sólo trae problemas.

- Conozco varios de ese tipo.

- No es nada, sólo necesito saber dónde está el libro de Encantamientos, nivel súper ultra avanzado.

Remus al escuchar a Lily, frunció más a un sus cejas, y murmuró. -Yo... yo sé dónde está ese libro. -Y cuando terminó de decir esto, lucía muy inseguro, como si se hubiese arrepentido.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está? -Pero la cara de Lily estaba radiante de felicidad, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

- Eh…Yo te lo paso mejor. Cuando salgas de aquí te lo prestaré junto con mis apuntes de clases para que te pongas al día.

- Remus Lupin, ¡eres un sol! Eres el único sol que me ha alumbrado durante semanas de sufrimiento.

- ¿Ah? -Dijo el chico confundido.

- Que esa es una muy buena noticia, la mejor que he recibido en semanas. -Y en un arrebato de felicidad se levantó de su cama y lo abrazó. Lo apretó fuertemente dejando caer sobre su cara una lluvia de besos cortos.

Tan concentrados estaban los dos en ese abrazo, que ninguno se percató que había llegado una tercera persona en la enfermería y que los observaba atentamente.

- No me agradezcas, no es nada Lily.

- Si ahora hicieras aparecer mi diario perdido, te amaría hasta la eternidad.

Un chico alto, con una sonrisa triste pintada en la cara, y con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo estaba apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería posando sus ojos miel en la escena. Traía pantalones de tela oscura y un chaleco grueso de lana con cuello alto, en vez de la correspondiente túnica verde. Parecía un fantasma porque su cuerpo emitía un resplandor amarillento, formado por pequeñas luces que giraban rápidamente. Bajó la cabeza, respiró con profundidad y su voz rompió el abrazo de Lily y Remus.

- Disculpen, no quería interrumpir. Sólo vine de paso a ver cómo estabas, Lily.

Cuando Lily dirigió sus ojos hacia la fuente de aquella voz, palideció y soltó rápidamente a Remus lanzándose varios centímetros más atrás. Sin dejar de mirar atentamente los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily, el chico se acercó, dejó el regalo en la mesa de noche y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de las dos personas que antes habían estado abrazándose en la cama de la enfermería.

- No interrumpes nada. -Dijo ella rápidamente.

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones.

- Sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero no interrumpes nada. Sólo que Remus me dio una muy buena noticia.

- Lily, da igual. Yo quería saber si estás bien y ahora que lo sé, me voy.

- ¿Y las luces? -Preguntó la chica rápidamente.

- Ah, no es nada. Efectos secundarios. -Y tras estas palabras cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería.

Ella se incorporó ágilmente, buscó algo para cubrirse y se puso las pantuflas en los pies. Remus la miraba atentamente, casi incrédulo de lo que sus ojos percibían. Lily destellaba luces azules mientras murmuraba "M_aldito Alex Diggory, me va a escuchar esta vez. Tiene varias explicaciones que darme. No puede estar siempre tan celoso de Remus"_

- Lily ¿Dónde vas? -Preguntó temerosamente Remus.

- A buscar a Alex.

- No puedes levantarte, estás recién recuperandote. ¿Qué pasa sí la señora Pompfrey pregunta por ti?

- Tú le dices que fui por el imbécil de mi ex, que me va a escuchar esta vez.

Y salió muy rápido de la habitación en la dirección, por donde se imaginó que Alex se había marchado. Tras recorrer múltiples pasillos, velozmente y casi con una expresión de maniaca en la cara, sin pista de por dónde se había ido Alex, una voz masculina la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Lily? ¿qué haces en pie? Deberías estar acostada.

- Ahora no.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? -Preguntó el chico mientras le seguía el paso.

- ¡Que ahora no, James Potter! No quiero conversar contigo.

Y a la vuelta de aquel pasillo, casi llegando al vestíbulo, ella localizó su objetivo.

- ¡Quédate ahí, y escúchame esta vez!

- Ah. -Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de James cuando vio a quién iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, rabiosamente, mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas.

- Lily ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que ir a acostarte. -Contestó Alex, casi con sorpresa en su voz.

- Estaría acostada si no fuera porque tú saliste corriendo de la enfermería.

- Estabas ocupada. -Dijo Alex, dejando ver toda su molestia y alumbrándose nuevamente algunas luces alrededor de él, pero muy pequeñas, casi imperceptibles.

- Yo no estaba ocupada, o sea sí, pero no del modo como tú lo haces ver. Estoy cansada que tengas celos de Remus, es sólo mi amigo. Y además yo necesito conversar contigo.

- Pero ahora no, estás débil y necesitas descansar.

- Y si necesito descansar ¿por qué vienes y me haces una escena de celos y te vas sin escucharme? Además ¿Para qué vienes? ¿Para que me mandas flores y me traes regalos? ¿Se te olvida que terminaste conmigo? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

James se acercó cuidadosamente y la tomó de la mano. – Vamos, no deberías estar aquí.

- Pero yo necesito que él me responda estas cosas.

- Potter, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? -Dijo Alex mientras miraba atentamente el rostro crispado de Lily.

- No, no puedo.

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- Pero ella ahora no puede, ahora tiene que estar en la enfermería. -Contestó James con tono firme.

Y alrededor de éstas tres personas había un gran resplandor de luces azules, siendo las de Lily, por lejos, las más intensas de todas y opacaban cualquier otra.

- Entonces hablaremos para Semana Santa, Lily ¿te parece bien? -Lily no alcanzó a contestar porque en ese momento se dejó llevar por la cálida y huesuda mano de James que la llevaba directo a la Enfermería, donde aún estaba Remus. Por supuesto, Madame Pompfrey nunca supo lo que había ocurrido.

James estaba feliz, su sonrisa era casi tan grande como cuando Lily le dijo que le había gustado dormir con él. La dejó en la enfermería con Remus y se fue, no quiso seguir hablando con ella porque sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación, ella estaba demasiado enojada así se lo decían las luces azules que emanaban abruptamente de su cuerpo. Eran las más brillantes, las más intensas, que él le había visto. Pero eso no importaba, no servía para aplacar su felicidad, porque por vez primera ella le había hecho caso a él, ella se dejó llevar por su mano y se acostó tal como James se lo había indicado.

"_Por lo menos es algo_" pensó mientras estaba tendido en un sillón de la sala común jugando con una snitch. Así lo encontró Remus, cuando entró a aquella habitación.

- James. Necesito que me pases el libro de Encantamientos que tienes en tu baúl.

- ¿Para qué? -Dijo con cara de extrañado.

- Para pasárselo a Lily.

- ¡No! -Respondió mientras se incorporaba en el sillón. - Todavía no. Hay cosas que no entiendo y ella no me las va a explicar.

- ¿Ah? No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste James, pero necesito ese libro.

- No, yo también lo necesito.

- ¿Tú quieres saber lo mismo que Lily?

- No sé que quiere saber ella. Yo quería saber sobre un encantamiento, nada más.

- ¿Y por casualidad ese encantamiento es el que hace que salgan luces de colores de Lily?

James siguió jugando con la snitch como si no hubiese escuchado nada, no iba a contestar eso, no quería entregar tampoco el libro. Después de un rato de silencio y con la mirada ceñuda de Remus sobre él, preguntó. - ¿Sabes para que quiere ella el libro?

- Supongo que quiere deshacer ese hechizo. -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la rascó ligeramente. -Sí, estoy casi seguro que me dijo que era para eso.

- Pero el libro no dice cómo deshacerlo, sólo dice cómo hacerlo y ni siquiera lo deja claro. Me acuerdo perfectamente, dice que tienes que hacer un acto de entrega y confianza recíproca, materialmente hablando, claro.

- No sé que diablos estás hablando, pero en fin. Yo le dije que le iba a pasar el libro. Así que eso haremos, se lo entregaremos y ella ve lo que hace. De hecho creo que es mejor que se lo entregue yo que tú. Si llega a saber que tú lo tenías se va a enojar, más de lo que hoy estaba.

- ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada, Remus?

- Porque estábamos conversando y yo le dije que sabía dónde estaba el libro y…bueno, se emocionó y me abrazó…Y ahí llegó ese idiota y creyó que…- Tomó aire profundamente y concluyó. -...Creyó que nosotros estábamos en una escena romántica o algo por el estilo y ella se enojó porque él malinterpretó todo.

James lo miró, sin darse cuenta, con los ojos entrecerrados y de lado, como si tratase de descubrir otra verdad, fuera de las palabras de Remus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¡Vamos! Sabes que jamás haría algo, sé que te gusta. Y eres mi amigo. De ese idiota lo entiendo, no es mi amigo y no me conoce, ¿Pero tú? Creo que estás un poco paranoico.

- ¿Quién? ¿Cornamenta con Evans? Dímelo a mi, si hasta se enojó conmigo cuando la invité a Hogsmeade. -Era Sirius quien acababa de llegar sentándose al lado del dudoso James. –Lunático. mira esto, y fíjalo en tu memoria.

- ¿Jimmy?

- ¿Qué quieres? -Dijo en un tono molesto.

- Nada, sólo decirte que una vez en el cuarto piso a Lily se le cayó el bolso, yo le ayudé a recoger sus cosas y cuando me agaché le vi los calzones. Eran negros de encaje. Y desde ahí me dí cuenta que no era una frígida como yo creía, tiene muy buen gusto para la lencería y también quería recordarte que me voy a quedar en la casa de Lily para Semana Santa.

La mirada asesina de James esta vez se posó sobre Sirius, quien no podía parar de reír junto con Remus. James le lanzó la snitch por la cabeza, la que luego de golpear a Sirius se echó a volar, pero los ojos de James ya no lucían igual, ahora se iluminaron con un brillo intenso que tenían un deje de maldad.

- Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me ayuden. Voy por el mapa y la capa. gritó un acelerado James, mientras se perdía por la escalera, dejando en la sala común a sus consternados amigos.  
Cuando regresó los hizo ocultarse junto con él bajo la capa.

- Jimmy ¿dónde vamos? -Interrogó Sirius.

- A las mazmorras, específicamente al despacho de Slughorn.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Remus.

- Porque el idiota de Diggory va a hablar con ella en las vacaciones.

**&&&&&&**

La mañana helada en que se disponían a volver a sus casas por las vacaciones de semana santa, Lily se sentía especialmente observada. Giró, en busca de quién la miraba con tanta avidez. Por un momento pensó que sería James Potter quien la observaría de esa manera, pero este miraba con desinterés a todos quienes pasaban por su lado. Lily siguió buscando, hasta que encontró de nuevo, esa sonrisa casi burlona y los ojos grises que bailaban una danza cantarina que los hacia brillar con un particular fulgor.

"_¿Por qué Sirius Black me mira así?",_ pensó.

Se subió al tren, sin darle más vuelta al asunto, total, era Sirius Black y de él se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Buscó un compartimiento con sus amigas y después de la ronda que tenía que hacer por ser una de las prefectas, se sentó a conversar sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado en su mes de "ausencia".

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un joven alto y guapo, se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer durante las vacaciones?

- ¿Vamos?

- Si, tú y yo. No me digas que lo olvidaste. ¡Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar!

- No, no se me olvidó, pero pensé que no tendrías cara para recordármelo después de lo del veritaserum.

- Pero si tú lo prometiste.

- No pienso.

- Lo prometiste, Lily Evans. ¿Acaso no tienes palabra?

Lily estaba devastada, Sirius Black era el ser más sin vergüenza que pisaba la tierra y a ella no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviese una semana en su casa. Pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

- No serán tus mejores vacaciones, Black.

- Yo no creo lo mismo. - Y con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de los labios de Lily, se fue de aquel compartimiento.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Fin de semana es viernes por la noche, sábado y domingo. Pero en maitelandia también puede ser un lunes. ¡Lo siento! Tuve un fin de semana de locos y me retrasé. De verdad lo siento.

No sé para cuando pueda arreglar el que sigue, trataré que sea luego.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Ah y sí, tiene una parte nueva, pero es tan cortita que dudo que la noten.

Besos!!!


	18. ¿Me estás coqueteando?

**Disclaimer:** Hay muchas cosas que no me pertenecen, el cielo, la luna, las letras y Harry Potter, por supuesto.

* * *

**¿Me estás coqueteando?**

Cuando Sirius salió del compartimiento, los ojos de las amigas de Lily se posaron sobre ella. Especialmente los de su compañera y amiga Mary.

Lily dijo, antes de que la increparan. - No tengo nada que ver con él, sólo quiere que lo ayude. Quiere comprarse una mo… estupidez. De verdad Mary, no es nada.

- Yo no he dicho nada Lily. -contestó una apenada chica que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

- No te aflijas, a mi me da lo mismo Sirius Black. No es que no lo encuentre guapo, pero ustedes saben que a mi me gusta otro.

"_¿Otro?"_ Pensó, y tras un momento de procesarlo, aquella idea se asentó en su mente. Claro, a ella aún le gustaba Dumbledore, pese a no poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara por culpa de la legeremancia. Y no quiso seguir pensando en quién más le gustaba. "_Otro_", era una buena respuesta.

- ¿Otro?- Preguntó Loreen -¿Quién?

- Sí, otro… ¿Ya les hablé de Larry Hagman? -Preguntó rápidamente.

- No, ¿quién es él?

- Es el Mayor Nelson, sale en un show televisivo que se llama mi Bella Genio. -Frente a la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas, Lily resopló -¿Acaso no ven televisión? ¡¿Qué hacen en su tiempo libre!? No me digan, ya lo sé ¡Quidditich! En fin, les traeré fotos y verán lo que se pierden.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, Lily rió y comió golosinas con sus amigas, sin embargo trataba de disimular, de la mejor manera, las ansias que tenía. Quería ver a sus padres y a su hermana, aunque a su hermana no tanto, porque a cada instante se le hacia más dificultoso llevarse bien con ella. Pero definitivamente si quería ver, abrazar y besar a sus padres hasta dejarlos sin aire. Extrañaba las caricias mudas de su padre y los atinados consejos de su madre y también quería dejarles claro que ya estaba sana. Que nada importante había sucedido.

Al detenerse el tren, tras llegar a su destino, se le acercó Remus, quien le dijo que el libro de Encantamientos y los apuntes de clases los tenía Sirius Black y que él se los pasaría en su casa. Cada vez que recordaba tener que soportar a Sirius en su casa, por una semana, le recorría un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Ella tenía claro que eso sólo significaba problemas.

Lily era esperada en el andén por sus padres, quienes al verla corrieron a cubrirla de besos y mimos. No se habían visto desde Navidad, y pesé a que el profesor Dumbledore les había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que el incidente de las pociones no era nada peligroso, ellos no se conformaban hasta verla sana y salva (y despierta) junto a ellos. Después de un largo y apretado abrazo, una falsa tos los interrumpió.

- Ah. -Dijo Lily al ver quien estaba a su lado. -Papá, mamá. El es Sirius Black y se va a quedar con nosotros durante las vacaciones. -_"muy a mi pesar"_ pensó. -Siento no haber avisado antes, pero no pude hacerlo.  
Los padres de Lily con una amplia sonrisa saludaron al joven, haciéndole notar que para ellos no era ningún problema que él se quedara con ellos. Claro, estaban sorprendidos porque eso no era usual en su hija, pero con mayor razón trataron de mostrarse acogedores con ese joven. Sirius, por su parte, los saludó contemplando detenidamente a los padres de Lily. El se presentó como Alfred, era alto, delgado, tenía el rostro levemente arrugado y una expresión taciturna en la mirada. Rose tenia la misma piel resplandeciente: blanca y perlada. Las facciones del rostro eran muy similares, aquella nariz pequeña y que se arruga al sonreír, y el pelo incendiado en tonos cobrizos. Lily era casi su replica. Pero los ojos almendrados de aquel verde impresionante eran de él, sus ojos y los hoyuelos al sonreír.

Lily distinguió a lo lejos a Kate, que había llegado hasta en andén 9 3/4 para recibir a Amos, ella la miró y desde lejos se sonrieron.

- Lily, ¿aquella de ahí es Kate? -Le preguntó su madre.

- Sí, es ella.

- Pero que su hijo sea un idiota no quita que nos salude. -Comentó Rose.

- ¡Rose! -Intervino su padre.

- Mamá tiene razón. -Dijo Lily, zanjando el tema. -Creo que Kate tiene vergüenza ajena.

Y así Rose arrastró a Alfred de un brazo y fue hasta donde estaba Kate. Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente, Sirius vio a Dorea Potter con James y aprovecho para dirigir sus pasos hasta ellos.

- ¡Tú, traidor! Me abandonas después de todo lo que te he dado. -Dijo Dorea sonriente.

- Perdóname, pero...

- Sólo te perdono, Sirius, porque la chica me cae bien. -Agregó Dorea mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros resplandecientes del chico de mirada acerada. Después se despidió de ellos y se fue siguiendo los pasos de Lily, sin dejar de observar el lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo y su madre, y antes de irse vio como Kate Diggory se acercaba a conversar con Dorea y sonrío al ver la cara de hastío de James.

- ¿Por qué no te corres más allá? Estás casi arriba mío, Black. -Alegaba Lily, en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres.

- Lily, hija. Tienes que ser más amorosa con tu novio. -Le dijo su padre.

- No es mi novio. -Contestó ella rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Pues debería, es un joven muy apuesto. -Comentó Rose, la madre de la muchacha, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Hablando de novios ¿Saben quién fue el otro día a verme al colegio?

- Yo ya creo saber. -Dijo el señor Evans, mientras conducía cuidadosamente por las calles mojadas de Londres.

- ¿Y qué quería? -Preguntó la señora Evans.

- No lo sé. Cuando desperté vi las flores que me envió y me llevó un regalo. Y quedamos que hablaríamos esta semana. -Comentó Lily intentado disimular la emoción en su voz.

- ¡Qué bien! A lo mejor me puede acompañar a ver un partido de fútbol.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, papá, porque yo no sé si quiera volver con él. Y lo que es peor, tampoco sé si el quiere volver conmigo.

- Anda, Lily, si Alex es un buen chico. Yo creo que te quiere pero sólo se equivocó, quizás quiere arreglar las cosas.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. -Discrepó la señora Evans. -Vamos, Lily. Eres preciosa y tú también eres una buena chica. No puedes estar siempre ahí para sus vaivenes.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu mamá -Dijo Sirius de repente.

Lily mientras conversaba con sus padres se había olvidado del chico que iba sentado al lado de ella. Tras su comentario le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero él no se amilanó ante esos ojos furiosos y se acercó más a ella.

- Deberías salir con mi amigo. -Agregó el chico de ojos grises.

- ¡Cállate, Black! -susurró Lily. -Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

- ¿Con cuál amigo? -Preguntó Rose, y Lily se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para frenar ese tema.

- Con James Potter. ¿No lo conocen? Es un gran chico, es buen alumno, excelente deportista, muy simpático y además es guapo. -Sirius hablaba mientras estiraba el brazo a lo largo del asiento trasero, por detrás de la espalda de Lily.

- Y te faltó decir que es un engreído, pesado, egocéntrico y arrogante. ¿Por qué no sales tú con él? Serían un complemento perfecto. - Comentó la chica mirando con extrañeza el brazo de Sirius que estaba pseudo abrazandola.

- ¿Y a ese chico le gusta el fútbol? -Interrogó Alfred.

- Sí, es un gran fanático. -Contestó rápidamente Sirius.

- ¡Qué mentiroso! Te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe lo que es, James lo único que sabe es de quidditch.

- ¿Quidditch? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntaron los padres de Lily y Sirius se incorporó en el asiento y comenzó a explicarles detenidamente en qué consistía el deporte mágico favorito de todos.

Lily apenas pudo preguntó por su hermana. Sus padres dudaron antes de contestar y se miraron incómodos. - Tú sabes como se pone ella con todo esto de la magia. -Dijo su padre suavemente mirándola por el espejo retrovisor y regalándole una leve sonrisa.

Lily bajo la mirada un segundo y se intentó distraer mirando el paisaje lluvioso de la ciudad por la ventana del automóvil. No notó lo rápido que llegó a casa, ni tampoco había notado cuánto extrañaba estar ahí hasta que vio el edificio destacando entre arbustos verdes. La casa de los Evans estaba ubicada en un espacioso condominio en las afueras de la ciudad.

A Lily se le cerraron los ojos de emoción al ver el bonito jardín de su madre. Cuando entraron había un olor dulce en el aire. Lily tras cruzar el umbral exclamó. - ¿Maggie hizo pie de limón?

- Sí, sabía que llegarías hoy. -Contestó su madre sonriendo.

La casa era espaciosa y muy iluminada porque la luz entraba a raudales por todas las habitaciones. Lily extrañaba tanto cada sala de su casa, la decoración que su madre había hecho en cada lugar, cada pequeño detalle. Su biblioteca gigante, rebosante de gruesos libros con tapas oscuras. Pero a Sirius lo que más le llamó la atención eran las fotografías colgadas en las paredes, la mayoría eran en blanco y negro y revelaban siluetas de personas, formas que no se entendían del todo, pero tenían gracia, la luz en aquellas imágenes era especial. Y otras fotografías tenia parajes naturales, algunos de los más exóticos.

Lily al ver a Sirius perdido en un cuadro en particular, se acercó y le dijo – Mi madre es fotógrafa, por eso tantas fotos.

- Wow, son geniales. ¿Qué es esto? ¿cerros? ¿dunas?

Lily sonrío y le dijo. - Son los senos de una mujer.

- Vaya, qué buena es, digo no la tipa, sino tu mamá tomando fotos. -Aclaró Sirius mirando fijamente la imagen para identificar la verdad acerca de aquella fotografía y ahogando en su cabeza la pregunta que pugnaba por salir _"¿esa mujer eres tú?"_ Lily arrastró a Sirius a otra sala, de colores más brillantes y más cálidos, en donde se cenaba habitualmente y se leía el diario, entre otras cosas. Después de una exquisita cena, en la cual se enteró que el padre de Lily era abogado (Lily tardó un tanto en explicarle que hacían los abogados), y que Rose trabajaba en una revista de turismo y viajes, Sirius conoció a la hermana de Lily. Y cuando la vio pensó que no tenían nada parecido, eran completamente opuestas, y si la hubiese visto en cualquier otro lugar, jamás creería que tenía la misma sangre que Lily. Aparte de las diferencias físicas, no la escuchó hablar durante la comida, sólo observó como le regaló un par de miradas de furia a su hermana, y una de desprecio a él y cuando abrió la boca sólo fue para decir que el pie de limón estaba horrible y que era un pastel muy vulgar.

Donde él iba a dormir era un cuarto que quedaba al lado del de Lily, era celeste y tenía una bonita vista a la parte trasera del jardín, como toda la casa, tenia amplias ventanas por donde la luz entraba a mares y la cama tenia un aspecto cómodo. Se lanzó sobre el colchón, no pudo parar de imaginar cómo sería la habitación de Lily.

Lily había estado casi todo el día con Sirius, tenía su aroma pegado a él, tenía sus ojos grabados en la memoria viendo cómo le miraban para retarlo. Cerró los ojos un momento y se imaginó a Lily en su cuarto, quizás cambiándose de ropa. Recordó su cuerpo menudo y suave y nuevamente una ola de ese olor a Lily le inundó, desde que dejó King Cross tenía la sensación que ese aroma estaba en todas partes, en sus manos, en su ropa, en su piel, tal como aquellas veces. Con una exhalación profunda, pensando en Lily y su maravilloso aroma, Sirius se quedó dormido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio una silueta que le hablaba desde el umbral. Era Lily que traía el pelo atado en una coleta que se notaba que se la había hecho rápidamente porque pequeños mechones de cabellos desordenados le caían por el rostro, con un pijama de pantalones cortos y un polerón amplio cubriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Sirius? ¡Sirius! ¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo?

- Lily, ¿no es un muy temprano? -El creía que no había dormido nada. Tenía la sensación de haber cerrado recién los ojos.

Es que no me gusta comer sola. -la chica entró a la habitación tímidamente. -¿Dormiste así toda la noche? Si serás tonto ¿por qué no te cubriste?

- Me acosté un rato y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. -Contestó él. -Los viajes siempre me agotan.

- Te vas a enfermar. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

La casa estaba silenciosa y temperada, pese al frío día que se veía a través de las numerosas ventanas. Lily se sirvió un tazón de café y encendió la televisión que había en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -Preguntó él, más por romper el silencio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella tomando una tostada.

- Bien, siempre duermo bien en mi casa ¿y tú?

- Yo dormí increíblemente bien, por algo no desperté hasta ahora. ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?

- Porque papá se fue a trabajar, mamá también, Maggie fue a comprar y Petunia se fue a su academia.

- ¿Academia de qué?

Lily sonrió y contestó –Es una academia donde te enseñan a ser buena dueña de casa, buena esposa, esas cosas.

- ¿Y hay academias para eso?

- Aunque no lo creas. -Contestó, alzando las cejas escepticamente.

- ¿Y tus papás no le dicen algo? Me parece un poco ridículo que alguien estudie para eso.

- ¿Qué le van a decir si la otra hija estudia para bruja? -Respondió Lily, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca.

En aquel preciso momento, él se dio cuenta que podría, y quería, estar con ella toda la vida, era ingeniosa, inteligente, simpática, guapa hasta por la mañanas y sin arreglarse. La miraba cómo separaba sus labios rojos y comía pastel, la imagen de su boca manchada con merengue, el labio superior cubierto de esa capa dulce y blanca lo turbó de un modo impresionante, casi como nunca. Pensó en sus labios y la corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando los besaba, cómo le ardían aquellos lugares donde se posaron alguna vez y Sirius no pudo más. Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó, poniendo sus grandes manos justo en la nuca de Lily y desde ahí la afirmaba mientras su lengua se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de la boca de Lily. Y aunque ese beso duró lo que se demoró Lily en comprender que, pesé que ese beso era uno muy bueno, quien se lo daba era Sirius Black, para él fue más que suficiente. Lily puso sus manos en su pecho firme y lo empujó de vuelta a su lugar.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -exclamó Lily. Y aunque pensó que tenía las mismas mañas que James Potter, no dijo nada al respecto.

- Nada, no me pasa nada. Lo siento mucho, Lily. Discúlpame. -Dijo juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de niño bueno. -Fue sólo un impulso. –Y se pateó mentalmente por su estupidez.

- ¿Así será siempre? -Preguntó ella con el rostro mostrando su desconcierto. -Porque si te vienen más impulsos, te vas ahora mismo de mi casa.

- Discúlpame, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

- ¡Claro que no volverá a ocurrir, porque antes de descuartizo! -Y se tragó casi la mitad de su tazón de café para sacarse el sabor de la saliva de Sirius de la boca. En la cabeza de Lily se libraba una batalla de pensamientos que pugnaban por salir _"Demonios, ¿qué se ha creído Black? ¿Quién le dijo que puede llegar y besarme así como así ? Claro, seguro que fue James quien le dijo que yo era una fácil." "¡Oh Merlin!", _pensó con espanto._ "Mi vida es un asco, me gustó Remus, con James me di el revolcón del siglo, y ahora Black me da el mejor beso de mi vida. Si sigo así no me sorprendería casarme con Peter Pettigrew" _

"_Pero...¿por qué Sirius Black se comporta así?_

Después de un largo silencio, ella lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo. -Yo tengo que estudiar, creo que me tomará un par de días ponerme al día y tú, en esos dos días, te aburres porque no sé que puedes hacer solo. Pero después que estudie, te acompaño por tu moto.

"_Y así te vas luego"_, pensó.

El, con un movimiento de cabeza, asintió y sólo agregó - ¿Ya me perdonaste? -y compuso su sonrisa amplia y segura, esa que provocaba una debilidad en las rodillas.

- No. ¿Puedes pasarme lo que te dio Remus para mí? -Sirius se levantó y trajo los apuntes de Remus y el libro de Encantamientos. Ella los tomó y se encerró en su habitación, él solo y un poco aburrido optó por tomar un baño largo y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió de la habitación tenia unas tremendas ganas de colarse al cuarto de Lily y lanzarla en la cama y comérsela a besos, pero sabía que ese sería un grave error que no podía cometer. Pero los besos de Lily eran algo difícil de resistir, sobretodo por el suave dulzor que dejan, y eso no tiene nada que ver con el merengue del pastel. Cuando pasaba por la cocina vio una señora bajita, de caderas redondas que revolvía una olla y después proseguía a pelar cebollas en la mesa de la cocina. La señora dio vuelta la vista y le miró para luego sonreír brevemente.

- Tú debes ser el amigo de Lily. -Le dijo por todo saludo.

- Sip. -Confirmó Sirius, quien entró a la cocina y se sentó junto a la mujer. -¿Necesita ayuda?

- ¿Sabes pelar papas?

- Claro. -Dijo Sirius y se arremangó la camisa y tomó un cuchillo muy bien afilado. Mientras observaba a la señora aliñar un pollo que estaba en una gran fuente, pensaba en cómo se pelaban las papas. Esperaba que la mujer no se diera cuenta que le estaba sacando más que la cáscara y deseó poder ocupar su varita. En eso, escuchó el sonido de pasos y pensó que era Lily la que había ido hasta la cocina, pero era Petunia quién sólo saludo a la mujer y luego desapareció con destino, al parecer, a su habitación.

- Son muy distintas -Dijo Maggie. -A las dos las conozco de pequeñas y a las dos las quiero por igual. Lily es un encanto, ella es toda sonrisa, en cambio Petunia es un poco más…retraída, pero es buena persona en el fondo. Tienes que conocerla realmente para saber cómo es. Yo siempre he creído que es así porque tiene un poco de celos, ya sabes Lily es un como un imán, siempre está rodeada de amigos. A Petunia le cuesta mucho más trabar amistad con las personas.

- No sé por qué. -dijo Sirius sarcasticamente mientras intentaba pelar una manzana.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás con Lily?

- Porque está enojada conmigo. Y además está estudiando.

- ¡Vaya! Lily enojada, eso es novedad. Pero se le pasa rápido. Mira. -le dijo la señora y le pasó un vaso. -Saca un poco de jugo del refrigerador y llevárselo. Te apuesto que se le pasan las mañas. -Sirius se quedó estático, no tenía idea qué era un refrigerador y además tenía dudas sobre si un poco de jugo serviría para que Lily le perdonara. -¡Yo sé de qué te hablo! Anda y llévale el jugo.

Cuando Sirius golpeó la puerta, nadie contestó desde el otro lado, lo volvió a intentar y escuchó la voz de ella respondiéndole que podía entrar. La habitación de Lily, estar ahí era como un sueño, era amplia y muy cálida. En un rincón de la habitación estaba una cama grande llena de cojines de colores, una de las paredes era un ventanal gigante que daba hacia un balcón desde donde se veía casi todo el jardín trasero de la casa. El resto de las murallas estaban pintadas de un naranjo pálido, y de una de las paredes colgaban fotografías de ella con sus padres.  
Lily estaba sentada en un escritorio poniéndose al día con sus materias atrasadas y cuando lo vio, su respuesta fue casi automática. – Ah, eres tú.

- ¿Y esperas a alguien más?

- Sí. -Dijo ella y se dio vuelta para seguir estudiando.

- Maggie me pidió que te trajera esto.

- Veo que ya la conociste. Es un sol. -Comentó mientras estiraba las manos para recibir el jugo que Sirius le alcanzaba El notó como sus ojos se iluminaron y a Sirius se le aclaró todo. Lily era una golosa.

- ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí? Prometo no hacer ruido.

Ella medio sonrió y levantó los hombros, como queriendo decir _"si quieres"_.

Sirius intruseaba todo lo que tenía alrededor, disimuladamente revisaba la ropa de Lily y las que más le gustaban las tomaba y las inhalaba profundamente, cuando ella no lo notaba. Revisó las fotografías que tenia en la habitación, en casi todas estaba ella, su cabello rojo resaltaba fácilmente entre el resto de las personas que posaban con ella. Había unas donde era muy pequeña, cerca de tres años, otras en traje de baño en una playa con su padre, otra con sus compañeros de su colegio muggle, otra tomada hace relativamente poco con unas amigas muy risueñas y ahí estaba, rodeada de corazones dibujados con plumón, la única foto mágica que había en toda la habitación. Aparecía ella en los brazos de Alex Diggory, ambos reían y se veían muy felices con los dedos entrelazados y el pelo al viento.

Tras sentir una fuerte punzada de hastío en el estómago, Sirius se fue a revisar sus discos. Lily tenía muchos y todos perfectamente ordenados y bien conservados, muchos tenían dedicatorias, la mayoría de su padres, de sus amigos y de Alex y Sirius volvió a sentir esa punzada en las tripas. Había en un rincón de la habitación un pequeño tocador y sobre él había una caja con collares que nunca le había visto puestos, otra caja más pequeña llena de aros y la botella de su perfume. Sirius la tomó y, sin destaparla, se la llevó a la nariz. Era un olor dulce, penetrante, similar a frutas frescas. Al instante la piel se le puso de gallina y le dieron ganas de robarse la botella o algo, porque aquel aroma le volvía loco, amaba ese olor más que nada en el mundo y cuando lo sintió entrar así, a raudales por su nariz, sintió un calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. En aquel momento descubrió y estuvo seguro que podía estar oliendo esa fragancia toda la vida hasta morir y en ese caso, moriría feliz.

Lily seguía con la cabeza gacha revisando los apuntes de Remus y anotando en un pergamino lo que consideraba interesante. El se acostó en su cama, detalle que ella tampoco notó y entonces Sirius le preguntó, muy despacio, si le molestaba escuchar música. Ella le respondió que no había problema y Sirius cogió cualquier disco al azar. Eligió _Hunky Dory _y la voz de Bowie llegaba lentamente hasta los oídos de ambos provocando una suerte de hipnotismo. Sirius, sin saber por qué, o quizás por la influencia de la música, tomó un libro de la repisa de Lily, más por hacer algo y no interrumpirla, que por las ganas de leer. Como si fuese un pacto tácito que ambos hubiesen hecho, ella los dos primeros días estudiaba y así quedaba lista para ayudarlo con su pedido.

El libro que Sirius sacó era un libro de poesía, nunca antes le había interesado la poesía y cuando lo abrió pensó que este tampoco sería el momento. Pero al cabo de un rato, y de unas cuantas hojas, sentía que todos los poemas los habían escrito pensando en él. Era la materialización en palabras de cómo se sentía exactamente.

- ¿Te gusta _life on mars_? -Preguntó la chica sin levantar los ojos del pergamino apenas escuchó la canción que sonaba lentamente.

- Sí. -Dijo él, sin entender realmente a que se refería Lily.

- A mi también, estoy segura que es una de las canciones de amor más bellas de mundo.

Sirius continúo acostado, pensado en la letra de la canción que sonaba y en un poema en particular cuando y la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada fuertemente.

- Adelante. -Dijo Lily, sin levantar la vista del escritorio, como si supiera quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Después ambos escucharon una tos falsa. Y a Sirius le pareció que Lily ya tenía completamente identificada a la persona que aguardaba en el umbral. La chica se giró sólo para comprobar su teoría. Su hermana, Petunia, estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos despectivamente a los dos, como si Sirius estuviese acostado, desnudo, en la cama de Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tunney? Preguntó con interés Lily, sin levantarse de su posición tras el escritorio.

- Necesito… un favor. -Lily arqueó las cejas en un gesto escéptico y respondió.

- Tú dirás.

- Verás…Vernon tiene una comida hoy, una de su facultad e invitó a su hermana, tú la conoces, la encantadora Marge. Supuestamente un amigo de Vernon la iba a acompañar, pero se enfermó...

"_Si yo tuviera que salir con ella también me enfermo"_ pensó Lily

- ... y creí que quizás, tú pudieras conseguirle una cita a ella. Como la vez pasada.

Lily soltó la pluma con la que escribía y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre el tema. Finalmente dijo. -No creo, Petunia, que pueda hacer eso. Sabes que la vez pasada quién acompaño a Marge fue Amos y yo ya no habló con él. No puedo pedirle ese favor. -Y Lily recordó que en aquella ocasión fue Alex quién chantajeó a su hermano hasta que Amos finalmente accedió. Sonrió levemente al convocar esa escena en su cabeza.

- Sí, pero quizás tú puedes llamar a Alex y pedirle...

- No, no lo creo. -Le interrumpió Lily. - Tú sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada, ni siquiera somos amigos ahora.

- Eres malvada, Lily. Sólo lo haces para mortificarme y arruinarme la noche, lo haces a propósito, ¡no te cuesta nada! -chilló.

- …a menos que Sirius quiera acompañarte. -Completó la chica pelirroja.

- ¿Quién? ¿éste? -Dijo Petunia, apuntando con su dedo al chico que seguía tendido en la cama. - Por favor, Lily, necesitamos a alguien digno.

- Petunia, él es más que digno para Marge. Ella no es un monumento a la… -Pero Lily se calló rápidamente para agregar – Black, ¿estarías dispuesto a salir con una chica guapísima hoy?

- No. -Contestó Sirius, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- Vamos, ¿por favor? -Y Lily compuso el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Sirius utilizó en la mañana. Esas sonrisas suaves que provocan una debilidad en las piernas, sin embargo, la respuesta del chico fue la misma y sólo atinó a atusarse el cabello. Lily ante eso se encogió de hombros mirando a Petunia.

- Está bien, trataré de hablar con Alex, pero no te garantizo nada. -Y de pronto Sirius pareció reaccionar, como si la sola idea de Lily hablando con Alex le molestara mucho. Se incorporó en la cama y preguntó. -¿Qué tan guapa es la chica?

- Te aseguro, Sirius, que te quedarás sin palabras cuando la veas. -Respondió Lily.

- Si es así de guapa, yo voy.

- ¡Eres el mejor! -Le dijo Lily y se levantó para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Pero Sirius no se ruborizó, como si esperaba esa reacción.

Petunia, en vez de agradecer a Lily y a Sirius por la ayuda, se quedó cerca de una hora en la habitación de su hermana, diciéndole a Sirius cómo tenia que comportarse y dejando notar que si dejaba que la hermana de su novio saliera con él era sólo porque no tenia ninguna otra opción.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Como lo dije en su oportunidad, sé que no es un gran capítulo. Sin embargo, lo arreglé tanto como pude. Es obvio que todos saben por qué Sirius actua de ese modo, y que el pobre tendrá que conocer a Marge XDDD. Creo que eso forma parte de maltratar un personaje, ahora me iré directo a la horca por eso.

Hurra por mi porque me he demorado muy muy muy poco. Si me demoro de ahora en adelante, es porque la primera quincena de diciembre la tengo cargada de cosas, a más no poder, pero trataré de robarle tiempo al tiempo, porque tengo el sueño de traer el capítulo 31 en el 2008. ¿silly me? Por supuesto, pero en soñar no hay engaño o eso dicen. Pero no me exijan, por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedir consideración, pero soy una cara dura de lo peor. Los primeros quince día de diciembre moriré, de verdad.

Besos a todos!

_BTW..._

_Shey: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me alegro un montón que te guste la historia. Y espero que la sigas encontrando emocionante. Un beso, y gracias de nuevo._


	19. Antes de la tormenta

**Antes de la tormenta.**

Sólo estaban en la casa Lily y Sirius; Maggie se había marchado tras dejar la comida preparada porque su hijo había sido castigado en el colegio y la mujer que ayudaba en la casa de Lily no tuvo otra opción que ir a escuchar al inspector sobre las aventuras y desordenes de su pequeño retoño. Por su parte, Petunia se había marchado temprano y no iba a llegar a comer porque después de la academia iría a comprar un vestido para la cena de la noche, a la que asistiría con su novio Vernon. De modo que como estaban solos y con mucha flojera, prefirieron comer en la cocina de la manera más sencilla. Lily encendió la televisión y para su suerte estaban dando su show favorito: "Mi bella genio".

- Ése es Larry Hagman. -Dijo la chica emocionada.

- ¿Y qué tiene?

- Querrás decir, "qué no tiene". -contestó Lily. -¡Es perfecto! Me casaría con él mañana mismo.

Sirius sólo bufó y se llevó un trozo de carne, rabiosamente, a la boca, pero no por eso dejó de escuchar unas armoniosas campanas que sonaban más allá de la voz del tipo ése que tanto le gustaba a Lily, quien parecía perdida en las riberas de la televisión. Sirius se incorporó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones, algo asustado. En cambio Lily se paró bailando como Jenny, la genio, a abrir la puerta, desapareciendo de la cocina. El sólo escuchó unas voces agudas y risas femeninas. Cuando ella reapareció en la cocina, venía acompañada de Kate, de un perro que respondía al nombre de Romeo y de Dorea Potter.

Sirius Black palideció hasta casi quedar transparente cuando vio a la última mujer aparecer y supo, inmediatamente, que tenía problemas por la mirada furiosa que ella le dio.  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Lily les sirvió algo comida, pesé a la negativa de las mujeres y su perro lanudo se recostó al lado de sus pies, alzando la cabeza constantemente, frotándola contra sus jeans.

- Maggie cocina mejor que nadie. -Dijo Kate cuando probó el plato.

- Lo sé, pero no le digas porque se pone presumida. -Bromeó Lily.

- ¿Quién es Maggie?

- El elfo doméstico de Lily. -Contestó Sirius.

- Que no es mi elfo, Sirius.-Dijo enojada. -¿Cómo dices eso? Ella es la mujer que me ha ayudado toda mi vida, es casi mi madre.

Para obviar la tensión, todos dirigieron su mirada a los platos y se empecinaban en vaciarlos. Sin embargo, Dorea miraba a todos lados, estaba maravillada con cada detalle de la casa de Lily. Miraba el televisor asombrada y definitivamente se convenció que quería uno de esos cuando vio al presentador de las noticias del medio día y el refrigerador era todo un reto a su comprensión. Hablaron de tonterías, como el clima, lo blanda y sabrosa que estaba la carne, el color de las paredes y del cabello de Lily y de lo seco que Kate tenía el suyo. Después del postre, mientras se preparaba el café, Lily se paró para sacar a Romeo al jardín y Kate la siguió disimuladamente.

- ¿Lily?

- Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada grave, no te preocupes. Verás, Alex me pidió que te diera esto y no quería hacerlo en publico. -Concluyó extendiéndole un pergamino.

Lily tomó el pergamino con las manos temblorosas y su curiosidad pudo más, por lo que terminó abriendo ahí mismo aquella carta sin importarle que Kate estuviera al lado de ella, ni tampoco le interesó que Romeo le mordiera los jeans.

El pergamino era uno común y corriente, con aquel tono amarillento característico, y ella sin darse cuenta se lo llevó a la nariz como si buscara algún tesoro perdido. Percibió un leve rastro del olor de su ex-novio. Era un olor varonil, pasoso y amaderado. Lo estiró lentamente, como si temiera lo que pudiera decir ahí y vio su caligrafía pequeña y de trazos perfectos.

_Lily:_

_La última vez que nos vimos me porté como un idiota, yo sólo quería ver cómo estabas y debí alegrarme al comprobar que estabas bien, pero me deje llevar por _(acá había un borrón)_ el mal día que había tenido.  
A pesar de eso, confío que podré ir a verte esta semana, específicamente el jueves en la tarde. ¿Te parece? Si no puedes ese día, díle a mi mamá cuándo y a qué hora puedes recibirme.  
Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, en la escuela me ha ido genial. No dudo que si algún día vienes para serás la mejor. ¡Como siempre!  
Romeo estaba tan ansioso por ir contigo (perro traidor), así que espero que te aproveche y no se lo pase todo el día durmiendo como se lo pasa conmigo.  
Espero verte pronto._

_Con amor_

_Alex.  
_  
Cuando levantó la vista del pergamino se encontró con los ojos expectantes de Kate, pero Lily se calló todos los sentimientos que le produjo aquella nota y consecuencialmente, guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

- Kate, dile que el jueves a las cinco de la tarde está bien. -La madre de Alex sólo asintió con la cabeza, dejando sola en el jardín.

Lily al quedarse sola agradeció mentalmente a Kate, necesitaba un respiro para quebrarse y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda, y pensó en Alex. EN lo mucho que ese tema la hacia sufrir y en los mejores métodos para superlarlo, pensó tambiém que quizás no era tan buena idea verlo, pero era su orgullo herido el que quería una explicación. Pensó que era lo mínimo que merecía. Se limpió una silenciosa lágrima que bajaba por su rostro y tras eso contempló a su perro, el que se recostó mostrándole su barriga y ella le hizo cosquillas mientras el animal parecía desfallecer de la risa, indudablemente, Romeo siempre le subía el ánimo.

Cuando Dorea Potter se quedó sola con Sirius en la cocina de los Evans, miró para los lados para comprobar que nadie escuchaba y le dijo.

- ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta, James Potter? -Pero aquel chico no contestó esa pregunta, sólo dijo con la voz tomada.

- Habla más despacio, por favor...

- ¿Que hable más despacio? -Y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza con su bolso. -¡Desagradecido! Pobre chica, yo debería contarle la verdad y desenmascararte, mal hijo. ¿Y me cambiaste por una chica? -murmuró, como si no se lo creyera. -Lo entendería de Sirius, pero ¿tú? ¿James, en qué estás pensando? Yo estuve en trabajo de parto un día entero por tu culpa, aún no olvidó ese 27 de marzo ¿Y así me pagas?

- Lo siento mamá, es que tú no entiendes...

- No, no lo entiendo. Así que espero una buena explicación. -Pero sólo obtuvo de James una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo nos descubriste?

- Eso fue muy cómico, ¿Qué como lo descubrí? Ayer en la mañana cuando me levanté, Sirius llegó al lado mío para desayunar y me dice "¡Hola, Dorea!" Yo obviamente, casi me lo comí con la mirada, pero él no se dio cuenta y para más remate tomó un trozo de pastel de nueces, y mis sospechas se hicieron más grandes cuando no aparecían ni las quejas ni las ronchas... Mis sospechas terminaron cuando Sirius me dijo que quería almorzar coles de brúselas con crema. Pero yo, que soy más hábil, le seguí el juego. Le dije que tenía que limpiar el desván…Al principio se negó y alegó hasta por los codos, pero cuando le recordé que era mi hijo y que me tenía que obedecer, se quedó callado y se dedicó a maldecirte mientras barría. Y en eso quedó cuando me vine. -Dijo Dorea con la misma sonrisa traviesa que tenia James ante alguna aventura.

- ¡Estúpido pulgoso! Sólo a él se le ocurre comer nueces ¿Acaso no sabe que me dan alergia? ¡Y coles de Bruselas con crema! ¡puaj! ¿Y se dice mi mejor amigo? -Murmuró por lo bajo, para agregar rápidamente - ¿Por qué estás aquí mamá? Si vienes a arruinar mi brillante plan, que te quede claro que nunca más en la vida te hablaré.

- No me amenaces James Potter. -Dijo la mujer, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza – Y no, no vine a arruinarte tu brillante plan. ¡Aunque debería! Vine porque me invitó Kate en King Cross el otro día, aunque en realidad me invitó Lily en Hogsmeade hace tiempo atrás y Kate me lo recordó…¡Iremos al cine! -Dijo emocionada como una niña chica. -Espero conocer a John Travolta- concluyó ampliando la sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara. -Ah, toma- le dijo la mujer pasándole un paquete al chico. Es poción multijugos y por favor que no se te olvide tomártela cada una hora.

- La que tengo yo no se toma cada una hora, es una mejorada, se la sacamos a Slughorn.

- ¿Tienes para toda la semana?

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones? Entonces mejor recibe el paquete, mal hijo. -Y le golpeó el pecho con la bolsa de papel que tenía figuras que se movían, al interior, chocaron pequeñas botellitas de vidrio que sonaron _clinck._ -¡Ah! Y más te vale que te vaya bien con Lily. ¡Quiero nietos rápido! No quiero ser una abuela vieja.

- ¿Ah? -La miró desconcertado e impulsivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando notó que Kate Diggory estaba ahí, y quizás había escuchado algo importante.

- Sí, ¡Yo también quiero nietos! pero con Amos no hay caso. Y como van de mal las cosas entre Lily y Alex, parece que no será pronto…Me encantaría que fuera una niñita y si tiene el cabello de Lily me moriría de felicidad. -Dijo Kate tomando jugo y agregándose a la conversación y sin que nadie la hubiese invitado. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto al chico. Dorea sólo le sonrió a Kate y con disimulo le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, perdón, a James, quien guardó sutilmente el paquete que antes le había pasado su madre.

- ¿Tú por qué estas aquí? -Interrogó Kate mirando a Sirius con un deje de desconfianza.

- Porque Lily me va a ayudar con algo. -Contestó con seguridad el chico.

- ¡Vaya! Por un momento pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo más. -Comentó mientras juntaba sus dos dedos índices y los rozaba intentando graficar que era aquello de algo más.

- No, no hay nada entre nosotros. -Dijo el chico de ojos grises. _"Todavía"_, concluyó mentalmente.

Lily media hora después, entró con el diario entre las manos y el perro enorme de pelaje rubio siguiendo sus pies. Traía los ojos brillosos, y el contorno de ellos estaban algo ruborizados. Aquel chico la observó cautelosamente y al instante tuvo la seguridad que ella había estado llorando, pero Lily no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con él ni con nadie, de modo que abrió el diario y comenzó a buscar la cartelera.

- Están pasando Taxi driver, Todos los hombres del presidente y Cara a cara. - Dijo ella mientras le rascaba la cabeza a su perro. James miró al perro con envidia y pensó que Sirius debería haberse convertido en un perro de pelaje claro.

- Yo no sé cual elegir. -Respondió Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo menos. -Dijo Dorea.

- ¿Les pareces Taxi Driver? Tiene buena crítica y hay una función en la tarde, a las siete y mientras tanto ustedes me ayudan con los detalles de la fiesta de los premios anuales.

- Pero, si es a la siete de la tarde la función, yo no podré ir. -Comentó Sirius con irritación en su voz.

- Mala suerte, querido. Dijo Dorea sonriendo maliciosamente.

La tarde fue una mierda, o eso creyó Sirius. No tuvo ni un sólo momento a solas con Lily, porque estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de comida y de adornos. Después las mujeres se fueron al cine, incluida Rose que había llegado temprano del trabajo y Sirius se quedó solo en la casa, esperando a Petunia, a su novio y la hermana del novio que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Se vistió con desgana, colocándose unos pantalones de tela negros al igual que su camisa. Cuando Petunia lo vio, abrió los ojos como plato pero no dijo nada, James tomó eso como un gesto de aprobación y fue a peinarse. Realmente si algo envidiaba de Sirius era su pelo, era tan fácil de acomodarlo y siempre lucía genial.  
A las ocho de la noche, llegó el dichoso novio de Petunia con su cita. El novio de Petunia, era un ser especial, si decimos que especial es casi no caber por la puerta, tener un cuello inexistente y un bigote gordo bajo la nariz. Sus ojos eran saltones y cuando se posaron sobre Sirius se entrecerraron. James no entendía que hacía una chica como Petunia Evans con alguien como él. La chicano era fea, sólo distinta a Lily, pero guapa de todos modos. Quizás sólo demasiado delgada para el criterio de James.

- Así que éste es el nuevo amiguito de tu hermana. -Farfulló, mirando altivamente a Sirius.

- James le miró de vuelta del mismo modo, es decir, muy mal. Sus ojos destilaban la arrogancia de la familia Black, más la molestia de James y su malicia. Realmente daba un poco de susto. A pesar de eso Vernon sostuvo la mirada, intentando demostrar que él no le temía.

Atrás de Vernon, estaba la cita de James, la espectacular Marjorie, apodada por todos como Marge. Cuando James pensaba en espectacular se refería a la espectacularmente fea. _"Si hasta trae bigote"_ pensó cuando la vio de cerca.

- Ésta me la pagas, Lily. -Murmuró cuando la chica se colgó de su brazo.

Lily había llegado tarde del cine, le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse porque su mamá decía que ella no se parecía en nada a Jodie Foster y Dorea no paraba de señalar que eran calcadas, y por su lado Kate alegaba que Robert de Niro estaba para chuparse los dedos. Dorea gimoteaba porque no apareció John Travolta. Y todas la consolaban diciéndole que ya haría otra película y que irían a verla todas juntas. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Lily se le acabó cuando salió del cine y tuvo su primer encuentro con Alex desde lo ocurrido en la enfermería, sólo fue de segundos, específicamente, lo que él tardó en saludar y llevarse a su madre y a Dorea, para luego tomarle la mano y sonreírle de aquel modo que ella alguna vez amó.

¿Qué sintió Lily al verlo? Eso era lo mismo que se preguntaba, sentada en el escritorio de su habitación. Quizás sintió un poco de miedo, vergüenza, rabia, anhelo, felicidad, ansiedad y hasta nerviosismo.

"_No, Lily. Tienes que estar calmada para el jueves, tienes que ser fuerte y tienes que descubrir que te pasa con él"_ Se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez mentalmente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un álbum fotográfico que tenía en el fondo de aquel cajón. Lo abrió suavemente, como si dudara si debía hacerlo. La primera fotografía del albúm se la tomaron en aquel parque de diversiones que tanto le gustaba, ella estaba radiante y a su lado, el tenía un leve tono verdoso en su cara porque estaba mareado a causa de la montaña rusa. La imagen que seguía, era de ellos en la piscina de su casa. Fue la primera vez que él había ido hasta allí y Lily recordó aquel momento como una de sus mejores tardes. Aquella interminable tarde en que se besaron en el agua hasta que la piel se les arrugó como la de los viejitos y ambos tiritaban de frío y de emoción bajo un sol que disparaba sus últimos rayos muertos.

"_¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?"_

No quiso seguir mirando aquellas fotografías y respiró profundamente para disipar la niebla de su cabeza. Giró sus ojos y vio el libro de Encantamientos, Lily no dudó ni un sólo segundo en tomarlo. Necesitaba distraerse y tenía que hacerse cargo de su problema y mientras antes mejor. Sus dedos corrieron hasta la página que buscaba hace tanto tiempo y ahí vio el signo de su segundo dolor de cabeza. A su parecer, su pequeña molestia había tenido el libro. En los márgenes de aquella plana vio unos dibujos pequeños, eran unas snitchs y tras ellas estaba la inscripción de cinco letras, cada una pasada muchas veces con el lápiz, quedando ennegrecidas.

_LExJP _

James Potter era como una herida en el paladar, de esas que cicatrizan rápido pero no lo hacen porque tu lengua se empeña en pasar por ella una y otra vez. Es ese dolor molesto que no dejas que se vaya, siempre terminas pensando en aquella herida casi todo el día y vas y caes siempre igual, terminas pasando la lengua por esa parte de tu boca. Eso era James Potter para Lily Evans. Tras unos momentos de rabia consigo misma, porque no sabía por qué no dejaba cicatrizar esa herida de una vez por todas, fijó su concentración en el texto propiamente tal de aquel libro.

"_Encantamiento Evero: Antiguo hechizo utilizado para crear vínculos entre personas que necesitan confiar la una de la otra, y de ese modo las emociones y sentimientos emergen en forma de luces de colores cuando son reprimidos, obligando a los participantes a delatarse respecto de ellos. En cada pacto se debe elegir tres emociones o sentimientos que deseen que se manifiesten y asignar un color para cada uno. Esto se hace pensando mentalmente en las emociones y en los colores.  
Para realizar este encantamiento es necesario hacer entre los participantes un acto de entrega y confianza mutuo, materialmente hablando y no-verbalmente pronunciar "evero", la varita debe seguir el curso del dibujo descrito en la pagina 546.  
¡Atención! Este encantamiento se hace extremadamente inestable cuando los vínculos entre las personas se rompen, y puede llegar a ser contagioso con otras, a la cuales se les haga el mismo acto de entrega y confianza elegido por las personas que lo realizaron originalmente, siempre y cuando, cumplan con la característica de que sea mutuo.  
Cuando el vínculo entre las personas se rompe, puede traer como consecuencias vómitos, mareos, dolores de cabeza al estar en contacto con la persona originalmente elegida para el conjuro..."  
_

- Fue la noche más horrible de mi vida. -Dijo una voz ronca, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lily levantó la vista del libro y vio a un chico mojado hasta los huesos en la entrada de su habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Sirius? -Preguntó la chica mientras sacaba de su closet unas gruesas toallas para pasárselas y tratando de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? -Respondió molesto y con un tono acelerado el chico. - Ya sé, apenas salimos de aquí me tuve que ir con ella en el asiento trasero del autómovil y esa chica es una cara dura, desvergonzada que tiene las manos más rápidas del planeta. Ni siquiera yo he hecho las cosas que ella intentaba hacer. Y si de algo estoy seguro, Lily, es que esa chica se lava los dientes con los calcetines de su hermano. Pero eso no fue lo peor, no, lo peor ocurrió en la cena. Estaba rodeado de gente…aburrida y que hablaban de política sin parar, como si fuera el tema más entretenido del mundo. Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente asqueado con la comida que sirvieron, sin embargo si algo bueno tenía esa chica es que se comió su plato y el mío. ¡Ah! y también se bebió todo lo que fuera líquido, creo que hasta la vi empinarse el florero. Se me ocurrió ir al baño, a ver si podía morir de un modo menos doloroso y dejar hasta ahí mi sufrimiento, pero ahí comenzó la peor parte; esa chica, si podemos decir que es una chica, me encerró en el baño de hombres y se me tiró encima. ¡Casi me violó! En dos segundos me tenía desabrochado el pantalón, Lily. ¡Y esto es toda tu culpa! Así que me debes una, te juro que me la pagas. -Dijo enérgicamente cuando vio que la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchaba. -El punto es que escapé como pude del baño y ella gritó en frente de todos, que yo era un fresco que se había intentado aprovechar de ella en el baño. En eso el novio de tu hermana se paró y me comenzó a gritar con serias intenciones de golpearme. Tú comprenderás que a esa altura mi paciencia no era mucha y pensé en mi varita, pero la dichosa varita de mierda se quedó aquí. Así que tu hermana, se le ocurrió que se venían y me dejó botado en el centro de Londres sin tener la más puta idea de cómo llegar hasta aquí. ¿Te mencioné que afuera llueve? ¿Y mucho? Me mojaron todos los automóviles que pasaban hechos una bala, como diciendo _"sí, hagamos más infeliz la vida de James Potter" _Pero en eso apareció el autobús noctámbulo, menos mal…O sino todavía no llego. Tu mamá me abrió la puerta y me dijo que "la causante de todos mis sufrimientos" estaba despierta y oí a tu hermana llorar, de modo que mañana en tu casa todos me odiaran, así que aquí estoy y me la vas a pagar Lily, te lo juro. Después de esto, una cita con el calamar gigante parecerá un premio de la lotería.

- Por lo menos no logró violarte, Amos no puede decir lo mismo . -Dijo Lily aguántandose las ganas de reírse.

- JA-JA ¡Qué gran consuelo! -acotó con sarcasmo. -Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- No te preocupes Sirius, en mi casa nadie te va a odiar. Mis papás conocen a Marge y Petunia ya te odia, así que no importa mucho…Pero...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué dijiste que los automóviles querían hacer más infeliz la vida de James Potter?

- ¿Dije eso? -Preguntó el chico secándose la cara, tratando de lucir distraído.

- Sí, dijiste que estabas mojado y que los automóviles te lanzaban agua tratando de hacer más infeliz a James Potter.

- Lily, deja de pensar en James. Te imaginas cosas y eso es porque James está en tu subconsciente y no lo quieres reconocer. Pero él de todos modos emerge...Eso es amor, Lily.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, directo a los ojos, pero Sirius sostuvo aquella mirada y colocó en su cara su mueca más burlona. Las mejillas de Lily comenzaron a arder y pensó en su herida en el paladar y en su maniática obsesión de pasarse la lengua por aquella zona. "_Sí, eso debió ser",_ pensó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Sirius.

- No, no es nada. -Respondió ella, girándose muy ruborizada hacia su escritorio.

- ¿Qué estás estudiando ahora?

- Nada, sólo leo algo.

El chico miró el libro y supo inmediatamente que estaba haciendo Lily.

- Ah, es eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu encantamiento?

- No sé, se supone que tengo que deshacerlo y no me hace mucha gracia. Creo que todo se aclarará el jueves.

- ¿El jueves?

- Síp. Me voy a juntar con Alex y supongo que cuando lo escuche y lo tenga enfrente sabré de una vez por todas que me pasa con él.

Sirius apretó sus labios con fuerza y le preguntó -¿Cómo piensas deshacerlo?

- Ése es un gran problema. -Respondió la chica. No sé cómo, exactamente. Sirius. -Lily ahogó ese pensamiento de su mente, no quería pensar en eso. - ¿Quién tenia el libro antes de Remus?

El aludido se encojió de hombros y respondió. -No lo sé.

- ¿Puede ser que lo haya tenido Potter?

- ¿Ves que siempre piensas en él? No sé si lo tenía, creo que no. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Ahora anda a acostarte y cúbrete esta vez o te vas a enfermar. -Concluyó Lily, parándose y empujando al chico fuera de su habitación.

Pero los temores de Lily se hicieron realidad, y el martes y el miércoles Sirius no podía levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le picaba la garganta, sentía que la cabeza se le partía y que si seguía teniendo esos mocos en cualquier momento se le salía hasta el estómago por la nariz. Los padres de Lily habían insistido en llevarlo a un médico, pero él se negó tajantemente

¿Quién necesitaba un medico si tenía a Lily como enfermera?

Ella se preocupaba personalmente de él, cada cuatro horas lo obligaba a tomarse una píldora, le traía bolsas gigantes de pañuelos desechables, le obligaba a colocarse un ungüento en la nariz para que no le doliera tanto, ¡hasta le había echado de ese ungüento que olía a mentol en el pecho! Y por si fuera poco, le preparaba las limonadas más ricas que él había probado. Lo acompañaba todo el día, estudiaba a su lado y él podía ver televisión, aunque con sola verla estudiar él tenía entretención suficiente. Pese al resfrío, pese a los mocos, podía sentir suavemente su olor y ése era el mejor sedante del mundo. Ni siquiera le importó cuando escuchó a Petunia decirle a Alfred y Rose que las píldoras que Lily le daba eran para combatir la sífilis avanzada de la cual supuestamente padecía.

Pero el jueves se sintió peor, ése era el día que él más había temido. Se despertó cuando Lily entró muy nerviosa a su habitación para obligarlo a tomar una medicina y después no la vio en toda la mañana. Sólo le llevó una bandeja con el almuerzo y ni siquiera comió con él.  
Después de almuerzo, no la volvió a ver hasta que le volvió a llevar una dosis de su medicación y cuando Sirius, perdón, James la vio, la mandíbula casi se le desencajó por causa de la impresión.

Lily Evans, que normalmente es una chica guapa, ahora se veía hermosa. No, hermosa es poco. ¿Perfecta? Sí, esa palabra le parecía más completa a James. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cruzado por un fino cintillo oscuro, rizado levemente en las puntas y los ojos le brillaban de un modo especial. Traía una minifalda negra, y mostraba sus piernas imposiblemente largas y torneadas, unas botas altas y una blusa satinada del mismo tono. Su cabello rojo relucía con más furia del que James nunca le había visto.

- Te ves..._muy_ bien. -Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Ella le contestó. – Tú también te ves mejor, Sirius. Quizás hasta podrías levantarte, claro, si te sientes lo suficientemente bien. - Y tras decir esto, se fue.

Bastó que Lily le diera la idea para querer levantarse. Se incorporó rápidamente y buscó la mejor ropa que traía, porque si Lily Evans iba a jugar rudo, él también podía hacerlo. En menos de media hora, Sirius Black estaba vestido, perfumado y peinado perfectamente. Como si nunca hubiese sido un estropajo humano por culpa de un insulso resfrío.

Cuando las campanas de la puerta sonaron, Lily estaba en la cocina mirando el reloj nerviosamente y tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa. Se paró casi automáticamente y vio a Sirius aparecer por la cocina. Lily palideció un momento, Sirius Black se veía extremadamente bien, casi para dejar los pulmones sin aire. El pelo negro le caía elegantemente por sus ojos, los que brillaban con una chispa indecifrable. Pero Lily en un segundo se deshizo de aquellas ideas raras.

- Yo voy a abrir la puerta. -Dijo Sirius cuando vio a Lily nerviosa y consternada. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

James atravesó la casa con una sonrisa malvada, como si tuviera una broma entre manos. Abrió la puerta y un chico alto, de espalda sólida, tan arreglado como Lily y él, esperaba tras el umbral con un ramo gigante de tulipanes.

- ¿Sirius Black?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué Lily no te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Qué no me ha dicho qué cosa?

- Que somos novios.

La cara de Alex Diggory, normalmente de tono bronceado, palideció. Pero unos segundos después lo corrió con el brazo, entrando a la casa y contestó. - Eso no lo creo, no al menos hasta que ella me lo diga, Black.

Sirius pensó que eso hubiese sido muy fácil. Ideal pero fácil, que Alex se marchara sin cruzar ni media palabra con Lily, completamente convencido de que ahí, él sobrarba. Aún así se consoló pensando que no perdió nada con haberlo intentado. Alex entró en la casa con paso seguro y se dirigió a la habitación de colores brillantes, esa de sillones mullidos donde normalmente se leía el diario frente a un fuego vivaz.

- ¿Lily?

La chica entró en la habitación, quedando estática. Sus músculos no respondían al ver a su ex novio plantando en aquella sala, con semejante ramo de flores.

- Te ves... preciosa.

- Gracias. -Respondió con la voz en un hilo y rogando porque la razón volviera a su cuerpo. Se acercó tímidamente a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de notar una sensación rara en el estómago.

- Lily ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con Black?

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. -Respondió con molestia en su voz. -¿Por qué piensas que cada hombre con el que me ves es mi novio?

Alex pensó en contarle la verdad, en decirle que Black había dicho eso, pero prefirió no darle importancia al tema. Y se encogió de hombros intentando expresar que lo sentía. Que de verdad lo sentía. En eso Sirius atravesó nuevamente la sala y le sonrió burlonamente a Alex. Le dirigió la palabra a Lily – Estaré en la cocina para _cualquier_ cosa que necesites.

El silencio, de esos densos, pesados e incómodos cayó sobre Lily y Alex. Se sentaron en sillones separados, uno frente al otro y se dirigían miradas nerviosas por turno. Con un gran acopio de fuerza Lily habló, mirándolo a los ojos, porque ya no se aguantaba la escena ridícula. Hace mucho tiempo estaba esperando ese momento para desperdiciarlo haciéndose los tontos.

- Alex... ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

**

* * *

Nota de Autora:** Inflen globos y bla bla bla, porque anoche me desvelé y estaba tan aburrida que no sabía que hacer. Y entonces me acordé que soy una mala persona que le tiene en ascuas con esta historia que debí terminar hace muuuucho tiempo. Y ya ven, arreglé este capítulo y aquí esta. Para todas las personas que son nuevas leyendo esta historia tengo que decir que todas se equivocaron. Lo que fueron a buscar no era ni _amortentia_ ni _veritaserum._ Era la poción que Lily había hecho con James en los primeros capítulos de la historia. Y Sirius, no es Sirius, es James. Pero creo que de eso ya se habían dado cuenta. Y no tengo más que decir, no sé cuando me desvelaré de nuevo. Y creo que no será pronto, lo siento mucho. Pero mírenlo así, ¡Vamos en el capítulo 19! Yo casi reviento de felicidad.

Por cierto, hay una encuesta en mi profile, que tengo la patudez de decirles que por favor se pasen por ahí. Me sería de gran ayuda.

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y por los reviews.

Besos gigantes.


	20. La Tormenta

**La Tormenta**

- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

La voz de Lily fue similar a un cuchillo que atravesó el aire y que cortó el ambiente en dos. El rostro de Alex palideció por segunda vez aquella fría tarde mientras por las ventanas de la casa de los Evans se veían las nubes negras, que cruzaban presurosamente el cielo, mostrando que pronto comenzaría a llover. El joven miró a Lily. No parecía molesta, quizás un poco tensa, observó detenidamente como caía su cabello sobre la blusa negra, contempló aquel modo peculiar que tenía de cruzar las piernas.

- No vine a hablar de eso, sólo vine a verte porque estuviste muy enferma y quería disculparme personalmente por lo que ocurrió en la enfermería. -La voz de Alex sonó fuerte y determinante.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron con un nuevo fulgor, el de la rabia. Respiró intensamente buscando calmarse, atontarse con oxígeno, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles. El silencio dejó su manto entre ellos, dando paso a las luces azules de Lily, quien molesta repuso. -Me importa muy poco si tú no quieres hablar de eso. Hace meses que terminamos y aún no me das una explicación y yo necesito saber qué pasó, en qué me equivoqué. Nunca me dijiste nada y creo que no me merecía eso. -Y los ojos de Lily dudaron si podían sostener la mirada de Alex. -No podía obligarte a que me quisieras, pero es casi un acto de decencia que me digas tus razones.

Al otro lado del salón, alguien sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el vientre con una barra de hierro caliente. Al escuchar la voz de Lily, salir tan afilada de sus labios, James Potter cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando a escondidas.

Alex tenía una sensación rara en la garganta, algo similar a un nudo. Las palabras se le arremolinaban en el pecho tratando de encontrar las adecuadas, para que no sonara estúpido lo que tantas veces se cuestionó en su ratos de soledad. Para que todos sus argumentos estuviera provisto de coherencia y lógica.

- Lily, no te enojes, por favor. Y acaso ¿No es claro el por qué se acabó lo nuestro? ¿Quién no podía obligar al otro a que lo quisieran? -Las palabras del joven iban cargadas de reproche y Lily notaba como el almuerzo le comenzaba a sentar mal, muy mal.

- No, no es claro el por qué se acabó lo nuestro. De otro modo no te lo estaría preguntando y sólo para que sepas, yo, lamentablemente, sí te quería.

Las mentes captaron las palabras con agilidad y comenzaron las conclusiones, quizás algunas bastante apresuradas.

"_¿Lamentablemente me quería? Esas no suenan a palabras de alguien que realmente te amaba."_ pensó Alex. Al parecer esas eran las señales reveladoras que necesitaba. Si había que aclarar las cosas este sería el momento…

_"¿Lamentablemente lo quería? ¡Quería! ¡Verbo en pasado!"_ A James Potter, oculto en la puerta del pequeño salón, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie percibió.

_"¿Yo dije eso? ¿Por qué dije eso? Lily, cálmate porque está conversación no está resultando como la habías imaginado."_, pensó la chica con los ojos fijos en las oscuras nubes que se proyectaban a través de las ventanas. Y sólo para distender el ambiente, dijo.

- ¿Quieres algo? Puede ser té, café, jugo... -Ofreció Lily, intentando lucir serena, pero en realidad la voz le tiritaba un poco.

- ¿Maggie te preparó tartaleta? -Preguntó Alex con una sonrisa sincera.

Lily lo miró de lado, como un gato evaluando a su presa, y le sonrió de vuelta. – Sí, pero no te voy a dar.

Y ella lo dejo ahí, con cara de embobado, desapareciendo hacia la cocina. Vio a Sirius sentado en la mesa leyendo el diario, pero en realidad él sólo estaba ocultado su rostro agitado tras el periódico porque casi lo descubren escuchando la conversación.

- ¿Te ayudo? Preguntó Alex, entrando a la cocina detrás de ella.

- Sí, pásame los platos.

El joven instantáneamente giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la cocina, específicamente a ese que estaba al lado del refrigerador. James se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Alex Diggory conocía la ubicación de las cosas en la casa de los Evans y ese pequeño detalle le provocó una sensación de hastío que requirió mucho autodominio para no manifestarlo.

- Te falta un plato. -dijo Sirius.

- Lo siento. -Respondió, mirándolo ceñudo Alex y demostrando que, en realidad, no lo sentía nada.

Cerca de diez minutos después estaba Alex y Lily en el salón, sentados unos frente al otro con la boca llena de pastel. Alex encendió la radio que estaba en una esquina y sintonizó una pegajosa melodía que sonaba muy despacio. Sirius Black, según ellos, estaba en la cocina disfrutando de su trozo de tartaleta y una gran taza de chocolate caliente, completamente preparado para leer el periódico muggle al que estaba suscrito el señor Evans. Pero en realidad a Sirius, o mejor dicho, a James le importaba un comino el pastel, el chocolate y el periódico. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

De pronto, Lily se sentó más cerca de su antiguo novio, casi en la orilla de su sofá. Con timidez le tomó las manos y al percibir la temperatura de su piel, recordó un detalle que le agradaba mucho. Las manos de Alex no eran ni frías ni calientes, sino tibias. Siempre. Y aunque ese pequeño recuerdo la distrajo brevemente, no fue lo suficiente para que ella no lo intentara de nuevo.

- No te parece que ya es tiempo que…

- Lo sé. -Interrumpió él. Respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada hasta los ojos verdes de Lily Evans. -Yo...yo terminé contigo, porque…porque tú no me amas ahora, ni me amabas en aquel entonces.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Déjame terminar. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hicimos el encantamiento?...

La chica asintió y agregó – Fue en tu fiesta, cuando egresaste de Hogwarts, bueno, tú sabes…

- Sí y ¿cuántas veces obtuvimos luces rosadas?

- ¡Pero eso no significa que yo no te amara! Eso no es lo que las luces significan. Era sólo que, bueno, tú sabes…nos costaba un poco, y yo no tenía mucha experiencia. -Tras esto Lily se llevó una mano a la frente y los ojos vidriosos, revelaban que probablemente la cabeza se le partía de dolor.

- Calma. Si ése no es mi punto. Eso es sólo parte de mi argumento. Pero antes tengo que reconocer que yo hice algo que no debí...

- Ah... ¿o sea sí había otra persona?

- No, Lily, no seas tonta. Deberías saber que yo siempre te quise. Y mucho.

Y en aquel breve momento, ambos sosteniendo apenas los dedos del otro, se miraron limpiamente a los ojos y se sonrieron con tristeza.

- ¿Qué cosa fue esa que hiciste?

- Eh...verás, para las navidades pasadas llegó hasta mi casa un regalo anónimo. No tenía tarjeta, ni ninguna señal que dijera quién era el remitente. Entonces…-Alex se puso rígido, como un gato nervioso, se pasó una mano por la cara y continúo con voz cautelosa.- Este regalo era…tu diario.

- ¿mi diario? -Repitió Lily, incrédula. -¿Mi diario _perdido_?

- Si, ése mismo. Y aunque no me creas, yo no te lo saqué. Y sé que no debí leerlo pero no me pude resistir...

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? Esas cosas son personales. Hay un montón de anotaciones sin sentido que no entiende nadie más que yo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Porque era demasiado tentador. Y como siempre ocurre...la curiosidad mató al gato. Me enteré de cosas que preferiría no haberlas sabido.

- ¡Alto ahí! Ese diario se me perdió hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, se me perdió unas semanas después que empezáramos a salir.

- Si, lo sé. Y también sé por qué empezaste a salir conmigo y todo gracias a tu diario. -Dijo Alex con una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro. -Decía cosas muy crueles, yo te conozco, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero eso no significa que para mi no fuera doloroso leer cosas como "_Alex es agradable, lo paso bien con él... pero no es lo mismo que hacer las rondas con Remus.", _o_ "Me gustaría que Remus fuera quien me invitará a Hogsmeade este sábado y no Alex...", _o por ejemplo,_ "Por más que me esfuerzo no logró sacármelo de la cabeza, quizás, si no me sentará con él en Aritmacia...", "Ojalá Remus me hubiera besado hoy y no Alex, no pude evitar pensar en él cuando esto ocurrió..."  
_  
Lily cerró sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, trabajo que no era fácil con el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Recordó su diario perdido, y todas las frases que Alex le decía eran reales, ella las había escrito con su pluma alguna vez. Era cierto que en su diario ella hablaba todo el tiempo de Remus Lupin y de los mil modos en que él la ignoraba. De los intentos que hacia para ganarse su confianza y su amistad, de los esfuerzos que hacía para que él la ponderara de alguna forma y de cómo amaba hacer las rondas de los prefectos con él por las noches y por supuesto también hablaba de Alex, como la oportunidad que veía para olvidarse de Remus.

- Pero eso era al comienzo. La gente cambia, los sentimientos cambian. Y yo cambié lo que sentía por ti. No te voy a negar que me sentía así cuando comenzamos a salir, pero después te conocí y me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Y no puedo creer que me hayas dejado por esas cosas que escribí cuando era una niña chica tonta. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Alex? ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que yo realmente te amaba? -Contestó Lily, quien se sentía invadida por una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Me amabas? ¿Estás segura? Yo no fui él que casi terminó llorando en la cama para las vacaciones de Navidad. Yo de verdad lo intenté, pero no pude engañarme más, ni dejar que te engañaras tú. Como te dije cuando te escribí, tú ya habías escogido y yo quiero que realmente seas feliz y conmigo no lo eras.

- Yo era feliz contigo. -Dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no te voy a negar lo que me dices pero creo que si lo hubiésemos conversado, todo se hubiese aclarado, lo habríamos solucionado…esto es sólo un malentendido.

- ¡Esto no es ningún malentendido, Lily! Lo nuestro era un malentendido. ¡Ni siquiera me escribiste cuando terminamos! Te quedaste como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En el fondo, sentí como si lo hubieses deseado.

Ella no era capaz de mirarlo, se mordía los labios por dentro mientras sentía sus ojos anegados una y otra vez. Sentía que la cara le ardía, pese a tener el rostro casi inundado, sembrado en lágrimas. De pronto, sin pedirlo y sin desearlo, sintió los brazos del que alguna vez fue su novio rodearla y apretarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Lily sollozó largamente en su hombro, ambos sentados en el sofá que antes ocupaba únicamente ella. Las palabras de Alex le martillaban la cabeza una y otra vez, como una canción que le abría viejas heridas. Pero su olor, el perfume de su cuello era un bálsamo que la sosegaba. Ella correspondió aquel gesto, también lo abrazó con fuerza de vuelta, llorando ahora, desinhibidamente sobre su hombro.

¿Qué sentía Lily por Alex? En aquel momento sentía una pena gigante. Creyó durante tanto tiempo que la víctima era ella, sin saber que quizás la historia pudiera ser al revés. Sintió admiración por su entereza, pero aún tenía rabia, si tan sólo hubiesen conversado las cosas, si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado directamente, pero las palabras de Alex habían sido contundentes y se repetían sin cesar _"yo no fui el que casi termino llorando en la cama para las vacaciones de Navidad"_

¿Y si él tenia razón?, se preguntó. ¿Y si realmente ella nunca lo había amado? Pero si nunca lo había amado ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cuando la dejó? ¿Por qué hizo tantas estupideces como, por ejemplo, acostarse con Potter?

"_James Potter, es otra de mis víctimas"_ pensó. _"El no es mi herida en el paladar, yo soy la de él"_.

Un muchacho estaba agazapado en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño pasillo que separaba la cocina de aquel salón. Por supuesto, no se había tomado el chocolate y le importaba poco que se le enfriara. Escuchó todo, absolutamente todo. Y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en sus no pensamientos. Paralizado, no era capaz de procesar nada, ni siquiera se preguntaba si a ella aún le gustaba Remus Lupin. Sólo veía discretamente como estaban abrazados tan cercana e íntimamente en aquel sofá y una nueva punzada de hastío le atravesó el corazón, encogiéndoselo.

Alex sólo escuchaba las gotas de la lluvia golpear las numerosas ventanas de aquella casa, no escuchaba la canción que sonaba muy bajo y no escuchaba ningún sollozo del llanto de Lily, pero él no necesitaba esos signos sonoros para saber que ella estaba llorando en su hombro. Las gotas cálidas que le empapaban la camisa eran suficiente evidencia. Pero su preocupación real, era saber cuál era el paso a dar ahora, si era correcto mantenerse en su postura o conversar con ella y tratar de volver, de arreglar las cosas, de creer en las palabras que ella le dijo, que alguna vez ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, que lo amó y que…

De pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza, había un método para averiguar algunas cosas, no era completamente revelador, pero por lo menos sabría si eso la hacia feliz y era relativamente fácil.

Alex Diggory se separó despacio del cuerpo de Lily, ella se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de despejarse el rostro de aquel aguacero que se había transformado su llanto. Un relámpago iluminó la sala, provoacando después un sonido estremecedor. Y el repique de la lluvia en las ventanas se hizo más intenso, más violento y rabioso.

- Tengo que limpiarme la nariz. - Le dijo Lily con la voz tomada. El se metió la mano al bolsillo y le pasó una bolsita de pañuelos desechables y ante la sonrisa de ella le dijo.

- Hay malas costumbres que se pegan. -Se quedaron los ojos fijos en los del otro, cada uno cargando con sus dudas. Alex tenía una sola cosa clara: él aún amaba esos ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas que relucían bajo sus pestañas empapadas de pequeñas gotitas. Se sonrió al verle la nariz enrojecida, y los labios se delataban, acalorados. Con el pulso temblando, posó su mano sobre el mentón de Lily, quien ante ese contacto se quedó estática.

Por la cabeza de la chica lo único que pasaba era un mudo _"No, no, no. Alex Cedric Diggory no te atrevas a besarme" _Pero las palabras se perdían en alguna parte de su cuerpo, porque no era capaz de articularlas. Se sentía como la cena de una serpiente después que es mordida, justo cuando llega el veneno a tu cerebro y te deja inmovilizada. Y ahí venía su conciencia de nuevo _"Lily, no, no, no…bastante daño ya le hiciste"_ Sin embargo cuando sintió su nariz rozar con la suya en un segundo y al instante siguiente su aliento cálido capturando sus labios, un escalofrío le erizó los pelos y una arcada enorme recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, reduciendo su estómago y estremeciéndola por completo. Colocó su mano en el pecho de Alex, pero ésta coincidió con otra ajena a ella, y ambas manos impulsaron a Alex de vuelta hacia atrás.

Cuatro ojos se posaron en él. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de cómo en dos segundos había atravesado aquel salón. Sólo vio que "_el idiota de_" Diggory iba a besar a Lily y tuvo la certidumbre que delante de él nadie haría eso. Estaba tan enceguecido de celos que ni siquiera notó las luces amarillas que giraban en torno a él, haciéndolo lucir como una imagen sagrada o un fantasma. Cuando correspondió a la mirada silenciosa de Lily, le pareció un momento haber vislumbrado una pequeña sonrisa, la que desapareció rápidamente encendiendo nuevamente las luces azules de ella.

Alex brillaba por los dos. Tenía luces amarillas tan intensas como las de aquel muchacho que lo había apartado de Lily, y tenía las luces azules, que eran innecesarias porque en sus ojos ambarinos la rabia destilaba a mares. Casi no había sentimiento reprimido en Alex, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Y qué te pasa a ti, imbécil? - Gritó Alex.

Pero él no respondió a esa pregunta sino que se alejó de ellos y se sentó en otra butaca cómodamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se dedicó a mirar a Alex con desprecio.

- Lily ¿por qué el idiota de Black se entromete? ¿Y por qué tiene luces de colores?

- Es una historia larga de contar. -Dijo, intentado restarle importancia a los eventos recién ocurridos. -¿Cierto, _"Sirius Orion Black"_? Estas últimas palabras las pronunció lenta y rabiosamente, e incluso con un tono de maldad entornando sus ojos.

- Tengo tiempo. -Respondió rápidamente Alex, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, como si acabara de escuchar su propia sentencia de muerte. - Está bien, espérame un momento. -Dijo en un tono débil.

Salió de aquel salón, dejando a dos personas a punto de convertirse en homicidas. En realidad, ya se habían asesinado varias veces con las miradas que se dedicaban. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio, pesé a que Alex, quien normalmente era pacifico y calmado, sentía la ira recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo y agolparse a borbotones en sus manos. Si no tuviese un lado racional tan desarrollado, que rato se hubiese parado a romperle la cara a aquel chico que lo miraba con autosuficiencia.

Pero esa autosuficiencia era aparente, porque James estaba hecho un moño de nervios. Cuando escuchó de la boca de Lily aquel _"Sirius Orion Black"_ comprendió que su "brillante plan" se había ido a la mierda, pero pese a ello no se sentía tan mal. Su cometido principal se había logrado y con eso estaba satisfecho.

Lily volvió con un grueso libro entre las manos. A Alex le pareció demasiado viejo y polvoriento para ser un nuevo diario que explicara todo. La chica lo abrió, buscó presurosamente la dichosa página que aclararía lo sucedido y se lo extendió a Alex, completamente resignada.

El lo recibió y vio las anotaciones de los márgenes. Desvió su mirada elevando las cejas.

- Con lo mucho que me gusta el quidditch. -Respondió sarcásticamente a la pregunta no formulada por su ex novio.

- ¿Y qué es J.P.?

- No lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes, Sirius? -Preguntó ella elevando las cejas, irónica.

James torció el gesto. Ahí iba otra vez aquel tono malévolo con el que pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Alex Diggory se hundió en el libro, y sus ojos recorrían vorazmente aquella página, Lily notó que leyó el párrafo más de una vez. Y decidió que la discusión que se aproximaba era mejor no tenerla en aquel lugar, de modo que se paró ágilmente y se fue a la cocina, en una marcha entregada puesto que sabía que lo venía y Alex la siguió con el libro en las manos, dejando al impaciente "Sirius" solo en aquella habitación.

Pero los intentos de Lily para que la discusión, que sostendrían, fuera reservada se fueron por el caño al escuchar el tono de voz elevadísimo, casi alcanzando los niveles de un grito.

- ¿Se lo contagiaste?

- Eso parece... -Respondió Lily, mientras se apoyaba tímidamente en un mueble de la cocina.

- Pero...¿Cómo, Lily? -Murmuró incrédulo. - Aquí dice claramente que tiene que ser mutuo ¡Mutuo! Lo hubiese creído de cualquiera, menos de ti. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! -La cálida cocina de los Evans estaba siendo bañada por tonos azules que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel chico.

- ¡No fue intencional! No lo planeé...sólo ocurrió.

- No me importa si fue o no intencional. Me importa lo que hiciste. Acá dice claramente que hay que hacer el mismo acto de entrega y confianza originalmente elegido y debe ser un sentimiento mutuo. ¡Mutuo!

- No es lo que parece, Alex.

- ¿Ah no? Explícame entonces, Lily. -Pero ella se quedó callada, presa de un silencio hermético. - Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. -Dijo Alex, lanzando el libro con furia sobre la mesa.

- Sí, sí tenemos algo más que hablar. Tenemos que deshacer el encantamiento. -Comentó Lily, con un tono seguro elevando sus ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Dime, por favor, cómo! En este momento no hay nada que desee más. No me interesa seguir unido a ti ni por magia ni por ningún otro tipo de vínculo.

- No estoy segura...pero...pero creo que se deshace del mismo modo cómo lo hicimos. -Respondió con un hilo de voz, ruborizándose intensamente.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora? ¿Dónde? ¿Te parece bien aquí? -Dijo apuntando la mesa. -¿o prefieres la habitación de tus papás? -Contestó sarcásticamente, sin intentar disimular su molestia.

- No seas idiota, Alex. ¿Crees que para mi es fácil?

- No creo que se te haga muy difícil. -Vociferó el chico.

Otra vez hubo un relámpago, y el sonido del trueno se mezcló con el sonido de una mano batiendo contra las mejillas de Alex Diggory. En ese momento comprendió que se había excedido, y se lo confirmó la voz rabiosa, poco usual en ella que le dijo.

– ¡Fuera! Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa. -Las luces azulosas de Alex parecían luces navideñas al lado de las de Lily.

- Lily…

- No quiero escucharte, ¡ANDATE!

- Lily, perd…

- ¡FUERA!

Y sin más, el joven salió de la cocina, dejando a una Lily al borde de las lágrimas, pero éstas lágrimas ya no eran de pena ni de culpa sino de rabia y frustración.

Cuando Alex atravesó el salón, se llevó la mano al pantalón en busca de su varita al ver a aquel joven sentado con esa expresión tan altiva. Pero no fue capaz, más que nada por consideración a Lily.

- Adiós, Diggory. ¡Que te vaya bien! -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios. Había escuchado la discusión reciente, aunque no la entendía del todo, sabía que su mayor temor ya no era rival.

- Vete a la mierda, Sirius Black.

Y sin más palabras Alex Diggory azotó la puerta y desapareció de la casa de los Evans, que era una más entre muchas similares, en aquel condominio situado en las afueras de Londres. Pero a James Potter la piel se le erizó cuando vio a una sulfurada pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, con las luces azules más intensas que había visto, mucho más destellantes que las de la enfermería, y los ojos verdes brillando de un modo extraño.

- ¿Supongo que estás contento, Sirius? ¿o quizás debería decir James Potter?

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sé que me demoré mucho. Pero creo que les dije que me demoraría mil. Aún así, sigo con mi idea de subir todos los capítulos antes del 31 de diciembre. Y me comprometo a esperar al viejito pascuero arreglando los capítulos de este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y nos leemos pronto, pronto.

Besos y gracias por el interés, en serio. Me siento super halagada por eso.

Por cierto, hay un encuesta en mi perfil que me ENCANTARIA que respondieran. Así que por favor, muchas gracias XDD.

_lara_potter:_ Oh, puedo dormir porque no tengo consciencia. Así que todas las noches ronco de lo más que hay. Gracias por tus palabras, en serio. No es menor que te digan esas cosas. Ahora parezco un pavo real y tú me odiarás más porque querrás saber cómo reacciona Lily cuando descubre que Sirius es James.

_Shey:_ Sí, eras tú. Es que no sé otra manera de responder los reviews de la gente que no está logueada, así que no me dejas más alternativa. Me gusta la gente molestona, por si acaso, yo también soy de esas.

_AlexaZ:_ Gracias por la pacienca. En serio. Sé que me tardé un montón y se agradece mucho que todavia conserven el interés. Un besote.


	21. ¿Siempre sale el sol?

**Capítulo Veintiuno: ¿Siempre sale el sol?**

Ella, sin decir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, un segundo de duda se apoderó de su cerebro, pero lo despejó inmediatamente, con un movimiento corto y violento de su cabeza hacia los lados. Una vez adentro, se sacó la falda y las botas, tomó un par de jeans y se los calzó, acto seguido ató los cordones de sus zapatillas enérgicamente, cogió un chaleco y se acomodó en un grueso abrigo rojo.

- ¡Sal de mi cuarto! -Dijo furiosa al notar que James había entrado hasta su habitación.  
- Lily, escúchame… - Pero ella no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera quería verlo. Cogió su bolso e intentó guardar dentro de él las llaves de su casa, pero estaba tan enojada que no notó que se cayeron sobre la alfombra. Pasó por al lado de James, ignorándolo por completo y se perdió en el pasillo.

Cuando James la siguió el sonido de la puerta principal, azotándose, le comunicó que ella ya se había ido de su casa.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj ubicado en la esquina del comedor, le marcaba sonoramente que pronto tenía que tomar una decisión. En un segundo, tomó su abrigo y en otro estaba en la calle, recibiendo un centenar de gotas frías que se enterraban en su cabello negro azuloso, pero sin arruinar aquel caer tan elegante característico de los Black.

La lluvia era tan copiosa que no se veía mas allá de sus manos. Era como si todo estuviese envuelto por una densa y húmeda niebla, de modo que James no tenía idea por donde podría haberse ido Lily. Sus pies caminaban solos, no tenía idea hacia donde iba, ni menos aún, cómo iba a regresar de vuelta hasta la casa de los Evans. Sólo le importaba encontrar a Lily, y pronto, aunque en realidad no sabía que debía decir. _"Quizás una disculpa"_, reflexionó. Pero dos cuadras más allá se dio cuenta que lo que debía decir era otra cosa.

"_Supongo que la verdad."_ pensó angustiado.

Caminó rápidamente, aplanando cuanta calle se le cruzara, con los ojos muy abiertos miraba hacia todos los lados, buscando alguna señal, alguna pista que le indicara que estaba en el camino correcto. Pero su cuerpo estaba raro, sentía que le picaba un poco y no sabía si era la preocupación, la lluvia u otra cosa lo que le nublaba la vista. Tampoco entendía por qué la gente se quedaba mirándolo de ese modo, algunos hasta se daban vuelta para observarlo mejor y se quedaban parados en mitad de la calle, contemplándolo.

"_Como si tuviera monos en la cara"_, pensó. _"Jamás le contaré esto a Sirius, presumirá por años sobre lo guapo que es. Cabrón."_

Lily, por su parte, cuando salió de su casa se encontró con la frondosa lluvia, dejándola en un par de metros como si alguien la hubiese mojado con una manguera. Sin embargo le parecía un regalo divino, un regalo que la calmaba. Era como una sesión de acupuntura con agujas calientes porque cada gota que tocaba su piel ardía, pero le hacia sentir a la vez que estaba viva y que ningún dementor se había robado su alma. Lily Evans, con los ojos llorosos, caminó sin rumbo fijo y sentía que las ideas se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza como si estuvieran dentro de un pensadero.

"_¿Y a él que le importa si contagié a Potter o no? Ni siquiera era mi novio cuando ocurrió. ¡No le tengo que dar explicaciones! El terminó conmigo porque tiene el ego más grande que las tazas de Hagrid." _

Lily lucía fatal, parecía mucho más pequeña y delgada dentro de su abrigo rojo, sin contar que su cuidado peinado había desaparecido por completo y ahora el pelo le caía lacio sobre los hombros, casi como una masa rojiza sin forma. Y su rostro desvalido sólo era templado a causa del extraño brillo que portaban sus ojos. Como trozos de cristal roto. Pero a ella no le importaba mucho, por no decir que no le importaba nada. Sólo estaba mediamante consciente de que el aire frio servía para despejar algunas dudas.

"_Por lo menos ya sabes que no quieres volver con él." _pensó_.__ "¿No querías volver con él? Claro que no, de otro modo lo hubiese besado de vuelta.", _se contestó a sí misma. Sin embargo su cabeza no le daba tregua ni un solo segundo. _"James Potter…Potter siempre viene a arruinarme la vida. Llega en los momentos menos esperados, y con su sonrisa socarrona parece creer que puede arreglarlo todo. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes de que era él? ¡Estúpida! Debí notarlo cuando me besó en la cocina o cuando se delató a sí mismo en mi cuarto. ¡Debí notarlo! Soy la más grande de todas las idiotas del mundo. Pero, ¿a que está jugando ese idiota? Si será imbécil." _Y mientras se internaba entre el gentío una nueva voz se alzaba con fuerza en su interior, una voz profunda y con un tono sabio se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

"_El no tiene la culpa de que Alex te tratara así. Tampoco tiene la culpa de haberse contagiado, sólo es culpable de perseguirte incansablemente"_

Cuando Lily llegó a un parque no tuvo idea de cómo lo hizo. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya no llovía, arrugó la nariz y entornó los ojos, comprendiendo su incapacidad para notar hasta los detalles más obvios cuando tiene fuertes discusiones mentales con una parte de ella. El frío aire se colaba por los microporos de su abrigo rojo, y azotaba de un modo tan agresivo que lograba que le doliera el pecho cada vez que respiraba, sin embargo no era el frío lo que le dolía, era la pena. Con los dedos húmedos se despejó el rostro del cabello mojado, aquellos mechones que el viento insistía en pegar en sus mejillas y Lily Evans, sin saber qué hacer o donde ir, se sentó en un banco de aquel parque solitario a esperar si por un milagro se le ocurría una idea mejor o le caía un rayo encima y por fin moría dejando de sentir y cargar con esa rabia y confusión.

Vio, como lentamente el parque se iba llenando de vida, la gente lo atravesaba con alegres pasos nuevamente: abuelas con niños cargando bolsas con mercaderías, personas con abrigos elegantes que cruzaban con expresión adusta. Vio a una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano, mojados hasta los huesos y riendo de las cosas que se decían en el oído, pero esta vez, Lily Evans no sintió envidia. Sólo le dio envidia un algodón de azúcar que llevaba un niño pequeño.

James, se encontró en la esquina de Clemency Avenue, calle altamente transitada por automóviles, todos los cuales circulaban velozmente tirando el agua acumulada en las orillas de la calle.

"_¡¿Precisamente ahora?! Cuando había parado de llover."_, pensó al sentir un chorro de agua sucia sobre su abrigo.

James sentía que sus manos se encogían un poco y que su espalda ardía y ya no era tan amplia. A ratos la vista se le nublaba pero aun así pudo ver que al otro lado de la avenida comenzaba un hermoso parque, y que la gente brotaba de él como la hierba en el campo de primavera. Sin saber exactamente por qué cruzó la calle y cuando lo hizo, vio la muerte saludándolo con vehemencia. James, concentrado en un sólo objetivo, no reparó en el semáforo ni la indicación que lo autorizaba para cruzar y casi logra un choque colectivo de los automóviles que circulaban. Pero a él, consternado, no le importaron los insultos ni los gritos de los automovilistas. Si hubiese sido otra ocasión probablemente se los hubiese devuelto, pero está vez se limitó a responderle con un ligero gesto obsceno que hizo con la mano. Y sin perder un segundo más, se adentro en aquel parque, pensó que quizás a Lily le pareciera un buen lugar para estar cuando le invade la rabia o la pena.

Siguió por el sendero principal y todo lo de ahí le parecía tan ajeno. Gente riendo, niños saltando sobre pequeños charcos de agua, y muchas parejas que pululaban casi como lombrices después de la lluvia. De pronto, vio a lo lejos a una mujer con un abrigo rojo, y que llevaba también sombrero, caminando de prisa unos cuantos metros más allá de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se digirió rápidamente hasta donde ella y cerró su mano sobre el brazo de aquella mujer, la giró y fue tan grande su decepción cuando contempló a una señora de cincuenta años de edad que lo miraba ceñuda.

- ¡Lo siento! La confundí con alguien…

Y la mujer se alejó murmurando palabras como "_locos_", "_violadores_" y "_asaltantes_"; dejándolo más confundido que nunca y más abatido porque cada vez le costaba más tener una visión clara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando Lily volvía con un gran algodón de azúcar a aquel banco que inicialmente ocupaba, vio a James Potter, bueno, a un _casi_ James Potter, tomar del brazo a una señora que usaba una chaqueta roja y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era claro que la había confundido. Se quedó oculta detrás de unos matorrales bajos, sentada en otra banca, viéndolo divertida como se rascaba la cabeza despeinando más aún su pelo mojado por la lluvia.

Lily Evans recordará como una de las mayores virtudes de James, el poder hacerla olvidar cualquier problema o rabia, incluso si él era quien se lo originaba, porque siempre podía hacerla reír, aunque ella se esforzara en disimularlo o simplemente porque jamás lo admitirá. Lo vio apoyar los brazos en el tronco de un árbol grueso y darse cabezazos contra él. Lo vio restregarse los ojos constantemente y caminar de un lado a otro, cruzando varias veces el parque, mojándose los pies al pasar por los charcos más grandes de agua. Lily vio, serenamente, como una gitana se le acercó y le tomó la mano, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía.

- Eres un muchacho fuerte y valiente y debes tener paciencia. Aquello que tanto anhelas sucederá con la ayuda de este talismán y ¿Tienes 10 libras?

- No tengo ni un solo galeón.

- ¿Un reloj? ¿un anillo? ¿algo?

- No tengo nada. -Dijo James un tanto desconcertado. -Oye, ¿has visto a una muchacha pelirroj...?

- Ahora que veo mejor tu mano, eres un cobarde y un joven desgraciado. Tú vida será miserable y jamás cumplirás tus sueños…

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo veo que tú hace mucho tiempo no _ves_ una ducha y…

Cuando a Lily casi no le quedaba algodón y la noche comenzaba a aproximar su nariz por el horizonte, algo dentro de ella se ablandó y cedió como un rio de lava que se desborda lentamente.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! -Le dijo Lily, tocándole el hombro a James y alejándolo de la gitana, quien quedó murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Un segundo antes que ella posara su mano en su hombro él la había podido sentir, y es que para James el aire cambia de temperatura cuando Lily Evans se acerca, y todo es más brillante, más calido. Más feliz.

Se extrañó de escucharla así: tan dulce y relajada, como si nada hubiese sucedido aquella tarde.

"_Creo que Sirius tiene razón. Lily es marciana_" pensó.

La miró o eso intentó, es que ya era claro que el efecto de la poción se había acabado y que necesitaba urgentemente sus lentes.

- Vamos, hace frío y tengo hambre. -Dijo Lily, mientras le tomaba de la mano para dirigir su camino. Al llegar a la esquina, le soltó, casi incoscientemente. El contacto de las manos duró un segundo a penas, pero James esperaba como última reacción aquella, es más, se imaginaba que Lily le gritaría cosas horribles, que lo expulsaría de su casa, que lo maldiciese hasta los huesos con algún potente hechizo, o quizás hasta una lluvia de bofetadas. Pero James no estaba preparado para que Lily sostuviera sus manos con sus dedos fríos.

Cruzaron aquella concurrida avenida, y caminaron lentamente por las calles, de vuelta hasta el hogar de los Evans y James se esforzaba por no chocar con los basureros, con las personas, con faroles e incluso con algunos perros.

- Te apuesto a que no ves nada.

- Si veo. -Mintió James.

- Deberías cargar con tus lentes. -Dijo ella sonriendo y le apretó la mano, y tiró suavemente de él hasta que los cuerpos quedaron muy juntos. Lily realmente parecía un perro lazarillo, pero de todas formas James se golpeó la entrepierna con un grifo que no alcanzó a distinguir. -Pareces un topo. Esa manera en que entornas los ojos es muy chistosa.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué Diggory estaba tan enojado en tu casa?

Ella soltó un poco la mano de él, levantó los ojos hasta el cielo oscuro, pero después la volvió a asir con la misma presión cuando James casi se golpea con un poste de luz que, inconvenientemente, se había cruzado en su camino.

- Otro día te cuento, Potter.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa, Lily empezó a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso, sin embargo por más que revolvía las cosas y tanteaba con sus dedos largos, no las encontraba. Dio vuelta por completo el contenido de él, pero de las dichosas llaves no había ni el menor rastro. Estuvo más de cinco minutos con la mano en el timbre hasta que al fin se convenció de que en su casa, al parecer, no había nadie.

- Espérame aquí.

- ¿Dónde vas? Preguntó James y como acto reflejo se desordenó el pelo, tal como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso o algo le incomodaba.

- A llamar por teléfono. -Respondió Lily, dejándolo sentado en la escalinata de la puerta principal.

- ¿Ah? -Dijo con una mueca de incomprensión.

- Sólo espérame aquí, James.

Durante los breves instantes en que Lily se había marchado, James estuvo casi seguro de que algunos ruidos lejanos llegaban con su rastro lento y amortiguado hasta la puerta. Prestó un poco más de atención, pegó la oreja a la madera y se desengañó. Todo estaba en silencio y al parecer, no había nadie en la casa. Cuando Lily volvió, se sentó junto a él en la escalinata, y traía una expresión de derrota, inusual en ella.

- Mis papás están en una comida y van a llegar tarde. No tienen idea donde puede estar Petunia. Supuestamente debería estar en casa… - James no le contestó nada, sólo trataba de enfocar sus ojos en ella. -Me pregunto que más me puede pasar hoy, es decir, para que sea mi maldito día ideal de mala suerte.-A James le dio la sensación que Lily se sentía incómoda fuera de la casa, como si algo dentro de ella quisiera más que nada entrar a ese lugar. Tenía sentido, porque ambos estaban mojados y tenían hambre, pero los deseos de Lily y la expresión de tortura parecían que se trataba de algo más y precisamente en el momento en que él iba a preguntar, le oyó decir. -Acompáñame, buscaremos algún lugar por donde entrar.

Comenzaron con las ventanas que daban a la calle, las revisaban una por una, esperando que alguna estuviese abierta. Así, rodearon la casa por completo y cuando ya estaban en el patio, Lily intentó entrar por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres, todo inútilmente porque al igual que el resto, también estaba cerrada. Intentó con la ventana de al lado, aquellas cuyas cortinas gruesas estaban cerradas, pero quedaba un pequeño espacio por el cual se proyectaba una luz débil, bailarina.  
Lily se asomó, pegó su frente contra el vidrio y puso sus manos alrededor de sus ojos. Vio muchas luces pequeñas que provenían de velas, vio la cama de su hermana y sobre ella Petunia y Vernon desnudos montados en una extraña pirueta.

- ¡Puaj! -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse de la ventana e irse hacia el final del patio.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Nada muy bonito. Créeme que en este momento hubiese preferido ser yo la ciega y no tú. -James sonrió ante las palabras de Lily.

- ¿De quién era esa habitación?

- De Petunia. Que es un cínica, asquerosa, con estómago de hierro. Y después hay que escuchar los mensajes puritanos que le enseñan en la academia de dueñas de casa. Ay...qué feo. No quiero hablar más de eso, quiero poder volver algún día… -Pero Lily se calló de pronto, ruborizándose. Se sentó en una hamaca que estaba ubicada al final del patio, junto a unos árboles y James se sentó a su lado.  
Durante largo tiempo Lily tuvo la mirada fija en el cielo, viendo como las nubes se alejaban rápidamente y dejando ver unas tímidas estrellas que osaban brillar en una noche fría, en cambio James tenía arrugado el entrecejo tratando de observar cada detalle del rostro de ella e intentando ignorar el frío, la ropa mojada y por supuesto, el hambre.

- Lily, yo... lo siento…

- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó hoy entre Alex y yo. -Interrumpió Lily.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Alex es problema mío, al igual que el dichoso encantamiento.

- ¿Por qué se enojo tanto cuando supo que yo lo tenía?

- Potter, leíste el libro ¿cierto? -Lily no desviaba su mirada del firmamento, como si estuviese conversando con él y no con James.

- Sí, pero no entiendo porque se enojo tanto…

- Uhm...verás...para hacer ese encantamiento tienes que elegir un acto que implique confianza y el encantamiento se contagió porque lo mismo que hice con él, lo hice contigo, claro que esa vez fue sin intención, yo no quería transmitirte nada...No, eso no. Suena fatal. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no quería hacer un hechizo contigo, sólo quería...

Lily, a pesar de la oscuridad, estaba rojísima y se concentró más que nunca en las formas de las pocas nubes que pasaban sobre su cabeza. James sólo sonrió, ella nunca se había referido al tema, no de ese modo por lo menos.

- ¿Cuál de las dos veces? -Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No te pases de listo, Potter. -Respondió Lily sin ser capaz de posar sus ojos sobre él.

- Pero, ¿por qué no lo deshaces y ya? -Dijo impaciente.

- Porque no es tan simple, de hecho es bastante complicado, casi imposible. Además no sé si te diste cuenta pero ese hechizo esta en el capítulo de los hechizos vinculantes. -La voz de Lily sonaba débil, como si se extinguiese en alguna parte de su garganta.

- Sí, sí me di cuenta. ¡No sé por qué tenías que hacer un hechizo vinculante! ¿Cómo lo vas a deshacer?

- De la misma forma en que lo hice. -La voz de Lily se debilitó tanto que las últimas palabras sólo las entendió James porque leyó sus labios. Y en un segundo sus ojos castaños se abrieron por completo, la incredulidad le impedían cerrarlos. La mano en el pelo, un pequeño mohín en los labios y se obligó a preguntar lo que no sabía si quería saber.

- ¿Lily para deshacerlo tienes que volver a acost…?

- Sí. -Interrumpió Lily secamente. -Y para ser franca, no me muero de ganas. -Sonrió tristemente a una nube, que según ella, parecía tener forma de murciélago.

- ¿Y no hay otra forma? -preguntó James con la voz alterada.

- He buscado todo este tiempo, he consultado millones de libros y no aparece nada sobre como deshacerlo. Pensaba que en libro aparecería una manera alternativa, pero tampoco la hay y Dumbledore fue quién me dijo que, quizás, se deshacía del mismo modo que se hacía…

- ¡Pero tiene que haber otra forma! A lo mejor no has buscado bien, quizás en los libros de la sección prohibida... -Dijo desesperado.

- Da igual, no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

James tomó suavemente la mano de ella pero Lily la retiró inmediatamente y ambos se sumergieron en un prolongado silencio. A Lily ya le dolía el cuello de tanto mirar al cielo, así que optó por mirar el suelo, ver el lodo de sus zapatillas. James no veía mucho, sólo veía el pelo rojo de Lily como una gran mancha.

- ¿Sabes, Potter? Sí estoy enojada contigo y con Sirius Black también. Ése ya me debe dos.

- No te enojes con Sirius. De cierta manera lo obligué. Le dije que si no accedía a hacerme pasar por él, le iba a decir a mi mamá que fuera a hablar con la suya. -Lily sonrió, pero se acabó ese gesto cuando le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Odio que me mientan. Realmente lo odio.

- Lo siento, no sé me ocurrió otra forma.

- Odio que me mientan, que me oculten cosas y que me intenten hacer tonta.

Sin pensarlo, ni considerarlo, lo soltó, tan fácil, tan limpio, como quien suelta una respuesta defensiva, o trata de negar un hecho imposible, James sólo lo hizo – Soy un animago no registrado.

Lily se quedó helada ante tamaña declaración, sintió que la saliva le corría más rápido de lo habitual y tragó en silencio, sin parecer afectada.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Preguntó, desconcertada.

- Porque tú dijiste que no te gustaba que te mintieran, ni que te ocultaran cosas ni que te trataran como imbécil. Y yo no quiero cometer más errores contigo. Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien ésta vez…

- Es que no hay un "ésta vez" entre tú y yo Potter. ¿Acaso no ves? Necesito primero deshacerme del encantamiento y no sé si quiero…

- ¡Quédate quieta!

- ¿Qué tengo? -Dijo dando un bote y palideciendo, mirándose detenidamente en busca de algo.

- ¡Sólo quédate quieta! por favor. -James se acercó a ella y llevó su mano a la cabeza de Lily, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos y sacó unas hojas que habían caído sobre ella.  
- Pensé que era una araña... -dijo James. A esa escasa distancia Lily pudo ver los ojos de James, mirándola atentamente, pudo ver por primera vez de un modo detallado como eran sin esa coraza de los lentes. Se fijó en las espesas pestañas que cubrían sus párpados y la manera como se curvaban en la punta. Vio el brillo especial que tenían sus ojos; era un brillo coqueto, alegre, juguetón y hasta maldadoso. Pero no logró ver nada más porque la boca de James pegada en la suya le robó la concentración. Fue un beso veloz, pero no por eso menos dulce. Sin embargo James se retiró volviendo a su posición original, visiblemente arrepentido y la voz de Lily lo hizo voltear.

- ¡Quédate quieto!

- ¿Qué haces? -Dijo confundido al ver a la chica acercarse.

- Nada, sólo quédate quieto.

Y tras estas últimas palabras Lily lo besó de lleno en los labios. Y por un instante las respiraciones se mezclaron, la saliva y la nariz fría de James rozaron la piel pálida de Lily.

Fue en palabras de James _"el beso del siglo", "el mejor beso de mi vida de no ser por esa… "_

- ¡Ay! -Se quejó Lily cuando una lechuza le golpeó por segunda vez en la cabeza. Ella se incorporó y miró detenidamente al ave. No la conocía, aun así tomó el pergamino que traía y lo desenrollo velozmente, mientras James todavía viajaba por alguna galaxia desconocida.

Ella leyó silenciosamente:

_Señorita Lily Evans:  
_

_Sé que usted es la organizadora de la cena de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts que se realizará este año. Este pergamino es una manifestación de descontento porque mi invitación aún no ha llegado considerando la proximidad de la celebración.  
Sin embargo, quiero que quede clara mi asistencia a dicho evento.  
_

_Tom Riddle._

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota de Autora:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Juro que lo intenté pero mi familia conspira en contra mio. Fui la esclava hogareña para las fiestas de fin de año. Ahora, en serio, no fue para tanto, pero sí se me hizo imposible corregir los capítulos más rápido. Tengo dos, porque me daba verguenza llegar sólo con uno. Lo siento mucho. Trataré de traer pronto los que siguen, para suerte de ustedes, estos capítulos no necesitan tanto arreglos.

Los reviews los contesto luego...Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para eso y me siento fatal por ello. No merezco tanto cariño.

Sin embargo, espero que disfruten los capítulos y que hayan tenido listas fiestas, sino fue así, qué pena. Pero ¡Vamos! Tenemos todo un año por delante y que promete. Así que 2009, préparate para nosotros.

_Besos y muchas gracias por todo._


	22. Dagas envenenadas

**Capítulo Veintidós: Dagas Envenenadas.**

"_¿Tom Riddle? ¡Ese es él que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto!"_, pensó Lily inmediatamente al ver quien firmaba dicha nota. Se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos, que no paraban de asaltarla _"¿Y cómo supo del baile si no encontré ni pista de él? ¿Cómo supo que yo soy quién lo organiza?"_

Las dudas eran muchas y es que ella no había logrado obtener información de él después de salir de Hogwarts, pese a sumergirse todas las tardes en la biblioteca en busca de alguna señal de Tom Riddle. Sin embargo jamás le había preguntado al director, porque la vergüenza todavía la consumía cuando recordaba la última "conversación" que había mantenido con él, en ese dialogo en que le había contado de forma involuntaria que había hecho con James Potter en aquella sala.

"_¿Por qué esa sala se convirtió en eso?"_, pensó Lily mientras seguía sentada en esa hamaca, balanceándose suavemente, muerta de frío y de hambre y con un James que aún no volvía del planeta _"Lily me besó."_

Pero el milagro ocurrió, una luz anaranjada se proyectó en el patio porque la puerta trasera de la casa de los Evans se abrió. A través de la cálida luz se veía la silueta recortada de una joven envuelta en un gran trozo de tela. Cuando Lily reparó en ella, notó que era la bata rosada de su hermana y que ésta estaba muy despeinada. Lily abrió la boca, para llamarla, pero la voz no le salió cuando vio que su hermana expulsaba a Romeo con una fuerte patada que le prodigaba en medio de su barriga.  
Lily al contemplar la escena, se paró rápidamente de la hamaca, cruzó los prados gritándole a todo pulmón a su hermana, quién no se detuvo un sólo segundo a escucharla. Entró a la casa con pasos agigantados tras ella, logrando alcanzarla en la cocina.

- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES, INSENSIBLE? -Gritó, completamente fuera de sí.

- Nada. Esta bestia no paraba de chillar. -Dijo Petunia, intentándo quitarle importancia al hecho.

- ¿Y PARA ESO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARLO, IDIOTA? -Pero la pregunta que quería gritar era otra. _"¿Estás segura que era Romeo y no Vernon el que chillaba? _Sin embargo, lo considero muy bajo y cruel.

- Yo no tengo por qué cuidarlo. Este engendro no es mi responsabilidad. -Y tras agregar esto, Petunia miró a su hermana y a su perro con un gesto de desdén.

James que aterrizó forzosamente de su planeta ante los gritos de Lily, la siguió inmediatamente por el patio y por poco no cae a la piscina vacía que casi no alcanzaba a distinguir. Al notar que el perro de Lily le seguía cojeando y quejándose con entrecortados aullidos, comprendió la situación. Las alcanzó en la cocina y contempló la escena, reflejándose en el rostro del muchacho el espanto que le producía ver a Lily completamente fuera de sí.

Las luces azules volvían a ella con una intensidad comparable a las que le vio después de la charla en la cocina con Alex Diggory. Sus ojos centellaba, lanzando dardos envenenados a su hermana quien no borraba de su rostro esa expresión de asco y repulsión que le generaba tanto Lily como su maltratado perro.

- Y no me mires así. Si estuvieses aquí en vez de haciendo quizás que cochinada con cada tipo que se te cruza... -Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a James. - ...Quizás podrías atender a tus mascotas. ¡Deberías agradecer que no lo lancé a la calle! Porque ganas no me faltan, pero tú no tienes ningún reparo en desfilar por casa con tanto tipejo como se te pla… ¡Ay, idiota!

Pero Petunia no pudo terminar sus descargos, porque Lily se arrojó y lanzó un puñetazo que aterrizó en la cara de su hermana. Los ojos de Petunia se inundaban en lágrimas que no tardaron en florecer, mientras gritaba, afirmándose con una temblorosa mano su huesuda cara - ¡Ésta me la pagas! ¡Maldita anormal! ¿cómo te atreves…?

- ¡Estoy cansada que me digas "anormal"! -Espetó Lily, casi en un susurro, pero esto no era reflejo de su ánimo ya que el enojo a Lily no se le pasó con un simple puñetazo, su pecho subía y bajaba rabiosamente, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con un nuevo fulgor.

Un mueble de la cocina tembló ligeramente dando paso al sonido de unos rasguños atemorizantes contra la puerta del mismo, como si dentro de ellos vivieran criaturas hambrientas. Sin saber por qué, James abrió la puerta de aquel mueble, dejando escapar una horda de ratas grandes, gordas y de cola muy larga que enfilaron su rumbo hacia Petunia, quien huía despavorida de la cocina perdiéndose hacia su habitación.

- ¡A ver si así aprendes a tratar a los animales! -Gritó James con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Petunia arrancaba desesperada.

Lily se agachó al ver a su perro en sus piernas, Romeo la miraba con agradecimiento, como si supiera que lo había defendido. Ella lo acarició, sin importarle los gritos de Petunia y de Vernon que llegaban como eco a sus oídos. Sólo le importaba que su perro estuviera bien.

O sólo le importó hasta que escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y las voces alegres de sus padres llamarla a ella y a su hermana. Petunia gritó de vuelta, llamando a sus padres para que fueran a ver el desastre que su hermana ocasionaba en su habitación.

James se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina, tan quieto como tratando de hacerse parte del paisaje, se sentía un intruso, ajeno a la disputa que se llevaría en esa casa y también pensaba en lo que le venía a Lily con sus padres.

Tras unos minutos silenciosos, durante los cuales ella permaneció acariciando el pelaje claro de su perro, un hombre alto y elegante, cuyo rostro estaba surcado por leves arrugas apareció detrás de ella y le preguntó.

- Lily ¿Tú hiciste eso?

Ella alzó la mirada al rostro inescrutable de su padre y con una voz clara contestó – Si, pero no fue intencional, Petunia tiene la culpa, ella...

Su padre sonrió maravillado y le preguntó ansioso.

- ¿Puedes aparecer unos peces tropicales? Siempre he querido tener algunos, pero tu madre no me deja, tú sabes que no le gustan.

Pero Lily no pudo responder a la petición de su padre porque una lechuza entró rápidamente por la chimenea produciendo un gran escándalo. La plomiza criatura, a causa de las cenizas, se dirigió a Lily, quien después de leer presurosamente su contenido, hizo notar en su rostro que no le agradaba nada recibir una amonestación del Ministerio.

Le contó a su padre que había sido magia accidental, y que de igual modo la reprendían por eso, puesto que ella debería saber controlarla y que por lo mismo vendría alguien del Ministerio de Magia a deshacer el encantamiento, pues ella no podía seguir haciendo magia y menos enfrente de muggles.

El timbre de la puerta sonó casi al instante que Lily terminó de explicarle a su padre el por qué de esa lechuza, y fue a contestar para encontrarse tras la puerta a Fabian Prewett, antiguo amigo de Hogwarts, quien la miró con asombro.

- Hola...¡Lily! ¡No sabía que eras tú quien me hizo desviarme, me imaginé un niño de primero! -Dijo con una mezcla de burla y alegría en su rostro.

- Y yo no sabía que tú estuvieras trabajando en el Ministerio. -Respondió ella invitándolo a pasar a la casa con un gesto de mano.

- Vengo a romper su varita señorita Evans. -Dijo Fabian una vez en el recibidor, con un tono serio y formal que hizo palidecer a Lily instantáneamente.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera fue un maleficio imperdonable para que valiera la pe…

- ¡Me estoy quedando con tu varita, Lily! -Dijo tras una fuerte risotada.

- ¡Arg! -Pero pese al mal rato no pudo evitar sonreírle al chico pelirrojo y lleno de pecas que estaba con ella. -Sígueme y no te burles más de mi. O yo me quedaré con algo más de ti...-agregó sardonicamente.

Fabian al seguir a Lily, se encontró con el padre de la muchacha y con James Potter, quien había creído ser completamente invisible. El joven saludó cortésmente al padre de Lily y a James con extrañeza.

- ¡Vaya, Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Fabian

Pero Lily contestó por él –Mejor no preguntes. -Y sosteniendo al joven mago del brazo lo condujo a la habitación de su hermana, en donde estaba ella y Vernon arriba de un escritorio rodeados por ratas de gruesa cola, haciendo un gran espectáculo de equilibrio y la mamá de Lily intentando calmarlos infructuosamente.

A Fabian sólo le tomó unos segundos que la horda de ratas rabiosas volvieran a trasformarse en inocentes tazas de té. Petunia abrazaba a Vernon y lloraba sonoramente en su hombro mientras la mamá de Lily recogía una taza para contemplarla, es que estaba impresionadísima, sus tazas con las que desayunaba cada mañana eran las ratas furiosas.

Fabian con una sonrisa picara en los labios dijo a Lily – Alex no me dijo que se te daba tan bien transformaciones.

- No se me da tan bien. -Dijo en un murmullo que Fabian pudo oír claramente.

- Pues creo que MacGonagall hubiese dado mínimo 50 puntos para Gryffindor por cada taza. Y ahora que deshice el truco, toca romper tu varita. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la seguía fuera de la habitación. Lily jamás pensó que la amonestación del Ministerio pudiera serle tan agradable, hasta que recordó o mejor dicho le recordaron el por qué se conocían.

- ¿Y Alex?

Lily miró al chico de ojos castaños con duda, no sabia que contestar, si decir que lo había visto aquella tarde o responder que habían terminado meses atrás o que simplemente que no quería hablar de eso. Pero la duda se reflejo en su perlado rostro y el chico comprendió que en ese tema era mejor no ahondar. Sin embargo Lily fue quien siguió adelante.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? -Preguntó suavemente.

- No mucho, no lo veo desde que egresamos. Después yo entré a trabajar y no he sabido nada más de él aparte que está estudiando Medimagia ¿Por qué? No me digas que cortaron Lily porque…

- Sí, hace meses que ya no estamos juntos. -Contestó Lily con una sonrisa suave, intentando hacer más liviano el tema.

- ¿Por qué? Si eran…

- …el uno para el otro. -Completó ella. -Sí, yo alguna vez también creí eso. Pero no era así…Supongo que él está destinado a otra persona.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Sí, supongo que tarde o temprano Dumbledore se dará cuenta que soy lo mejor que le puede pasar. -Comentó completamente seria. Lo dijo tan francamente que tardó unos momentos en comprender por qué el chico que tenía frente a ella estaba conteniéndose una carcajada que le hacia enrojecer sus mejillas, y cuando lo comprendió, los dos terminaron con lágrimas en los ojos por causa de la risa.

El señor Evans había permanecido en la cocina con James, estaba sentado tranquilamente al lado del chico, leyendo un diario viejo y pasando las hojas con desinterés. No paraba de dirigir miradas rápidas a su silencioso acompañante. Pero la duda era más grande y ya casi explotaba de la curiosidad de modo que sin rodeos, le preguntó.

- Disculpa, pero ¿tú quien eres? -lo dijo con la voz fría, casi desesperada por una respuesta que lograra ser lógica.

James lo miró extrañado, no comprendía la pregunta, es que acaso a ese hombre se le había olvidado que él había estado casi una semana en su casa compartiendo en las cenas y comentando las noticias del mundo muggle.

- Soy Sirius Black, compañero de Lily en Hogwarts. -Respondió con voz cansina.

El señor Evans arrugó la frente, como si la respuesta lo desconcertara. Ése no era Sirius Black, claro que no. El otro chico era un poco más alto, tenia los ojos distintos y era un poco más fornido.

- No, no lo eres. ¿Por qué te llamó Potter aquel chico que está con Lily?

James palideció de pronto. Se había olvidado que el efecto de la poción había acabado y que no habían hablado con Lily sobre su situación en la casa de los Evans.

¿Qué sucedería ahora con Lily? _"Seguro que me corre de su casa"_, pensó. _"Aunque me besó en el jardín"_ " _¿Y si ya descubrió que soy el mago de sus sueños?" "¿Y qué le digo a mi suegro...es decir, al señor Evans?"_

Sentía la mirada inquisidora del hombre sobre él. _"Vamos, James inventa algo, tú eres bueno en esto"_, pero por más que se esforzaba, ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza.

Quien si llegó a la cocina, después de despedir a Fabian, fue Lily. Traía una sonrisa sincera en la cara, los ojos brillantes y bailarines como si recién hubiese llorado y una expresión en el rostro un tanto taciturna.

- Lily, hija ¿Quién es éste chico?

- ¿Ah?...¿El?...Uhm...Es James Potter. -Dijo sin prestar atención a su padre ni al chico, aún se reía de sus intenciones con Dumbledore reveladas a Fabian quien, por suerte, las tomó por broma.

Con el sonido de la puerta principal, al marcharse Vernon, Lily salió de su estupefacción. La cara del señor Evans se transformó en una mueca burlona, casi malvada después de observar a aquel muchacho palidecer tras la respuesta de su hija. Y abrió la boca para decirle algo a Lily, pero no logró decir palabra alguna pues su señora y su otra hija, que aún gimoteaba, llegaron al umbral de la cocina.

- Lily ¿puedes acompañarnos a la sala por favor? -Dijo su madre secamente.

- Sí, claro. -Antes de lograr articular tales palabras, tuvo que tragar trabajosamente un nudo que se formó en su garganta al notar la pregunta de su padre, la respuesta que ella le dio y la actual expresión de él en su rostro. Miró fugazmente a James antes de salir de la cocina, estaba aterrado, se quedaría solo con su padre, y seguramente, sin saber qué contestar, ni cómo comportarse con aquel hombre que le dirigía curiosas miradas.

Cuando Lily llegó a la sala, notó el rostro fruncido de su mamá. Se sentó junto a ella, lejos de Petunia que la miraba destilando rabia hasta por los poros. Sin embargo ella no se daba por aludida.

La señora Evans miró a sus dos hijas y preguntó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ésta vez? ¿Acaso no podemos salir con su padre porque no sabemos que encontraremos cuando volvamos a casa?

- ¡Mamá, ésta anormal es una bestia! Me pegó un puñetazo, la muy bruta…

- ¿Y por qué no cuentas que le pegaste a Romeo una patada en la barriga sólo porque se te antojó? Sin mencionar que no que me abriste la puerta y estuve afuera, no sé cuanto rato, muriéndome de frío.

- ¡Chicas! -Cortó la pelea la señora Evans. -Petunia ¿por qué le pegaste a Romeo?

- Porque me tenía harta. Me tenía cansada que llorara toda la tarde...Desde que llegué a casa esa maldita bola de pelo gimoteaba. Pero Lily es demasiado especial para ocuparse de sus mascotas, ella puede salir a pasearse con cuanto tipo se le antojé y que el resto cuide sus cosas, ¿cierto?

- No me andaba paseando con cuanto tipo se me antoje y si dejé a Romeo aquí es porque afuera llovía demasiado y… yo...yo necesitaba pensar…y… no me acordé de él, -Agregó con un deje de tristeza en su voz. – O sino hubiese buscando alguna solución para no importunarte.

- Lily, ni a mi ni a tu padre nos importa cuidar de Romeo, y estoy segura que a Maggie tampoco, pero no deberías haberlo olvidado. El depende de ti, te necesita y no puedes desatenderlo. -Todo esto lo dijo suavemente, como tratando de que no sonara a reprimenda. Dirigió sus ojos hacia su otra hija y dijo en el mismo susurro. –Sin embargo Petunia, eso no te da derecho a que vayas por la vida golpeando o tratando mal las cosas que te molestan... con tan sólo haberlo dejado en el jardín era suficiente, no eran necesarios los golpes. ¿O acaso yo debería golpearte a ti también cuando haces cosas que me molestan?

Petunia bajo la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo la alzó nuevamente con ímpetu para reclamar.

- Ella me golpeó. Me pegó un puñetazo en el rostro, me va a quedar un moretón mamá. ¡Mira como tengo la mejilla!

- Lily ¿Por qué le pegaste a tu hermana? Si ella maltrato a tu perro, tú no puedes hacer lo mismo con ella…

Lily respiró hondamente antes de contestar – Porque me dijo que yo andaba revolcándome con cuanto tipo encontrara en vez de cuidar a Romeo.

- Oh, ¡Qué gran mentira! Si casi te traes uno distinto cada día…

- Yo no me traigo uno cada día, ¡estúpida!

- ¿No? Preguntó irónica.

- Por supuesto que no. Contestó la pelirroja rápidamente.

- ¿Y quién es ese que esta en la cocina ahora entonces? -Dijo triunfante.

- Ése es el mismo que ha estado toda la semana conmigo, tonta…

- ¿Si? Y yo soy la vocalista de ABBA. -Dijo Petunia, pero fue la mirada severa de su madre la que cayó sobre ella la que la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Petunia! Ha sido suficiente, creo que yo también te hubiese golpeado si te refieres de esa forma a mi. Lily es tu hermana y merece respeto. Ahora pídele disculpas.

- Pero ¿por qué? Si ella me golpeó...Claro, pero la señorita perfecta, la hija soñada puede repartir golpes por la vida y uno termina siendo la equivocada.

- Discúlpate con ella, Petunia y tú Lily debiste haberte contenido hasta que llegaramos nosotros para tomar medidas, pero si tomas la justicia por tus manos, ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

- No, no hace falta que hagan nada, yo ya me siento satisfecha y no quiero las disculpas de Petunia porque si la obligas no sirven de nada, en el fondo no lo siente.

Rose miró detenidamente a sus dos hijas, se masajeaba las sienes con las manos y tenía el rostro abatido. Que sus hijas fueran incapaces de compartir una semana en paz, era algo que le partía el corazón, que fueran incapaces de respetarse y de demostrarse el cariño y amor que sentía la una por la otra. Ella lo había intentado todo, Lily parecía ceder a ratos pero Petunia insistía en poner barreras tras ella y no dejar entrar a su hermana en su vida, sino por el contrario, alejarla cuanto más pudiera. Respiró profundamente, mientras las chicas permanecían en silencio evitando cada una la mirada de la otra, y sin atreverse a mirar a su dolida madre.

- ¿Lily, quién es el chico que está en la cocina?

- Es el mismo que ha estado toda la semana, sólo que una poción modifico su apariencia.

La respuesta de Lily era poco creíble, pero sólo para aquellos que desconocieran que ella era bruja. Su madre se dio por satisfecha y se avocó al tema que realmente le importaba.

- Ahora, ¿Qué es eso de andar "revolcándose"? ¿Se refieren a relaciones sexuales?

- Mírala a ella. Ella es la que cree que nuestra casa es residencial de…

- ¡Petunia! ¡Basta!...Yo me refiero a otra cosa, o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta como andas vestida, o mejor dicho como _no_ andas vestida, sin agregar que tu cama estaba revuelta, y tu habitación aparte de ratas estaba llena de velas pequeñas.

De inmediato los rostros de Petunia y de Lily se sonrojaron. El de Lily por intentar reprimir una carcajada al recordar lo que vio por la ventana del cuarto de Petunia. Y el de esta última porque tenía que darle una explicación a su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurrió entre Vernon y tú?

Petunia se hacia cada vez más pequeña en el sillón de la sala y parecía haber enmudecido para siempre.

- Chicas, yo sé que las dos están en una etapa especial, pero deben ser cuidadosas con cómo desarrollan su sexualidad. Me imagino que ninguna de las dos quiere un embarazo, y a decir verdad, ni yo ni su padre tampoco lo quiere. No todavía, al menos y sin contar el riesgo de alguna enfermedad. Y tampoco creo que quieran los daños emocionales que puede provocarles el sexo ocasional, pueden salir muy lastimadas si pretenden más que eso y no se concreta nada como resultado.

- ¿Sexo ocasional? Yo no soy de ese tipo mamá, está plática dásela a Lily, no a mi…-Comentó Petunia.

- ¿Y por qué a mi? -Dijo Lily acaloradamente.

- Porque tú eres de las que debe tener sexo ocasional, tú eres quien no tiene una pareja estable, porque eres tan tonta que desesperas hasta al hombre más paciente…

Y ahí iba Petunia, de nuevo. Pasando el dedo por la herida, de manera lenta e insistentemente. Y Lily sin poder evitarlo pensó en su vida sexual, en las palabras de su madre que las sentía demasiado tardías, en cómo su vida se había vuelto un lío desde que su novio la dejó, en que se habia acostado con Potter, en cómo terminó su conversación con Alex en la cocina y en lo cruel que podía ser su hermana. Se sentía sobrepasada, era demasiado para un solo día, los ojos le ardían y no quería pestañar porque sabía que si lo hacia las lágrimas iban a escapar y ese era un gusto que no le daría a su hermana. Levantó los ojos y miro fijamente a Petunia.

- Mejor cuéntanos que pasó entre Vernon y tú. -sonrío mordazmente. -¿Sabes? Mejor no me cuentes nada, porque si me lo dices creo que jamás podré volver a tener sexo ocasional con alguien, me crearás un trauma de por vida. Y con lo mucho que me gusta revolcarme con el que se me cruce... ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades con el cartero? Sí, ese chico alto de ojos verdes que espías cada vez que puedes por la ventana…

- Lily…-Susurró su madre con tono de advertencia.

- ¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto? No tengo ganas de seguir escuchando las idioteces de Petunia.

La madre de la chica asintió levemente, quedándose a solas con una Petunia, quien volvía a gimotear en el sillón mirando con furia a su hermana.

Lily llegó a su habitación, se acostó inmediatamente cubriéndose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza y acurrucada en la cama pensó en todas las personas que estaba empezando a odiar, comenzando con Alex Diggory y terminando con Petunia sin pensar en James que estaba sufriendo su propia tortura en la cocina con el padre de la chica.

Porque Alfred Evans, podía ser muggle, pero no tonto. El chico que tenía enfrente de él, no lucía como Sirius, y tampoco respondía al mismo nombre.

- ¿Entonces quién eres?

James no tenía clara cual era la respuesta que podía dejar tranquilo al señor Evans. Recordó que Prewett y Lily habían dicho que era James Potter, así que desistió de la mentira.

- Soy James Potter.

El Señor Evans sonrió con suficiencia y preguntó.

- ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

James sentía que toda la sangre se iba de su cerebro, que no era capaz de reaccionar y la expresión en el rostro del padre de Lily no le gustaba nada. No estaba enojado, pero parecía burlarse de él.

- Ya sabe, Lily me va a acompañar a ver unas cosas que quiero comprar.

- Pero ¿Quién quería comprar algunas cosas? ¿Tú o Sirius?

- Yo.

- Y ¿Por qué antes lucías diferente?

- Porque me tomé una poción que modificaba mi apariencia. -Contestó rápidamente James.

- ¿Por qué tomaste una poción para modificar tu apariencia? -El señor Evans alzaba una ceja y la sonrisa de medio lado se acentuaba cada vez más.

- Porque…porque era…una tarea para el colegio.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué te hiciste pasar por alguien que no eras? ¿O también era parte de la tarea? -A James no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno para mentirle al padre de Lily y que éste se lo creyera. Ante el silencio de James, Alfred continuó. - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabe Lily que tú no eres Sirius y que eres James?

Nuevamente el silencio de James, sin color en su rostro, sintiendo que los ojos del señor Evans lo penetraban, tratando de descifrar cualquier gesto.

- Yo tengo una teoría. -Dijo Alfred. – A ti te gusta mi hija...-Concluyó casi soltando una carcajada.

- No es cierto. ¿Por qué dice eso? -Contestó rapidamente James

- Porque, verás, creo que mi mayor capacidad es mi memoria, y recuerdo perfectamente que cuando veníamos de camino a casa, después de ir a buscarlos a King Cross, tú le dijiste a Lily que ella debería salir con un tal James Potter y también dijiste que era tu mejor amigo y que era buen alumno, buen deportista, simpático y etc. ¿Por qué te haces publicidad si no te gusta mi hija, entonces?

James se transformó en la versión viva de Nick casi decapitado, estaba tan pálido que lucia casi transparente, y sentía como un sudor frío le cruzaba la espalda. El señor Evans se carcajeó estrepitosamente, mientras se sacaba la corbata. El chico que tenía enfrente estaba perplejo con sus deducciones. Cuando se tranquilizó, miró al chico aún divertido con la situación y le dijo – Supongo que Lily sabe que a ti te gusta, las chicas suelen ser más perceptivas en esos temas. ¿Cómo te va con ella?

- Mal. Me ignora olímpicamente. -Dijo James molesto a causa de las burlas.

- Quizás no está bien que yo diga esto, pero que no te haya corrido de la casa es un gran avance. Créeme, ella tiene el carácter suficiente para lanzarte a patadas a la calle. No se enoja nunca, pero cuando lo hace, es un peligro público. -Respiró con fuerza y terminó de sonreír para agregar en voz cómplice - ¿Sabes cómo le fue con Alex?

- No mucho. Sólo sé que discutieron.

El señor Evans miró directo a los ojos a James, él se sentía siendo devorado por los ojos de Lily, cosa que no le ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Discutieron? ¿por qué?

James se movió en la silla, incómodo, no le hacía ninguna gracia seguir mintiéndole al padre de Lily, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad.

- No sé, no escuché y Lily no me contó nada. -Respondió con voz firme.

El padre de Lily, se levantó de su asiento, sonrió a James y le dijo – Mucho gusto, entonces, James. Siento no poder ayudarte, pero mi hija es grande y hace rato decide por ella misma. Buenas noches y descansa.  
Y dejando totalmente consternado al muchacho, el señor Evans se fue a acostar riéndose aún de él.

James Potter se fue a acostar, se sacó la ropa húmeda y la dejó en un rincón de la habitación, se enfundó en su pijama y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Después de girar muchas veces sobre si mismo descubrió que no podía dormir, sin saber cuánto tiempo permaneció de este modo.

Buscó sus lentes en la oscuridad y se los puso, la casa estaba extremadamente silenciosa, no se oía ni siquiera el viento del exterior que agitaba los árboles violentamente.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Contempló el patio de la casa, perdió la mirada en los objetos indefinibles que se ocultaban bajo el manto de la noche y su mente se fue directo a aquella hamaca que reposa tranquila al final del jardín, en aquel lugar donde Lily lo había besado y se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si no lo hubiese jamás llegado aquella lechuza molesta. _"Ella está cediendo, casi se está rindiendo"_ pensó mientras una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

De pronto, vio una lechuza, como un fantasma, asomarse al balcón que estaba al lado de su ventana. La ventana de Lily específicamente. Y escuchó al ave golpear el vidrio con su pico. Tras unos momentos la luz de la habitación contigua iluminó el patio y James escuchó el ruido ronco que generaba Lily al abir la ventana, dejando entrar a aquella lechuza.

Se quedó petrificado, expectante, tratando de descifrar que sucedía.

Lily volvió a abrir la ventana para que la lechuza se fuera y James se fijó si tenía un nuevo pergamino atado a la pata, pero estaba casi seguro que no.

Decidió ir a ver a Lily y tenía la excusa perfecta. Tenía hambre. Su estómago no dejaba de emitir quejidos roncos, gruñidos que nacían en sus tripas vacías. Y James salió de la habitación silenciosamente y fue a la cocina, se hizo un sándwich con extrema cautela de no emitir ruido alguno, puesto que, al parecer, todo el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa dormían.

James esperaba que Lily no lo hiciera. Que tuviera sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tal como él. Caminó suavemente, rogando porque nadie se aproximara y le sorprendiera, porque Lily no estuviese dormida, porque Lily no le rechazara. La alfombra, que se extendía por el pasillo, silenciaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lily y se quedó ahí por unos segundos, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que escapara de aquella habitación. Pensó en lo cerca que la tenía y en lo lejos a la vez. Si tenía que evaluar su situación con ella, se le hacía tremendamente difícil calificarla. No eran amigos, no eran novios, sólo eran compañeros de casa en Hogwarts, y que ocasionalmente se besaban. Aunque eso de ocasionalmente, correspondían a deslices de ella. Y que con suerte se reducían a tres.

Tomó el frío pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa, y dudó de cada movimiento de sus músculos. Abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada escasamente por la luz de la noche que entraba a través de la ventana. Las cortinas abiertas de par en par provocaban que la silueta de Lily pareciese un dibujo, y ella parecía una princesa presa de un sueño sin fin. Envalentonado por la inconciencia de Lily, se acercó hasta su cama sólo para verla dormir, se conformaba con aquello, y quizás imaginar que él podría estar en uno de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, Lily se giró con los ojos abiertos y cuando lo vió al lado de ella frunció el ceño un segundo y después le miró con una expresión indecifrable.

James sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si seguía palpitando con aquella intensidad. Observaba a quién sentía su último reto, a esa persona que no podía sacarse de su cabeza ni siquiera un segundo. Al único ser que recordaba hasta con los ojos cerrados y al sentir sus ojos verdes sobre él, como trozos de vidrios rotos, temía que ella le desnudaba el alma, el cuerpo y la piel con sólo eso.

Se sentía extasiado, casi podía recordar como sus labios le tensaban cada músculo, y sus manos frías se enterraban en su piel como dagas envenenadas, que le llenaban la sensaciones raras: sufría de hambre, sufría sed, algo cálido mezclandose en un mar helado, algo que provocaba que olvidara cuál es la posición normal de las manos. Algo que hacía que él deseara morir una y otra vez así, fundiéndose eternamente en esa mirada cristalina.

De pronto, Lily sonrió de medio de la oscuridad, se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicándole que no hiciera ni el más mínimo ruido.  
¿Quién podía pensar que ella fuera capaz de mirar con aquella intensidad? Como una villana que se disponía a torturar a alguien, como un demonio tentando a alguien a entregarle su alma. Y sólo buscando la muerte de quien tenía enfrente.

James, no recuerda en qué momento exacto se aproximó hasta ella y la besó desesperadamente, casi con furia, tratando de buscar en sus labios algo, rasgándolos y penetrando entre ellos su lengua.

Sin embargo, abruptamente, Lily lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás y lo tomó de la mano mientras que con la otra lo hacia callar una y otra vez. Suavemente lo metió dentro de su closet cerrando la puerta y poniendo el cerrojo de ésta. Se acostó, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, cerrando los ojos y tratando de serenar su respiración. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, sólo unos segundos más tarde, su padre entró hasta el cuarto de su hija menor. Por el tambaleo de sus pies se notaba que caminaba somnoliento, acomodó las frazadas, acarició su cabellera roja y se marchó, con el mismo paso adormilado, luego se oyeron ruidos en el baño y después una puerta, probablemente la de su cuarto, cerrarse nuevamente.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Trataré de apurarme. Sé que no puedo cumplir dos años con este fic. Y pienso en eso cada noche, me crean o no. Pero ahora realmente falta poco. Es decir, cerca de ocho capítulos. Y eso es algo que me hace muy muy feliz. Sé que esto equivale a darles agua a un deshidrato con un gotero, pero es lo más que puedo hacer por el momento. Disculpenme, me hubiese gustado empezar el año con algo "nuevo", pero quién sabe. Una noche puedo sorprenderlos.

Gracias por la compresión. Y por la paciencia.

Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero.

Un beso enorme.


	23. Juega, Lily Juega

**Capitulo 23: Juega, Lily, Juega**

Lily se quedó acostada hasta que estuvo segura que su padre había vuelto a la cama. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que todas las noches, cerca de las tres de la mañana, pasaba por su habitación y por la de Petunia sólo para ver como dormían. O para abrigarlas, porque él también sabía que se descubrían a media noche. Es por eso que cuando ella sintió unos sutiles pasos adormilados transitar por el pasillo, supo que tenía que hacer algo para resguardar la integridad física de James. Pero cuando el silencio de la noche volvió a llenar sus oídos, se levantó cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta del closet y con un susurro casi inaudible, le dijo a aquel chico oculto entre sus ropas.

- Mi papá ya se fue a acostar, así que ahora te puedes ir a _dormir_. ¡A tu cuarto! Y vete lo más silenciosamente posible. No me gustaría tener que dar explicaciones de este tipo.

Pero James, escondido entre aquellas prendas, parecía que no la oía o que no le interesaba lo que ella podía decirle, menos aún si tenía los ojos llenos de furia. Y con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¡Potter! Esta vez no estoy ebria, ni tengo que cerrarte la boca, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

- ¿O qué? Preguntó desafiante.

- O me pongo a gritar.

- No serías capaz. -Contestó James, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sus ojos bailaban con un extraño brillo.

- ¿No me crees? Entonces mira ésto. -Dijo más desafiante aún.

Lily tomó aire profundamente: era una de esas inhaladas que hacen que se te eleven los hombros. Toda su actitud denunciaba que en cualquier momento se largaba a gritar, sin embargo, antes de articular palabra alguna, los labios de James pegados a los de ella, enmudecieron todos sus intentos.

La apretó más contra su cuerpo, buscando alguna señal, algo que le dijera que ella quería eso tanto como él, pero Lily se resistía a ese beso y puso sus manos en el pecho de James, tratando de separar los cuerpos. Gesto que él respondió, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de Lily con sólo uno de sus fuertes brazos y con el otro, retenía su boca presa de la suya. Los dedos de James estaban enterrados en la espesa cabellera de Lily, empujando suavemente su cabeza hacia él, impidiendo que los labios se separaran. Los intentos de Lily por despegarse eran correspondidos por esfuerzos de James de apretarla más y más. Y al final, Lily se cansó, se aburrió de dar una guerra de antemano perdida, y dejó que el chorro de sangre caliente que le nublaba el cerebro, tomara el control de la situación, rindiéndose ante el violento beso.

James se separó de ella un momento, sólo para descubrir esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Los notó brillantes, ansiosos y tan desgarradores como siempre, pese a la escasa iluminación. El sólo fue capaz de sonreír imperceptiblemente y luego, arrastrar a Lily hasta el interior del closet, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta de éste.

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta? -Preguntó Lily con la voz en un hilo.

Era un hecho, James y Lily estaban encerrados entre sus abrigos, vestidos y chaquetas. Y cada cual sólo podía oír la acompasada respiración del otro y contentarse con imaginar las expresiones de sus rostros. Ni siquiera la pálida luz de la luna podía entrar ahí. Lily retrocedió y apegada en el fondo de aquel lugar, pensó. _ "Merlín, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?…No puedo estar de nuevo en ésta situación. Oh, circe bendita. Piensa en lo que dijo mamá, Lily. No de nuevo, por favor. No de nuevo…tengo que parar esto,"_

Sin embargo, la respiración agitada, ácida, que caía sobre los hombros de Lily, le nublaba las ideas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba encerrada por un fuerte abrazo. Ahora, definitivamente, no tenía escapatoria. Cerró los ojos y recordó la cantidad de veces que había huido mentalmente de ese encuentro, todas las veces que se había recriminado por involucrarse con Potter. Pero también recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando James la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"_¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente pararlo? Y a la vez, tampoco entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto tocarlo. No es como si me diera lo mismo. No es fácil besarlo y dejar que sólo pase. Me gustaría que fuera así, por último, si no soy capaz de detenerle."- _Pero otra voz dentro de su cabeza, contestó. _-"Porque sabes que cada vez es peor para ti"-._

Y lentamente las voces de su cabeza la abandonaron, y su cuerpo reaccionaba como si tuviera una vida independiente de su cerebro muerto. La posición de sus manos, pegadas a sí misma, prontamente se perdieron en aquel cabello oscuro y revuelto y cuando él comprobó que los labios de Lily ya no se resistían, sino que se entreabrían tímidamente, su corazón explotó deshaciéndose en pequeños trocitos que le oprimían el pecho. Porque era Lily quien dejaba que él los recorriera, mordiera y los saboreara, como si fuera la primera vez.

James deslizó su mano, algo áspera, dudando en cada segundo. Pero parecía que todos los caminos llevaban hasta debajo de la camisola de Lily. Le costaba respirar, ansiando el encuentro con la tibieza y tersura de la piel de ella. Lily sólo sintió un tortuoso escalofrío recorrerle completamente la columna vertebral cuando notó unos dedos explorando torpemente su desnuda espalda.

Mientras, los dedos temblorosos de Lily se deslizaron por el firme pecho, y con las uñas, uno a uno, desabotonó la parte superior de un pijama de franela, desencadenando que cada lazo, tira y botón se fuera aflojando y deslizando, revelando cuerpos desnudos ante el tacto del otro. James apostó todo su peso sobre ella, quien retrocedía, infructuosamente, encontrándose contra el fondo del closet, chocando con la madera que crujía con cada choque de los cuerpos ansiosos.

Recorrió su menudo cuerpo con las manos tiritándole, y las cerró fuertemente en el contorno de sus caderas, friccionándolas contra él, contra la carne que palpitaba dentro de su pantalón, una y otra vez, y con más ímpetu en cada embiste. Ambos sentían sangre en las venas, recorriendo mucho más a prisa de lo normal, mucho más caliente, más líquida, que latía con el mismo vigor, con la misma intención.

James, con movimientos torpes y nerviosos, la alzó por las caderas, afirmándola contra el fondo amaderado de aquel closet. Y sin previo anuncio ni denuncia, separó sus piernas de carne trémula y suave, recorriendo nuevamente a Lily, sintiendo su interior cremoso y cálido. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él, no sabía a que se debía, si a la humedad en que se deslizaban, a la sangre que gritaba dentro de sus venas o a la mágica corriente de aire que rodeaba su cuerpo haciéndole sentir escalofríos. O quizás fueron los ahogados gemidos de Lily, y los inútiles intentos de James por callarla con besos que no se hacían suficientes. Y el sonido de todo esto que retumbaba en sus oídos, amplificado por no poder escapar de aquellas paredes de madera gruesa y hosca.

Y en aquel closet, completamente a oscuras, comenzó el show de los vaivenes descompasados de dos cuerpos sedientos, de los gritos a media voz. De las lamidas en los cuellos ligeramente sudados. De las flagelaciones disfrazadas de besos, de los gemidos que se escondían en los hombros de él, a modo de mordiscos y las lenguas calientes y húmedas buscando los labios del otro, interrumpidos por alguna que otra prenda que caía sobre sus rostros.

Sentir su respiración acelerada recorrer su cara, su cuello, sus lóbulos y su boca, sobretodo su boca, era recibir descargas dolorosas que marcaban y quemaban cada una de sus células. Y cuando la coordinación entre ellos era perfecta, como una danza que siempre supieron bailar ellos, ambos pudieron sentir como la línea imaginaria de sus cuerpos desapareció, los músculos tensos se apretaban hasta hacerse sólo uno. Ya no eran más ni Lily ni James, sino un corazón grande y cálido que latía muy rápido y por todos lados, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se disolviera y atomizara. Se estremeció a tal punto que enterró los dientes mucho más fuerte de lo que sabia poder permitirse.

Las luces rosadas que inundaron sus cuerpos, hundidos en el del otro, revelaron dos personas que con los ojos se desnudaban los labios. Ya no disimulaban querer encontrarse una y otra vez, probando el veneno maldito que exudaban, de ese que eran dependientes, adictos.

A James se le quedaron varias palabras atravesadas en la garganta, y no fue la respiración acelerada la culpable. _"Lily, te amo. Lily, Lily, Lily, te amo tanto. Lily, ¿me quieres aunque sea un poquito?" _Sino que fue el miedo a las respuestas, a que se rompiera el lazo frágil y mágico que soportaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Que se secaran los labios y que los ojos de ella ya no brillaran como cientos de vidrios rotos reluciendo al sol.

Una pierna se deshizo del cuerpo de James, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de abandonar el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Con algo de desequilibrio, él la bajó suavemente y respirando el dulce olor de su cabello, trató de serenar su cuerpo anestesiado. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así: abrazados, desnudos, sin atreverse a hablar ni mirarse a los ojos, es algo que nadie sabe. Ni siquiera ellos, porque cada uno sumidos en un mar de no pensamientos, no tenían conciencia de nada más que tratar que las respiraciones agitadas se volvieran sólo una, más calmada y silenciosa.

A Lily le costaba encontrar su voz. Después de tragar muchas veces y de morderse incesantemente los labios, dijo.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto, James. -la voz sonaba débil y si hubiese un poco de luz, él podría ver lo sonrojada que estaba ella.

- Creo que no. Mejor me quedo aquí...contigo. -Contestó James, y luego le besó brevemente en los labios.

Lily hizo caso omiso de las palabras de James, y empezó a buscar a tientas su camisola en el suelo de aquel lugar, entre un montón de ropa que se había caído de los colgadores. James hizo lo mismo, pero se conformó con sólo encontrar sus boxers. Lily se vistió ágilmente y desesperada salió de ese lugar, porque el calor y los aromas que se había encerrado junto con ella en aquel closet, empezaba a marearla, de cierta forma a ahogarla.

Al abrir la puerta, un espejo pálidamente iluminado con la luz de la luna, le reveló lo despeinada y desarreglada que estaba, como si saliese de un refugio de guerra recientemente bombardeado.  
Se sentó en su cama y pasó sus manos por su cara, restregando con fuerza sus ojos, como si luchara por no ponerse a llorar o por encontrar ideas que despejaran su mente.

James sólo sonrió al verla debatirse en silencio y se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No es evidente? Sólo cierro la puerta. -Sonrió torciendo los labios.

- Pero yo jamás la cierro con seguro. -Replicó Lily.

- Pero ésta noche la vamos a dejar así.

- ¿Qué pretendes, James? -Preguntó con temor. -¿Qué estúpido juego es éste?

- Uno muy entretenido. Sólo sígueme el juego, Lily e intenta pasarlo bien.

Lily lo observó ceñuda, pero James se hizo el desentendido y se sentó a su lado. Le encantaba verla así, culposa, desesperada, ruborizada, y con los ojos cristalizados. Extendió su mano para acariciar suavemente los hombros níveos, cruzados por unos delgados pabilos, que a la luz azulosa de la noche parecían brillar. Se acercó y comenzó a besarlos tímidamente, subiendo y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, justo a ese punto donde la sangre encuentra un nuevo pulso. Lily lo miró un segundo y él levantó una ceja mientras sonreía misteriosamente. Y de un segundo a otro se lanzó sobre ella, tan rápido y ágil como un león por su presa. Ya no había ansiedad, ni temblores, ni dudas. Vagabundeaba por el cuerpo de Lily sabiéndose dueño de él. Su mano, bajo la camisola, divagaba entre sus pechos y su cintura, como buscando su lugar.

Descendió lentamente, hundiéndose más allá de su ombligo, en un lugar suave, cálido, húmedo.

- James, detente, por favor. -Susurró Lily.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

Sus dedos lentamente se desplazaban en movimientos sonámbulos. Lily cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cama, se mordió los labios para no sonreír cuando sintió a James buscando la posición adecuada. Y él sentía las uñas afiladas enterrándose en su espalda. Alzó la mirada, para encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero los ojos verdes de Lily sólo centellaban como estrellas y ningún _"detente, por favor"_ se asomaba en ellos. Y el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo, estrellándose con furia contra su pecho. Estaba seguro que latía tan violentamente que Lily podía oírlo.

Su jugosa lengua, ligeramente rasposa, acortó el camino para deshacerse en el lugar donde se encontraban sus dedos, para deshacerse en movimientos circulares, besos profundos, y lamidas repetitivas; sólo para probar, una y otra vez, nuevos sabores del cuerpo de Lily, para succionar la médula que encerraba la carne. Débiles suspiros le llegaban como ecos, confirmando lo que el electrificado cuerpo de Lily ya había develado. Las piernas delgadas se estiraban, se encogían y los músculos se tensaban cada vez más. Lily se retorcía en la cama, apretaba las sábanas con una de sus manos heladas y la otra se perdía en la espesura de aquel cabello negro despeinado, mientras se mordía tan fuerte como podía el labio inferior para no gritar, y su cabello rojo se desplegaba como un abanico en la blanca tela de la cama y parecía teñirse con los tonos magentas y añiles que se colaban a la habitación.

Cuando ya no brillaba la noche y la ventana revelaba la oscuridad de un amanecer, dos cuerpos cansados pero vibrantes, se entrelazaban en los brazos del otro.

- ¿Lily? -Preguntó James en un susurro.

- Uhm. - Contestó, adormecida.

- ¿Qué es lo que más odias en este mundo?

Lily alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

- Son muchas cosas.

- Tengo tiempo...y quiero saberlas todas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Todas las personas que odio? ¿Todas las palabras que odio?, ¿La música que odio? ¿Por dónde empiezo?

James sonrió. - ¿Me odias a mi?

- No te imaginas cuánto. -Respondió, luego de darle un beso muy cercano a los labios.

- Me asustas...Nunca pensé que podías odiar tantas cosas.

- A mi me asustan el chocolate amargo, las amarilys rojas, los posters de James Dean, las figuritas de plasticina y la soledad.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó extrañado.

- Porque esas son las cosas que no resisto.

James sonrió tras esa respuesta, le besó fugazmente en los cabellos y giró sus ojos encontrándose con una de las tantas fotografías que Lily tenía en su habitación.

- ¿Dónde te tomaron esta fotografía?

- En Berlín. -Contestó Lily, como si le sonriera al viento.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- ¿Berlín? Lo adoro. -musitó sumergiéndose en el pecho desnudo de James. - Salvo por el muro. -Después de un largo momento lleno de silencio, Lily sin levantar la cabeza habló en susurros. - ¿James?-

- Uhm.

- ¿De verdad eres animago?

- ¿No me crees? -Preguntó él, algo ofendido y nuevamente un largo silencio se hizo entre ellos.

- Te creo. - Contestó, mientras ahogaba un bostezo. El sonrió en medio de la escasa oscuridad.- ¿James?

- ¿Qué? - susurró débilmente.

- No te duermas, por favor.

- No me dormiré. Te lo prometo...

James se quedó viendo la fotografía que mostraba a una chica de catorce años, aproximadamente, rodeada de palomas y con el cabello rojizo al viento. Estaba en una plaza nevada, que se veía opaca comparada con su sonrisa. Y mientras besaba una y otra vez su aromática cabellera, sintió ganas de apretar más fuerte el cuerpo de Lily y desaparecer con ella hasta Berlín.

**&&&&&**

Una fuerte sacudida de la puerta la despertó, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y sintió su cuerpo desnudo moverse perezosamente entre las sábanas. Tenía la camisola enrollada a un lado de su cabeza y al otro a James Potter completamente dormido y desnudo.

- ¡Despierta, Lily! ¿Qué pasa con esta puerta que no se abre?

Lily despertó asustada, con el corazón en la boca. Acostada, palideció de pronto y sólo atinó a tomar la camisola y ponérsela rápidamente. Movió a James con fuerza, tapándole la boca con una mano. Lo agitó hasta que él abrió totalmente sus ojos y pudo escuchar por él mismo los golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

Lily le indicó con señas que se metiera bajo de la cama y le pasó sus boxers y sus lentes. Y con la naturalidad de una actriz profesional, dijo con voz adormilada.

- Ya desperté. Espera, abro en un segundo.

James se introdujo tan rápido que la alfombra le quemó el cuerpo por la fricción y anotó mentalmente cuánto odiaba las alfombras y juró que en su casa -esa que tendría con Lily- no habrían de esas alfombras.

Lily, tras comprobar que no se veía absolutamente ninguna parte de James, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió delicadamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

- Porque ya son las once de la mañana y todavía no desayunas. Oye, -dijo de pronto. -¿Te sientes bien? Luces fatal, tienes unas ojeras impresionantes -La mujer que antes golpeaba la puerta, colocó una mano en la frente de la despeinada pelirroja.

- Sí, me siento bien, Maggie. Tranquila, no voy a morirme aún. Acuérdate que tengo que ir a África antes.

- Uhm, ya empezaste de nuevo con lo de Africa. ¿Por qué estabas encerrada?

- Le puse el seguro sin darme cuenta. -Contestó Lily dejándola entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Dormiste mal? -Preguntó Maggie, apenas cruzó el umbral.

- No. -Respondió rápidamente Lily.

- Por tu cama cualquiera diría que tuviste pesadillas toda la noche. ¡Mira! Si la desarmaste completamente. Maggie se acercó a la cama, y estiró un poco las frazadas y el cubrecama mientras Lily se acostaba de nuevo. Maggie, de pronto arrugó la nariz, y comenzó a olfatear como un sabueso - ¿Qué es ese olor?

- ¿Qué olor? -Preguntó inquieta y cubriéndose con las frazadas.

- Hay un olor extraño. -Dijo Maggie, mientras abría las ventanas.

- ¿Olor a qué cosa?

- Como dulce y cítrico a la vez, pero viciado. Es similar al olor a …

- ¿A qué? -Preguntó maliciosamente Lily.

- ¡A nada! Tonterías mías, no te preocupes, pequeña. -Dijo la mujer sonrojándose. Maggie se sentó en la cama de Lily y le tomó la mano, apretándosela y tanteando terreno, preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Lily, agradecida del vuelco de la conversación, pero evidentemente incómoda, habló.

- ¡Pésimo! Al fin supe por qué termino conmigo, pedazo de imbécil, después se enojó y se fue hecho una furia y anoche, muy tarde me mandó una estúpida carta.

- ¿Por qué se enojó contigo?

- Ya no importa eso en realidad.

La mujer se levantó y acarició una de las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Ya verás como todo se soluciona con Alex. Yo sé que se quieren, pequeña.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. El está confundiendo las cosas y yo lo quiero mucho, pero ya no lo quiero como novio.- y sin saber por qué Lily sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

- ¡Tengo el desayuno casi listo! -Agregó rápidamente Maggie, en un intento, mal disimulado, para cambiar de tema. -Ve a alistarte mientras yo ordeno tu cuarto.

Lily palideció por segunda vez esa mañana. - No, Maggie, no te preocupes. Yo arreglo mi cuarto, anda a hacer otras cosas, de verdad, no te preocupes.

- No, yo te ayudo. Tú sabes que no me cuesta nada. -Se dirigió al closet de Lily y al abrir la puerta, extrañada agregó. - Oye, ésto se parece más al closet de tu mamá que al tuyo. Ayer no tenías este desorden.

- Es que ayer en la tarde lo dejé así buscando el vestido azul.

- Lily, el vestido azul ya no te queda. Lo regalaste el año pasado. -Dijo mientras recogía una montaña de abrigos, chaquetas, blusas y vestidos y los empezaba a acomodar. Lily nerviosa se mordía el labio. -¿No te acordabas que habías regalado ese vestido? Te dije que te arrepentirías, yo sabía que ese vestido era especial. Tras unos momentos, en los cuales la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la mujer se giró con algo tomado entre los dedos como una pinza y con voz aguda interrogó.

- ¿Qué es esto? -y sus dedos afirmaban un pantalón de franela.

- Un pijama. -Contestó despreocupada, en apariencia.

- Sí, eso lo veo, pero es un pijama de hombre y que yo sepa tú no ocupas ésto.

- Debe ser algún pijama viejo de Alex que estaba colgado entre mi ropa. -Repuso ágilmente. Sin embargo sentía como el corazón se le salía por la boca y para serenarse como siempre lo hacia, pasó las manos por el rostro.

Maggie la miró de nuevo, detenidamente, con un asomo de duda en sus ojos pero al ver a Lily "embargada" por la pena que supuestamente le trajo el pijama, se arrepintió de inmediato.

- Voy a preparar café. Apúrate en venir, pequeña - ¿Quieres que despierte a tu amigo?

- ¡No! -Gritó Lily

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ayer… se mojó con la lluvia y… tuvo una recaída y creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar.

- Ah, está bien. Te espero en la cocina. -Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

- Dame veinte minutos. -Gritó la chica, sonriente. Mucho más feliz, como desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

**&&&&&**

Mientras Lily conversaba con Maggie, James encontró un trozo de pergamino arrugado en el suelo, junto a la cabecera. Estaba escrito con una caligrafía de trazos pequeños y perfectos, pero temblorosos. Se notaba que alguien había llorado sobre la nota porque estaba salpicado de manchones de tinta difuminada.

Estiró el pergamino y leyó.

_Lily:  
_

_Sé que no son horas para escribir, sé que quizás después de ésta nota me vas a odiar mucho más de lo que ya lo haces, pero confiando en conocerte como creo hacerlo, sé que me entenderás. Creo que si no te escribo, algo en mí va a explotar. No me siento orgulloso de mi comportamiento y especialmente el de hoy, sé que fui un idiota cruel, irrespetuoso, celoso e incomprensivo. En resumen, un maldito hijo de puta. Pero tuve que pasar por lo mismo que tú para entenderlo, sólo espero que algún día me perdones, por el bien tuyo, mío y el de ambos._

_Hoy, después de salir de tu casa, no sé como llegué a un bar muggle. Me embriagué con vodka, (culpa a tu padre por eso) y de un momento a otro, estaba besándome con alguien que no eras tú. Pero seguí, porque cada beso que ella me daba, yo sentía y me imaginaba que eran tus labios los que tocaba, porque sentía que era tu cuerpo el que estrechaba y el que gritaba mi nombre. Por si no te queda claro, pasaron "cosas importantes" con ésta persona, como te dije no me siento __orgulloso de eso, y no quiero justificarme, pero mi cabeza no procesaba, tenía rabia, estaba totalmente fuera de mí. Los celos, la frustración y desolación que sentía no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Desolación... porque siento que cada segundo que pasa te pierdo irremediablemente._

_Sin embargo, me dí cuenta que tratando de engañarte y de olvidarte de esa manera, nada se mejoraba. Sólo me engañaba a mi mismo, y en cada gesto y en cada abrazo sólo pensaba más y más en ti, en tus labios, en tu olor, en tu pelo rojo y en tus ojos…¡Merlín, como extraño tus ojos! Pero con la claridad brillante que brinda el alcohol, vi como una palabra se escribía una y otra vez en mi cabeza…despecho._

_Y recién comprendí que si te acostaste con Sirius Black fue por despecho, y también entendí lo que hace un corazón herido. Yo herí el tuyo, al marcharme de tu lado sin ninguna explicación, en el acto más estúpido de toda mi vida, y por el cual no habrá día en que no me arrepienta. Sé que me lo merezco por dudar, por desconfiar, por no creer en lo nuestro. Fui un cobarde, nunca te pregunté lo que debía porque me aterraba escuchar una respuesta que confirmara mis temores. Sólo te preguntaba detalles que me fueran reveladores, tú debes recordar mejor que yo. Y las respuestas no siempre me agradaban, pero ahora entiendo que me mostraron una imagen equivocada._

_Comprendí que el desliz que tuviste con él, fue sólo mi culpa, yo te impulsé, yo te lancé a sus brazos, y sé que no puedo enojarme por eso.__ Vi que todas tus acciones estaban movidas por el dolor y la sensación de soledad que te tuvo que haber llenado. Y sé cuanto odias la soledad._

_No quiero pecar de vanidad, pero cuando yo estaba con esta tipa, sabia que era a ti a quien amaba, a quien quería, a quien deseaba y estoy seguro que a ti te pasó lo mismo._

_Supongo que éste es el lado oscuro del amor, supongo que nos toca sentir como se retuercen nuestros corazones y sólo nosotros nos hacemos sufrir. Ahora sé que como siempre somos sólo tú y yo, y no existe nadie más, y lamento haber tardado en comprenderlo. El amor que te tengo, ni siquiera por un momento ha desaparecido de este corazón. Amor que aún quiero profesarte cada mañana de nuestros días. _

_Todas nuestras diferencias y pequeños problemas los superaremos con el tiempo, entiendo que aún estás dolida y que no quieras verme ni hablarme aún, incluso no me extrañaría que vuelvas a caer en brazos que no son los míos, pero prometo que cuando estés lista, voy a sanar todas y cada una de las heridas que te ocasioné, para que al fin podamos seguir nuestro camino, juntos._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Alex Diggory._

_Pdta: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro hijo? _

Al terminar de leer el pergamino, James sintió como unas luces azules se escapaban de su cuerpo y se proyectaban bajo la cama, sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y al escuchar a Lily hablar sobre un viejo pijama de Alex, sintió como la furia y la frustración envenenaba cada milímetro de su piel.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de apagar las molestas luces azules que emergían de su cuerpo, mientras una batalla cerebral no le daba tregua. _"Ella sólo me usa, soy un tonto útil...,Lily. Soy quien esta ahí cada vez que él idiota le hace algo, sólo me utiliza para consolarse, para pensar que está en sus brazos."_

Cuando Lily llegó hasta él, con el cabello cayendo por un lado, doblándose en la alfombra como una serpiente y luciendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, James sintió como su corazón se encogía.

- Vamos James, sal de ahí, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Oculto el pergamino con su cuerpo y cuando ella se levantó del piso, dejó el pergamino en el mismo lugar y condiciones originarias. No le contestó, sólo se arrastró hasta salir del escondite y tomó el pijama que Lily le ofrecía. Se lo enfundó en silencio mientras los ojos de Lily brillaban con la misma sonrisa que albergó su rostro desde que Maggie abandonó la habitación.

- En veinte minutos nos juntamos abajo. - dijo Lily mientras abría la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie que los viera.

James salió con pasos firmes y decididos, sin mirarla a la cara. Una vez, en el baño, tratando de ahogarse en la ducha, relajó los músculos de su cuello y y cerró los ojos. No quería, pero era inevitable. Lloró amargamente, soltando la frustración que inundaba su mente. La que había sido su mejor noche se había transformado en una mañana opaca, pesé al sol brillante que se colaba por toda las ventanas de la casa de los Evans. Se pasaba el jabón por la espalda con furia, como tratando de borrar cada una de las caricias recibidas, cada uno de los silenciosos besos, como si tratara de arrancar de su piel la dulce fragancia de Lily.

_"Esto te pasa por estúpido, ella nunca te ha dicho nada, nunca te ha prometido nada, ha sido más que clara en que lo que tenemos es sólo sexo"  
_  
Sentía un molesto martilleo que le retumbaba en los oídos, sentía que un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago no lo dejaban respirar, que se acrecentaba más cuando recordaba la forma en que sus ojos lo miraron y aún así, en veinte minutos estuvo listo y dispuesto en la cocina.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Maggie asustada.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! -Gritó desesperada la mujer mientras se arrinconaba en la cocina.

Lily llegó rápidamente, con el pelo mojado cayendo por sus hombros y al ver a Maggie encaramada en un mueble, con un sartén en la mano, y a James con el rostro desconcertado, una carcajada se le escapó.

- Maggie cálmate. Lo siento, se me olvidó explicarte...¡No te asustes! -Dijo cuando vio a la mujer blandiendo el sartén como una espada. -¡James! ¿por qué no le explicaste tú?

James nuevamente guardo silencio. Se sentó y bebió en silencio el café más ácido de toda su vida.

- Maggie, él es James Potter, un...amigo del colegio.

- ¿Y el otro joven? Preguntó Maggie, dejando el sartén sobre un mueble de la cocina.

- Se fue. -Contestó Lily, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a James, quien no la respondió, sólo desvió sus ojos hasta los de Lily y al instante desvió su mirada hacia un punto fijo de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué se fue el otro muchacho?

- Porque tenía cosas que hacer. -Dijo Lily mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

- ¡Qué pena! Es muy guapo, Lily. Deberías salir con él... -Maggie miró al nuevo muchacho, quien parecía ignorar a todos los presentes. Tenía el rostro pálido, ojeroso y notó los ojos vidriosos tras los cristales de los lentes. - Pero... si él no era el chico guapo enfermo, ¿por qué no me dejaste ir a despertarlo?

- Ah…es que…él…llegó en la tarde, y también se mojó con la lluvia. Anoche tenía todos los sintomas de un resfriado. -Mintió la chica mientras se sentaba frente a James.

El desayuno transcurrió en el más completo de los silencios, Lily se aburrió de intentar sacarle conversación a James, quien sólo respondía con monosílabos. A Lily, ese comportamiento la desconcertaba, cuando James era Sirius, hablaban largamente y siempre terminaban riéndose de la gente que aparecía en la tele o en los diarios. Y ahora, ni siquiera le quitaba las tostadas diciéndole que se iba poner gorda como una vaca.

Por un momento, ella pensó que él podía sentirse avergonzado por lo que ocurrió durante la noche, pero le costaba creer eso. _"Estoy hablando de James Potter, es decir, la palabra vergüenza o timidez no están en su vocabulario, además no era la primera vez, y nunca, nunca, nunca James se ha comportado de eso modo conmigo, ni siquiera después de lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade. Ni siquiera yo siento vergüenza"_, concluyó mentalmente mientras sonreía tras la taza humeante de café.

Era como si toda la alegría se la hubiese llevado el cuerpo aparente de Sirius. Y aunque le dolía reconocerlo, preferiría que las cosas hubiesen seguido como estaban, porque Lily estaba comenzando a creer que todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior fue un error. Ese tipo de errores del que su madre le había advertido.

- ¿Qué quieren almorzar? -Preguntó para romper el hielo la mujer, mientras dejaba más tostadas sobre la mesa.

- Cualquier cosa. -Contestó Lily mientras se preguntaba porqué James no quería mirarla, y por qué estaba tan particularmente callado. – A mi me da igual ¿James?

- Uhm. -Ni siquiera desvió sus ojos al responder eso.

- ¿Quieres almorzar algo en particular?

- No, me da igual.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo y con Romeo? -Preguntó segura, mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos, que renegaban de ella.

- No. -Respondió con rotundidad mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Se levantó enojada de la mesa, dejando un leve rastro azuloso tras ella, le dio un beso a Maggie y le dijo que volvía para el almuerzo. Cogió a su perro y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

_"¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Es un estúpido, engreído y arrogante. Le encanta hacerse el interesante…No debí haberme acostado de nuevo con él. ¿Cuándo vas a entender, Lily? Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta y James Potter es un maldito niño chico, que cuando tiene lo que quiere se cansa, es un imbécil, cretino, insensible saco de estiércol de dragón"._

Tras caminar toda la mañana por el parque con su perro, se decidió a volver a su casa. Pero al llegar notó que todavía estaba enojada. El paseo no había servido de mucho.

Entró por el patio, se quedó un rato ahí jugando con el perro, y tras dejar los platos llenos de comida y de agua, entró a la cocina. Los platos estaban servidos, y James estaba sentado solo en la mesa, sin probar bocado de su plato.

- ¿Y Maggie?

- Fue a abrir la puerta. Pensó que eras tú quien llamaba. -Su voz sonaba fría y distante.

Vieron entrar a un hombre joven y alto, sosteniendo por detrás la espaciosa cintura de Maggie, quien caminaba presurosa, mientras él le decía cosas al oído y la mujer respondía con golpes en las manos.

- ¡Ian! -gritó Lily.

- ¿Eh? -El hombre soltó a una sonrojada Maggie. -¡Pero si es la reina de mis sueños! Mi angelito con cuernos, mi sobrina favorita!

- Le dices lo mismo a Petunia, descarado. -Y se colgó de su cuello mientras aquel joven, la abrazaba con fuerza levantándola del suelo.

- ¡Estás más gordo! Apuesto a que comes solamente basura.

- ¡Y tú más pesada!

- ¡Y tú más estúpido! Sigues acosando a la pobre Maggie.

- Y tú estas cada vez más parecida a una betarraga. ¡Roja y redonda!

- Mentira, estoy más linda que nunca y lo sabes. -Contestó mientras movía su cabello rojo haciéndolo resplandecer bajo los rayos del sol que entraban a la casa.

James miraba la escena sin comprender nada y algo encandilado por el pelo de Lily.

Ian se acercó a la mesa y saludó a James con un apretón de mano, y se sentó junto a él. James saludó a un joven que tenía los ojos de Lily pero su pelo era oscuro y liso.

- Hola. -Dijo alegre a James - Soy Ian, el tío favorito de Lily.

- No eres mi tío favorito, es Luke.

- ¿Ese? ¡Mentira! no puede ser el favorito, es muy...aburrido.

- Ya, pero no se olvidó de mi cumpleaños, además... ¿Tú te crees muy entretenido? -Preguntó Lily mientras tomaba jugo.

- Yo que tú me quedo callada antes de que sepas a qué vine.

- Yo sé a que viniste. -Dijo Maggie, sirviéndole un plato de sopa. -No querías cocinar.

- Oigan, ¿por quién me toman? Yo puedo perfectamente cocinar, y me gusta hacerlo, no como otras, - miró fijamente a Lily –...que creen que cocinar es incendiar todo lo comestible que tengan cerca.

Lily sólo sonrió ante ese comentario y se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

- ¿Y tu novio? -. Preguntó mientras miraba pícaramente a James.

- ¿Y tu novia? -. Contrainterrogó Lily.

- ¿¡Te dejaron!? -Concluyeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo para largarse a reír sonoramente.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Ian mirando cada vez más burlonamente a Lily y James

- Porque es un idiota.

- Te lo dije apenas lo vi- Y miró detenidamente a su sobrina, blandiendo un pedazo de pan con la mano. -Siempre te lo he dicho, Lily. Los tranquilos y los callados no. Esos son los peores. Cuando vea a tu padre voy a tener una conversación muy seria con él. No puede dejar que andes con chicos con buenas calificaciones y buena conducta. Tienes que ir a buscar un novio a la cárcel, así sólo lees el prontuario y no te llevas sorpresas…Dile a tú papá que te presente algún cliente-.

- Oh, cállate idiota, ¿acaso tú fuiste a buscar a tu palo de escoba a una penitenciaría?

- No, pero por ejemplo, Petunia lo hizo bien. Conoce a Vernon de toda la vida, no puede alegar que se hizo falsas esperanzas respecto de él.

- Soluciona tu vida amorosa, y después me das consejos, Doctor Corazón-. Dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a su tío.

Los cuatro comieron, entre las discusiones que Ian llevaba con las dos mujeres. Maggie estaba que reventaba, ese chico siempre la hacia rabiar, y no paraba de decirle que se fuera a vivir con él, que él la necesitaba más que Alfred y Rose y que juntos serían la pareja perfecta, que él la sacaría a pasear todos los viernes por la noche, y que cuidaría a su hijo como si fuera propio. La mujer sólo sonreía ante las proposiciones de Ian, quien podía ser su hijo, mientras Lily lo miraba con reproche por intentar quitarle a su Maggie.

- ¿Y? No me has dicho como te llamas. -Cuando Ian, volcó su atención a James, Lily miró deliberadamente hacia otro lado.

- James Potter -. Respondió con su voz profunda y segura mientras miraba aquel par de ojos idénticos a los de Lily.

- ¿Y eres el nuevo novio de la señorita Betarraga?-.

Lily sintió como sus mejillas se prendían y James sonrió ante aquel comentario.

- ¡No! -Contestó ella mientras miraba furiosa a su tío. - Es sólo un compañero de colegio. Y se concentró en su trozo de carne, cortándolo con tal furia que parecía que trataba de cortar al mismísimo James.

- Ya, alto pequeña. Un poco más y le tiras una bomba atómica al plato. -Habló Ian, quitándole el cuchillo. -¿Qué van a hacer en la noche?-.

- Absolutamente nada-. Respondió Lily mirando con ira a James.

- Me lo imaginé, sal conmigo hoy. -Dijo levantando las cejas incitadoramente.

- ¿Dónde? -Preguntó Lily.

- A la fiesta de unos amigos, en Camden.

- No.

- Vamos, Lily, la pasaremos bien.

- No. -Continuó firme la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque me caen mal tus amigos, son unos idiotas que piensan con la entrepierna. La última vez que salí contigo te recuerdo que estuve encerrada en el baño casi toda la noche porque ese rubio con cara de hipogrifo no se cansaba de perseguirme.

- ¿Con cara de qué?- Preguntó divertido. Lily no contestó y él continuó. - Pero si vas prometo cuidarte toda la noche-.

- ¡No quiero ir a un lugar donde me miren como un pedazo de carne y menos que tú tengas que estar toda la noche jugando al tío protector! ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

- Lo sé, por eso te amo. -Dijo levantándose de la mesa y tomando su chaqueta.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que vaya?

- Porque si vas… ganaré una apuesta.

- Ian, no puedes andar apostando conmigo, no soy un caballo de carreras ¡Eres un estúpido! -Alegó Lily mientras también se paraba de la mesa.

- Te doy un cuarto de los beneficios. -Propuso Ian mientras se despedía con un beso de Maggie. -¿Juegas, Lily?

- ¿En qué consiste la apuesta?-.

- En que te pareces más a Jodie Foster que otra chica que va a ir.

- No me parezco en nada. ¡Ian, estás loco!

- Lily, amor, eres igual. Sólo tienes el cabello de un rojo más vivo. -Replicó mientras apretaba la mano de James para despedirse.

- ¡Que no me parezco! Sólo tú y la madre de Potter creen que soy igual.

- Vengo por ustedes dos a las siete...-Y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Lily. -Por ti vengo cuando quieras, Maggie. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, yo hablo con Alfred y Rose...

- ¡Quiero la mitad, Ian! -Alcanzó a escuchar cuando ya salía de la casa de su hermano.

**&&&&&**

Lily estuvo encerrada en su habitación toda la tarde, agobiada por no querer pensar en el pergamino que tenía que contestar al _"imbécil"_ de Alex, agobiada por tener que ir a una fiesta sólo porque su _"estúpido"_ tío se lo pedía, agobiada por no saber que ocurría con el _"idiota"_ de Potter.

Se fugó de sus pensamientos tortuosos, como siempre lo hacía, ocupándose de algo.

Acomodó la ropa en su closet, sin evitar sonreír. _"Ni siquiera me ayuda a arreglar el desorden que dejó aquí"_

Pero eso era demasiado simple, tras una hora tenía su ropa tan arreglada y dispuesta como siempre, hasta la había clasificado por colores para extender más la labor. Miró alrededor, y sus ojos se encontraron con su cama. Lanzó el cubrecama, las sábanas y las frazadas en un rincón. Y cambió toda la ropa de cama, porque de algo estaba segura, no quería respirar el olor de él mientras dormía. No después de los continuos desaires desperdigados durante el día.

Cuando su cama volvió a estar tan estirada e inmaculada como siempre, sus ojos giraron en busca de algo más que hacer.

Recorrió las paredes de su habitación, ávida por encontrar algo en que perderse.

Y lo encontró. La única foto mágica de la habitación le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Salió rápidamente de su cuarto, con la ropa de cama entre sus brazos para dejarla en el cuarto de lavado. En su camino se encontró con James, quien la miró brevemente y después se concentró en el bulto que llevaba. Sin embargo no le dijo nada y giró sobre sus talones para encerrarse en la habitación que ocupaba, aquella que quedaba al lado de la de ella.

Lily volvió a su cuarto con una bolsa de basura, y lentamente empezó a recorrer su habitación. Lo primero que lanzó dentro de la bolsa fue aquella foto mágica donde aparecía ella en los brazos de Alex, ambos sonriendo. Pronto la acompañó unos cuantos discos, peluches, figuras de plasticina, flores secas, cajas de colores, un alto de pergaminos, tres libros, y un grueso álbum de fotografías.

Examinó nuevamente su habitación. Lucía mucho más desnuda, pero más clara, más amplia y luminosa. Así también se sentía ella. Pensó, _"Quizás debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo"_ pero sabía que no había tenido hasta ahora el coraje de sepultar todo lo que había significado para ella Alex. Buscó debajo de su cama, la carta, a su parecer, más arrogante, estúpida e insulsa que había recibido en su vida.

Cuando la recibió, la pasada noche, por un momento creyó que era una broma de mal gusto. Después sólo la arrugó y la lanzó al piso, sin obtener ni una tímida luz azul o amarilla de su parte. Esa carta era la confirmación que necesitaba. La tarde del jueves, bajo la lluvia, ella había descubierto que sólo quería a Alex en su vida para deshacer el encantamiento. Cualquier otro hechizo o magia entre ellos, se había roto indefectiblemente.

Cuando terminó con su limpieza exhaustiva, salió con la bolsa de basura para dejarla en el patio, junto al resto de los desechos.

Su perro al sentirla, alzó la cabeza y comenzó a ladrarle cariñosamente. _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Romeo?"_ Le rascó la cabeza y se quedó con él, hasta que descubrió que el tibio sol se estaba ocultando.

Decidió darse un baño y arreglarse el cabello con mayor empeño que habitualmente le dedicaba.  
Cerca de las siete y media ella estaba lista, salió de su cuarto a buscar algo de comida, mientras esperaba a su impuntual tío.

Pero Ian, ya estaba con sus padres, esperándola hace más de media hora y cuando la vio aparecer en la sala, levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

- Te dije que eras igual a Jodie Foster, no a gatubela. - Todos los de la sala rieron por el comentario, pero Lily no entendía el chiste.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

- Nada Lily, sólo que te ves bien vestida de negro.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme qué me veo bonita?

- Es que como eres tan tímida y humilde no sé como puedes reaccionar... ¿Y? ¿tú amigo está listo?

- No lo sé. -y se sintió incómoda por la pregunta, pero trato de recobrarse de inmediato. -Espérame, voy a buscarlo-.

Lily se devolvió, rumbo a aquel corredor lleno de ventanas y se detuvo en la puerta que estaba al lado de su habitación. Dudó unos segundos antes de golpearla suavemente.

Pero nadie respondía del otro lado.

Volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte y James abrió la puerta, develando una imagen un tanto demacrada y ensombrecida.

- ¿Estás listo?

- ¿Para qué? -Preguntó parco.

- Para salir con Ian.

- Ah…No quiero ir. -Contestó apagadamente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No tengo ganas. -Respondió, acostándose en la cama y tomando un libro de poesía que había sacado hace un par de días del cuarto de Lily. -¿Algo más?

La actitud de James la sobrepasaba, no lo entendía. No comprendía como alguien podía ser tan distinto de un momento a otro y sin razón aparente.

- Sí. ¡Eres un idiota, Potter! -Y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con excesiva fuerza.

Cuando volvió sola a la sala, sus padres e Ian la interrogaban con la mirada.

- No quiere ir. -Dijo restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

- Lily, no puedes irte de fiesta y dejar a tu amigo aquí. Si él no quiere ir, tú tampoco vas. -Dijo tranquilamente Rose mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo de un consumido cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué?- Ella no se moría por salir con los amigos de Ian, pero el panorama de encerrarse en su cuarto con un litro de helado y ver televisión hasta que se le fundieran los ojos tampoco la emocionaba más.

- Eso, que si... ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó a su marido.

- James. -Contestó Alfred.

- Que si James no va, tú tampoco.

Lily iba a abrir la boca para protestar, estaba lista para lanzar diez sinónimos de "injusto", pero fue Ian quien la hizo callar con la mirada, y se perdió camino al corredor.

Cuando aquel muchacho alto entró en la habitación de James, se sintió fuera de lugar, lo había visto una vez en su vida y no tenía idea qué decir para convencerlo, hasta que pensó que un joven de 16 años normalmente no se resistía a las fiestas.

- Hola. -Lo saludó con un gesto de la mano apenas atravesó el umbral.

- Hola. -Contestó James, casi sin desviar los ojos del libro.

- Lily me dijo que no querías ir con nosotros – y avanzó con paso seguro hasta la ventana de la habitación para sentarse en el alfeizar y encender un cigarro.

James sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza que Ian vio, para después fijar su concentración en el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana.

- Pero será más entretenido que quedarte aquí leyendo los horribles libros de la señorita zanahoria. -Explicó mientras soltaba el humo haciendo perfectas argollas que desarmaba la brisa de la noche al colarse por la ventana.

James sonrió y fijó sus ojos en los de Ian, encontrándose con unos idénticos a los ojos que lo miraron tiernamente la noche anterior.

- Aplica el método Evans. - Dijo Ian lanzando las cenizas de su cigarrillo por la ventana.

- ¿Cuál es ese? -Preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

- La elusión -Contestó Ian con una sonrisa. - Ocupa tu mente en otra cosa y cuando llegué el momento, solucionas el problema, y si no tiene solución es porque realmente no era un problema. Es un hecho y como tal sólo queda aceptarlo, no se le da más vuelta al asunto.

Esas palabras lo llevaron a viajar en el tiempo. James recordó cuando estaban en la hamaca y Lily le dijo cómo se deshacía el encantamiento y la voz de ella sonó clara en su cerebro. _"Da igual, no quiero pensar en eso ahora..."_ También recordó cuando Alex cortó con ella, ella en vez de llorar se puso a estudiar. -¿Funciona? -Interrogó torciendo los ojos.

- Tiene una eficacia casi del 100% -Concluyó con media sonrisa – Te espero en diez minutos.- E Ian abandonó la habitación tras apretarle un hombro a James.

Cuando James llegó a la sala, Lily estaba sentada junto a su padre con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El señor Evans preguntaba.

- ¿Estás segura, Lily?

- Segura, papá.

- ¿Y si te arrepientes?

- No me voy a arrepentir, ya lo pensé suficiente.

- Alfred, déjala en paz. Lily ya tomó una decisión y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ella. -Dijo su madre mientras sonreía.

- Perfecto, pero yo no te voy a acompañar al vertedero a buscar tus pequeños tesoros. Tú la acompañarás, Rose.

- Parece que estamos todos listos. -Dijo Ian cortando la discusión y pasando su mano por la cabeza de Lily, despeinándola a propósito.

- Cuídala, o te haré descansar en el lugar desocupado que nos queda en el cementerio. -Dijo Alfred a su hermano menor.

- Si me haces ocupar ese lugar mamá vendrá del más allá sólo para vengarse.

- No me importa. -Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija. -Y nada de sexo, drogas y alcohol.

- No te preocupes, no habrá sexo, drogas y alcohol…-Se subieron al auto mientras el tío de Lily repetía esa frase como una mantra. -...En exceso. -Agregó, pero para fortuna de todos, el señor Evans no alcanzó a escuchar ese comentario.

Llevaban más de media hora en el auto de Ian, con una música estridente encapsulando sus oídos. El cantaba tan fuerte como podía mientras encendía un cigarro tras otro, se quejaba que moría de hambre y miraba a la gente. Hacía muchas cosas, menos conducir el vehículo como corresponde.

- ¡Rojo!

- ¿Ah?

- Está es la tercera vez que te comes una luz roja. Mira, Ian, te los presento... se llaman semáforos y la luz roja significa alto, detente, frena o como quieras, pero debes parar. -Dijo Lily mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio.

- ¿Quieres conducir tú? -Respondió Ian, frenando bruscamente en la acera de una solitaria calle.

- No tengo licencia. -Contestó ella mirando con reproche a su tío.

- No te pregunté eso, señorita tomate. ¿Quieres o no?

- ¿Sabes que si nos pillan mi propio padre me secará en la cárcel?

- Si lo sé, por eso lo hago... a lo mejor encuentras novio. -Y se carcajeó mientras Lily le quitaba las llaves de la mano y se sentaba en el asiento del chofer. Ian se acomodó, al lado de ella y subió más aún le volumen de la radio, girando la perilla hasta el tope.

Y mientras Lily conducía parsimoniosamente, lanzaba miradas furtivas a el espejo retrovisor, buscando la mirada de un _"maldito cuatro ojos"_, pero James se concentraba en la ventana que tenía al lado.

- _"Because I am easy come, easy go, A little high, little low"_. El chico de ojos verdes gritaba la canción a todo pulmón mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero una botella pequeña.

- Estás arruinando una buena canción, Ian.

- Canta tú si crees que te sale mejor. -Y tomó un trago de la botella.

- Cállate o me voy y te quedas sin dinero.

- _"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head."_ ¡James! ¿Te gusta Queen? -Preguntó ignorando el comentario de Lily y alcanzándole la botella.

- ¿Ah? -Giró sus ojos, que antes estaban posados en la vista que le daba el espejo lateral del vehículo, donde se veía el mentón, los labios brillantes y rojos y la punta de la nariz de Lily. -Sí, si me gusta Queen -Dijo distraídamente y una sonrisa se le escapó cuando veía a Ian cantar con tanta potencia como podía, muy cerca de la oreja de Lily, mientras ella lo intentaba alejar con una mano.

- ¡Qué bien! Puedes cantar si quieres, a Lily no le molesta. Oye, ¿Tú sabes conducir?

- Algo ¿Por qué? -Preguntó James tras beber un sorbo de la botella.

- Porque si Lily queda como bulto tenemos reemplazo en el volante.

- ¿Perdón? Yo no quedaré hecha un bulto, además dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda siquiera pararse si ya empezaron a beber.

Ian rodó los ojos y tras un hondo suspiró habló -¿No quedarás hecha bulto? ¿Crees que nadie se dio cuenta lo que pasó en la fiesta de Año Nuevo?

Cuando James lo vio interrogando de aquel modo a Lily, se acordó del señor Evans, aquella sonrisa era idéntica a la que vio en la cocina, no era una sonrisa de felicidad ni de alegría, era más bien una mueca burlona.

- No, nadie se dio cuenta...porque no pasó nada.

- Que tú estúpido novio le dijera a tus papás que te fuiste a acostar temprano porque te dolía el estómago, no significa que yo también lo tenga que creer.

- Ya no es mi novio, y si me dolía el estómago fue por comer las ostras rancias que preparó tu insulsa novia. -Mientras ella alegaba acaloradamente, él seguía cantando descaradamente como tratando de no oírla.

- _"Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"_- Sin embargo al escuchar las últimas palabras no pudo quedarse callado.

- ¡Ya no es mi novia, Lily!

- Bien por ti.

- Bien por mí y por Loreen.

- ¿Por Loreen?, ¿mi Loreen? ¡No te atrevas, Ian!

- Vamos Lily, prometo ser bueno. -Le dijo mientras ponía cara de niño inocente.

- No, olvídalo. – Y desvió la mirada del camino para fulminar a su tío.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Por qué?! -Dijo la chica alzando las cejas escepticamente. -Porque es mi amiga, porque tú no le gustas, porque a ella le gusta otra persona y porque te conozco perfectamente bien para saber que "no" es la palabra que tengo que decir. Además Ian, tienes 25 años y ella tiene mi edad, ¿Ahora quieres ser un asalta-cunas?

- James, ¿Tú conoces a una amiga de Lily que se llama Loreen? -Preguntó casi completamente girado en el asiento y con los ojos abiertos, expectantes, mientras Lily bufaba.

- ¿De pelo largo, castaño claro y ojos oscuros? -Trató de contestar James entornando los ojos.

- Sí, esa misma. ¿Me das su número de teléfono?

- No Ian, no, no, no. ¡Es mi amiga!- dijo Lily.

- ¿Y qué? Yo soy tu tío, tenemos la misma sangre, compartimos genes. ¡Deberías celarme a mi con ese empeño!... pequeña traidora. -Respondió haciéndose el dolido. - Dobla aquí a la derecha y detente en la casa amarilla. -Lily frenó en el lugar que Ian le indicó, su tío se bajó rápidamente del auto, cantando _"Galileo figaro-magnifico"_.

Y Lily se quedó completamente a solas con James dentro del vehículo. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos. Se turnaban para mirarse unos segundos y desviar completamente los ojos en otra dirección, la pegajosa canción todavía volaba en el aire acompañada del sonido que provocaba el tamborileo de los dedos de Lily en el volante. Cuando ella, decidida, levantó los ojos y miró a James para preguntarle que ocurría con él, apareció Ian en la puerta de aquella casa amarilla, con un sujeto rubio, de piel muy blanca y con el pelo parado en el centro de su cabeza, similar a una cresta.

- Maldito Ian. -Susurró Lily mientras trataba de encogerse y hacerse invisible en el asiento del conductor. Y lo maldijó aún más, cuando Ian le habló a su amigo indicándole que se sentara adelante, en el asiento del copiloto.

- Hola, Jodie ¿Me recuerdas? -Dijo el chico con voz empalagosa apenas se instaló en el auto.

- Sí, si te recuerdo. -Dijo Lily seria, mientras giraba las llaves del auto, sin mirar a su nuevo acompañante –Y no me llamo Jodie. – Aclaró, acelerando a fondo.

- Lo sé. -Contestó aquel joven mientras la contemplaba embelesado. –Aún quiero tatuarme tu nombre y el mío encerrados en un corazón aquí. -Se llevó la mano dramáticamente al pecho.

Ella trató de ignorar el comentario. Y siguió con los ojos fijos en el camino, mientras atrás Ian y James bebían de otra botella igual de diminuta que la anterior y reían estrepitosamente después que en una luz roja, el chico de ojos verdes le había gritado a una anciana un piropo subido de tono, obteniendo que la Señora le lanzara un beso con la mano.

- Lily…¿Viste qué linda está la noche?

- Sí, sí, muy linda. -Contestó con desgana, concentrada en el camino.

- Y pensar que bajo este cielo, nos besaremos hasta que no hayan estrellas- Y lanzó un suspiro enamorado mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

Lily frenó bruscamente y miró a su tío.

- Ian, ¡Cámbiate de asiento!

- Lily…

- ¡Cámbiate de asiento o el hipogrifo bailará ésta noche en la morgue!-. James ahogó una carcajada con el comentario de Lily, el joven rubio tenía los rasgos de la cara muy similares a un pollo gigante.

- Pero yo me quiero ir conversando con mi amigo James. – Y abrazó fraternalmente al chico como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- No me interesa, Ian. Yo no me quiero ir con él ¿Escuchaste la estupidez que me dijo? –. Los ojos de la chica destellaban furia.

- No, no escuché, pero lo imagino. ¡Hey! -Le dijo a su amigo con cara de hipogrifo. -No hagas enojar a la pequeña maravilla. -Espetó mientras le pegaba un palmetazo en la cabeza.

- Lily, yo sólo dije lo que siento en mi corazón…

- ¡Arg! Ya sé porque Petunia dejó de salir contigo, imbécil. -Aceleró el motor de nuevo y se dedicó a contar mentalmente hasta cien. No quería sulfurarse, no podía. Sabía que las luces azules la pondrían en evidencia con personas que no comprenderían.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Hola, les traje capítulo largo. Lo siento, intenté acortarlo un poco, pero no puedo sacar más cosas. Intenté que me quedara lo más coherente posible. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

Me demoraré un poco más en arreglar el capítulo que sigue, es que no tengo mucho tiempo. En todo caso no me demoraré más de dos semanas. ¿Es demasiado? Espero que no.

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee ésta historia y el doble de gracias a la que me dejan un comentario. Por cierto, no he olvidado a la gente que me leía desde antes, no los he cambiado ni nada por el estilo.

Un beso grande y gordo a todos.

maite.

Shey: Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Soy cruel? ¿Por qué? Yo también deseo tener más tiempo libre. De verdad, escribiría todo el día.


	24. El método Evans, Parte I

**Capítulo 24: "El Método Evans"**

**_Parte Uno: Identifique el problema._**

Cuando Lily llegó al lugar, tras rumiar silenciosamente otro cabreo por no encontrar un buen lugar donde estacionar el vehículo, ella tenía la secreta esperanza de que James se quedara rezagado para preguntarle, y así saber de una vez por todas, qué ocurría con él.

Pero Ian la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al interior de la casa donde se hacía la fiesta.

Afuera, en los jardines había una colección de gente dispersa en grupos ruidosos y todos sostenían vasos y botellas que apuraban en vaciar. Lily notó que uno de los grupos que estaba más cerca de la entrada de la casa, estaban sosteniendo a dos chicas muy ebrias que se contenían a duras penas las ganas de vomitar.

_"Prometo no quedar así"_ pensó, al ver esas chicas, y un sentimiento de pena por ellas, la embargó.

Ian se movía por el interior de la casa, como si la conociera de toda la vida, esquivaba a la gente con rapidez, regalando sonrisas a algunos conocidos y recibiendo palmadas en la espalda. James no pudo dejar de notar la cantidad de personas que habían ahí. El salón estaba atestado, iluminado escasamente y lleno de humo. Los pocos muebles del recinto estaban contra las paredes, eran viejos y se encontraba en muy mal estado. Aún así, muchas personas se sentaban sobre ellos. Una chica rubia de pelo muy largo, con los ojos enrojecidos, jugaba a balancearse peligrosamente en una mesa que tenía las patas demasiado abiertas a juicio de Lily. Pensaba que de un momento a otro aquella chica se caería.

El chico hipogrifo guiaba a James, para no perderse en aquel atestado y enorme lugar. El ambiente olía a humedad y a encierro. El denso humo tenía los aromas del pasto quemado combinado con tabaco. James no sabe por qué, pero de un momento a otro, al sentir esa fragancia pensó en Sirius.

Los detalles de la arquitectura y el tamaño de la casa revelaban que había sido una gran mansión en tiempos pasados. Por un corredor lleno de puertas, James vio como se perdía Ian y Lily. Los siguió, tratando que nadie volteara el contenido de sus vasos sobre él y la misión sólo la cumplió por sus excelentes reflejos de jugador de quidditch. El chico con cara de pollo no podía decir lo mismo; su camisa terminó regada por el alcohol porque una chica sostenía precariamente su vaso.

Aquel corredor desembocaba en una amplia terraza, repleta de pequeñas mesas y sillas de plástico que la gente ocupaba casi en su totalidad. Más allá de la baldosas viejas y maltratada, se extendían un pastizal que acusaba el abandono de la casona. A lo lejos, mezclado entre los altos pastos, se agitaban suavemente el follaje de grandes árboles.

Y fue en aquel lugar, en esa sucia terraza, donde se instalaron junto a un grupo de amigos de Ian. Lily trataba de hacerse invisible detrás de su tío, no quería saludar a sus _"molestos"_ amigos uno por uno, con un respectivo beso en la mejilla. Pero no lo logró porque Ian la empujó suavemente hacia aquel grupo.

- ¿Se acuerdan de Lily?

Para sorpresa de ella, Ian luego tomó a James por los hombros y lo presentó a su grupo de amigos, como si se tratase de un hijo del que se está sumamente orgulloso.

Lily tras saludar rápidamente a todos, se paró al lado de Ian y miraba alrededor buscando un lugar donde enterrarse viva y así dejar de sentirse como un pedazo de carne en la vitrina de una carniceria un sábado por la mañana. El chico con cara de pollo, que se llamaba Paul, insistentemente trataba de conversar con Lily, quien ya se había intentado fugar de él en innumerables ocasiones. Y que ella evitó exitosamente acercándose a uno de esos amigos de Ian, uno que le caía sólo un poco mejor que el resto, porque el chico tenía una novia simpática.

Lily y la novia de aquel amigo de Ian se sentaron algo alejadas del grupo, y estaban embutidas en una animada conversación sobre lo pesados que se ponían los chicos alcohol en sus venas y cuando estaban escoltados por la camadería que otorga andar en grupo. Lily pensó que la chica odiaba tanto estar ahí y que si no fuese por su novio, ella estaría teniendo un romance pasional con su televisor también.

Mientras Lily estaba sentada unas mesas más allá, muchos chicos que ella no conocía se le acercaron a mirarla con detenimiento, como si ella fuese el objeto de estudio en un laboratorio. Le examinaban el rostro descaradamente, y uno que otro le pidió si podía enseñar su perfil.

Lily sólo respondía arrugando el ceño.

Y de pronto, comprendió a que se debía el desfile de hombres. La estaban comparando con otra chica que estaba más allá y que era una copia idéntica de Jodie Foster. Lily sólo sonrió cuando vio el parecido que tenía aquella chica con la famosa actriz y se imaginó la acalorada discusión que tenían los chicos más allá, donde podía ver a su tío agitando sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido también.

Al rato, Ian apareció de nuevo con vasos para ellas dos, y el que le pasó a Lily tenía sólo una triste gaseosa que se tomó irritada, deseaba más que nunca poder tomar algo, sólo para quedar como una saco de papas, con la esperanza de encontrar más divertida aquella situación en donde aún la seguían observando cada tanto.

Lily ya no tenía ni ánimos ni esperanzas en esa fiesta. Al ver desde unos metros como Ian, James, Paul y el resto reían y discutían estrenduosamente sentados bajo la estrellada noche, y como bebían copiosamente de sus vasos, se convenció que el litro de helado y la televisión fundiendo sus ojos no era una mala opción y prometió nunca más mirar en menos ese tipo de panoramas.

Sólo deseaba que la noche transcurriera lo más rápidamente posible y poder irse a su cama. Sólo pensaba en eso, hasta que se sintió observada de un modo especial. Se giró en busca de quien la podía estar mirarlo, buscó los ojos de James, pero él estaba de espaldas a ella unos cuantos metros más allá conversando con Ian y sus amigos. La sensación de tener mil ojos invisibles sobre ella se volvía insoportable, giraba suavemente la cabeza en busca de las pupilas responsables, una y otra vez, hasta que sucedió. Vio que desde un rincón de la terraza un joven solitario la contemplaba descaradamente mientras fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, y de pronto, él se levantó, tiró la colilla y caminó en dirección a ella. Era un chico de pelo castaño, alto y que sonreía misteriosamente, y a criterio de Lily era un joven muy, muy guapo.

- Disculpa, ¿eres Lily Evans?

- Sí. -Contestó dudosa entornando sus ojos ante aquel que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Lily Evans? ¿La sobrina de Ian? -Volvió a preguntar mientras estudiaba detenidamente el rostro de la chica.

- Sí. -Respondió.

- Oh, ¡pero si estás enorme! Si no fuera porque tienes los mismos gestos de Ian no te reconozco.

- Gracias. -murmuró con la voz débil. -¿Y tú eres…? -Interrogó Lily desconfiada.

- ¿Dónde está Ian?- Preguntó ignorando las palabras de la chica. Lily apuntó con el dedo hacia donde estaba su tío con su pandilla de _monos salvajes_. Y antes de poder decir _accio_ el chico la tomó del brazo llevándola de vuelta de aquel grupo que ella tan astutamente había evitado.

Ian, al ver aparecer a aquel sujeto, sonrió abiertamente. En un segundo abrió los brazos y se abalanzó hasta él. Se subió arriba de él, como un mono, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, se decían muchos sobrenombres a gritos y la risa burbujeaba en cada palabra. Los chicos se separaron y sostuvieron una conversación de la cual todo el resto se mantuvo aparte. Y tras unos momentos, volviendo a la realidad grupal hablaron más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -Preguntó Ian.

- Un amigo me invitó, me dijo que había una fiesta gigante en Camden y como no tenía nada más entretenido que hacer, se me antojó venir. Y estaba buscándolo aquí y reconocí a Lily...cuando está enojada arruga el ceño y frunce los labios igual que tú y Alfred.

Lily al escuchar el nombre de su padre se giró para observar a aquel sujeto, estaba completamente extrañada, ella no conocía al tipo con que hablaba Ian ¿o sí?

- Él es David Wilson… -Y en ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de que sí conocía a aquel chico, al oír aquel nombre una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, como un remolino que se despeja en el centro permitiéndote ver la luz. Ella conocía a aquel sujeto de toda la vida, lo recordaba desde siempre. Era amigo y compañero de escuela de Ian y cada vez que ella iba a visitar a sus abuelos se encontraba con él. De hecho, solían observarlo siempre con Petunia, a escondidas. Lily pudo sentir, una vez más, como la mano de su hermana le tapaba la boca para que su respiración fuese más silenciosa, mientras él escuchaba música acostado en la cama de su tío. Lily recordó los suspiros ahogados detrás de las puertas, la vergüenza que sentía cuando tenía que comer en frente de él.

Él, David Wilson, era en resumidas cuentas el primer amor de Lily.

Fue la primera persona con la que se puso nerviosa nada más que al verlo y el responsable de que le latiera más a prisa el corazón y se le subieran los colores, para terminar ocultándose detrás de las piernas de su papá cuando él le sonreía. No lo veía desde que ella se había ido a Hogwarts, porque durante las vacaciones de verano él no frecuentaba mucho la casa de sus abuelos.

Como rompiendo un encanto, escuchó la voz de su tío decir. - …pero todo el mundo lo llama "Dave" Es un amigo de la infancia, fuimos juntos al colegio. -Ian presentó a su amigo ante cada persona de ese grupo, diciendo cada vez más datos, como si fuese una disertación.

Dave saludó a cada uno de los que conformaban el grupo y cuando llegaron sus ojos hasta Lily se acercó a Ian y musitó.

- Te dije que sería guapa cuando creciera. ¡Mira! si está casi irreconocible, es igual a Rose, pero tiene los ojos de Alfred. - Lily sintió como sus mejillas se encendían tras ese comentario. James tosió atragantándose con el alcohol que pasaba por su garganta en ese momento.

- ¡No son los ojos de Alfred! Son los míos, son más brillantes y no son bizcos. Es obvio que está distinta, si la conociste cuando era casi una recién nacida. Además ahora es igual a Jodie Foster. –Concluyó guiñándole un ojo a James.

- Si sé que la conozco desde pequeña pero la última vez que la vi fue hace ¿seis años? Más o menos. ¡Vaya, que cambiada está! Tú estás más loco que nunca, Ian. No se parece a Jodie Foster, tiene más bien un aire a Jane Birkin, pero ¿Jodie?. No, Ian, hazte ver. - Y girando sus ojos hacia ella preguntó. -Lily ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete – contestó sonrojada, mirando a la cara a aquel chico, tratando de descifrar porque ella no le había reconocido. El, tenía el pelo bastante más largo de cómo lo recordaba, tenía una ligera barba que enmarcaba su rostro y estaba más corpulento y cuando sonreía se le marcaban unas débiles arrugas en los ojos.

- ¡Qué bien! No puedes hacer legalmente lo que me gustaría…pero tienes los suficientes años para poder bailar conmigo. -Y miró a su amigo y al ver que Ian no se oponía, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al interior de aquella casa, donde estaban los miembros danzarines de la fiesta.

James sólo dirigió una mirada asesina a Dave y otra envenenada a Ian, quien notó un brillo de desconfianza en los ojos del chico de lentes.

- Tranquilo. -murmuró Ian. -Es mi amigo, lo conozco de toda la vida, jamás le haría algo- y tras decir eso se fue en busca de más alcohol para él y James.

Lily no lo creía, su sueño de niña hecho realidad. Con la escasa luz podía ver como Dave le sonreía mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, él bailaba de un modo espectacular, haciéndola sentir incluso un tanto torpe. Sin embargo, ella se esforzaba cada vez más por seguirle el paso y no ser menos. Como un maestro ante una alumna, él la dirigía y a veces hasta tomaba su cintura sutilmente para enseñarle con exactitud algún movimiento. Perdidos entre una multitud de desconocidos, atrapados en una música frenética, Lily estaba por primera vez disfrutando de aquella fiesta; ya no pensaba en su cama, ni en el helado, ni la televisión. Ni siquiera le molestaba que Dave le haya dicho _"pequeña"_, apelativo que sólo podía utilizar personas a quienes ella daba esa confianza.

Al cabo de un rato, alguien, le pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándola, se giró molesta y reparó que al lado de ellos bailaba Ian y James con dos chicas, una de ella era la chica copia de Foster y la otra era una nunca antes vista que tenía la edad de su tío y que se enrollaba animadamente a su cuerpo.

Ian le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente y se acercó a ella para decirle en el oído -¿Te apuesto qué ahora no te parezco tan asalta cunas? -Pero Lily no se sonrió, tampoco se enojó por aquel comentario. Sin embargo su rostro se ensombreció levemente. Una cosa era bailar con Dave, pero otra distinta era besarse con él y esa idea en ningún momento había cruzado por su cabeza. Y sin contar que desde que llegó Ian, con James, a su lado ya no le parecía tan entretenido el baile.

Dave miró detenidamente a James unos segundos con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro. James le correspondió la mirada ceñudo. Y tras eso, Dave tomó a Lily, quien notó que ella se había apagado de pronto y la arrastró suavemente hasta la desvencijada cocina de aquel lugar.

La cocina, al igual que el resto de la casa, era espaciosa pero estaba tan atestada como cualquier otro espacio. Dave tras sonreírle a un par de personas, logró conseguir una botella llena de un líquido transparente, que se guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y dos vasos llenos de cerveza, los cuales levantó para que no se derramasen en su viaje de vuelta hasta Lily. Le extendió uno a ella, pero ella con una sonrisa se negó.

- ¡Vamos! Un vaso de cerveza no te hará nada, y si te hace algo, yo te cuidaré. -Y tras decir esto le sonrió mostrándole una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de pasta dental.

Lily sólo sonrió de vuelta y aceptó el vaso que el chico le extendía.

Se sentaron en el alfeizar de una ventana a tomar cerveza y charlar un rato, pero pronto notaron que para conversar tenían que gritar, así que Dave le tomó de la mano y la arrastró del mismo modo hasta la terraza.

Al llegar hasta allí, comprobaron que todas las mesas estaban llenas y ninguno de los dos quería ir a sentarse con los amigos de Ian. Por lo que decidieron internarse un poco en el patio y sentarse sobre la hierba, bajo la copa de un amplio nogal.

- ¿Y aún estás en ese colegio internado?

- Sí, me queda un año más. Osea, lo que queda de éste y un año más.

- ¿Y después qué harás?- inquirió Dave.

- No lo sé, creo que seguiré estudiando algo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? – respondió Lily.

- Yo trabajo. Estudié arquitectura, pero no me gusta. Y estudié fotografía también y trabajo en eso, igual que tu mamá. - y tras decir eso le tocó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente.

- ¿Y dónde estás trabajando? – Preguntó la chica.

- En un periódico, como free lancer. Pero creo que ya tengo el dinero que necesito para iniciar mi propio proyecto. – contestó Dave.

- ¿Cuál proyecto? Preguntó Lily interesada.

- Me iré a viajar por Europa éste verano y pretendo fotografiar lo que se me antoje. Quiero hacer una especie de libro que muestre los lugares que valen la pena recorrer pero enfocado a un público joven. Que mi libro señale cuáles son los hostales buenos y baratos, los restaurantes, los clubes, pubs, museos y etc, pero todo enfocado para un público joven.

- Eso se parece a lo que quería hacer mi mamá. - susurró Lily.

- Lo sé, de hecho ella me dio la idea una vez que fui a tu casa con Ian.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste a mi casa?

- Ehm...¿hace un mes más o menos? no recuerdo. Pero siempre voy, Lily.

- ¿Y dónde estaba yo? - Preguntó la chica, entornando los ojos por no recordar aquella conversación.

- Supongo que en tu colegio – y le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

Y así, siguieron conversando animadamente, como dos personas que eran grandes amigos de toda la vida. Pero no era el caso, Lily con suerte le había hablado antes, cuando era más pequeña se ponía roja y la voz no le salía, sin embargo aquella Lily había quedado muy atrás, ahora podía hablar y bromear con él con total naturalidad.

Y eso estaba haciendo, hasta que vio aparecer en la terraza a James con la chica que bailaba y observó cómo se sentaban en un rincón sombrío, ocupando un sofá desvencijado. A Lily le daba la impresión que James estaba sentado y la chica semi acostada sobre él.

Les dirigió una mirada rápida y envenenada. Luego desvió sus ojos hacia Dave para seguir escuchándolo, pero su cerebro se fue a volar. Lily estaba buscando los quince mil métodos de tortura más dolorosos para aplicarlos uno a uno a aquella chica. No quería ver qué estaban haciendo, tenía miedo. Quizás se estaban murmurando palabras raras, o peor aún, quizás podrían besarse. Y Lily tampoco era capaz de seguirle el hilo a la conversación con Dave, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos y beber de su vaso todo lo que había en él de un solo sorbo y después fue por el vaso de Dave, quien sólo la contemplaba en todo momento, silenciosamente.

- ¿Lily? – le llamó mientras ponía un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

- Uhm - contestó con los ojos cerrados aún, apoyándose en el grueso tronco del árbol.

- ¿Conoces a ese chico que está allá con esa chica? -Preguntó Dave al seguir el recorrido que los ojos de Lily habían dado.

- Sí, sí lo conozco.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- James Potter.

- ¿Y es tu novio?

- No, él es sólo mi compañero de colegio. – Respondió mirando la noche a través de los hojas del árbol.

Al escuchar las palabras de Dave, Lily se recogió. _"Qué le importa a él si es mi novio o no."_ pensó. Ella lo estaba pasando bien con Dave, pero no tenía ninguna intención de pasar a algo más allá y le apenaba tener que rechazarlo. Por lo que optó quedarse callada y seguir mirando la noche.

Tras unos momentos se dio cuenta que Dave buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, sacó la botella que tenía y la dejó en el pasto, luego sacó una caja pequeña de color oscuro y unas paletas dulces muy coloridas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica apuntando la caja.

- Una medicina.

- ¿Medicina para qué?

- Uhm – el muchacho se quedó en silencio con los ojos hacia el frente y respiró profundamente. – Es una medicina que me da el psiquiatra, pero es rara, digamos que es una medicina experimental.

- ¿Psiquiatra? –interrogó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- Verás, tengo problemas con aceptar ciertos hechos…ciertas realidades y se supone que con esto y la terapia seré capaz de superarlo.

- ¿Qué realidades, Dave?

- Me cuesta asumir mis sentimientos, me cuesta aceptarme y me cuesta mucho manifestar mis emociones. –contestó tras un rato.

Lily se quedó callada ante esa revelación. Y muy en el fondo de su corazón sintió que ella también tenía bastante de esos problemas, más que mal, por algo tuvo que recurrir en cierta oportunidad a un hechizo que expusiera sus sentimientos cuando los reprimía. Ella tampoco era capaz de afrontar las cosas y encararlas, tampoco era muy hábil manifestando sus emociones si no era en un clima de confianza extremo.

- ¿Y qué medicina es?

- Uhm… Es una droga, de hecho, es casi ilegal. Se llama _"éxtasis"_, también la conocen como _"euforia"_ ¿La conoces?

- Sólo de nombre...Oye, Dave ¿pero eso no es peligroso?, digo, es casi andar drogado viendo enanitos de colores que saltan un arco iris mientras comen pizza.

Dave se rió. -No, está droga no es así. No es como la marihuana ni como los ácidos, pero de igual forma es una droga. Te hace sentir más amistoso, más claro, más limpio. Eres capaz de maravillarte con todo, puedes sentir el aire en tu cara y puedes ver cosas que normalmente no ves, pero que siempre han estado ahí. Y eso también se aplica a tus emociones, puedes ver con nitidez qué es lo que quieres. -Tras estas palabras, abrió la caja y tomó una de las píldoras, destapó la botella y dejó que el medicamento se deslizara por su garganta con el líquido.

Lily de nuevo permaneció en silencio al lado del chico, mirándolo en todo momento. Y sin pensarlo realmente, acercó su mano a una de las píldoras, la sujetó con los dedos temblorosos y sintió la cálida mirada de Dave sobre ella.

James por su parte estaba cansado de la chica que tenía a su lado. Realmente odiaba cuando las mujeres se le ofrecían en bandeja y ni siquiera les interesaba conversar con él. No, eso no tenía gracia. No eran como Lily. Aquella chica, esa que estaba tendida sobre él, era demasiado fácil intentar algo con ella, demasiado burdo para merecer la pena, porque James sentía que sólo buscaban animarse un rato. Y cuando su mente creó esa frase, una voz molesta dentro de él, replicó. _"Lily no es tan distinta, ¿sabes? También te ocupa para animarse."_ Sin embargo, otra voz respondió dentro de su cabeza. _"Sí, pero no le interesa exhibirte como premio, o como si fuera paseándome por un concurso de perros."_

Aquella chica en particular, estaba acostada sobre su regazo, mientras con su mano le acariciaba la rodilla, y cada vez esa mano iba más y más arriba y con la otra buscaba a tientas una botella que estaba en suelo, llevándosela torpemente a sus labios. Pero James no pensaba en eso, su cabeza no dejaba de analizar que Lily estaba en algún lugar de esa fiesta con Dave y la idea no le agradaba nada. La imaginaba besándose con aquel chico en algún rincón oscuro, casi sentía que podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

James no veía a Lily desde que se había ido con ese tal Dave, y por mucho que le doliera, no dejaba de imaginar que ella estaría consolándose de sus penas de amor con cualquiera, con cualquiera que la hiciera olvidar su soledad. _"Una de las cosas que ella no resistía"_, recordó con amargura.

Ian apareció en la terraza con su compañera de baile, sólo sonrío cuando vio a James con aquella chica acaramelados en el sillón.

- ¿James?

El chico giró su cabeza buscando la procedencia de esa voz.

- ¿Has visto a Lily y a Dave?

- No. La última vez que los vi fue cuando estaban bailando al lado nuestro, pero después se desaparecieron y no me los he vuelto a encontrar.

- Vale. – Y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, desapareciendo hacia el interior de la casa.

**&&&&&**

-¿Estás segura? Preguntó el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que sí. – contestó mientras examinaba con sus dedos una píldora.

- ¿Crees, Lily? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- Porque siento… siento que _necesito_ hacerlo.

- Después no puedes volver a consumir alcohol y tienes que tomar mucha agua.

- De acuerdo. –Contestó ella con un movimiento solemne de cabeza.

- Mejor te quedas a mi lado toda la noche, así me aseguro que nada malo te ocurra.

- Por mi está bien. –Y tras decir esto colocó la píldora entre sus labios, y la apretó suavemente entre ellos, cerró los ojos y al segundo, sintió la mano de Dave acariciando, con sus dedos cálidos, sus labios.

Luego, Lily sólo fue consciente cuando habían pasado treinta minutos, cada uno al lado del otro en silencio, dando sorbos cortos a la botella de agua que estaba tirada en el pasto. Y ambos chupando una paleta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó Lily con la voz temblorosa. Sólo entonces fue capaz de hablar.

- No sé, me dieron ganas –contestó mientras elevaba los hombros.

- Pero ¿dos, Dave? ¿Acaso con uno no es suficiente?

- Pero…es que siento que esta noche es especial, y yo quería hacerla especial para mi. -mintió Dave. -Ven, te voy a contar algo. –Y Lily sintió como un brazo recorría su espalda, para terminar la mano de Dave en su hombro.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó la chica sin desviar su mirada del cielo.

- Un secreto.

Lily lo miró extrañada, y vio como la boca de Dave se acercaba a su cara.

**&&&&&&**

- James, ¿quieres que vayamos al fondo del patio? -. La chica tenía la lengua un tanto traposa y arrastraba las palabras.

- No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar?

- ¿Tú quieres ir a bailar? -Contestó James, empujando sus lentes hasta el tope del puente de su nariz. -O mejor dicho, ¿Crees que puedes bailar?

- No, prefiero ir a acostarme al césped. Siento que el mundo está girando demasiado rápido.

James se levantó del sillón y al ver como la chica se pegaba con cada persona, sillas y mesas que encontraba en su camino, la tomó de la mano, orientándola hacia el patio y evitando que se cayera. La chica, casi igual a Jodie Foster, caminaba arrastrando los pies, muy cercana a James, y con su mano afirmaba una botella casi llena de un líquido dorado. Cada tanto lanzaba sonoras carcajadas que compartía con ella misma.

Cuando James cruzó la zona de las baldosas, que alguna vez fueron rojas, y caminaba por el descuidado pasto, reparó en las siluetas estáticas que estaban junto al tronco de aquel nogal y vio como lentamente se separaban los cuerpos. No necesitaba luz, para reconocer la inconfundible figura de Lily descolgando sus brazos del cuello de alguien y presumió que quién la acompañaba debía ser Dave.

Vio como sus cuerpos se distanciaban uno del otro en la oscuridad y como Lily se sentaba de nuevo apoyada en el tronco y pasaba una mano por su rostro, y el resto se lo dejó a su muy vívida imaginación.

**&&&&&**

Por su parte Lily estaba secándose las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, no sabía porque lloraba tanto, pero lo hacía copiosamente. Dave sólo le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, en señal de agradecimiento. Lily a pesar de tener el rostro bañado, sólo sentía una sensación de paz como hace mucho que no percibía una. O eso sentía hasta que distinguió a unos metros de ella la silueta de James de la mano con aquella chica. No se dio cuenta cuando su mente volvió a los mecanismos de tortura, unos que incluían ratas y electricidad, unos con muchas cuerdas y otros con…

- ¡Lily!

- Uhm. -Contestó sin dejar de mirar en la dirección por donde iba James, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Lily, mira! Tienes luciérnagas a tu alrededor.

- ¿Qué? -Contestó sin escuchar realmente lo que Dave le decía.

- Tienes luciérnagas que giran en torno a ti, son muy bonitas…¿Por qué no bajé mi cámara del auto? Esta sería una foto increíble –dijo el joven mientras se pegaba golpes pequeños en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa sería una foto increíble? -Preguntó mientras fruncía los labios y sentía sus ojos arder de tanto mirar sin pestañar todos los movimientos de aquella pareja que se perdía en la espesa oscuridad.

- Ya la imagino, tu silueta en el pasto rodeada de luces amarillas… ¡Sería genial!

A Lily un rayo le atravesó la cabeza al escuchar las últimas palabras.

"_¿Luces amarillas?...¡Oh, mierda! No puede ser ¡No puedo estar celosa de Potter! porque a mi no me gusta. No, no me gusta nada."_ Una punzada en el estómago se le clavó al ver como la chica se recostaba en las piernas de James y con o sin la ayuda del éxtasis, Dave veía relampaguear a los "insectos" que revoloteaban alrededor de Lily.

_**Parte Dos: Busque una Solución**_

- ¡Lily!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué las luciérnagas te persiguen?

- ¡Maldita zorra! – murmuró Lily, provocando que todas las luces se apagaran inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde se fueron las luciérnagas?

- No lo sé. Quizás a molestar a alguien más –dijo poco convencida llevando la paleta dulce a su boca.

- ¡Con que ahí están! –Interrumpió con voz cantarina Ian, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- Sí, aquí estamos – dijo Dave parándose inmediatamente y ayudando a Lily que se levantara del suelo también.

- Lily ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada ¿por qué?

- Porque estas pálida y tienes cara de ser la persona más feliz del mundo –dijo Ian con voz irónica.

- No, no pasa nada. – Y miró significativamente a Dave, sonriendo débilmente.

- ¡Venga! Vamos adentro. Hay un concurso de poleras mojadas ¿No quieres participar, señorita zanahoria?

- Sí, por supuesto ¿Dónde me anoto? – contestó con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

James estaba tratando que esa chica no le vomitara los pantalones cuando vio que alguien y Dave alzaban a Lily del suelo y ella gritaba, clamando para que la bajaran.

- ¿Así que quieres participar?

- Sí ¿por qué no? ¿No crees que me vería linda con toda la ropa mojada? – preguntó sonriente. -A lo mejor puedo ganar algo de dinero extra...

- No, mejor no participas y nos vamos a tomar algo.- Dijo Ian dejándola en el suelo.

- ¡No! – exclamó Lily

- ¿Por qué no?...Unas cervezas no te harán nada.

- A mi no, pero...si le harán algo a él. – contestó la chica apuntando a Dave.

- ¿Por qué? Son sólo unas cervezas…

- Hola, chicos, estoy aquí – dijo el aludido mientras movía una mano.

- En este caso creo que sí. – replicó Lily.

Ian esta vez no dijo nada, sólo la miró y frunció el ceño a modo de pregunta.

- Tomó éxtasis cuando estaba conmigo. -Confesó Lily

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tomó éxtasis conmigo. -Repitió Lily.

- ¿Qué tomaron qué?, ¿En que estaban pensado? Tú tienes sólo diecisiete años… ¡Mierda! ¡Alfred y Rose me matarán!

- Pero, Ian yo no. Yo estoy bien y Dave supongo que también, aunque se tomó dos píldoras y su dosis era una.

- Chicos, sigo aquí… -Dijo Dave mientras cruzaba sus brazos y bufaba.

- Si, veo que sigues aquí chico listo, por lo menos de cuerpo…Lily ¿Dónde esta James?

- Allí. –Y apuntó en dirección a un bulto que estaba bajo un árbol frondoso. – apareciendo luces de nuevo en torno a ella cuando vio los cuerpos extremadamente cerca.

- ¡Mira! Son las luciérnagas de nuevo, Lily.´

- Está con una de las zorras de tus amigas –dijo la chica con voz molesta, mientras Ian entornaba los ojos en dirección a James para poder ver.

- Se fueron otra vez. ¡Yo también quiero tener bichitos!– alegó tristemente Dave.

- ¿Las zorras de mis amigas? –repitió Ian. Burlón.

Lily los ignoró deliberadamente y miró con inusual concentración las puntas de sus cabellos.

- Ven, vamos a buscarlo -Dijo Ian tomando a Lily del brazo.

- Suéltame, puedo caminar sola. – alegó mientras intentaba zafar su brazo de la mano de Ian.

Atravesaron el patio en segundos. Dave sentía un hormigueo muy placentero en los dedos de las manos y en las sienes. Sentía como el pasto le acariciaba las piernas sobre los jeans y veía como el viento mecía delicadamente la copa de los árboles. A su lado Lily caminaba y discutía con Ian, quien sólo la miraba sonriente. Dave no podía quitar esa sensación de bienestar que la llenaba desde hace unos momentos atrás. Era como si la alegría le exudará por cada poro.

Lily se quedó callada al aproximarse al lugar donde estaba James, quién estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica que parecía dormida entre sus brazos.

- James…siento la interrupción –Se disculpó Ian al ver como estaban tendidos los dos en la hierba. -¿Te puedes quedar cuidando a Lily mientras voy a buscar a un amigo?

- ¡Me puedo quedar sola! De hecho, tengo ganas de ir a bailar. –Dijo Lily a su tío que la ignoraba y sólo fruncía el ceño más profundamente.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas conmigo? –preguntó Dave.

- ¡Ni loco dejaría solos a Janis Joplin y Jimy Hendrix de nuevo! Además tú vas conmigo, tienes los ojos demasiado dilatados.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, y no me digas Janis Joplin. No tomé nada, Ian. –replicó Lily irritada.

- No me fío que de no hayas tomado nada. Sólo diré "Fiesta de Año Nuevo"

- Pero...es verdad, yo no tomé nada ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí con James? ¡Dave! Díle a éste descerebrado que no tomé nada.

- Ella no tomó nada –Confirmó tranquilamente el chico. -En serio.

- Ya, pero te puede salir otro desconsiderado que ésta vez si logre meterte alguna estupidez. Si te fumarás un porro no me importaría, pero veo que estamos en el festival de las sustancias raras, así que te quedas aquí con James. ¿No te importa, cierto? –Preguntó mirando al chico de lentes que tenía cara de no entender nada.

- No me va a pasar nada, no seas exagerado…

- Si te pasa algo, creo que me suicido. Prefiero eso a que mi propio hermano me encierre de por vida en una cárcel por traer a su hija a una fiesta en donde se muere unos de mis mejores amigos.

- A lo mejor encuentras novia. -Dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¡Ja Ja! -Dijo con ironía. -Qué chistosa está la señorita betarraga…Si, quizás, aunque parece que me ganaron a una de las "perras de mis amigas" –contestó sonriente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Lily, la que él ignoró deliberadamente. –James, cuida de ella, por favor. Que tomé agua cada cinco minutos de sorbos cortos y que no tomé alcohol. Ni una sola gota. – y le extendió la botella que tenía Dave en las manos. –Tú, acompáñame. –Agregó tomando por los hombros a su amigo y guiándolo hacia la fiesta.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Dave.

- A buscar a un amigo que estudia medicina…

- ¿Por qué tengo que tomar agua? –Alegó Lily elevando la voz mientras veía a su tío regresar a la fiesta. Pero no recibió respuesta, así que sólo arrugó el ceño aún más, y airada se quedó mirando rabiosamente la silueta de Ian.

Y los dos amigos caminaban por la hierba se notaba que iban discutiendo. Lily se sintió mal inmediatamente, no quería que se pelearan entre ellos por su culpa, sólo por no haber detenido a Dave a tiempo.

Sin embargo al ver las siluetas a lo lejos golpeándose juguetonamente, se alivió y respiro tranquila.

- Creo que voy a caminar – dijo incorporándose.

- ¡No! -Fue la enérgica respuesta de James. -Te quedas aquí. Conmigo. Y me ayudas a cuidar a la que se tomó hasta el agua del florero –dijo mientras la afirmaba de un brazo.

- ¡Qué suerte! -Dijo con ironía. -Precisamente lo que siempre quise. Venir a una fiesta a jugar a la enfermera. -Lily, contestaba sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras jugaba con una hoja que recogió del suelo.

- ¿A ti qué te pasó? –preguntó James, intentando descubrir su mirada.

- ¿Hasta que te dignas a mirarme y a hablarme? – contestó Lily, contemplándole de vuelta, decidida.

- Oye, ¿qué tomaste? Tienes los ojos raros, los tienes llorosos...

- No tomé nada, sólo que Ian es un exagerado – respondió murmurando y no pudo evitar sonreírse al pensar que su tío la creía más drogada que Janis Joplin.

Permanecieron en silencio, y James intentaba despertar a la chica que estaba casi tendida en el suelo, con suaves golpes en las mejillas y la chica sólo susurraba cosas ininteligibles.

Lily miró el perfil recortado en la oscuridad de James y su mente se fue a volar muy lejos de ahí, se fue a su habitación, a la noche anterior, y se concentró en las caricias que se regalaron e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder recordar cada beso con el máximo de detalle. Pero a medida que aparecía cada recuerdo, sentía que un peso enorme, similar a una loza, se alojaba en su pecho.

James evitaba observarla, tenía la vista fija al frente, mientras vaciaba con pequeños sorbos una botella que la chica dormida había llevado hasta ahí.

- Gracias, James. Pero creo que me voy. -dijo Lily colocándose de pie con agilidad.

- No, no te puedes ir. -contestó con voz potente.

- Pero de verdad quiero caminar. Además aquí hace mucho calor.

- Toma agua entonces – y le extendió la botella.

- ¿De ti? No tomo nada…A lo mejor tiene algo de _veritaserum_ incluido o poción multijugos.

James cerró los ojos y contestó con voz molesta. – No tengo ningún interés en que te quedes aquí conmigo, pero le dije a Ian que te cuidaría. Así que deja el berrinche y sientáte.

Lily ni siquiera desvió sus ojos hacia él, se sentó rápidamente y se sacó parte de sus ropas, se liberó del sweater, lo dejó a un lado en el pasto y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

- Lo siento por estar de violinista, por mi me hubiese ido que rato y te dejó con tu nueva conquista.

- ¿Lo sientes por eso o por qué ese tipo se fue con Ian?

- ¿Quién? ¿Dave? –Preguntó Lily largándose a reír imparablemente.

Y cuando ella se calmó de su ataque de risa, bajo la mirada furiosa de James, otra vez el silencio cayó entre ellos. Está vez Lily se recostó en la hierba y cerró los párpados para concentrarse en sentir el olor del pasto húmedo impregnado de rocío, que ya comenzaba a caer. Y disfrutaba de las cosquillas que le provocaba la hierba al rozar su rostro.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Creo que no te he hecho nada para que me trates así. –Al hablar le salió la voz débil y dulce, casi un murmullo. James la observó detenidamente unos segundos, pero no contestó nada. - ¿Sabes? Creo que el convento no era tan mala idea. – y sonrió sola ante la ocurrencia.

- Sí, quizás en un convento te olvides de Diggory. O puedes hacer buenos contactos para que te casen con él ahí mismo.

- ¿Alex? ¿Qué tiene que ver Alex en esto? –preguntó incorporándose del suelo.

James no contestó y se dedicó a beber copiosamente de la botella. –¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hablarme de Alex? Me tienen cansada, todos ustedes, como si lo único que importara de mi es él. Mejor me voy a ver cómo está Dave –.

- No puedes irte de aquí, ya vendrá tu príncipe azul a buscarte.

- Sí, y yo te dejaré con la reina de tus sueños para que seas feliz y se te quite esa cara de amargado que llevas.

- No tengo cara de amargado. –y arrugó el ceño. –Sólo que no tengo nada que celebrar, a diferencia tuya…

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo yo que celebrar? No recuerdo nada particularmente digno para hacerlo.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo diría que esa sonrisa idiota que tienes en la cara se debe a que tienes que estar contenta por algo. ¡Si ni comiendo limón se te borraría!

- ¿Cuál sonrisa idiota? Lo único idiota que veo por aquí eres tú y no tengo ningún motivo para celebrar, pero si muchos de que arrepentirme. –Contestó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca y ansiosa.

- Nada, Potter. Mejor cállate. A mi tampoco me hace feliz estar aquí contigo y con ella – y apuntó a la chica adormecida con un gesto de desdén.

Lily sentía cómo subía la temperatura de su cuerpo, y cómo, en cualquier momento, se despertaban sus luces azules. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero ya no quería beber más agua porque las ganas de ir al baño apenas se las aguantaba. Aún así sentía una extraña sensación de bienestar, pese a estar constantemente discutiendo con James.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelves con él? –Rompió el silencio James.

- Apenas lleguen – respondió poniendo cara de obviedad. –Te dije que lo sentía por arruinar tu noche, pero eres tú el que no me deja ir.

- No hablo de Ian, hablo de Diggory… ¿Cuándo vas a volver a ser su flamante novia? – y tras lanzar esto rápidamente volvió a pegar sus labios a la botella.

- No voy a… Oye ¿Tú cómo sabes que él quiere volver conmigo?

Ahora la cara de obviedad pero mezclada con rabia era la de James.

- Porque leí el pergamino que te mandó, sobre el que lloraste todas tus lágrimas de enamorada dolida.

- ¿Qué?… ¿Tú por qué lees mis cosas? Yo no voy a tu casa a meterme en lo tuyo. –contestó con el ceño fruncido y con esa misma expresión agregó. –¿Por qué leíste ese pergamino?

- Porque hoy en la mañana lo encontré por casualidad debajo de tu cama.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó con una expresión de comprensión en su rostro, la cual se borró y se transformó en una sonrisa. –Alex es un gran tipo, es un buen chico y de verdad le deseo lo mejor…

A lo lejos se veían cuatro personas aproximarse con paso acelerado y que reían casi a gritos. Pero Lily y James estaban tan ensimismados en su discusión que no los vieron.

- No me interesa saber que opinas del grandioso Alex Diggory –la cortó de muy mala forma, apagándose inmediatamente una pequeña luz que giraba a su lado, pero que Lily no notó.

- ¡Cállate James y escucha!...Alex es una muy buena persona pero yo no voy a volver con él.

- ¿Por qué no? Si es tan genial y estupendo –replicó con ironía mal disimulada en la voz.

- Porque ya no le quiero de esa forma. Lo quiero mucho, montones, pero ya no…

- ¿Y por eso lloraste como Myrtle sobre el pergamino? –Interrogó a la chica con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

- Yo no lloré como Myrtle ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- Vi las manchas de tinta corrida, está claro que eran lágrimas…Aunque también podría haber sido baba, ¡claro te quedaste un buen rato contemplando las maravillosas declaraciones de amor que te escribió!

- Cállate idiota, que no lloré, ni babeé… ¡Por Merlín, eres insufrible! Salgo de un idiota para caer en uno peor.

- Hola, ¿te dio muchos problemas? –Interrumpió Ian al llegar junto a ellos. Ian llegó con Dave, Paul y un chico desconocido y callado. Lily miró fugazmente el rostro ceniciento de Dave, se veía que tenía la cara sudorosa y los ojos desenfocados.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó Lily y se paró rápidamente. -¿Vamos a caminar? –Agregó a nadie en particular.

- James ¿Tomó agua?

- Yo te llevaré a caminar, y podríamos terminar en las nubes. –Dijo Paul con el rostro alegre, muy similar al de un niño con un chocolate de cinco kilos.

- Muy poca –respondió James devolviendo la botella casi intacta.

- No gracias, prefiero caminar sola.

- ¡Lily, toma agua! –Ordenó con voz potente Ian.

- No quiero. Estoy aburrida del agua, no tengo sed…Quiero ir a un baño y tengo hambre.

- Venga, vamos, yo te llevó… Gracias James, estaremos adentro por si nos necesitas. – Ian abrazó a su sobrina cariñosamente mientras se alejaban de ahí.

James escuchó a la distancia las palabras de Paul, el chico con cara de hipogrifo.

- ¡Lily! Ya que vas a ir al baño, ¿No quieres ir a bañarte conmigo?…Imagina nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo una ducha fría.

- ¡Ian! –chilló Lily mientras se deshacía del brazo de Paul. Ian se desternillaba de la risa. - No te rías, dile que se calle o morirá dolorosamente y tú también.

- Cállate Paul, no ves que la vas a hacer enojar…Y después no va a querer conducir y nos tendremos que ir caminando por tu culpa –Y a esto añadió un palmetazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa amarla con locura y sólo desear pasar mis manos jabonosas por su espalda perfecta. –aclaró mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Con los ecos de una nueva discusión llegando desde muy lejos a sus oídos, James sonrió bajo el árbol. _"No quiere volver con él, no quiere ser su novia"_ Sintió como su pecho se liberó de un peso y que ya no le era tan difícil tragar y respirar de nuevo.

Y con la mente más clara, llegó a sus oídos las últimas palabras de Lily dirigidas a él antes de la interrupción. _"-…Salgo de un idiota para caer en uno peor"_

Y la duda se alojó en su cabeza… "¿Qué quería decir con eso"?

Se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle la chica borracha tendida a su lado. Cogió el sweater que Lily dejó tirado y corrió hasta alcanzarlos hasta sujetar la mano de Lily.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó con la voz agitada.

- ¿Ahora?...

- Sí, ahora.

Todos los miraban en silencio. Ian sonreía, Paul arrugó el ceño y Dave y el otro chico no se daban por enterados.

- Es que necesito ir al baño, urgente.

- Vale, yo te acompaño entonces.

- ¡Oye! Ese era mi plan de conquista – Gritó Paul enojado.

Pero Lily y James caminaron hacia el interior de la casa, internándose en la fiesta, sin importarles el sulfurado chico que dejaron con el resto en el patio.

La fila para entrar en el baño era largísima. Lily se apoyaba en la pared esperando su turno, y rehuía de la mirada indagatoria de James, quien permanecía a su lado en silencio, afirmando entre sus dedos la prenda olvidada por ella.

Lily no podía ni moverse, sentía su vejiga más grande y llena que nunca, oprimiendo su estómago. Apretaba las piernas mientras el tiempo se le hacía eterno, sentía que cada segundo se convertía en diez minutos. Sólo faltaba que la chica que estaba ocupando el baño saliera y por fin podría entrar ella.

- ¿De verdad no tomaste nada?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. Y James la observó fijamente.

- No, no tomé nada. Estuve a punto, pero me arrepentí, lo cual agradezco porque ahora estaría igual o peor que Dave, y él está transpirando demasiado. Ian me dijo que tiene miedo que se pueda deshidratar.

- ¿En que pensabas cuando querías tomar esa estupidez?

"_En mi...y en tí"_, pensó. Pero contestó. -Tú no eres ni mi papá ni mi mamá, así que no opines…

La puerta del baño se abrió y a Lily la cara se le iluminó inmediatamente cuando vio a una chica salir. Pero entonces ocurrió. En el momento en que ella iba a entrar en el baño vio a Ian llegar rápidamente con Dave y los otros dos jóvenes hasta el baño. Se metieron de un modo apresurado y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Lily a gritos, temerosa por la respuesta.

- Sí, tranquila. Sólo se ha empezado a deshidratar y tiene fiebre. Lo vamos a meter bajo la ducha.

- ¿Se van a demorar mucho?

Pero nadie contestó, sólo escuchó como el agua caía y ese sonido la hacía sentía que en cualquier momento terminaba ella también toda mojada. Y al parecer su sufrimiento se le notaba en la cara porque James la tomó delicadamente del brazo y le dijo.

- Ven, vamos a buscar otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde?

- No sé, pero esperando aquí no creo que encuentres una solución.

Caminaron a través de los numerosos invitados y llegaron hasta la calle. El aire tibio les golpeaba suavemente la cara, pero Lily sentía que era un atentado contra su resistencia. Cada respiro era un esfuerzo por contenerse las ganas de correr hasta un baño y las calles solitarias estaban llenas de casas con el mismo aspecto del lugar donde estaba la fiesta, vacías y abandonadas.

En una esquina vieron un pequeño letrero con luces fluorescentes rojas y verdes. Siguieron hasta él en completo silencio, James aún afirmaba el brazo de Lily delicadamente.

Al llegar vieron que era un restaurante muy pequeño, que tenía cinco mesas pegadas al vidrio y una amplia barra. Una mujer mayor con cara de pocos amigos y un traje rosado estaba tras ella.

Entraron y una campana que estaba detrás de la puerta sonó estrepitosamente al cruzar el umbral. La señora los miró de mala forma, como si pretendiera evaporarlos con la mirada.

- Disculpe ¿Dónde está el baño? –Preguntó Lily con su voz más dulce.

- ¿Van a consumir algo o no? –Interrogó la mujer sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

- Sí. -Contestó James.

Por el rostro de la señora esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar y sólo apuntó una puerta con su grueso dedo.

Lily acortó las distancias rápidamente, casi corrió, nunca se había sentido tan feliz por llegar a un baño.

Minutos después salió con el alivio palpable en la cara.

James sólo se sonrió al verla. El estaba sentado en una mesa, la más alejada de la puerta y tenía dos cartas roñosas que mostraban el menú que ofrecía aquella "amable" señora.

Lily se sentó frente a él y tomó uno de los menús que James le extendía. Pidieron dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y dos botellas de bebida cola.

Cuando la señora se desapareció, murmurando algo por lo bajo, Lily alzó sus ojos hasta el rostro de James.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

James se revolvió el cabello y se masajeó el cuello, antes de contestar.

- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte y necesito que me las respondas con total sinceridad.

- Bien ¿Dónde tienes el _veritaserum_? –Preguntó, marcando las hostilidades.

- No tengo _veritaserum_. –contestó tras soltar un resoplido.

La mujer llegó nuevamente y puso las botellas de mala manera encima de la mesa.

- Tú dirás. –Dijo Lily tras observar como la mujer se iba nuevamente.

- ¿De verdad no vas a volver con Diggory?

- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de él?

- Lily, contéstame, por favor. Después puedes reclamar todo lo que quieras.

- No, no voy a volver con él, ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca. Ni tampoco lloré, ni babeé sobre ese pergamino. Venía así. ¿Te quedó claro? -James sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras suprimía las ganas locas de sonreír. -¿Algo más? –Preguntó Lily levemente molesta.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasó con Dave cuando estaban sentados solos bajo el árbol en el patio?

- Nada. –Dijo mientras mordía distraídamente la pajilla de su bebida.

- ¿Nada? Por lo que yo vi no diría que no pasó nada, tú estabas pegada a él.

- No pasó nada, sólo nos abrazamos porque él me contó algo muy personal. Y yo no sabía cómo reconfortarlo y lo abracé. No paso nada más ¿qué creías? ¿Qué nos habíamos besado salvajemente?

- ¿Sí?, ¿Y qué era eso tan personal que te estaba contando? ¿Que estabas más linda que cuando tenias cinco años? ¿Qué estabas más guapa que tu mamá? Si parecía un dementor, parecía que te quería aspirar hasta el alma.

- ¡No! No nos besamos ni nada, me dijo que era homosexual y se puso a llorar porque no le ha dicho a nadie… ¡Eres un estúpido, James!

Sintió como se encendían sus mejillas y como algo dentro de él se despertaba alegre, más alegre que en todo el día. –Lo siento. –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Yo no le encuentro nada de malo. Pero lo que si encuentro horrible es lo que pensaste de mí. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que me ando besuqueando con cualquiera?

- No, yo no creía nada. –Mintió mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron con intensidad.

- No es cierto.

- No, yo no pensé nada. –Dijo James rápidamente.

- Sí, lo pensaste o sino no me preguntarías por ello. La carta de Alex decía muchas cosas, pero no significan que sean verdad. Y para ser sincera debo decir que la pregunta me ofendió.

- Lo siento.

- Da igual. –Dijo ella, y sacó los brazos de encima de la mesa al ver que venía la señora con la comida.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los dos trataban de concentrarse en sus platos. Ella se levantó de pronto, y camino hasta la barra. James la miraba preocupado, por un momento creyó que ella se iba a ir de ahí, pensó que lo iba a dejar solo, pero se relajó cuando ella volvió con un salero en las manos.

- Lo mío está desabrido, no sé el tuyo. -Dijo extendiéndole el salero.

James sólo sonrió y rozó la mano de Lily al recibir el salero, sintió inmediatamente como se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, dejó el salero a un lado sobre la mesa y sujetó con decisión su mano.

- ¿Qué es para ti lo que pasa entre nosotros?

- ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? –Interrogó ella sin librar su mano de la de él y frunció el ceño, con cara de no entender a que se refería James.

- Lily, no te hagas la que no sabe de qué estamos hablando. –Lily abrió los ojos y se removió incomoda en su asiento. –¡No me importa que tengas amnesia temporal! Quiero saber por qué me dejaste solo esa vez en Hogsmeade y después me evitaste durante semanas, no me dejaste explicarte lo que me dijo Diggory. Y después que saliste con Sirius, para hacerme callar, te vuelves a acostar conmigo y te vas sin darme ni media explicación. Sin contar que me aturdiste y te robaste mi ropa. Y sin agregar que me besaste en la hamaca y todo lo que pasó anoche en tu habitación.

Lily sintió como abandonó la sangre su cuerpo y se concentró toda en su cara –¡No es mi culpa! Tú eres quien me busca. Yo jamás te he perseguido, ni te he pedido algo.

- Yo sé que soy yo el que te busca, pero ¿acaso para ti no significa nada todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

Lily se soltó de su mano y se llenó la boca con papas fritas para evitar contestar. James se lanzó sobre el asiento, apoyando todo el peso de su espalda en él y mientras se revoloteaba el pelo incesantemente, esperando la respuesta de Lily.

Ella masticó más lento que nunca, y tomó bebida hasta que vació por completo la botella, todo bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de James. Cuando vio como el chico alzaba las cejas, escapándose éstas del marco de sus lentes, comprendió que ya podía demorar más aun su respuesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no significa nada para mi lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? –Preguntó distraídamente, como si hablasen de las nubes inexistentes en el cielo.

- ¿Tú sientes algo por mi?

Lily miró alrededor suyo, nerviosa. Sus labios se recogieron y se fruncieron, se desplegaron y se mordió ansiosamente el labio inferior.

- Es mucho más fácil de lo que crees. Tienes que decir sí o no. –Agregó James mientras no se perdía detalle del mar de expresiones que florecían en el rostro de Lily.

- ¡Ya deja de presionarme! SI, SI, SI ¿conforme? Creo que me gustas un poco…

- ¿Un poco? –Preguntó irritado.

- ¡Maldito seas, James Potter! Hasta para esto eres arrogante y prepotente.

- Tú sabes que te gusto más que un poco… Yo a ti te amo y creo que tú a mi también.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Existe una tercera parte. La subiré el domingo porque ahora mismo tengo que ir a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. También sé que tengo que responder sus maravillosos comentarios y bla bla bla. ¿Les he dicho que soy lo peor? Aún así, creo que les había advertido que me iba a demorar un poco. Espero que nunca más tengan que oír eso de mi parte, a menos que sean casos extremos.

Pues pipol, como les dije, este capítulo no termina aquí. Hasta el domingo y muchas gracias por la paciencia.

Besos!!!


	25. El método Evans, Parte II

**Capítulo 25: "El método Evans, Parte II"**

**_Parte Tercera: "Ocúpate y no preocúpate."_**

- ¿Nos Vamos? – preguntó intempestivamente Lily.

- ¿Cómo que nos vamos? A mi todavía me quedan papas fritas. Además estoy seguro que te quieres ir porque sabes que tengo razón: ¡Tú me amas! –Y James sonrió abiertamente, mostrando lo feliz que lo hacia aquella idea.

- Yo no te amo, James. Sólo dije que me gustas un poco. – Lily tomó la pimienta y echó una cantidad considerable en el plato de James, acto seguido, alzó su tenedor y comenzó a comer papas fritas bajo la mirada consternada del chico. Más allá de sus lentes lucía divertido. –Además, quiero saber como están Ian y Dave. –Agregó Lily, con los labios llenos de mostaza. Mientras tanto un tipo se sentaba unas mesas más allá, mirándolos detenidamente y escuchando atentamente su disputa, escondiendo parte del rostro con la roñosa carta del restaurante. Sólo se veía su pelo rubio despeinado en el centro.

- ¡Hey! No le eches más pimienta, no me gusta con tanta. - _"En realidad no me gusta"_, pensó James, mientras le retiraba de la mano el condimento para después ocupar el espacio que la pimienta dejó entre los dedos de Lily. Lily, que notó como James no le soltaba la mano, sonrió mentalmente y fingió no haber reparado en aquel detalle. –¡Eres una descarada, Evans! Me dices que no me amas, arruinas mis papas y más encima te las comes. Apuesto a que esperas que yo pague la cuenta.

- No, claro que no espero que pagues mi cuenta. Sólo me como tus papas fritas para ayudarte a que termines más rápido. Quiero irme de aquí. Además, James, no las arruino sino que las arregló porque están malísimas, y por cierto, están frías. –Y tomando la botella de James y dejándola casi vacía, añadió. –Así que no me digas descarada, menos tú, James Potter, que te metes en mi casa haciéndote pasar por otro, eres un impostor.

- Ya te ofrecí disculpas por eso ¿Acaso nunca me vas a perdonar? –Preguntó mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el dorso de la pequeña mano de Lily.

- Y yo te dije que ya no tenía importancia. ¿Nos vamos?

Durante el regreso, discutieron casi todo el trayecto porque Lily decía que se sentía mal y que le dolía el estómago y James le respondió que con la cantidad de papas fritas que comió era obvio que le iba a doler algo y que en algún momento temió porque se fuera a comer el plato de un tipo que estaba sentado unas mesas más allá. El aire fresco de la noche los acompañaba en su andar, y de cierta forma, James caminaba lentamente, mucho más que lo normal, buscando una y mil excusas para aplazar la llegada. No quería volver a la fiesta, no quería que Lily se fuera a bailar con alguien que no fuera él, y no quería que toda su atención se la llevara Paul, Ian o Dave.

Sin embargo, volvieron a aquella ruinosa casona. El ambiente estaba tan y más prendido que cuando se fueron, aún bailaba gente, víctimas del desenfreno en el salón, pero ahora las esquinas estaban llenas de parejas esporádicas y de gente estaba tirada en el sucio suelo. El corredor estaba más atestado que nunca, tanto porque ahí estaba el baño como porque era el lugar que otorgaba una oscuridad anhelada por la mayoría. Al intentar atravesarlo, James cogió la mano de Lily nuevamente, al ver como un par de tipos extremadamente ebrios se balanceaban sobre ella, tratando de susurrarle cosas en el oído que nadie entendía, sólo escuchaban eructos mal disimulados y algunos balbuceos.

En la terraza, ambos con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Ian y Dave, soportaban el aire frío golpeándoles el rostro, y entre el mar de gente, ninguno de ellos aparecía. Se acercaron hasta la mesa que originalmente ocupaba el grupo de amigos de Ian, donde sólo quedaban unos pocos y en muy mal estado. Fue la chica con la que Lily había conversado quién le señaló que a Dave se lo habían llevado a un hospital porque cada vez lucía peor y que a Ian no lo veían desde que había regresado del hospital. Cuando se volvieron a internar en la _jungla_, no se dieron cuenta que el grupo de amigos de Ian murmuraba a sus espaldas porque ellos aún iban tomados de la mano.

Recorrieron la casa tres veces, con patio y jardines incluidos, pero no lograban encontrar al tío de la chica. Después de discutir y pensar en mil opciones, llegaron a la conclusión que buscarían a Paul. El sí sabría dónde estaba Ian. Pero ni siquiera la nariz de hipogrifo de aquel chico aparecía entre el humo del interior ni entre los pastizales del patio.

Rendidos de su búsqueda y aburridos del mar de gente drogada, ebria y sedienta de encuentros casuales, resultándole algunos muy molestos a Lily, decidieron que era una buena idea esperarlos en el automóvil. Lily creía que podría escuchar música tranquilamente o incluso dormir.

Mientras James escuchaba la idea de Lily, un brillo intenso nacía en sus ojos. Le parecía el escenario ideal que había buscado desde que salieron del restaurante. Estarían ellos dos solos, cómodos, escuchando música a un volumen adecuado que les permitiría conversar (si les quedaba tiempo) y estarían encerrados bajo la oscuridad de la noche que devoraba el sector donde Lily estacionó el vehículo. De modo que caminó junto a ella, animado por sus pensamientos, sonriendo de ese modo peculiar, propio de él cuando tramaba algo.

Al llegar junto al coche, Lily buscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves, y de pronto, sintió las tibias manos de James posicionarse en su cintura, para luego girarla sobre ella misma. Peligrosamente, le sintió acercarse a su rostro y fue incapaz de reaccionar. Como cada vez que él hacia eso. Parecía extrañamente petrificada por un basilisco cuando notaba lo brillante que eran sus ojos, cuando sentía su respiración caer sobre sus labios. En la cabeza de Lily la sangre dejaba de circular, podía distinguir claramente como su corazón se agitaba y generaba un colapso en todos los otros órganos de su cuerpo. Todos unidos en un complot contra ella.

Y fue entonces cuando James la besó. Atrapándola fuerte entre sus brazos, y arrinconándola contra el automóvil. A él se le cerró el corazón en un puño cuando notó los labios de Lily besándolo de vuelta. Sólo entreabrió los ojos para comprobar que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Ese beso tan dulce, tan largo y desesperado, que ni siquiera fue interrumpido para respirar, se acabó cuando escucharon el ruido de unos golpes secos contra los vidrios del automóvil y la voz amortiguada de Ian hablarles desde muy cerca. Lily saltó y se volteó buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Y vio una cara sonriente saludarla exageradamente con la mano desde el interior del auto.

Distinguió a través de los vidrios, levemente empañados, como Ian se ponía su polera y también notó como James se metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, enfadado. Lily no sabía qué hacer, tenía vergüenza y rabia. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sólo fue capaz de fruncir el ceño.

Ian se bajó del vehículo, acompañado por una chica que ni Lily ni James conocían, y que traía el sweater al revés. James y Lily se miraron de reojo y sonrieron cómplices ante aquel detalle.

- Supongo que tendremos que presentarnos de nuevo, pero esta vez sin mentiras. –Dijo Ian apenas llegó hasta ellos, con su sonrisa irónica estampada en su rostro encendido y sus ojos destellando burla.

- Sí, supongo. –Contestó Lily, mirando detenidamente a aquella chica que parecía querer evaporarse de aquel lugar.

- Hola. Soy Ian y no soy el tío favorito de Lily. Es uno muy aburrido que se llama Luke, cuya única gracia es acordarse de su cumpleaños. –Ian le extendía la mano a James, quien no entendía que pretendía con eso, estaba desconcertado.

- ¿James Potter? –Respondió el chico, dudando sobre si aquello era lo que Ian pretendía escuchar.

- ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con mi sobrina? –Preguntó mirando a Lily y no a James.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Lily a la chica que acompañaba a su tío, intentando evadir la pregunta de Ian. La chica tenía los cabellos desordenados y se los intentaba acomodar infructuosamente.

- Mia. -Respondió la chica, pero al mismo tiempo Ian dijo. -Elissa.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con paso firme y rápido. Ian consternado pestañó repetidas veces, mientras Lily sonreía con suficiencia.

Sólo escucharon cuando les dijo –Esta me la pagan, pichoncitos. –y rápidamente siguió a la chica, que ya casi había desaparecido de su vista.

- ¿Se va a enojar con nosotros? –Interrogó James a Lily que se apoyaba en el auto para controlar la risa.

- No, no se va a enojar. Sólo lo hace para fastidiarme y para incomodarte. En eso se parece a mi papá. ¿Subimos? –Invitó ella, abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

James por un momento se sintió tonto. Además, qué importaba si el tío de Lily se enojaba o no. Porque lo realmente importante es que ella le había besado, es más, Ian debería agradecer que no le rompiera la cara ahí mismo. Pero cuando vió a Lily con la puerta del vehículo abierta y las mejillas rosadas, se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva oportunidad para conseguir lo que había planeado durante el camino, para saber todo sobre Lily, y que Lily lo supiera todo sobre él. Y quizás, si les quedaban ganas, podían confesar cuántas estrellas veían cuando tenían los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos. James asintió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras cambiaba la estación de la radio a cada rato, en busca de alguna canción que a él le gustara. Creía que había que generar algún ambiente.

Pero no contaba con que Lily tuviera mucho sueño. Veía como los párpados de Lily se caían y cada vez parecía que se le hacía más dificultoso abrirlos de nuevo. Se restregaba los ojos con la mano, y tenía los ojos pequeños y rojos. James se sacó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre el torso de Lily, ella le sonrió en respuesta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos más. A James le invadió una súbita tristeza porque le hubiese gustado poder llevarla a su casa, a su cama y que ella durmiera bien y no como un tallarín. Le habría gustado arroparla de verdad, con alguna manta gruesa y no con la luz tenue de la luna que le daba un tinte azuloso en el rostro. Pensó que ella estaba en esas condiciones porque su tío estaba en plena juerga y estarían así hasta la hora que a él se le antojara.

Y sin darse cuenta, le acariciaba el cabellos con los dedos. Y no se perdía detalle de cada suspiro, sonrisa leve y movimiento que había en su dormida cara.

Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad se tiñó de un azul anaranjado en el horizonte, escuchó el golpe en uno de los vidrios traseros. Se volteó preocupado, pero se alivió al ver que era Ian y Paul. Les abrió la puerta y despertó a Lily, o por lo menos lo intentó, porque la chica tenía el sueño pesadísimo.

Ian, muy amablemente, se acercó hasta ella y en su oído gritó.

- ¡Despierta, Zanahoria. O no te doy tu dinero!

Lily despertó de un salto y sólo abrió la boca en forma mínima. – ¿Cuánto es? Porque no me pienso despertar por diez libras. –Murmuró entre sueños.

- Cien libras…pero como te parece una cifra tan despreciable se la voy a dar a Paul.

- Ya estoy despierta, así que dame mi parte, Elissa.

- No me digas Elissa, y toma. –Dijo extendiéndole un pequeño fajo de billetes –Aunque creo que deberías darle la mitad a James.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

- Porque el dejó fuera a la competencia. –Y se largo a reír como un demente con Paul. James palideció tratando de explicar con las manos a Lily que él no había hecho nada. Lily miró ceñuda a los tres muchachos que estaban sentados en el automóvil.

- ¡Calma, Lily! –Dijo entre risas Ian. –Lo que pasa es que nadie encontró a la otra chica para darle el premio, y eso se debe a que todavía tiene que estar durmiendo en los pastos. Y fue James quien la dejó ahí…Y como nadie la encontró, decidieron darte el premio a ti. Pero originalmente habías perdido, dijeron que no te parecías a Jodie tanto como la otra chica, pero que eras más guapa.

- Qué bueno. –Murmuró Lily hastiada. Jamás reconocería que había dejado de oír a su tío cuando escuchó que la chica estaba durmiendo en los pastos y que solamente estaba concentrada en contar los billetes que él le había pasado. -Oye, aquí falta veinte libras. –Dijo cuando terminó de contar.

- Ese es el precio de mi silencio. –Respondió Ian, con un cigarro en los labios.

- ¿Silencio? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó ladeando el rostro.

- Puedo decirle ciertas cosas a James, que estoy seguro que preferirías que nunca supiera.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como lo guapa que te ves con el pelo cortado por ti misma, tengo muchas fotos. Todas muy lindas. –Y mirando a James le dijo. –Si quieres puedo pasarte alguna, sólo por treinta libras.

- Cállate Ian y quédate con el dinero. –Y murmurando cosas como "maldito ladrón" y "estafador", arrancó el motor del vehículo.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos en marcha, Ian y Paul iban fumando unos cigarrillos apretados, con aspecto de artesanales, se reían en el asiento trasero y James se restregaba los ojos y se reacomodaba los lentes, luchando por no quedarse dormido.

- Paul…-Dijo Ian de pronto. -¿Te cuento algo gracioso?

- ¿Qué cosa? –Contestó con desinterés aquel chico mientras acomodaba su pelo, volviendo a formar esa cresta rubia, acentuando sus rasgos a los de un hipogrifo.

- Lily se besa con James. –Lily cruzó su mirada confundida primero con James y después mutó a una mirada ceñuda que le dedicó a Ian por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿QUÉ? –Gritó Paul.

- Eso que escuchaste, Lily se besa con James. Yo los vi ¿a qué es gracioso?

Paul permaneció silencioso unos momentos y con un hilo de voz dijo. –Lily… eres … eres...

–¡Cuida tus palabras! -Le advirtió Ian.

–Eres la peor mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres malvada y cruel…todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que lo nuestro era real, que era algo hermoso. Yo…yo creí que te resistías para hacer más interesante lo nuestro, para que fuera algo más épico. –Lily escuchaba atentamente las palabras que el joven le decía. –Pero ahora veo que tú sólo jugabas conmigo, no era necesario que alimentaras mis esperanzas de aquella forma…mi vida ya no tiene sentido…me quiero morir. –Puntualizó con los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

Ni Lily, ni James sabían como reaccionar. Ella palideció y se sentía mal, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que mostraba su incomodidad. Por su parte, James no sabía si tenía que abrazar a Lily, golpear a Paul o hacerse el desentendido.

El momento fue roto cuando Ian estalló en una carcajada ruidosa, y fue seguido casi inmediatamente por Paul.

- ¿Se la creyeron, pichoncitos? –Preguntó el tío de la chica. –¿No te gustó, señorita Betarraga, que Emily se enojara conmigo?

- No se llamaba Emily, se llamaba Mia. ¡Desconsiderados! –Y les dejó caer varios golpes tras frenar repentinamente el vehículo.

- Amor, no me importa que te beses con él. Yo sé que siempre volverás a mi. -Explicó Paul con gestos dramáticos.

- Oh, por favor, cállense los dos. – Dijo Lily con tono amenazante, y la verdadera amenaza era para ella, porque estaba a punto de que estallan sus luces azules. Para tranquilizarse giró hasta el tope máximo la perilla del volumen de la radio y se puso a cantar.

**&&&&&**

Se levantaron minutos antes del almuerzo. Lily y James sentían que recién se habían quedado dormidos, y casi se arrastraron hasta el comedor. Comieron poco, y se sentían tan casados que creían que podían quedarse dormidos encima de la mesa. Contestaban escuetamente las preguntas formuladas por Alfred y Rose. Y como siempre, no les importó a ninguno de los dos las miradas de disgusto que lanzaban Petunia y su novio, Vernon. Cuando el almuerzo finalizó, todos se dispersaron en distintos lugares de la casa y Lily vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a James y decirle una de las cosas que desde el jueves le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero creo que deberías irte a tu casa.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó James. Las palabras de Lily lograron romper aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad en que se deslizaba.

- Porque yo quiero pasar el fin de semana con mis padres, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Dorea ha estado sola toda la semana y no me parece justo.

- No está sola, está con Sirius.

- ¡Wow! Gran compañía. -Comentó con tono irónico. -Está sola, James, y creo que le gustaría estar contigo.

James permaneció en silencio unos momentos, meditando las palabras de Lily. Luego, rompió el silencio diciendo. –Creo que tienes razón.

Media hora después James tenía todas sus cosas preparadas para marcharse a su casa. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba irse tranquilo, Lily lo había echado de su casa, James creía que ella había buscado un modo elegante para sacarselo de encima. Sin embargo, se despidió de los padres de Lily, y les agradeció toda la paciencia y la amabilidad que habían tenido para con él. Petunia permaneció oculta con Vernon, y ninguno de los dos se aproximó para saludar al chico antes de que se retirara de aquella casa. Lily lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo.

Al final fue Lily quién le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego entró rápidamente a su casa, sin mirar atrás. James pensó que si hubiese vuelto los ojos hacia él, si le hubiese mirado, no habría querido jamás separarse de ella. Pero los modos de Lily eran extraños y cortantes, y aunque fuese por una vez, por ésta específicamente, le pareció bueno que ella fuera así.

**&&&&&**

James en su casa se sentía raro. Él también extrañaba a su mamá, pero definitivamente consideró que Lily "lo echó" de su casa en el mejor momento de ellos. Sirius estaba cansado de intentar animar a James, lo invitó a jugar Quidditch, a beber cervezas de mantequilla o whiskey de fuego. Le invitó a salir por la noche. Pero la gota que colmó la paciencia de Sirius, fue cuando James le contó que no quería salir porque había ido a una fiesta con Lily y su tío y al describirle cómo había sido aquella fiesta a Sirius las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

- Te odio. Podrías haberme invitado...

- Sí claro, sobre todo por lo bien que te llevas con Lily. -Contestó con ironía.

- ¿Le caigo mal?

- No sé, pero me dijo que tú le debías dos.

- Que me las cobre cuándo y cómo quiera. –Dijo sonriente y James arrugó el ceño, pero se le estiró cuando Sirius se carcajeó de su cara agriada.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con su mamá, James intentaba lucir feliz. Ocultaba su cara triste, y la cambiaba por su mejor sonrisa de catálogo de Navidad. Pero Dorea no tenía ni un sólo pelo de tonta, se enojaba con él y James no comprendía el por qué. Fue a media noche cuando bajó a buscar algo para comer que su madre lo increpó.

- ¿Por qué volviste?

- Porque te extrañaba.

- ¡Mentiroso! –Y le pegó un palmetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! –Se quejó y se frotó la zona afectada. – ¡Es verdad! Porque te extrañaba mu… –Y al notar la mirada amenazante de su madre, agregó. –Y porque Lily me dijo que era un desconsiderado y que tenía que venir a verte.

- ¡Aprende de esa chica, mal hijo! –Contestó mirando a James. –¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

James al escuchar la pregunta de su madre, no sabía que contestar. No eran novios, pero Lily lo había besado en los labios al despedirse y en la fiesta, pero eso para él no era nada muy esclarecedor porque de cierta manera, eso era un detalle en la historia de ellos y sin contar que ella lo había expulsado de su casa, según él.

- No sé. –Respondió mirando a su madre, buscando en ella una respuesta a sus miedos y sus temores.

- Dale tiempo, James. Dale tiempo y espacio. Las cosas que están destinadas a ser, serán pese a vientos y mareas. Y las que no, están destinadas al fracaso, no importa el empeño que puedes poner en ellas. –Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla tras intentar dominar su descontrolado cabello. –Ahora, anda a acostarte o a entretener a Sirius, antes de que me vaya a despertar a las cuatro de la madrugada para que lo acompañe a alguna fiesta.

**&&&&&**

Su reloj marcaban las 10:55 de la mañana, y James estaba impaciente. La buscaba con la mirada por todas partes, pero ella no aparecía. De pronto, como un ciego que ve por primera vez, le pareció que el mundo se llenaba de colores: escuchó una carcajada que le resultaba familiar. De nuevo su mirada cruzó todo el andén hasta que dio con tres pares de ojos verde esmeralda, intensos e idénticos. Ian y Alfred caminaban con paso despreocupado, acompañados por Lily que reclamaba casi en susurros a su padre, quien ya no podía contenerse la risa. James y los hombres Evans se saludaron mutuamente con un movimiento de la mano. Sus ojos castaños brillaron detrás de los cristales de sus lentes cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lily y ella le sonrió tímidamente. James, a duras penas, permaneció con su madre y con Sirius, hasta que un silbido, particularmente largo, les indicaba que era la última oportunidad para abordar aquel tren.

Cuando Alfred e Ian Evans, vieron a Lily subir abordar aquella gigantesca maquina roja, ambos se miraron cómplicemente y se despidieron alzando sus brazos hasta que el tren se perdió de su vista. Caminaron juntos hacia el automóvil de Alfred, donde estaba Rose esperándolos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con un pañuelo en la mano y con un cigarrillo en los labios.

Estaba apoyada en el auto y sollozaba hondamente. En un murmullo le preguntó a su marido.

- ¿Ya se fue? –El hombre alto sólo asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó, una vez pegada a ella le acarició los cabellos rojos, idénticos a los de Lily, y en su oído susurró. –Si sé, cariño. A mí también me cuesta dejarla ir.

Ian permanecía con la mirada perdida en la concurrida calle, absorto en el silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido cuando Rose se incorporó hipando y le entregó un trozo de pergamino.

"_Ian:_

_Sólo lo diré una vez, y espero no arrepentirme. Creo que tú podrás hacerlo feliz, cuidarlo y amarlo como yo lo hago. Si no eres capaz, avísame. No tengo ninguna intención en que pase pellejerías, ya sé que vives solo, pero si llegas a encontrar una novia espero que "la demente que se fije en ti" también lo aprecie._

_Si cuando lo vea se queja, te lo quito (espero que eso haya quedado claro)_

_Sólo espero que aceptes quedarte con él, es un gran amigo._

_Ve a casa a buscar a Romeo a casa y sólo dile que siempre estará en mi corazón._

_Besos. (Para él, no para ti.)_

_Lily."_

Ian sonrió abiertamente, mostrando la felicidad que lo embargaba y le dijo a su hermano que esa misma tarde iría por el perro grande, de pelo lanudo y amarillento a la casa de ellos. Alfred lo invitó a subir al vehículo y una vez que arrancó el motor, el padre de Lily le preguntó. - ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas del chico?

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte que opino de él? –Ian pensaba que era el traidor más grande de la tierra, Lily acababa de dejarle su pertenencia más amada en la vida y él revelando información importante.

- Porque ese era el trato. –Dijo serenamente Alfred mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo a su hermano menor. –Tú averiguabas lo que me interesa y yo te doy lo que te ofrecí.

- Buen punto –Acotó Ian encendiendo un fósforo y acordándose del convenio.

- ¿Y?

- Hice todo lo que me dijiste. Los saqué de fiesta, Lily no tomó nada de alcohol, James…uhmm, sería un digno amigo mío, pero pasó olímpicamente la prueba de la _"chica ebria"_. Después fueron a comer por lo que me contó Paul y creo que sólo se besaron una vez. Fue un beso totalmente adolescente, sin manos en lugares donde no debían estar y sin sorpresas…Lo que nunca supe fue por qué estaban enojados entre ellos y tampoco sé si son novios. Pero quédate tranquilo, Alfred, Lily es una buena chica, ni siquiera intentó algo con Dave y todos sabemos que era su ídolo de la infancia…incluso él le ofreció éxtasis y ella no quiso.

- ¡Par de dementes! Las cosas qué le hacen a Lily… ¡Ustedes dos son horribles!, ¿Por qué no le preguntaron a ella? Si se llega a enterar…-Exclamó Rose enfadada.

- No se va a enterar –La tranquilizó Ian. –A menos, que tú le digas.

- Y eso es lo que haré, Alfred. ¡Dame un buen motivo para no contarle lo horrible que es su padre! –Amenazó airada la madre de Lily.

- Eso es fácil. A mi me interesa saber qué pasa con mi hija. Si le pregunto no me contará que le ocurre, porque ni a ti ni a mi nos contó que pasó con Alex…por lo tanto, yo me informo por medios externos y así evito que sufra. No lo hice con el imbécil de Alex, traté de hablarle bien de él para que se enojara y me contara lo que ocurrió entre ellos, pero Lily es demasiado reservada. Por eso no volveré a cometer los mismos errores. Y no tuve más opción que hacer lo mismo que le hice a Petunia.

- Pero... ¡Es horrible! –Alegó su mujer.

- Llámalo como quieras, Rose, pero tú te preocupas por nuestras hijas, y yo me ocupo de ellas. Necesito saber qué hacen, cuáles son sus problemas para darles solución. –Alfred se rascó el cuello, y se quedó pensativo. -¿Y qué opinas de él, Ian? No me has contestado. –Cuestionó a su hermano girando el cuerpo y la mirada hacia él.

- Me gusta más que el otro. ¿Tú qué crees?

- A mi me gusta…

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ian mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo en perfectas argollas.

- Porque dijiste que sería un digno amigo tuyo.

Ian sólo sonrió ante la confesión de su hermano, lanzó la colilla por la ventana y con su ronca voz agregó al ver la radiante cara de su hermano. – ¿Y? ¿De qué te ríes?

- De que todavía funciona el método Evans.

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora más malvada del planeta:** Lo sé, lo sé. Me demoré mil y les dije que se les traería la continuación pronto. Tengo miles de excusas pero me imagino que no les interesan, aún así, quiero que sepan que lo siento mucho. Y por lo mismo no les daré fecha para el próximo capítulo (que espero poder arreglarlo pronto). Mis más sinceras disculpas, de verdad que esto me incomoda tanto que no se lo pueden imaginar.

Tomates, huevos y demás cosas podridas...ya conocen el modo.


	26. Mamá dice que

**Capítulo 25: "Mamá dice que…" **

_**Parte Uno: "Tiempo y Espacio"  
**_

Cuando Lily se subió al tren logró divisar la figura alta y despeinada de James Potter. Desvió la mirada levemente en su dirección y al encontrarse con los ojos petrificados de él sonrió nuevamente de forma tímida.

"_Mierda."  
_

A James no le importó que estuviera Sirius a su lado, que el pasillo aún estuviera congestionado, ni que la amiga de ella, la que miraba desde un extremo del tren, estuviera haciéndole señas para que se encontraran y sentarse juntas. No le importó eso, ni la posible reacción de Lily. Con una velocidad similar a la del primer rayo del amanecer, la idea se anidó en su mente y con la misma premura, rodeó con su brazo la estrecha cintura de Lily, casi empujándola al primer vagón que tuviese a mano y en susurro ronco le dijo al oído.

– Ya que nadie te ha enseñado a despedirte decentemente, te voy a enseñar a saludar.

Lily no tenía idea a qué se refería James porque, concediéndose un momento de sinceridad, desde que sintió su fibroso brazo sosteniéndola, los pensamientos en su cabeza dejaron de fluir, quedándose paralizada. Por eso, cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de James no las comprendió, ella aún no lograba reponerse de la impresión. Y por lo mismo, tampoco pudo hacer más cuando sintió los tibios labios de James moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos.

Otra vez el corazón desbocado, latiendo con tanta intensidad que le daba la sensación que hasta ese momento no había estaba funcionando, esa molesta y agradable punzada bajo el vientre y la rigidez de las piernas. Sus manos se debatieron un segundo: no sabían si posarse en su pecho o perderse entre sus indómitos cabellos. La decisión no fue tan difícil; realmente le gustaba el cosquilleo que los rebeldes cabellos le hacían sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos.

De pronto, uno de sus órganos vitales le reclamó por su integridad y se separó de James abruptamente para poder respirar, sintiendo que cada inhalación no era tan necesaria como volver a tener la boca de él pegada a la suya.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó Lily. Y es que por más necesidades e intensiones que las personas pueden tener, siempre hay una parte de racionalidad, o irracionalidad en este caso, que gobierna. Ella lo llamaba _dignidad._

- Nada, sólo venía a saludar. –Sonrió mostrando esa mueca deslumbrante, que parecía hacer el mundo vibrar. James recogió sus cosas para salir de aquel vagón tan rápido como entró. Lily lo siguió con la mirada, vio como cruzaba la puerta corredera de aquel vagón, alejándose sin volver la mirada hacia ella.

Estaba consternada.

Jamás sabría el acopio de voluntad que requirió ese simple acto por parte de él. Cuando apartó su concentración del lugar por donde James desapareció y volvió la mirada al frente vio a unos confundidos niños de primero sentados en el vagón, la observaban incrédulos, con la boca abierta. Se sonrojó hasta casi adquirir su rostro el mismo tono de sus cabellos e imaginó la risa perversa de Ian, quien seguramente diría que en ese momento estaría igual a un tomate.

Antes de salir de aquel lugar sólo rugió algo similar a _"Ustedes no han visto nada"_.

Lily, mientras se desplazaba por entre medio de los rezagados en busca de algún rostro amable, sentía que las ideas se arremolinaban en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse, pero no lo conseguía. Algo, que en algún momento era muy pequeño y muy similar a la culpa, estaba creciendo. La invadía y la sensación la desconcertaba. No quiso ponerle nombre y consideró que lo mejor era olvidarla, aunque al primer intento notó que era una tarea muy dificultosa.

Encontró a sus amigas y se sentó junto a ellas en silencio, escuchaba como llegaban hasta sus oídos murmullos ininteligibles, porque en su mente se iniciaba una larga película en que todas las escenas estaban vinculadas con James, y de cómo las cosas entre ellos se fueron liando y complicando cada vez más.

- ¿Lily?

- ¡Ah! –Contestó rápidamente, arrancada de sus pensamientos en forma bestial.

- Te estaba contado que Max Graham me fue a ver a mi casa durante las vacaciones, y que me besó...¡Y no me has dicho nada! - Loreen estaba un tanto irritada por la poca atención que recibía de parte de su amiga.

- ¡Qué bueno! –Sonrió sinceramente, pero como no estaba escuchando realmente su ceño se arrugó con fuerza y preguntó - ¿Quién te besó? -Ella ya estaba esperando por respuesta que su insulso tío hubiese conseguido de algún modo una forma de localizar a Loreen y que hubiese llegado hasta ella, completamente sigiloso.

- Max Graham y fue genial. Pero no me ha vuelto a llamar después de eso. –La voz de la chica se volvió ligeramente aguda y entrecortada, y tras un bufido continúo. –¿Tú crees que no le gusto lo suficiente?

- ¡Loreen, no seas boba! Eres grandiosa ¿por qué no le podrías gustar? Apuesto que no te ha llamado de cobarde y que se muere de ganas por verte.

- Pero... –titubeó. –...cuando tú comenzaste a salir con Alex ¿Cuánto pasó antes que te buscara para hablar contigo?

Lily arrugó el ceño, las ideas furiosas se empujaban en su cabeza. _"Es que acaso tengo que pararme en el Everest con un sonorus y gritarle a todo el mundo que no quiero hablar más de Alex, que dejen esa historia dormir en paz.",_ pensó. Y comprendió que para que eso pasara tendría que hacerle un "obliviate" a todos los que la conocían. Más relajada por el entendimiento estiró la frente, y decidió tomarse el tema con más liviandad.

- No se puede comparar Loreen. Alex y yo comenzamos a salir durante el período de clases, nos encontrábamos a cada rato en los pasillos y era bastante estúpido lo que hacíamos, o lo que hacía yo mejor dicho, le decía "hola" como veinte veces al día y él se sonreía. Además él era mayor que yo, no sé si lo ves, pero yo no resultaba tan intimidante, por lo que me imagino que no le era difícil acercarse hasta mí y hablarme de algo. En cambio, tú con Max están en el mismo curso y él sabe que no te encandila.

- Pero sí lo hace. ¡Me siento como una niña de once años cuando me mira!

- Ya, pero eso él no lo sabe…y lo mejor es que no lo sepa por un buen tiempo. –sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé cómo explicarte, Loreen, pero mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que hay algo excitante en la negación. - Lily sintió que hablaba consigo misma en voz alta, y no con su amiga.

El resto de las chicas que permanecían junto a ellas estaban calladas, expectantes a cada palabra de Lily. No la veían así de animada y de comunicativa desde hacia mucho tiempo, meses quizás. Todas, menos Loreen, la observaron detenidamente. Lily aún tenía las mejillas encendidas por el efecto de ese saludo inesperado, los ojos brillantes y acuosos, pero no como si fuera a llorar, sino como si la ansiedad le devorara la mirada. Bajo los ojos analíticos de las chicas de gryffindor se veía más guapa de lo que era normalmente, tenía la piel más perlada y la sonrisa que le curvaba los labios despertaba la envidia en más de alguna de ellas, y en otras, la preocupación.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Qué pasa, Mary?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Sirius Black?

- ¡Ah! –Y sus labios se estiraron aún más, mostrando una sonrisa abierta. –No lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro. –El rostro descompuesto de la chica le avisó a Lily que esa no era una buena respuesta, porque no estaban hablando de la misma persona. –Pero nada importante, lo que ocurrió es que se fue tan pronto como llegó, nunca estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para enojarme con él. –Levantó los ojos y trató de sonreír con sinceridad, el rostro de su compañera se relajó en parte.

El resto del viaje se le pasó relativamente rápido. Hizo en completo silencio la ronda que le correspondía a ella y a Remus por el tren. Se sentía incómoda con él, y trató por todos los medios esquivar su mirada de los ojos ambarinos, y tratando de que ésto no pareciera obvio.

Algo le hacía creer que él era más receptivo que el resto de las personas y no quería compartir las sensaciones extrañas que la embargaban con nadie por el momento. Sabía que su comportamiento no iba a extrañar a Remus, lo había evitado casi todo el curso, y cuando se encontraron en la enfermería algo los volvió a unir, aunque momentáneamente. Tranquila, por no parecer una loca de patio, se mordió la lengua cada vez que le daban ganas de comentar algún detalle o de resolver con él alguna de sus muchas dudas.

Pero sus tripas le jugaron una mala pasada y comenzaron a sonar escandalosamente provocando la risa de Remus y una nueva incomodidad en ella. Su acompañante se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le extendió un caramelo de regaliz. Se sonrieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían y ella se lo comió más por cortesía que por verdadero interés en un caramelo. Más bien tenía ganas de llegar luego al banquete de Hogwarts.

En el camino de vuelta a su compartimiento sintió una cálida mirada posarse en ella, fue una sensación instantánea, de segundos. No se dio vuelta, se imaginaba de dónde venía, pero como todos los pecados vienen acompañados de grandes tentaciones, la vanidad le ganó y la curiosidad revoloteaba en su pecho, agigantándose, mientras sus neuronas exclaman por ver la expresión que tendría su rostro. Lentamente volvió su cabeza en busca de aquellos ojos que la inquietaban. Cuando los vio se dio cuenta de su error. La sonrisa de de James se derritió sólo hacia la derecha, acentuándola más y sus ojos brillaban con seguridad y arrogancia.

Lily se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Ágilmente agitó su cabellera roja y se fue a refugiar en los murmullos de sus amigas.

_"Pero qué socarrón puede llegar a ser"_ Con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, comenzó a analizar uno a uno los inconvenientes y las razones de por qué no podía enamorarse de James Potter.

Iba en la razón # 532 cuando se quedó dormida.

*******

Para James Potter, ese viaje no estaba resultando nada fácil, después de besarla en el primer vagón que se le ocurrió, y tener que dejarla ahí sin ninguna explicación, era algo que lo enloquecía. Pero si eso lo hacía perder la cabeza, el hecho de tener que viajar sólo con sus amigos, y no con ella, era algo que casi no podía resistir.

La ansiedad le recorría las venas, dejando cada parte de su cuerpo tensa y malhumorada. Pero la voz de su madre le llegaba a cada segundo, tanto que parecía perder la razón y sus piernas se removían nerviosas por ir a buscar a Lily.

"_Dale tiempo y espacio" "Dale tiempo y espacio" "tiempo y espacio"_

_¿Qué mierda es tiempo y espacio? Vale, si necesita tiempo, le regalo los minutos entre clases, si necesita espacio la dejo caminar dos pasos adelante de mi."_ –Pero James sabía que a eso no era lo que se refería su mamá.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día?, ¿dos?, vale, ¡una semana!"_ La idea de pensar en siete días evitándola, lo hizo marearse. Más ahora que nunca, más ahora que siempre. Era una muy mala idea la que le había dado su mamá, o una muy buena que le iba costar cada célula de su piel. _"Cómo pretende que me aleje de ella, si acabo de pasar más tiempo con Lily que nunca antes en mi vida"._ _"Estoy seguro si sumamos los segundos, gané más en estas vacaciones que todos mis años en Hogwarts"._

_"Espacio… ¿Qué es darle espacio? ¿No comer con ella?, ¿no mirarla?, ¿no querer besar hasta la tierra que pisa? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué es?!"  
_  
Sirius, sentado al lado de él, lo miró de reojo, sonrió y volvió su vista al frente. Con su voz profunda y aterciopelada preguntó, pareciendo inocente. –¿Cómo te fue con Evans?

James se sintió arrancado de sus pensamientos, casi como quien arranca un árbol milenario sin ninguna consideración con la mano de un gigante. No respondió, sólo observó brevemente a su amigo a través de los cristales de sus lentes y con el rostro inescrutable volvió a posar su inquieta mirada al frente.

Sólo bastó eso para que Sirius comprendiera que le había ido muy mal o muy bien. Pero ¿qué era mal o bien? No conocía los detalles de la no-relación que tenía James con Lily, y tampoco los necesitaba. Suficiente tenía con ver cada poema que componía su amigo con su cara dependiendo del momento.

Sinceramente, no lo comprendía. Jamás había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa que se apoderaba de James, jamás había sido víctima de volverse un idiota de un momento a otro sólo porque una chica entrara en una habitación. Ni tampoco murmuraba nombres por las noches. Sirius estaba seguro que él no hacía eso. Pero también estaba seguro que James era una de las cosas más importantes que él tenía en su vida, era quién le mantenía el vinculo al mundo y quien hacia que su existencia en este universo tuviera algún sentido. Era su mejor amigo, hermano y compañero. Y dolía como mil puñales en el cuerpo no verlo feliz o al menos resignado.

Así que Sirius lanzó la revista, cuya portada tenía a un dúo de chicas muggles en bikini contra el asiento, se irguió y luego bostezó falsamente, acompañando este gesto con un gran estirón. Abandonó el vagón, ignorando la voz aguda de Peter que demandaba por saber dónde iba.

Se desplazó cauto por el pasillo, llegando casi a un extremo del tren y entró raudo en un vagón que tenía las persianas completamente cerradas. Salió con los bolsillos abultados y una sonrisa siniestra atravesando su rostro. Deshizo el camino por el que anduvo y entró de nuevo al vagón de sus amigos.

Todo permanecía igual, James impávido, Remus atrapado en un libro y Peter con la mirada perdida y aburrida.

Sirius vació sus bolsillos y arrojó un caramelo de regaliz a cada uno. James y Peter se lo echaron en la boca automáticamente. Remus la guardó en su bolsillo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente de nuevo, el rostro débil de su amigo acusaba que la pasada transformación aún hacia estragos en su cuerpo, y que como era la costumbre no tenía apetito.

Todo iba bien.

*******

James no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo sabía que ya no estaba Remus con ellos y esa idea lo volvió a sumergir en lo que había estado pensado todo este tiempo, Lily.

Resopló, y al volver a llenar sus pulmones con aire, sintió, como por arte de magia, la brisa dulce de su olor. Levantó los ojos, instintivamente, y descubrió que su amigo Lunático, abría la puerta para entrar de nuevo junto a ellos. Detrás de Lunático pudo percibir la espalda bañada por aquella cabellera roja que parecía teñida por los rayos del sol al morir el día.

En aquel momento James sólo deseaba que ella se volteara, como si aquel simple acto fuera la confirmación de un hecho innegable, como si fuera la aceptación a lo que ella en esa cafetería no quiso decir. Por un segundo, pensó que no se iba a voltear. Pero cuando la cabeza de Lily giró suavemente, ansiando el encuentro con sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su seguridad y aplomo se manifestaron por cada poro de su piel, por donde antes corría la angustia.

Vio como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre, y también como sus ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse. Con un vuelo de su cabellera, desapareció, llegando hasta él las últimas notas de su olor.

*******

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba a oscuras. Esas sábanas frías y tiesas que cubrían su cuerpo no eran las de su cama, no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor.

Descorrió suavemente los blancos doseles: prueba número dos que esa no era su cama porque los doseles de su habitación eran rojos. Y vio dos figuras más allá acostadas, una de ellas respirando acompasadamente y la otra soltando ronquidos a intervalos. Una estaba casi descubierta por completo, revelando un cuerpo largo, la otra figura era sólo un bulto en la oscuridad.

No se sentía mal para estar en la enfermería del colegio, se intentó incorporar de la cama, pero el crujido metálico del catre le advirtió que iba a ocasionar mucho ruido y no deseaba despertar al resto de los ocupantes.

- ¿Lily?

Por un momento creyó que la idea de hacer una lista de los motivos por los cuales no enamorarse de James Potter estaba haciendo estragos en ella, porque a ella le parecía estar escuchando su voz en todas partes. Pero con la repetición de su nombre y un pellizco, que se dio a sí misma en el brazo, comprendió que no era un sueño.

- ¿James? - Su nombre susurrado por la dulce voz de Lily en medio de la oscuridad, fue algo que le erizó los pelos.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- No lo sé, desperté hace unos minutos.

- ¿Quién está más allá?

- Por la manera en que ronca, creo que es Peter.

Lily suprimió una risa. El silencio se abrigó con ellos, desenvolviendo lentamente sus alas, cubriéndolo todo, enmudeciendo sus bocas.

Ninguno estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron callados, estáticos en sus camas e incómodos como nunca. Más Lily que James. A él le bastaba la distracción de observar su silueta recortada por la luz blanquecina de la luna, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de sus tranquilas inhalaciones.

Tragó saliva, para relajar los músculos rígidos de su garganta y sin voltear ni la cabeza ni el cuerpo, sino con la mirada fija en el techo, ella preguntó. –¿Cómo está tu mamá? – Con voz suave y disminuida, casi murmurando.

_"Casi tan enamorada de ti como yo"_ pensó James. –Bien, gracias ¿Y en tu casa cómo están?

- Bien, supongo. A mamá no se le da muy bien eso de que vuelva al colegio. Pero sé que lo supera con los días. ¿De verdad no sabes por qué estamos aquí?

- Puedo imaginar porque estamos acá Peter y yo. Pero no sé por qué tú.

- ¿Por qué Peter y tú?

- No sé, es más frecuente que yo este aquí. Tú nunca estás en la enfermería, nunca, salvo aquella vez que te intoxicaste...bueno, tú sabes, esa vez.

Lily se sonrojó violentamente, pero como estaban a oscuras James no pudo ver aquello.

Pero no recuerdo nada que me haga pasar una noche en la enfermería. Sólo estaba en el vagón del tren con las chicas...

- Yo recuerdo lo mismo, estaba comiendo un caramelo de regaliz y después sólo sentí mucho sueño.

- ¿Caramelo de regaliz? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Arqueó una ceja, y su mirada se giró hacia él, sospechosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Ella sólo lo observó con ojos de gata de media noche. –Sí, Sirius nos dio a todos caramelos de regaliz, lo cual tira por tierra cualquier teoría donde me metas a mi como culpable o a alguno de los chicos. Porque aquí no está Sirius, ni Remus y que yo sepa Sirius no se acercó a ti.

- Remus me dio un caramelo. -acotó antes de susurrar con la voz apretada. -¡Maldito Black! ¡Van tres! Colmó mi paciencia, ya me cansé de él.

James sonrió en medio de la oscuridad. Sirius era una persona que realmente sabía en qué consistía hacer feliz a un amigo.

- ¡No te rías! –Reclamó alzando la voz. –No lo encuentro cómico. –bufó.

- Lo siento, de verdad…pero está vez yo soy tan víctima como tú.

Un sonido prolongado, similar al de un motor viejo llevó a sus oídos. El ruido provenía de la cama de Peter y logró cortar la incipiente discusión.

- Eso no pareció un ronquido. –Comentó Lily, luego ocultó la nariz entre las sábanas y se rio sonoramente.

- Lo sé, y eso que tú no compartes habitación él.

Ese comentario logró que aumentara la risa de Lily, quien poco a poco se fue quedando callada y quieta, anhelaba tanto que el sueño volviera a ella, eso o la inconsciencia. Cualquier cosa para no hablar más con él. Se sentía nerviosa, inquieta. Algo tonta. No se le ocurría un modo de continuar conversando con él y a la vez parecer la chica inteligente que todos consideraban que era. Cerró los ojos y volvió a su tarea de encontrar todos los motivos de por qué no enamorarse de James Potter.

_Razón # 702: "Su sonrisa es más linda que la mía. Mi mamá me dijo que yo tenía que ser la persona guapa en una relación… Sí, Filch me parece lo suficientemente feo, le gano en todo"  
_  
_Razón # 703: "Me hace sentir incómoda, ¿cómo me puede gustar alguien que no me hace sentir bien? Nunca podría estar con él.  
_  
La tarea se le hacía extremadamente dificultosa, no tenía sueño y cada vez sentía más frío. Se convenció que cuando viera a Dumbledore le iba a reclamar por las pocas frazadas que tenían las camas de la enfermería.

En cambio, James estaba intentado definir los dos conceptos más difíciles de su vida. _"Tiempo"_ y _"espacio"_. Cada vez las ideas que evocaban aquellas palabras le parecían absolutamente desmedidas e irracionales.

- ¿Lily?

_Razón # 704: "Me interrumpe cuando estoy pensando. No puedo estar con alguien que me viviría interrumpiendo, yo pienso demasiado"  
_  
- ¿Qué? –Contestó de mala gana.

- ¿Qué entiendes tú por "tiempo y espacio"? –Preguntó, incorporándose en la cama, para ver la expresión de su rostro y no perderse detalle alguno de la reacción de Lily.

- Dos palabras horribles. ¿Por qué? – Contestó, mientras pensaba, _"No es necesario que me venga con ese cuento, yo no necesito estar con él…ni siquiera puedo. Recuerda la razón #1, tonta._

- Por nada en especial, pero... ¿Por qué dos palabras horribles?. -Preguntó. Peter se movió bruscamente en su cama, con intenciones de despertar. Se dió un par de vueltas y volvió a roncar.

- Porque esas son las palabras que siempre se utilizan cuando quieres dejar a alguien, pero no tienes el coraje para hacerlo. "Necesito tiempo" o "necesito espacio" Es un clásico. Pensé que lo sabías y que formaban parte de tu repertorio.

- No, lo sabía ni tampoco está en mi…–Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y agitó vehemente sus cabellos negros. –¿Te las dijeron alguna vez?

- Por supuesto que no… Lo hubiese degollado antes que llegara a pronunciarlas. -Tanto James como Lily sintieron que estaban hablando del tema equivocado, por lo que los dos enmudecieron inmediatamente y desviaron la vista hacia el techo.

Lily sentía con desesperación que no podía dormir, algo no la dejaba, quería dejar de estar consciente que James estaba al lado de ella, mirando cada uno de sus gestos.

- No puedo dormir. –Reveló apesadumbrada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Supongo que hablas demasiado y además hace frío. ¿Y tú, por qué no puedes dormir?

- Supongo que hablas muy poco para que me marees y me dejes atontado. – La miró fijamente. – Además tengo calor. –Agregó sonriente.

Las miradas se cruzaron en medio de las tinieblas. Y ella estaba segura que James pudo ver cómo se ruborizaba cuando pensó, por un breve segundo, cómo compensar aquella situación.  
Pero él, acalló la molesta voz de su madre repitiendo aquella frase, y se levantó de su cama, haciendo retumbar por toda la habitación aquel sonido metálico de la camilla. Peter nuevamente se movió en su lugar para soltar otro largo ronquido.

James llegó hasta la cama de Lily y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se desplazara hacia un lado. Ella se negó rotundamente. No obstante, él replicó en un susurro. –Así solucionamos tú problema y el mío, Lily.

Estaba petrificada en su lugar. Estaba decidido, no volvería a cometer ese "error" nunca más. James Potter y ella en la misma cama era casi una condena al suicidio, según sus cavilaciones.

Entonces, sucedió lo que ella no esperaba. James arrancó con fuerza todas las frazadas y la colcha, luego se las llevó hasta su cama, dejándola totalmente descubierta a Lily. Ni siquiera tenía una triste sábana con la que cubrirse. Ella veía a James acomodar todo lo que le había robado sobre las mantas propias de la camilla que él ocupaba y vio como él se acostó nuevamente, dejandola a ella más congelada que antes.

_Razón # 705 "Es un idiota…pero esa coincide con la razón #12. Es un estúpido."  
_  
Cuando sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, y por mucho que se hiciera un ovillo con su cuerpo, comprendió que había perdido. Que el imbecil de James Potter podía anotarse otra victoria. Con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido se levantó de su cama y al llegar hasta James, lo miró destilando odio por cada poro y con luces azules revoloteando sobre su cuerpo.

El se movió alegremente hacia un lado y le hizo un espacio, luego descorrió las mantas. Una vez que ella se recostó junto a él, se puso como meta no darle jamás la cara. Se acomodó dejando su espalda enfrentándose a los ojos de James. El la abrazó, pasando sólo un brazo por su cintura y le dio un fugaz beso en los cabellos.

- Apágate ya, Lily, pareces un árbol navideño muggle. –Murmuró entre risas.

Las luces se hicieron más intensas por un momento. -¿Qué sabrás tú de navidades muggles? - pero desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando él le contestó.

- No mucho, pero sabría más si tú me enseñaras...

Ambos sonrieron en medio de la noche. Lily se acomodó en la cama y jamás confesaría que el pecho de James rozando su espalda era la sensación más agradable del mundo. Cerró los ojos, intentando quedarse dormida una vez más.

Por su parte James aprisionó con fuerza el cuerpo de Lily, perdió su afilada nariz entre medio de la poblada y olorosa cabellera de ella, y se quedó dormido pensando.  
_  
"Espero que esto sea suficiente tiempo y espacio."_

*******

Con un nuevo ronquido de Peter despertó Lily, pero la débil luz azulosa anunciaba que faltaba poco para el amanecer. Se deslizó suavemente y tomó sólo la colcha de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a James.

Su cama de la enfermería estaba tan helada como la había dejado, pero sabía que era la única opción que tenía para no ganarse una expulsión, o algo peor como una conversación con "no-sé-lo-que-es-privacidad" Dumbledore.

Cuando llevaba diez minutos enrollada entre aquella colcha desordenada y gélida, se sintió la chica más afortunada del planeta al comprobar que Madame Pompfrey ya se estaba levantando y que por cosas de minutos no los habían sorprendido.

*******

En el desayuno, sólo se dedicó a lanzar un par de miradas amenazantes a Sirius Black, que le respondía con su mejor sonrisa burlona. Remus los miraba con precaución, como asustado por la proximidad a un vendaval. James y Peter no aparecían por ningún lado.

- Y...¿Cómo te fue en la enfermería, Lily?

- Oh, no. Cállate, Sirius Black

Las clases transcurrieron tan lentas como siempre, y en cada una de ellas hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad para olvidarse de aquella insoportable sensación de sentirse constantemente observada.  
De modo que Lily Evans se refugió en el lugar donde siempre lo hacía; una mesa de la biblioteca ubicada al lado de una ventana que daba hacia el lago. Era ese el lugar perfecto, preciosa vista y además estaba alejada de los murmullos de los otros estudiantes.

La torre de libros, pergaminos y anotaciones ubicadas en un costado, la escondía de casi todo el resto de los alumnos y ella se sumergió en las tres tareas que ocupaban su mente. Estudiar y hacer los deberes de cada asignatura, buscar un método alternativo para deshacer el encantamiento y dedicarse a la fiesta de los Premios Anuales.

Este último punto la hizo recordar una molesta lechuza que le llegó mientras estaba en su casa. Pero de eso, se ocuparía más tarde.

Acompañada por Loreen, la redacción sobre antídotos estaba casi finalizada y la hubiese terminado de no ser porque en ese momento se sentó junto a ellas Sirius Black. Lily sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensó y como ésta no fue capaz de levantar la cabeza de su pergamino. Ese era el efecto que lograba él en la mayoría de las niñas del colegio. Efecto completamente justificado. Los ojos de Sirius estaban permanentemente sonriendo como si estuvieran conectados con la curva de sus labios, brillaban como dos soles nacientes, derritiendo todo lo que era contemplado por ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

- Nada, sólo vine a hacer la tarea de pociones y como no había ningún rostro amigable, pensé que quizás no les molestaría.

Lily no respondió. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ser cauta. Que el sujeto sentado en aquella mesa era peligroso. Pero las ganas de vengarse se acrecentaban en su ser, la pregunta era cómo hacerlo. Pensó que un buen modo de iniciar la vendetta sería observando su comportamiento y así descubrir qué cosas pudieran afectarles.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que llegara su mayor factor distractor. James Potter.

*******

Cuando Sirius Black le dijo a James que se verían en la biblioteca, él por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma, ya sea para planificarla o concretarla. Pero una broma a final de cuentas. Cruzó el colegio con paso tranquilo, preguntándose dónde y qué estaría haciendo Lily.  
Al entrar a la biblioteca y luego recorrerla en busca de su mejor amigo, se encontró con algo que no tenía presupuestado. Nada más que al darse cuenta dónde estaba sentado Sirius, supo inmediatamente que había una broma, pero la víctima era él.

Se sentó al lado de Sirius, frente a Lily. Aflorando un nuevo pensamiento en su mente.

"_Esto no es ni tiempo, ni espacio. Estoy haciendo todo mal" _Pero desde la noche anterior, la subjetividad de esos conceptos era cada vez mayor para él.

"_Razón #823: Me mira mucho cuando estoy haciendo los deberes y no me deja concentrarme. No puedo estar con alguien que me distraiga tanto"  
_  
James no era capaz de apartar los ojos del rostro oculto de Lily, personalmente creía que mirarla no afectaba mucho al espacio que ella necesitaba.

Se le hacía extraña la situación. Habían tantos cambios en la no-relación que tenía con Lily, pero continuaban siendo dos compañeros; dos forasteros en la vida del otro y casi dos desconocidos. No entendía qué poder tenía ella sobre él, a pesar de los años, a pesar de tanto tiempo, ella continuaba siendo la única persona que recordaba al despertar y al quedarse dormido. En los últimos meses, esa sensación de vértigo que experimentaba al verla se hacia cada vez más honda, más desesperante y asfixiante.

Sólo que ahora él podía dominarla mejor ahora.

Había visto aclararse los cielos a su lado, como morían noches brillantes, pero tan sólo cogerle la mano cuando él quisiera, era algo que no podía hacer. Sólo contemplarla, sólo eso.

Se suponía que algún día ese ahogo se le tenía que pasar, por lo menos eso le había dicho su padre, pero también le había dicho que el amor nace y florece, pero como todo también muere. -_Y si pese al tiempo y a las adversidades ese amor no logra desaparecer, no dejes que se te escurra de los dedos, no seas lo suficientemente idiota, James _-.

¿Cuál era el cambio que tenía con Lily? Sin incluir que ya habían dormido juntos, la gran diferencia que veía era, que el "podría haber sido", ahora se había convertido en un "podría ser". Aunque la había visto dormir algunas veces, él no sabía que había en sus sueños cuando sonreía en medio de la noche, si alguna vez él estaría en ellos, si alguna vez el único sueño de ella sería él y si remotamente, algún día, ambos soñarían lo mismo.

Pese al tiempo, a algunas chicas y a Diggory, James tenía la certidumbre que si pasaban otros cinco años él iba a seguir enamorado de ella. La única gran diferencia en su no- relación con Lily, era que aquel "podría ser" es "ahora", se dijo a sí mismo.

Lily, por su parte, intentaba regular el termostato de su cuerpo. Quería que de una vez por todas sus mejillas dejaran de concentrar su sangre. Era sofocante estar sentada frente a James y con tantos espectadores. Quizás si hubiesen estado solos no le molestaría tanto, quizás hasta podrían conversar sobre algo, pero con Sirius observando cada uno de sus gestos y señales, se le hacía horrible llegar a entablar una charla normal. Loreen no se daba cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba Lily porque ella estaba tan o más a disgusto por la presencia encandilante de Sirius Black.

- Loreen, ¿Tienes un minuto? –La voz dudosa de Max Graham rompió el silencio.

- Sí. –Contestó rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para Lily, quién le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa para darle una señal a su amiga. Loreen con la voz menos temblorosa, preguntó. –¿Para qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

Los ojos de Lily se cruzaron con los de su amiga, ambos brillantes y sonrientes.

- Está bien. –Loreen se levantó, tomó sus cosas y, a modo de despedida, le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

Y ahí comenzó el infierno personal de Lily Evans. Dos personas totalmente distintas a sus usuales amigos estaban acompañándola en su mesa de la biblioteca.

James no tardó en repetir la acción de Lily; pegarle una suave patada por debajo de la mesa a Sirius. Sin embargo éste no se dio por aludido. Levantó los ojos y miró detenidamente a la chica que no tardó en sentirse analizada una vez más.

- ¿Qué miras, Sirius?

- Nada. Sólo me preguntó por qué la gente le pega por debajo de la mesa a sus amigos.

Lily se sonrojó un momento y contestó. –Ese problema no es tuyo. Es mío y de Loreen.

- No lo digo por ustedes precisamente... –Levantó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando solos a Lily y James.

Y ambos se apretaron en sus respectivos puestos, se miraron vagamente y cuando sus pupilas se encontraron se sonrieron, sintiéndose torpes e imbéciles.

- ¿Tu amiga esta saliendo con Graham? –No le interesaba en absoluto, sólo le parecía una excelente oportunidad para entablar una conversación distante y prudente con ella.

- Creo que sí. –Alzó los ojos hasta él y comenzó a jugar con la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- Pobre Ian. –Sonrió.

- A ése ni me lo nombres –Dijo con tono amargo mientras dejaba la pluma sobre el pergamino.

- ¿Por qué? –Notó cómo los ojos de Lily comenzaron a divagar por la biblioteca, cómo se movió su garganta al tragar y cómo entrelazó los dedos antes de suspirar y contestar.

- Porque le regalé a Romeo y ni siquiera me ha escrito para saber cómo está. Se lo regalé a él porque no quería perder el contacto con mi perro... pero veo que es lo mismo que lo tenga Alex.  
-James no sabía que contestar, se moría por seguir preguntado, pero las palabras _"tiempo y espacio"_ se lo impedían. Dudaba si eso era una buena o mala noticia. Sin embargo no tuvo la necesidad de seguir debatiéndose, porque Lily continuó. - Y no quería que Alex tuviera a mi perro, porque mientras menos cosas nos unan mejor, no quiero sentirme manipulada y creo que con Romeo trataba de hacer eso. Bueno... –frunció el ceño. –...tú también leíste la última de sus cartas y esa sensación fue la que me dio ¿Qué crees tú?

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus oídos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y que efectivamente Lily le estaba preguntando su opinión respecto a la última carta de Diggory, comprobó que no sabía que responder, quería dar la respuesta precisa, pero también quería ser sincero. Si decía que la estaba manipulando ella podría pensar que estaba celoso y que hablaba inspirado por la rabia. Y si decía que no la estaba manipulando, ella podía pensar que había malinterpretando a su "adorado" Alex y correr a sus brazos. Resopló antes de contestar –Yo creo que no te estaba manipulando, pero si se trataba de aprovechar del cariño que los dos le tienen al perro. ¿No se enojó por qué lo regalaste?

- No sabe –Se sonrió Lily. –Además el perro es mío y es mi problema lo que hago con él…aunque si llega a saber que lo tiene Ian. –Ensanchó la sonrisa. –Pero eso es algo que nunca sabrá.

- ¿Nunca? –Su voz, sin querer, sonaba ansiosa.

- No, nunca. –Un mechón de su cabello rojizo, que caía rebelde sobre su cara, fue llevado detrás de su oreja por la mano de James. –Kate no se lo dirá y supongo que, con un poco de suerte, lo veré una vez más en mi vida solamente.

La idea le retorció las tripas, sus manos se tensaron sobre sus muslos y los nudillos de los dedos adquirieron un tono blanquecino por la fuerza con que cerraba los puños. Unas pequeñas luces azules y amarillas giraban alrededor de él.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que estábamos conversando en la hamaca de tu casa? –No podía decirlo directamente, la sola idea de imaginarse a Lily, su Lily, en la misma cama que el "idiota de Diggory" le provocaba mareos y una sensación amarga invadía su boca.

- No, no es eso. –suspiró. –O al menos eso espero, letrero de neón. –se rió de él. –Me refiero a la fiesta de los Premios Anuales.

- Lily. –No entendía por qué no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, el eco de tiempo y espacio ya poco le importaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su boca ya lo había soltado. – ¿Qué vas a hacer con Diggory? O sea... –se interrumpió avergonzado. –...me refiero a qué vas a hacer con ese hechizo

La cara de Lily se tornó violentamente de un color similar al de los fantasmas. Luego sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

- No lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. –James al notar los ojos de ella encontrarse con los suyos, y verificar que ambos se analizaban, sintió que había nacido una costumbre de miradas cómplices que él ya amaba. –Supongo que buscar una alternativa, no tengo urgencia.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo haces? –James definitivamente no podía con sus dudas.

- Es un hechizo vinculante, James. Lo que quiere decir que técnicamente estoy obligada a cumplir lo que pactamos. Y si no lo cumplo tendré una sanción, la cual lamentablemente no es Azkabán.

- ¿Cuál sanción? –Su voz sonaba sumamente anhelante, pero la causa no era su personalidad atrolondrada, sino que fue el timbre utilizado por ella, tan fingidamente desinteresado que revelaba con toda claridad que algo quería ocultar.

- Son distintas. –dudó un segundo, luego, respiró con resignación. –La de Alex es que si no cumple lo pactado –se carcajeó olvidando que estaba en la biblioteca y bajó la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban recriminatoriamente. –quedará calvo por partes y se volverá anciano antes de tiempo.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?

- A mi. –Contestó con la risa atravesada aún en su garganta, pero ésta se detuvo inmediatamente y dio paso a la rigidez de su mandíbula cuando escuchó la siguiente pregunta de James. –¿Y cuál es la sanción que te toca a ti?

- No puedo salir con alguien sin que antes se rompa el hechizo.

- ¿O...qué pasará? – La rabia burbujeaba en sus venas, sentía la cara rígida y las mandíbulas apretadas. Probablemente tenía también las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. No necesitaba preguntar a quién se le había ocurrido esa sanción.

- O estará condenada al fracaso antes de nacer. Es decir, puedo salir con alguien pero jamás llegará a buen puerto.

_"Razón # 4: No puedes enamorarte de James Potter, porque lo de nosotros nunca será y…no quiero sufrir más." _recordó mentalmente._  
_

"Ja...Qué forma de garantizarse el tiempo y el espacio, maldito idiota"

_**  
Parte dos: "Si una señorita dice no, quiere decir tal vez. Si una señorita dice tal vez, quiere decir sí. Si una señorita dice sí, entonces no es una señorita"**_

Una vez, no recuerda con exactitud, escuchó una discusión entre sus padres y su tío Ian. Pocas veces había ese tipo de confrontaciones en la casa de los Evans. Sus padres por lo general mantenían una relación cercana y amistosa. De cierta forma sentía una suerte de envidia y de admiración por el matrimonio de sus padres, soñaba tener algo igual con la persona que se casara.

Sus padres aún parecían novios, cuando se besaban en las mañanas antes de ir cada uno a su trabajo, cuando discutían en qué iba a consistir la cena de los domingos o cuando se quedaban dormidos en el sofá, uno apoyando la cabeza sobre el otro, frente a la chimenea de la luminosa sala de estar, cada uno con una sección del periódico sobre su cuerpo.

Eso era algo que alguna vez creyó tener. Con Alex lo pasaba bien, no podía negarlo, los días era tranquilos y serenos colgada de su mano. Sin embargo, tarde descubrió que tranquilo y sereno no le era suficiente. Fue cuando James la besó en aquella extraña sala, la primera vez que comprendió que no le bastaban esas dos palabras.

Tranquila y serena es una tortuga, tranquilo y sereno es un carrusel que de tantas vueltas te marea, así era su relación con Alex. Un carrusel que giraba tan lento que no sabía si se movía o no.

Pero no fue hasta que sintió calarse hondo, en cada una de sus células, la adrenalina que generaba "la montaña rusa James Potter" para saber que no se imaginaba su vida montada en un carrusel, no quería que sus domingos fueran ir al parque a beber sangría como en la canción de Lou Reed o una mascota linda y peculiar que miras una vez al día durante el corto periodo que no está hibernando.

La aceptación duele, entendía ahora por qué su madre le había dicho que gozara de la negación. Porque dolía sentir su mirada inquietante y segura sobre ella, y comprender que ese simple hecho la hacia feliz. Dolía saberse memorizando cada uno de sus gestos cuando respondía una prueba, desde como tomaba la pluma, hasta como llevaba esa mano a su cabello para revolvérselo y sobre todo dolía encontrarse ansiando que cruzaran sus miradas para que él le guiñara un ojo.

No entendía el por qué, pero sabía que una grieta nacía en su pecho haciéndose a cada instante más y más profunda. Le inundaba la sangre que escapaba de esa abertura, se le iba a las mejillas cuando escuchaba su ronca voz, y le faltaba en las piernas cuando él se le acercaba.

Y lo que más dolía eran las noches, largas, oscuras y frías. Sin lunas, ni estrellas, sin nubes pasajeras. Completamente solitarias.

Torturas le daba su cerebro al repasar una y mil veces, en clases de Historia de la Magia cuando el profesor Binns hablaba sobre la revolución de los duendes del año 1624, cada estremecimiento que experimentó en su cama compartida con James. Flagelos que soportaba estoicamente cada vez que se cruzaba con él y le regalaba una sonrisa pasajera, cuando se sentaba al lado de ella en el Gran Comedor y "sin querer" le rozaba los dedos de las manos al coger el servicio para comer. Martirios que se tragaba sin decirle una palabra a alguien, cuando James la arrinconaba contra alguna pared de un pasillo vacío y la besaba intensamente, para marcharse sin decir una palabra, como si estuviese arrepentido. Tal como lo había hecho en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Lo que nunca sabría, es que él se alejaba mascullando dos palabras.

Lo que fue alguna vez una herida en el paladar, que se repasa continuamente con la lengua, se transformó en esa misma herida pero con la boca permanentemente inundada en jugo de limón.  
Ardía, escocía y quemaba tener que buscar todas las noches y memorizar razones por las cuales no enamorarse de James Potter, cuando sabía que era una tarea inútil.

Y picaba aun más, saber que lo que "podría ser" no será jamás.  
Porque por muy anhelante que sintiera su corazón, ella jamás le diría que sí a la pregunta que giraba entre los dos, sin necesidad de ser formulada.

Simplemente no podía.

No podía porque no era una puta que se vendía a cambio del mejor postor. Ella no se acostaría de nuevo con Alex Diggory a cambio de su libertad, aunque eso la hiciera sentirse una esclava, eso no lo iba a tranzar.

_¿Por qué no?_ –Una voz molesta, que le hablaba cuando cruzaba sola los pasillos, siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. Y no esperaba respuesta para continuar. –Te acostaste con Potter sin amarlo ¿Por qué no te puedes acostar con Alex una sola vez más?

No sabía qué contestar a aquel repiqueteo irónico que chillaba en su cabeza, y sabía que en parte tenía razón. La única explicación que sostenía para justificar su postura era que cuando se acostó la primera vez con James dos palabras cruzaban su mente –ebriedad y despecho-.

La segunda vez que lo hizo tenía otras dos conceptos que explicaban la situación. –necesidad (de que se quedara callado) y dejarse llevar- Y las palabras que explicaban la tercera vez, eran las que no le permitían deshacerse de aquel modo de su "divino y espectacular hechizo de magia muy avanzada". La sola idea de pensarse en una cama, deslizando sus piernas entre las sábanas para obtener un "beneficio" la hacia marearse y correr al baño para vomitar.

La discusión que escuchó de sus padres con Ian, se trataba de la critica a una chica con la él había salido un tiempo. Alfred consideraba que su hermano no debía sufrir por alguien que era lo suficientemente avezada para decirle que lo único que esperaba de él era que diera el tiro en la cama y que no le hablara de matrimonio. Alfred consideraba que no era lo suficientemente señorita en su comportamiento. Alfred relacionó esa vivencia de su hermano a una frase que le escuchó a su madre, la abuela de Lily. La frase rezaba "Si una señorita dice no, quiere decir tal vez. Si una señorita dice tal vez, quiere decir sí. Si una señorita dice sí, entonces no es una señorita". Y él creía que aquella chica gritaba SI a los cuatro vientos.

Lily recuerda como su madre frunció el ceño.

Cuando Lily caminaba con rumbo a la oficina del Director, lo que menos la alteraba era confesar el error que cometió al no localizar a tiempo a Tom Riddle y que éste le había mandado una lechuza recriminándole aquella falencia. Por la manera habitual de comportarse Albus Dumbledore sabía que ese sería sólo un detalle que repercutiría en la distribución de las mesas, considerar un plato más y un par de cubiertos.

Si murmuró con voz temblorosa la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina era porque no quería que le leyera sin ningún pudor, ni cargo de conciencia, el hervidero de fauna que tenía en su cabeza. Aunque a ratos dudaba que necesitara de eso, con la expresión que tenía pintado el rostro era suficiente para alguien tan inteligente y "guapo" como él pudiera saber que estaba pasando.

Tocó la puerta con los dedos encapsulados en la mano. Y esperó hasta que la voz de su profesor le indicará que podía pasar.

Se saludaron con sendas sonrisas y Lily comprobó que el Director había pasado las vacaciones de Semana Santa comiendo mariscos confitados en alguna playa; el bronceado de su rostro lo delataba.

- Señorita Evans ¿qué le trae por acá?

- Hubo tres personas que se me hizo imposible localizar para la fiesta de los premios anuales. Los nombres de dichas personas son Sara y Nicolás Flamel y Tom Riddle, no sé si los conoce. -Albus Dumbledore, sólo miró a la chica por encima de sus lentes con forma de media luna, ninguna otra señal en su rostro expresó que los nombres que acababa de mencionar fueran importantes. -No pude encontrar a los señores Flamel porque no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, pero nunca encontré su partida de defunción, y todas las lechuzas que envié me fueron devueltas. Y el Señor Riddle nunca localicé su dirección y las lechuzas tampoco.

- Por Nicolas y su esposa, no te preocupes, Lily. Yo me contactaré personalmente con ellos y probablemente ya sabrán de la fiesta. Por el señor Riddle no hay que preocuparse, de momento. No creo que esté interesado en venir a este evento.

- Pues... -titubeó Lily. –...creo que se equivoca, profesor. Me envió una lechuza diciendo que sí iba a venir y estaba un tanto molesto conmigo por no invitarlo.

Lily sólo vio cómo el Director juntaba las manos y las apegaba a su torcida nariz, en un gesto pensativo.

- Entonces, eso supone trabajo extra, Lily.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? No creo que para los elfos sea gran problema preparar un plato más.

- No es ese el punto. El punto es que la fiesta no podrá ser aquí en el castillo.

- De hecho Dorea y yo habíamos pensado hacerla en los terrenos, a la orilla del lago…

- No Lily, ni aquí ni en los terrenos del colegio.

- ¿Por qué, profesor?

- Porque ese hombre, Tom Riddle, es Lord Voldemort.

Sintió que la piel se le transformó en gelatina, que el corazón se le detuvo y agradeció estar sentada en una cómoda butaca.

Lord Voldemort se había dignado a enviarle una lechuza a su casa para reclamarle el hecho de no invitarlo a la fiesta de Premios Anuales. Lord Voldemort, un hombre extremadamente poderoso, que pretendía construir un nuevo mundo entre los magos, donde sólo habría lugar para aquellos que pertenecían a antiguas familia, aquellos denominados "sangre pura". Grupo dentro del cual ella no clasificaba.

No le salía la voz, y sólo conseguía respirar porque era un movimiento mecánico.

En pocos segundos su mente se despejó y pudo articular. –Profesor, entonces ¿por qué no se cancela la fiesta? –Le parecía algo sumamente lógico, una idea brillante.

- No. –La respuesta de su profesor no fue agresiva ni intempestiva, si no que muy calmada y casi como si fuera lo obvio. Antes que pudiera volver a preguntar, él continuó. –No puede detenerse el mundo porque él quiere asistir a ésta fiesta, no puedes dejar de tener una vida porque él existe, no se puede huir de los problemas, Lily. - Se levantó de su silla, y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Con la mirada perdida en el exterior continuó. - La fiesta se celebrará en Hogsmeade, no quiero que él tenga contacto con los alumnos. Llevaremos todo hasta allá, y como tú y Dorea habían pensado en los terrenos del castillo, la haremos en el zona del otro borde del lago. Y sentaremos a Tom con gente de ascendencia mágica pero que no comparta su pensamiento. Voldemort aprecia demasiado la sangre pura para atreverse a hacer algo contra ellos, no en público al menos, donde escandalizaría a la mayoría de los invitados. –Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, y no con la muchacha pelirroja que tenía sentada frente a su escritorio.

Lily sólo asintió. Para buscar a Voldemort una buena ubicación le pediría ayuda a Kate o a Dorea, ambas sabrían decirles con precisión quienes eran las personas indicadas.

Desmenuzó con el Director el resto de los detalles de aquella fiesta, que si bien antes le parecía un castigo demasiado injusto, ahora le parecía que le ejecutaban una tortura, que se hizo real cuando el Director le comunicó que ella también debía asistir.

Lista para marcharse a dormir, y descansar un poco antes del inicio de los exámenes, el Director le dijo a modo de despedida.

- Sí vale la pena sacrificar ciertas cosas, no lo dudes, Lily. Sólo recuerda que en tu corazón hay un móvil totalmente noble, y comprensible.

No le dijo nada, no sabía si estaba hablando de la fiesta de los Premios Anuales o de otra cosa. Se marchó tras dibujar una sonrisa triste al "más guapo, sexy e inteligente" de la gente adulta de Hogwarts, y enfiló con rumbo a su dormitorio.

Una vez encerrada entre sus doseles, volvió a recordar la discusión que tenían sus padres con Ian. Si la chica con la que salía Ian la estaban cuestionando, era porque a su padre le parecía poco menos que una puta, y eso no era gratuito. Era la consecuencia de los pensamientos anidados por su abuela, quien siempre había pensado que las chicas sólo debían limitarse a sonreír y estar siempre dispuestas y amables ante los requerimientos de la gente.

Las ideas de su abuela fueron el principal motivo del por qué sus padres se habían casado a escondidas. Rose no encajaba en los conceptos que tenía la señora Evans como mujer idónea para su hijo. Con el tiempo y la llegada de Petunia, esa situación fue variando, mas no algunas ideas sembradas en lo más profundo de la cabeza de Alfred.

En cambio, su madre tenía un pensamiento totalmente distinto. Creía que los "sí" de las mujeres eran tan válidos como los "si" de cualquier hombre. Y eso se extendía a todo el resto de las palabras que componían un lenguaje. No estaba de acuerdo con lo de sonreír y otorgar. No estaba de acuerdo con las mentiras blancas ni las piadosas. No creía en nada que no fuera la verdad.

Por lo tanto cuando escuchó a su marido decir. –Si una señorita dice no, quiere decir tal vez, si una señorita dice tal vez, quiere decir si. Si una señorita dice si, entonces no es una señorita.", arrugó el ceño e inhaló profundamente para mantener la calma. Que una chica sólo quisiera sexo era tan válido como en un hombre. Y que una chica se lo dejara claro desde un comienzo al sujeto, era sumamente valorable a sus ojos.

Con el rostro apacible que siempre lucía, pero las aletas de la nariz levemente dilatadas contestó. –Si una señorita dice no, quiere decir no, pero si quiso decir otra cosa, se llama mentirosa. -Miró fijamente a su marido y continuó. –Si una señorita dice tal vez, significa tal vez, pero si quiso decir otra cosa es una insegura y cobarde, que no tiene el coraje suficiente para hacerse responsable de su decisión. –respiró pausadamente. –Si una señorita dice si, y quiere decir que si, es una persona sincera. Pero si dice "sí" sólo por ser complaciente es una mojigata que no rescatará nada bueno en su vida.

Lily recordó también con la elegancia que afirmó su madre la copa, bebiendo de ella a sorbos pausados y como se dedicó el resto de la tarde a mirar la lluvia caer por la ventana, mientras su sorprendido padre la miraba maravillado y con cara de enamorado e Ian sonreía con las palabras de Rose aún volando por la sala.

Lily estaba segura que no quería que su mamá la considerara una mentirosa, insegura, cobarde y mojigata condescendiente.

No en vano su madre había luchado toda su vida para que sus hijas no fueran de las que sonríen, ponen cara de ser muy feliz y otorgan a cada quien lo que quiere. Les había enseñado que lo que no les gusta simplemente no les gusta y no temer decirlo. A no discriminar, no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, a sentirse coquetas y seguras de lo que había en su cabeza y en su corazón.

También les había dicho millones de veces, que lo peor que podían hacer era rendirse sin dar una batalla y que el límite era el cielo para sus sueños.

Su abuela opinaba que esas eran ideas de pajarito que llenaban de aire la cabeza de Petunia y Lily. Y por eso cuando supo que Petunia se iba a casar, les otorgó inmediatamente su bendición. Rose dio su opinión en reserva a su hija y como siempre respeto la decisión.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre a Lily siempre le parecían cantos de esperanza y de ensoñación que viajaban en su mente y siempre la hacían sentirse que decepcionaba un tanto su actitud, imaginando qué pensaría su madre si viera que su hija no era capaz de asumir sus sentimientos, de tomar una decisión y de encarar la vida con la frente en alto.

Sabía que sí quería descubrir que era tener la sensación de adrenalina a cada instante del día, y con la certidumbre de no condenarse al fracaso, tenía que asumir los costos y reabrir viejas heridas.

La voz que chillaba irónica en su cabeza gritó más alto al sentir que ganó la batalla. Tendría que verse las caras sólo una vez más con Alex Diggory, y tratar de que esa fuera la última. Y lo peor de todo, era utilizar a alguien más para sus fines egoístas. Dudaba si él estaría de acuerdo con el tema, y si no lo estaba ¿qué haría?

¿Lo llevaría engañado a una cama? Si antes el asunto le parecía feo y complicado, ahora le parecía peor.

Y a pesar de que el pánico le recorría el cuerpo, sabía que eso sería cuando conociera al mago que no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena por no tener "aquella sangre". Sería para la fiesta de los Premios Anuales la oportunidad para estar con Alex por última vez.

Con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y lloró amargamente hasta conciliar el sueño, al otro día tendría su examen de aparición y entendía que debía tratar de descansar y levantarse repuesta, pero no conseguía consolarse.

Loreen se quedó dormida escuchando los sollozos de su amiga.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Creo que no me demoré tanto. Y sé que nadie me dará globos porque siempre me demoro eones en traer un capítulo, pero me da una lata enorme revisarlos y hacerles las modificaciones. No se lo paso a otra persona por la sencilla razón que no sé si todas las escenas se quedan tal cual como las publiqué la primera vez. A veces hay pequeñas cosas que varían y creo que eso no podría hacerlo nadie con la misma intención que yo. Ojo, que no estoy diciendo que no lo puedan hacer mejor -que de eso estoy segurísima- sino que este fic se transformaría en otro.

Creo que es el día de darle gracias a Santa Isa, que sin ella y su ayuda nadie estaría leyendo su historia. Isa, donde sea que estés, muchas gracias! A Marcela y Guadale, las representantes (más agujas) de la vieja escuela. Son grandes, las dos.

Y gracias a Shey por tu review y tu apoyo incondicional.

Besos para todos!


	27. Infieles

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio. Ni James Potter tampoco, menos aún Lily Evans. Esos dos se pertenecen mutuamente aunque a ella no le guste mucho admitirlo.**  
**

**Notas:** Siento la tardanza. La vida real es una cosa mala que últimamente me absorve mucho. Lo siento. Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Marcela (que la quiero mucho) y para BitchyJelly que no sé que haría sin ella. También para Ivenus, que no sé donde andará, pero donde quiera que esté, espero que todo vaya OK.

* * *

**&&&&&  
**

**Capítulo 26: "Infieles"**

**&&&&&**

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- Alex, su bisnieto. Se lo he dicho más de veinte veces ya.

- ¡Mentira! –Exclamó una ronca voz femenina, luego la mujer elevó la varita y la enterró cerca del mentón del muchacho –. Si fueras mi bisnieto no estarías aquí, no suelen visitarme mucho. –Lloriqueó una mujer extremadamente anciana.

- Me canso de repetirle que sí soy su bisnieto. ¿Va a dejarme entrar?

- ¡No, por ningún motivo!

- Pero, bisabuela... –Todas las protestas fueron calladas cuando la señora le cerró una polvorienta y antigua puerta de madera en el rostro. Escuchó los gritos de ella que provenían del interior de la casa, exclamando. – Dejame tranquila, chiquillo malintencionado ¡Aurores! ¡Auxilio, Aurores! ¡Alguien me quiere matar!

Alex se sentó en la escalinata de la gran puerta y pensó que ya lo intentaría nuevamente. Quizás en una hora más la anciana le creería por fin que él era efectivamente Alex Diggory, su bisnieto. Resopló y dejó a un lado una caja destrozada que en su interior guardaba unos desarmados pasteles de calabaza que ella le lanzó por la cabeza, alegando que estaban envenenados.

Las gotas de una fina lluvia que caía invadían su rostro, y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se dio cuenta que estaba odiando más que en toda su vida la ciudad que se proyectaba antes sus ojos.

"_Brujas, ¿Hay algo peor que esta ciudad? "_

**&&&&&**

Y los brazos tostados que se fundían al borde de sus caderas le quemaban. Cerró los ojos violentamente y dejó de respirar cuando sintió la piel caliente de él golpear la suya. El olor de su pelo, aquel aroma que había sido su favorito por mucho tiempo perforaba su nariz densamente, hasta marearla.

¿Eran necesarios los besos en el cuello? A ella le parecía que no. Tampoco consideraba forzoso que acariciara con tanto celo la curva de sus pechos. Pero por toda protesta ella sólo apretaba fuertemente la varita que estaba atrapada entre sus dedos.  
Apretó los dientes dejando entre ellos un pliegue de su labio superior. La presión que aplicó con sus mandíbulas hizo que aquel trozo de piel se floreciera en sangre cuando sintió como se alejaba de sus muslos su ropa interior. Dos manos ciegas separaban sus temblorosas rodillas, enviando cada una tan lejos de la otra como si fuesen enemigas eternas. No nacía un río en sus entrañas, como si siempre hubiesen sido un trozo de desierto, completamente seco.  
El palpitar de su corazón marcaba el ritmo de lo ocurría sobre su cuerpo, mientras la tela de su túnica bailaba descompasadamente sobre su vientre casi desnudo.

Uno, dos, tres. Sentía la respiración agitada de él caer sobre sus cabellos desordenados. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Sus costillas se amoldaban al peso que reposaba sobre ella mientras él buscaba el nacimiento de sus piernas. Siete, ocho. Y el espacio deseado fue encontrado e invadido por una rígida piel ajena.

- ¡No! –Un grito ahogado escapó de sus pulmones perforando los oídos de sus dormidas compañeras de habitación. -¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

- ¡Lily, despierta! ¡Despierta!

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo! –Se contorsionaba entre las enredadas sábanas sin lograr despegar sus párpados.

- Lily, tranquila. Sólo era una pesadilla. Respira y trata de calmarte. –Loreen acariciaba los cabellos de Lily que se le pegaban en las sienes traspiradas.

- Es que era tan real, tan real...

- No lo cuentes sin comer o se hará realidad. –Murmuró Mary, casi dormida de nuevo.

- No le digas eso. Además es mala suerte ser supersticiosa. ¿Lily, qué es lo que no querías hacer?

- No…no me acuerdo –Mintió, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

- Quizás son los exámenes, estás nerviosa y cansada. Trata de dormir un poco más. Te traeré agua.

Se suponía que en dos días todo acababa, en dos días no tendría aquellas angustias apretando su pecho y haciéndola marear. Cuarenta y ocho horas era todo lo que se pedía. _"Sólo un poco más, Lily, sólo un poco"_ Se repetía a sí misma aquella frase prácticamente todo el día.

No le había resultado nada fácil esquivar a James en los pasillos, utilizar a su amiga Loreen y a su reciente novio para que él no pudiera abordarla. Tampoco le había sido sencillo obligarse a estudiar y tratar de dar sus mejores exámenes con la cabeza perdida en cualquier zona de la dimensión Potter, y con el gran detalle -y carga- que cada examen que daba requería del máximo de su concentración.

Cuando se presentó a dar su examen de aparición, sólo pensaba en la manera de desaparecer definitivamente del mundo y no tener que hacer las cosas tan atroces que sabía que debía hacer.  
Pero también entendía (y se consolaba con ello) que valía la pena intentarlo. Con ese pensamiento anidado en su mente, trató de que su vida estudiantil no se viera mermada, logrando una aparición impecable en Hogsmeade el día de su examen.

Después de obtener su licencia no se fue a celebrar con Loreen y el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts, sino que se fue a reunir con Kate y Dorea en un restaurante que su ex suegra se moría por conocer, y para así comenzar a celebrar el término de su castigo más tedioso y raro.

Cuando entró al recinto y las vio conversando y riendo animadamente, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias del resto de los clientes, sonrió pensando en lo irónica que era su vida.

"_Esto es casi salir a comer con Alex y James" _

Se sentó junto a ellas y Kate no tardó ni dos segundos en echársele al cuello y cubrirla con un abrazo cariñoso.

- ¡Estás demasiado delgada! –Le reprochó tras mirarla detenidamente. Y lo peor es que Lily sabía que era cierto, últimamente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para sucumbir ante el reino del azúcar.

- Estoy igual. –Mintió. También sabía que si le daba cuerda a Kate estaría toda la hora de almuerzo obligándola a comerse todo lo que ofrecían en ese lugar.

- ¡Mentira! Y espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con alguna dieta estúpida para perder peso porque antes estabas bien. Si estás intentando cuidar tu figura exageradamente te puedo internar en la fábrica de Willy Wonka –Y ensanchando sus labios, sonrío.

- Willy Wonka no existe, es sólo un personaje de ficción muggle –Replicó sin mucho ánimo la chica.

- Sí existe, vive en el número 8 de Lanney Park en Londres y somos amigos desde los 15 años. ¿No te había comentado que lo conozco?

- No, nunca lo mencionaste.

- Lo siento, creo que lo olvidé. Es que después que me intentó besar a la fuerza cuando teníamos 16 años lo borré de mi mente.

La risa de Lily y Dorea fue interrumpida por la llegada de un joven hasta ellas, era un chico guapo, alto, de rostro amable, ojos y cabellos oscuros adornados con unas pestañas insondablemente largas.

- Disculpen. Aquí tienen la carta –Dijo con su voz de locutor radial FM y le extendió un trozo de pergamino adornado con letras doradas a cada unar – _Cualquier _cosa que necesiten me avisan.

Cuando el chico se alejó lo suficiente de la mesa Kate con voz de niña melosa susurró. - Yo creo que voy a ordenar uno como él, hace mucho que no...

- ¡Kate! –Interrumpió Dorea

- ¿Qué? ¡Estaré separada, pero no muerta! Además es normal que uno tenga _necesidades_ y él dijo "cualquier cosa que necesiten…"

- Sí, pero… –Contestó Dorea mirando rápidamente por sobre la cabeza del resto para mirar si aquel apuesto joven estaba cerca.

- No me vengas con el cuento que él podría ser mi hijo. –Kate arrugó el ceño mientras hacia un puchero. –Estoy segura que Alex es menor.

- No te iba a decir eso…Te iba a decir que el chico no está en la carta y por lo que vi, él quiere ayudar con sus _necesidades_ a otra persona. –Giró sus ojos hasta Lily cuando terminó de hablar.

- ¡Qué injusto! –Se quejó la ex-señora Diggory –Lily es joven y guapa, puede tener al que quiera.

- Te lo regalo, no es mi tipo –confirmó la chica tras dar un segundo vistazo rápido en dirección al mozo, y pensando en que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le buscaran cita o un novio.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo? –Preguntó Dorea mientras la miraba intensamente, intentado desnudar el secreto que se arrullaba en sus párpados.

- Yo sé – Kate se sonrió. – A Lily le gusta Sirius Black.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! –Interrogó Lily desviando sus ojos hacia la mujer. – ¡No me gusta Sirius Black!

Kate escondió su rostro, avergonzado, tras la carta. Luego de unos segundos dijo – Lo siento, no debí decir nada.

- ¿Alex te dijo eso? –Preguntó Lily con las aletas de la nariz completamente abiertas, casi transparentándose.

- ¿Si me lo dijo? Para ser sincera no me dijo nada, pero era imposible no escuchar los gritos que lanzaba mientras intentaba destruir su habitación.

- ¿Por qué estaba así? –Dorea estaba muchísimo más interesada en la historia que estaba comenzando a entender que pensar en qué iba a comer.

- No lo sé, fue ese día que te fue a ver a tu casa, Lily. Llegó muy tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana y más ebrio que Mundungus Fletcher en mi matrimonio. Gritó y pateó todo lo que encontraba a su paso y después se encerró en su habitación. Al día siguiente, cuando salió lo único que yo y Amos teníamos claro es que odiaba a Sirius Black porque…

- ¿Por qué? –Presionó Dorea mientras Kate le lanzó una mirada tímida a la chica.

- Que odiaba a Sirius Black porque Lily supuestamente se había acostado con él. –Resopló.

Si la chica de cabellos rojizos pensó que si vida no podía ser peor, estaba muy equivocada. Al oír de Kate aquellas palabras sintió como el color abandonaba sus mejillas y que el estómago se le encogió, como si se hubiese puesto un bay-pass gástrico.

- Pero a mi no me importa –continuo Kate –No me importa si es cierto o no, tú eres mi amiga y yo te quiero, independientemente de lo que pase con mi hijo. –Kate hablaba muy rápido, intentaba sonreír a la chica y sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos de sinceridad.

- ¿Te acostaste con Sirius? – Sin embargo a otra mamá el tema sí le importaba y mucho.

- No, no me acosté con él. –Y Lily trató concentrarse en la carta.

- ¿Entonces con quién? ¿Por qué Alex estaba tan enojado? ¿Esto fue en las vacaciones de Semana Santa? – Dorea no podía disimular su entusiasmo en esa conversación.  
Pero en ese preciso momento apareció el chico guapo y llevaba entre sus manos una libreta y una pluma para anotar la orden.

- ¿Desean algo de beber?

- Sí... – _"cianuro",_ pensó Lily pero tras unos segundos dijo a media voz – Un jugo de grosellas. – No miró ni al joven que se la devoraba a ella con la mirada, ni a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban.

- Yo también quiero eso – Exclamaron las dos mujeres, quienes sonreían tontamente al joven que las ignoraba.

Tan pronto como terminaron de ordenar y el chico se alejó de la mesa, Kate volvió sus ojos, y sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta, miró fijamente a Lily.

- ¡No voy a contestar a eso! –Arguyó Lily rápidamente.

- Pero, Lily, se supone que somos amigas. Yo te cuento todo y si crees que voy a ir a Bélgica a contarle el chisme a Alex estás muy equivocada. De hecho, tu actitud me ofende…

- No es por eso…

- ¡Ah! -Comentó Dorea con un tono de voz apagado. -Ya veo...Es por mi.

- No, no es por eso –Mintió Lily. No se podía imaginar la cara de Dorea tras oír que ella y su hijo se habían montado una muy buena película triple X durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

- ¡Vamos, Lily! Ya que nosotras con Dorea no tenemos vida, dejanos entretenernos con la tuya. –Las dos la miraban con ojos largos y haciendo un exagerado puchero.

Lily tomó la servilleta de género y la retorció entre sus dedos mientras en su interior se iniciaba uno de los debates más grandes a los que se había enfrentado. Una parte de ella se moría por contarles todo, sacarse luego ese peso de encima y encontrar en aquellas dos mujeres un consejo sabio y prudente. Y otra parte decía que aquellas dos eran las personas menos idóneas para hacer de consejeras; _"¡Las madres de los dos implicados!"_, pensó definitivamente. Tomó su vaso de jugo, que había aparecido a los segundos de ordenarlo, y respiró profundamente antes de contestar alguna mentira coherente. Sin embargo antes de hablar una duda hizo eco en su cabeza que se refería a un tema completamente distinto. Aunque no tanto.

-¿Dijiste Bélgica? ¿Alex fue a Brujas? ¿Donde su bisabuela...?

- Si, y no sé qué le dio por ir a ver a esa _vieja chiflada_. – Dijo Kate mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de los garzones – Se fue hace dos semanas atrás, apenas terminó las clases en la Academia de Medimagia.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelve? – La voz de Lily sonaba extremadamente ansiosa.

- Mañana, no quiere perderse la fiesta de los Premios Anuales. ¿Lily, por qué tanto interés? ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No! No ocurre nada entre nosotros, Kate. -_"Aún", _añadió mentalmente la chica mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato.

Si a Lily el almuerzo le había parecido un desastre, esto era una catástrofe de proporciones mundiales. Kate y Dorea la obligaban a probarse cada uno de los vestidos que tenía la tienda _"Tiros Largos". _ Y eso, sin contar las túnicas y capas. Al final, Lily se decidió por un vestido sencillo y "_aburrido_" a palabras de las dos mujeres.  
Las dos hubiesen preferido una túnica roja corta, sin espalda y con un amplio escote. Pero ella no necesitaba evidenciar con la ropa como ya se sentía por dentro.

**&&&&&**

Cuando acarició una cubierta gruesa de cuero negro, y al ver las letras doradas que enarbolaban el volumen, sólo pudo abrir más los ojos. Valía la pena cada uno de los esfuerzos que hizo para ganarse la confianza de su bisabuela y que lo dejara entrar a aquella enmohecida casa. Porque desde que sus padres se habían separado, las visitas a aquel añejado palacete de aquella extraña mujer habían disminuido hasta transformarse en inexistentes.  
Y la verdad es que eso nunca le había molestado.

Cada día que pasaba la anciana se volvía más loca, y creía que todo el mundo quería envenenarla, matarla, violarla o robarle algo. Pero en este caso en particular, la pobre vieja no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.  
El libro olía como si no lo hubiesen abierto en siglos y quizás fuese así. El olor a humedad impregnó su afilada nariz. Con los dedos presurosos, buscó la firma del autor. Sonrió tristemente al ver escrito entre los trozos de papel _"Laverne de Montmorency ". _

Guardó el abultado volumen y quiso irse cuanto antes de ese extraño lugar. No soportaba el olor a encierro y soledad que destilaba cada una de las paredes de aquella casona. Salió atolondradamente de la sala y buscó a la anciana mujer para despedirse. Sin embargo ella frunció el ceño al tiempo que apuntaba la mochila del joven y le dijo. –¿Estaba yo equivocada?

- No sé a que se refieres.

- No viniste a visitarme para saber cómo me encuentro. ¡Viniste a robarme! – La anciana mujer movía enérgicamente su varita lanzando chispas de colores en todas las direcciones.

- No pensaba robárselo, sólo lo tomaba prestado. Juro que se lo pensaba devolver apenas lo desocupase. –La voz de Alex estaba teñida de tonos de urgencia.

- Pero yo no quiero prestártelo, así que dejalo donde estaba, jovencito.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Prometo devolvérselo tan pronto como pueda.

- ¡Lo siento! –Cualquiera que oía la voz de la anciana podía notar que eso era mentira. No lo sentía ni un poco. – Pero esos libros son una herencia familiar muy antigua, y no salen de esta ciudad, ni de esta casa. Eso va más allá de mi voluntad.

**&&&&&&**

Después de revisar una y otra vez cada detalle de la fiesta, se fue a su habitación. Estaba tan cansada que de buena gana se hubiese puesto a dormir en vez de tomar un baño y arreglarse el cabello para tener que hacer de feliz anfitriona y de paso seducir a su ex novio hasta llevarlo a cualquier lecho.

Con el cabello transformado en una cascada de amplios rizos atados con un lazo de seda recorrió el camino que lleva hasta Hogsmeade, acompañada de Albus Dumbledore, quien lucía una de sus túnicas más vistosas. Las estrellas de su vestimenta eran animadas y se movían en la tela en órbitas zigzagueantes, como si se tratara de caprichosas estrellas fugaces.  
Cuando se bajaron del carruaje, él le guiñó un ojo y le susurró –Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

A Lily nunca las palabras del director le habían sonado tan vacías e imposibles.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban ahí, se agrupaban en pequeños cúmulos dispersos por el area preparada para la ocasión. El lago brillaba adornado por un centenar de velas que flotaban entre las aguas calmas y oscuras. Las mujeres sonreían maravilladas por la decoración y todos reían, bebían y conversaban completamente enajenados.

El eco de las risas cesó gradualmente a medida que un hombre de extraña apariencia llegó hasta el centro de la fiesta. Su andar por la hierba era suave y liviano, casi imperceptible. Su mirada levemente rojiza vagó por el paisaje hasta encontrarse con los profundos y azules ojos de Dumbledore. Tom Riddle hizo una mueca, similar a una sonrisa, cuando las miradas se fundieron.

Lily asombrada por la inusual apariencia de Lord Voldemort lo observó descaradamente, analizando todos y cada uno de sus estudiados movimientos. Contempló como lentamente aproximaba su copa a sus labios delgados y sorbía un brebaje oscuro con indiferencia, cómo rechazaba desdeñosamente cada bocadillo que le ofrecían los elfos, y cómo su perfecta sonrisa se curvaba ante la expectación de la gente.  
El no estaba solo, unas cuantas personas lo acompañaban, como si fueran su guardia, y otras se habían acercado a él, magnetizadas, y buscando entablar una conversación que Lily no tenía idea sobre que versaba. Pero le daba la sensación que más que una conversación, esa gente esperaba una especie de discurso o lección.

Sólo fue capaz de apartar los ojos porque se sintió extrañamente observada. Cuando encontró al culpable, se dio cuenta que Alex la miraba desde una banca ubicada bajo unos árboles que oscilaban ligeramente sus hojas al son de la leve brisa.

Cuando sus ojos se delataron mutuamente, él sonrió.

El corazón le latió con mucha más prisa de lo normal, sus manos se humedecieron y sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta; comprendió que estaba aterrada. Al ver la sonrisa de Alex Diggory sintió cómo cada músculo se le contrajo y se convenció que no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

No sabía si esa era la oportunidad precisa para un acercamiento, tampoco se detuvo mucho tiempo a considerarlo. Abandonó el examen de la lista de invitados y dirigió sus pasos hasta aquella alejada banca bajo las hileras de árboles de aspecto oscuro y misterioso.

- Hola, Lily – La voz aterciopelada del chico surco el aire y fue como un latigazo a su sistema nervioso.

- Hola, Alex ¿Cómo estás? –En la voz aguda que rompía su garganta bailaban tonos de terror.

- No me puedo quejar...-Contestó con aires de inocencia. -...te ves guapísima. –Y sonrió a la chica cuyas mejillas no tardaron en encenderse. –Lily, antes que todo, yo supongo que no has olvidado lo último que pasó entre nosotros…

- Si te refieres a lo que sucedió en mi casa no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso, Alex, así que déjalo. –Un poco más calmada, se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, sí es el momento…Lily, sé que fui un completo idiota ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, Los segundos daban paso a los minutos y la chica que había mantenido la mirada al frente giró sus ojos hasta él y con un tono serio, dijo. –Sólo si tú me perdonas que haya regalado a Romeo.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –Su cara se volvió pálida al instante y se llevó una mano hasta su cuello para masajeárselo rápidamente. – ¿Y a quién?-Balbuceó.

- A Ian –su voz se agitó –Es que yo no tenía quién lo cuidara y él también está muy solo.

- Pero Lily…yo siempre lo puedo cuidar y además tú tío ni siquiera es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. No puede cuidar ni unas plantas, bueno, con excepción de un tipo de planta. –Dijo completamente enojado.

- Sí, pero eso era antes. Sé que será capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo tanto como nosotros. –Y sin darse cuenta para infundir convicción a sus palabras, tomó la mano de Alex suavemente y concluyó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es chantaje, Lily! ¡Estás condicionando tu perdón!– Alex contemplaba las manos ligeramente unidas y sentía la piel fría de ella sobre la de él. – Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, creo que lo tomo. – Pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, dejando caer unos ligeros besos entre la cascada de rizos rojos de Lily.

- Tengo que irme. –Se levantó completamente nerviosa y se enfiló rumbo al epicentro de la fiesta, donde debería estar supervisando cada detalle. –Después nos vemos.

- ¿Después nos vemos? – repitió con incredulidad – ¿Y qué hay de bailar, eh? Y también tenemos que hablar. Hay unas cosas que tengo que discutir contigo. – El rostro serio de él confirmó que se trataba del _"tema"_ que estaba pendiente entre ellos.

- ¿En serio? Yo también necesito hablar contigo. A todo esto, siempre me ha gustado como te queda el verde oscuro, esa túnica te queda espléndida. –Y se fue caminando con paso calmado. En su cabeza se había desatado un mar de dudas cuyas olas la ahogaban. Trataba de lucir normal, de controlar sus nervios. Procurar que cada cosa estaría bien, tanto la fiesta como su vida personal. Pero de pronto, escuchó que él la llamaba de nuevo. Cuando Lily se volteó, comprobó que había llegado hasta ella corriendo. La respiración acelerada de Alex estaba muy cerca de sus labios.

- Lily, se me olvidaba algo… ¿Tú te sentarás con mi mamá en la misma mesa?

- No, tú mamá me pidió que la dejara elegir mesa, no he revisado con quien lo hará. ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me ha querido decir con quién se sentará, y quería saber cuál era el misterio.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarme y te muestro dónde se sentará Kate. Y de paso ves con quién te sentarás tú.

- Por favor, dime que no me pusiste con la pesada de Sarah Russatriff ni con Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Eh! Soy rencorosa, pero no tanto.

**&&&&&**

- ¡Me aburro! – Cualquiera que oyera a Sirius Black creería que la voz rasposa de su garganta era un eco subterráneo.

- Esa es nueva, Canuto –Respondió sarcásticamente Remus Lupin mientras seguía con los ojos pegados a un libro.

- ¡Cornamenta! Me aburro. - Rezongó mientras se levantaba de su cama ubicada en la Torre de Gryffindor y lanzaba la colilla del cigarro por la ventana.

- No trates en vano, Sirius. Sabes que se queda así todas las noches. –Remus seguía con los ojos fijos en su lectura.

- ¡Parece un idiota!…¿Sabes qué, Cornamenta? –Y pateó ligeramente la cama donde un chico con lentes estaba tendido. – ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas con Evans! Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué mierda no vas a buscarla y se van a Hogsmeade y…?

- ¿Tú crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho ya? –Las palabras de James sonaban apagadas y daba la sensación que estaba en cualquier lugar menos en aquella habitación.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide? No veo a nadie que te tenga atado, ni torturándote o lanzándote un _imperius _para que no lo hagas.

- ¡Tú no entiendes!

- ¡Claro que no entiendo! Porque no nos has querido explicar nada. Pero lo que si sé es que tú también le gustas, y si sigues así la vas a perder. ¿Sabes lo que escuché en los pasillos?

- No tengo idea y para ser sincero, Canuto, dudo que me interese.

Ignorando los comentarios de su amigo Sirius continuó. - Que Alex Diggory se veía más guapo que nunca con su túnica de satén negra. Y que lo vieron con flores, y todo el mundo apuesta que son para…

- ¡Lily! – Susurró James.

- ¡Bingo! Punto para el rey de los cegatones

James tardó unos segundos en decidir si iba o no hasta Hogsmeade para comprobar que entre Lily y Alex no pasara nada. Pero la idea de Lily con Alex se le hacía sumamente peligrosa, sin considerar que él sabía las cosas que estaban pendientes entre ellos.  
Se levantó y fue al baño, evidentemente dividido.

- Sirius, ¿Tú cómo sabes lo que dicen de Diggory si has estado toda la tarde conmigo y nadie nos ha dicho nada? – El libro de Remus fue cerrado con un sonido violento, después de interrogar a su amigo. Los ojos de lobo que se escondían en tibis pupilas, asomaron con ferocidad.

- Fácil. No tengo idea si está ahí o no.

- ¿Lo inventaste? –Una sutil arruga apareció entremedio de las delgadas cejas de Remus.

- ¿Me estás tratando de mentiroso? – El peso de la voz de Sirius se asemejaba a un ladrido. –Eso es muy feo, Lunático. Son mis dotes de adivinación que se hacen presente. ¡Y tú estas enturbiando mis premociones!

- Tú no tienes premoniciones, Sirius.

- Sí las tengo...si supieras, Lunático, jamás volverías a decirme una estupidez de ese tamaño.

Al salir James del baño, con el pelo húmedo y con aspecto de haber sido aplastado una y otra vez, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella. Inmediatamente los tres chicos le flanquearon la puerta.

- Ni se te ocurra, Cornamenta. –Susurró Sirius, divertido con la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quedé aquí?

- No, pero tampoco queremos quedarnos nosotros.

Caminaron hasta que vieron las luces titilar en el lago y sin quitarse la capa llegaron hasta la fiesta, con dificultad bordearon a los asistentes hasta que descubrieron dónde estaba Lily.

Ella en un rincón, acompañada por Alex Diggory, miraba un pergamino enorme que tenía dibujos que representaban a los asistentes y su ubicación en las mesas para la cena. Los cuatro chicos se aproximaron más aún, para poder ver que los tenía tan absortos, pero no podían visualizar nada. Peter, sin que nadie le dijera, tomó su forma animaga y de aquel modo se ubicó entre los asientos de los dos chicos.

- ¡Está loca si cree que la voy a dejar sentarse con él! –La chica tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Y tú estás loca si crees que yo te voy a dejar a ti sentarte en su lugar.

- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola, Alex!

- ¡Y yo creo que no! Lily, he escuchado todo tipo de cosas de ese sujeto, es peligroso.

- ¡A mi no me asusta!

- ¡Uy! Detesto cuando te las das de _valiente _Gryffindor

- Y yo detesto cuando te las das de _sabelotodo _Ravenclaw.

- Si alguien no se puede sentar con él, eres tú. ¡Métetelo en tu cabeza de pajarito!

- ¡Tú no vas a decirme qué puedo y no puedo hacer! –El tono de la réplica dejó claro que en ese punto Alex ya no tenía nada más que agregar.

- Deja que me siente yo con él. –Imploró el chico.

- No. –Ni siquiera miró a Alex al momento de negarse.

- Lily, se razonable

- Estoy siendo razonable y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Te propongo un trato. Sentémonos los dos con él.

Los chicos ocultos tras la capa, no entendían palabra de lo que hablaban. Sólo escuchaban los susurros acalorados que cada uno esgrimía. Cuando la pareja se alejó con dirección a las mesas, Peter volvió hasta ellos y les reprodujo la conversación íntegramente. Al ver dónde dirigían sus pasos y coger las respectivas sillas, los cuatro comprendieron a qué se debía tanto escándalo.

- ¡Así que ése es! –Afirmó Remus oculto en la capa con sus tres amigos, a escasos metros una mesa ubicada cerca del lago.

- Sí, ése es. –Susurró James.

- Es…intimidante. –La débil voz de Peter evidenciaba su crítico estado.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? Yo pienso que tiene cara de culebra, y nadie que tenga esa cara me da miedo. –Sirius Black hablaba un poco más fuerte que lo conveniente.

- ¿Y qué hace Evans y Diggory con él? –Preguntó Colagusano.

- Probablemente firmando su sentencia de muerte. Conociendo a Lily, no se callará si la conversación toma rumbos que no le agradan. –Concluyó Remus.

**&&&&&**

- ¡Dorea, Lily está loca! ¡Mira dónde se sentó! Si hubiera sabido por qué no me dejó sentarme en esa mesa jamás se lo hubiese permitido.

- ¡Por Merlín! –Susurró en un hilo de voz.-¿Por qué lo hacen?

- ¿Por qué? Yo lo sé, porque mi hijo es un cabezota que cree que no puedo defenderme por mi misma, y no encuentra nada mejor que tomar a la niña que menos le convendría estar ahí y la sienta con el susodicho. ¡Estúpido chiquillo!

- No les quites los ojos de encima. –Susurró Dorea, y se levantó de su puesto. – Voy a ir avisarle a Albus.

Y tras cuarenta minutos de estar sentada en esa silla, Lily se sentía totalmente maravillada. La vehemencia de sus movimientos, la gracia de sus gestos, el susurro ronco de su voz le resultaba cautivante. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, no podía dejar de escuchar los comentarios que lanzaba, irónico e indiferente, con el resto de los comensales.  
La figura pequeña y redondeada de Slughorn llegó hasta aquella mesa, ocupada íntegramente por gente mayor de cincuenta años, con excepción de Alex y Lily que estaban tan callados y estáticos, que habían logrado pasar completamente desapercibidos.  
El suave olor dulce del alcohol de ananá traicionaba el estado del profesor de pociones que tambaleándose se sentó en aquella mesa para conversar con viejos conocidos.

- ¡Tom! Estabas tan desaparecido, dime ¿Qué maravillas has hecho durante este tiempo?

- ¡Ah! – arrugó el ceño potentemente. – Ya nadie me llama así. Ahora me llaman Lord Voldemort.

Algunos de los presentes sonrieron, Alex identificó a unos pocos como personas que trabajaban en el Ministerio con su padre. – Dolohov, Nott, Mulciber y Rosier – El resto de los invitados no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío.  
El profesor paseó sus ojos desorbitados con rapidez, buscando posarlos en otra cosa para eludir un tema que el mismo sacó a relucir, y azotaba sus dedos sin ninguna armonía contra la mesa. Y un fulgor destelló en las apagadas pupilas del hombre al encontrar un objetivo.

- ¡Lily! Qué hermosa que estás…¡Ah! y ahí está el Señor Diggory también…¡No me digan! ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

- No. No estamos juntos. –La escueta respuesta de Alex, con un tono cargado de rabia hizo que Slughorn se pusiera rápidamente de pie, y que se marchara con la sensación de que no podía cometer más errores en aquella mesa. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse totalmente de aquel lugar agregó. –Lily, quiero presentarte a Tom Morris, es el actual presidente de la sociedad amiga de las pociones. ¡Estará encantado de conocerte! – La chica por respuesta sólo separó sus labios para regalarle a su maestro una amable sonrisa.

Los ojos enrojecidos, bañados en un brillo propio del mar, se posaron en los ojos verdes y almendrados de Lily.

- ¿En qué año egresaste de Hogwarts? Te ves muy joven –Aquel siseó le pareció una cascada de agua turbia que chocaba contra sus oídos.

- No he egresado aún. Me falta mi último año.

- ¿La favorita de Slughorn? – Una hipnótica sonrisa bailaba en su ceroso rostro, como la danza de un cascabel.

- No lo creo –Lily totalmente cautivada, sonrió de vuelta.

- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Lily Evans.

- Ya veo…¿la organizadora de esto, no?

Alex desesperado aprovechó el momento en que uno de los mortífagos –Rosier – se acercó a Voldemort y le susurró algo en el oído. Alex la golpeó suavemente por debajo de la mesa, le tomó la mano y se la apretó hasta que logró que el destello verdoso de los ojos de Lily se fijaran en él. Con gestos severos de su rostro la interrogaba hasta que consiguió que ella meneara la cabeza con cortos movimientos como si saliera de un trance.

- ¿Así que eres la mejor alumna de tu generación? – más que una pregunta era una aseveración. –Y de origen muggle. –Agregó Lord Voldemort. Una nota leve de desprecio se aproximaba en sus palabras.

Sin embargo Alex no dejó que esas afirmaciones fueran contestadas.

- ¿Todos ustedes son premios Anuales? Me parece que no. –prosiguió- Lily ¿estaban invitados a esta fiesta los Señores Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov y Nott?

- No, creo que no.

- Entonces estos señores están infiltrados aquí ¿No les parece que están un poco crecidos para llegar a fiestas en las que no están invitados?

- Yo te conozco, tú eres el hijo mayor de Diggory. –Un hombre con rostro severo y surcado de arrugas lo interpeló.

- ¿Es sangre pura? –Preguntó Lord Voldemort

- ¡No soy un caballo para que me traten así! Con esa clasificación tan pueril y básica.

- Infiel a tu linaje. Joven necio, que desdeña el origen de la magia. – Nott desenvainó su varita y unas chispas de colores salieron del extremo.

Los acompañantes de Voldemort estaban tan acalorados que no notaron que unos pasos sordos se aproximaban a aquella mesa, la mirada de Voldemort permanecía posada sobre lo que refugiaba los párpados de Lily y todos se sintieron sorprendidos cuando la voz amable del Director preguntó.

- ¿Todo bien?

- No, estos señores... –Alex reveló los interpelados con un movimiento desdeñoso de su cabeza –...no han sido invitados a esta fiesta, y aun así han insistido en venir.

- Ya veo. Pero probablemente sólo vinieron a tratar algún asunto particular, para después marcharse ¿no?

- Sólo vinieron a saludar a viejos amigos, Albus. Ahora se irán a apreciar lo bello que está Hogsmeade. –La voz calmada de Voldemort emanaba sarcasmo en cada melodía.

- Si es así, me encantaría acompañarlos hasta ahí. Lily y Alex, vengan conmigo, por favor.

La chica vio como Lucius Malfoy y otros sujetos fueron a ocupar los lugares que ellos dejaron vacíos. Dumbledore la dejó junto a Alex en un rincón alejado de la mesa que antes ocupaban, muy cerca de donde estaban los músicos, y les dijo. - Ustedes deberían hablar mientras bailan, hace muy bien para la circulación y previene los varices.

Y sin más se marchó hasta volver a la mesa que ocupaba el sujeto de túnica larga negra, mirada serena y sonrisa perfectamente fría, para alejarse de la fiesta acompañado de Mulciber, Nott y el resto de los aludidos.

- ¿Te diste cuenta como te miraba? – Preguntó Alex

- ¡No me miraba!

James Potter estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Alex Diggory en eso. Voldemort no le sacaba los ojos de encima, como si la estuviera evaluando permanentemente, como una serpiente contempla a su presa.

- Salgamos de aquí, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

- ¿Adonde vamos? –Lily no podía disimular que en el fondo de su corazón le tenía más miedo a Alex que a Lord Voldemort.

- Al bosque – Respondió mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba entre los invitados que danzaban alegremente.

James casi corría para no perderle la pista a la pareja, sus amigos trataban en susurros de decirle que se calmara o sino los descubrirían. Es más, si los invitados no estuvieran tan entretenidos bailando y charlando, hubiesen visto ocho piernas correr en dirección al bosque.

Lo mucho que se internaban en el bosque lograba asustarlo. _"¿Por qué tan adentro?",_ no dejaba de preguntarse eso. Después de quince minutos, y de dejar atrás a sus amigos, James encontró afirmados contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Ambos en silencio, parecían contemplar las estrellas contornearse en el cielo.

- ¿Fue lindo?

- ¿Qué cosa, Alex?

- ¿Lo nuestro, fue lindo?

Con los ojos brillantes Lily asintió.

Y como si el cielo supiese que era el comienzo de una despedida, las estrellas se derretían en el fondo oscuro dejando una estela luminosa que les robaba las palabras a todos.

- Lily, ayer llegué de Bélgica. Fui a ver a mi bisabuela... ¡Oye, no te rías! O no te cuento por qué fui. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Dorcas Wellbeloved?

- ¿La fundadora de la sociedad para brujas apenadas? –Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

- Sí, ¿qué te parece si te regalo una membresía para tu cumpleaños?

- ¡Idiota!

- Lo sé, pero hablando en serio...Creo que lo de nosotros podría tener una salida alternativa.

- ¿Cuál? –La incredulidad se colaba por cada poro de la piel de Lily, y la ansiedad también.

- No es fácil y tampoco es segura – Explicaba Alex.

- No importa. ¿Cuál? –Se impacientó ella.

- ¿Conoces a Laverne de Montmorency? – Cuando vio a Lily negar con la cabeza, prosiguió. – Ella fue inventora de muchas pociones amorosas y es la abuela de mi bisabuela. Sus escritos están en Bélgica, pero no pude sacarlos de ahí porque esa vieja loca me dijo que no podían abandonar ni siquiera la ciudad por un hechizo que lo prohíbe. Tendríamos que ir hasta allá para ver si funciona.

- ¿A Bélgica? –susurró- Alex, no puedo ir hasta allá. Mis padres jamás me dejarían y yo…

- ¿No te parece que vale la pena intentarlo? Lily, la única alternativa que tenemos me haría demasiado daño. Quizá tú estés preparada, quizá tú puedas hacerlo sin que no signifique nada para ti, siempre has sido mas fuerte que yo. Pero yo no me siento capaz ¡Demonios, Lily! Dime que lo intentaremos –levantó sus ojos implorantes. –¿Por favor?

- Cállate –susurró –Escucho pasos.

- Mira hacia allá –ordenó en un hilo de voz -Son esos tipos, esos que Dumbledore echó. ¿Qué hacen aquí, Lily?

- No sé, pero si nos descubren, Alex, estoy segura que no serán amables con nosotros…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios quedaron inmovilizados al encontrarse con los de Alex. El se separó brevemente para implorar –¿Podrías ayudar? Finge que somos una pareja normal de novios que está besándose en el bosque y que no somos los de la fiesta.

No respondió con palabras, sólo alzó sus brazos para coronar en un abrazo el apasionado beso que se regalaban apoyados en aquel tronco.

Alex desató la cinta que apretaba sus rizos y los esparció por su cara y sus hombros semi desnudos, como si quisiera ocultar el encuentro de las lenguas que se azotaban en medio de la noche.  
Y de pronto, a los dos les pareció que un rayo ambarino los separó de golpe. Las luces que giraban en torno de James Potter daban la sensación de estar frente a un huracán electrizante.

- Disculpen. ¿Interrumpo algo?

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Es cortito, lo sé. Y eso que le agregué algunas líneas más. El capítulo anterior no era corto, eran más de 10.000 palabras y eso no es poco. Este tiene cerca de 7.000, pero no había más que decir al respecto. Espero no demorarme tanto en traer el próximo capítulo.

Se agradece el apoyo incondicional. En serio. Tengo los mejores -y más pacientes- lectores del mundo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestaré apenas tenga un segundo libre, pero supuse que preferían un nuevo capítulo a que contestase los reviews. Pero juro solemnemente que los responderé.

Un besote gordo. Nos leemos luego.

maite.


	28. Ojos bien cerrados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio, es de una señora muy pobre que vive bajo un puente y se llama J..

**Notas:** Qué buena que soy. Me demoré realmente poco, aplausos para mi. Sí, seguro, sobre todo porque esta historia debería haber estado lista qué rato. Ok, olviden los aplausos.

**&&&&&**

**Capítulo 28: Ojos bien cerrados.**

- Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, nada importante. –Contestó James mientras agitaba su cabello nerviosamente con una mano.

- ¿Tú eres Sirius, cierto? – Preguntó la mujer de cabellos encendidos, iguales a los de Lily. –Lo siento, es que soy pésima con los nombres. –El chico aludido asintió con la cabeza – ¿Y tú eres…Jake?

- James. –Corrigió el chico de lentes.

- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? –Los chicos cruzaron una mirada rápida, se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Rose Evans hasta la mesa en donde estaba su marido con cuatro tazas de café.

- Hace días que vienen aquí. –Dijo Rose mientras les acercaba una taza a cada uno. –Pero no ha sido hasta hoy que los hemos reconocido. –La voz de Rose era vacilante, como si tratara de contener los nervios y la histeria.

- ¿Fuman? –Los ojos verdes, calcados a los de Lily se posaron sobre la cara verdosa de James Potter mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo.

- No, gracias. –Y con un gesto cansado se levantó los lentes y sus dedos se movían por el puente de su nariz, como si quisiera pellizcárselo, mientras los ojos cerrados arqueaban las ojeras que nacían bajo las pestañas. Sirius sacó un cigarro y con un gesto de la cabeza agradeció a Alfred.

- No has dormido nada, ¿cierto? –Más que una pregunta era una aseveración. -Quizá deberías irte a tu casa y descansar, James. Cualquier cosa yo les aviso.

- No, no se preocupe. No estoy cansado, gracias. –Contestó el chico mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el café. No se daba cuenta que a veces la cuchara seguía moviéndose en círculos dentro de la taza sin la ayuda de sus dedos.

Y los cuatro se sumieron en el silencio, pese a que la cafetería del Hospital Memorial Winston Churchill estaba sumamente concurrida, ellos no escuchaban nada más que los malos presentimientos que nadaban en sus cerebros. De pronto, James se sintió perturbado, unas pisadas rápidas sacudían todo el piso de la cafetería y una brisa de olor a tabaco llegó hasta él.

- ¡Alfred, Rose! Les juro que no tenía idea. Fui a su casa a visitarlos y Petunia me contó que estaban aquí, ¿Cómo está ella?

- Aún no despierta.

- ¿Y qué mierda le pasó esta vez? –Ian y Paul apenas llegaron aproximaron una silla para sentarse junto a ellos. Ian tomó el paquete de cigarros de su hermano y le sacó uno, mientras Paul tomó la taza de Rose y bebió el café amargo de ella.

- Esto está malísimo, le falta azúcar. –Dijo Paul mientras le pasaba un encendedor a Ian. – ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a _mi amorcito_? - Los ojos ya fruncidos de los padres de Lily se fueron directo al joven con cara de hipogrifo y posteriormente se fijaron en James, quien miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente. El no diría más de lo que dijo Albus Dumbledore hasta poder hablar con ella, y en el estado actual en que se encontraba eso sería muy difícil.

- Nos dijeron que está inconsciente porque sufrió una fuerte conmoción, y que su mente no quiere despertar como un método de defensa que encontró. _"Aunque estoy segura que otros saben más de lo que dicen"_, pensó Rose mientras miraba como Ian expulsaba con fuerza el humo del cigarro.

Unos tacos afilados de color azul, chocaban con el piso brillante, produciendo un fuerte eco.

- ¿Y cuál fue la conmoción que sufrió? -Preguntó Ian.

Y en ese instante la dueña de los tacos llegó hasta ellos y con una sonrisa radiante, preguntó. –Disculpen ¿Ustedes son los señores Evans?

- Sí, somos nosotros, ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si. –ensanchó su sonrisa la enfermera. – La chica despertó, el doctor Bellings dice que pueden entrar a verla un momento. Pero sólo un momento.

Y caminando por los iluminados pasillos James arrugaba la nariz, nunca había estado en un Hospital muggle y el olor que emanaba de cada rincón era un aroma pesado, denso y penetrante. Los padres de Lily, al ver que la magia no podía ayudar a despertarla, decidieron llevársela hasta un lugar donde la pudieran cuidar según los métodos que ellos conocían y que además les quedara más cerca de casa.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con la chica despeinada, más pálida y con los ojos hinchados y levemente enrojecidos, como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? –Preguntó la madre mientras le tomaba una mano con delicadeza.

- Me siento cansada…y tengo hambre. –Miró detenidamente a sus padres, regalándoles una sonrisa fugaz y atrás de ellos, rezagados, estaba Sirius, Ian, Paul y James afirmados en la inmaculada pared que estaba más cercana a la puerta. Cuando los ojos de Lily repararon en el chico de lentes, abrió los ojos con incredulidad y se trató de incorporar en la cama.

-¡James!, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó, mirándolo intensamente pero fue su padre quien le contestó.

- No lo sabemos con precisión, sólo sabemos que te impresionaste mucho con algo que viste y que te desmayaste. ¿Recuerdas algo con exactitud, hija?

- No. –arrugó el ceño, como si tratase de invocar recuerdos sobre algo, de pronto sus ojos quedaron fijos y palideció más aún.

Todos pensaban que Lily diría algo, que por fin todos sabrían que había ocurrido, pero en aquel instante la puerta de la habitación sea abrió estrepitosamente y un hombre barrigón entró, saludando a todos amablemente.

- ¿Lily Evans, cierto? –Preguntó un hombre de edad media, con el pelo ligeramente canoso y que usaba una bata blanca bordada en el extremo superior del bolsillo del pecho. Decía "Dr. C. Bellins". –Hasta que por fin despertaste, chiquilla. – Se acercó a ella revisando el suero que caía gota a gota hasta llegar a sus venas, revisó el resto de sus signos vitales y tras una serie de chequeos rápidos agregó con voz potente mientras anotaba en la ficha que estaba a los pies de la cama. –Todo bien, al parecer. Pero ahora debes descansar. Mañana puedes recibir visitas con más calma.

- ¿Puedo hablar unos segundos con James?, Prometo que no será largo.

- No, lo mejor es que descanses por ahora. –Contestó Rose, mientras le acariciaba el pelo a modo de despedida. –Ya oíste al doctor Bellings, mañana todo lo que quieras, por ahora duerme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

- Tres días –dijo el doctor mientras llenaba la información de una ficha.

- ¿No le parece tiempo suficiente? No quiero dormir más, de hecho, me quiero ir a mi casa. –Apuntó incorporándose en la cama.

- No, Lily, lo mejor es que te acuestes. –Su padre la empujó suavemente de vuelta a su posición inicial. –Ahora duerme. –Alfred le besó la frente, pero ella no dejaba de mirar fijamente a James como si quisiera comunicarse con él telepáticamente.

Pero, a pesar de eso, todos se fueron. Cuando se despidieron, Ian le dijo que era la sobrina más aburrida del mundo, que sólo a ella se le ocurría pasar la primera semana de vacaciones durmiendo –"Pequeña zanahoria marmota"– apuntó despeinando los cabellos de la frente. Y Paul cuando se despidió, se lanzó a los pies de la cama gimoteando. –Pensé que terminaríamos como Romeo y Julieta y que yo me tendría que envenenar para estar juntos al fin.

Sin embargo James y Sirius sólo se despidieron con un movimiento de mano, el de James bastante frío.

Lily cuando vio la bandeja que le dejó una señora gorda y muy poco amable, supo que quería irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Todo tenía aspecto de algo poco consistente y cocinado en cantidades industriales. El arroz blanco era una masa homogénea, la gelatina de limón era la más liquida que había visto en su vida. Cuando lo probó, decidió que era más saludable pasar hambre. Y media hora más tarde, cuando fueron a retirarle la dichosa bandeja, se llevó un reto infernal por no haber comido casi nada.

Tendida en su cama con las tripas ronroneando, su mirada vagabundeó por la habitación ya a oscuras. Se veían la silueta de unas flores de pétalos grandes reposando en un gran florero. Las reconoció de inmediato –_James_ –.

Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, a lo lejos se veía las copas de los árboles agitarse levemente con la brisa que bailaba en el exterior de la noche. Y esos árboles danzantes se parecían mucho a los árboles que cubrían el beso semi fingido que se dio con Alex, en la fiesta de los premios anuales.

Y si alguna vez creyó que sólo el fuego quemaba, había estado equivocada toda su vida. Los labios sedientos de él, que se movían sosegadamente por cada rincón de su boca, emitían destellos como latigazos, de sentimientos y palabras no expresadas. –_Adiós, perdón, no importa, gracias, hasta siempre_ –. Ambos lo sabían. Un beso largo y etéreo. Un beso conocido y sabido. Como la canción repetida en la radio todo un verano soleado. Y que acabó tan abrupto, tan rápido como cortado con una navaja punzante.

- Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Sí, Potter, interrumpes. –Contestó Alex al darse cuenta de quien había arrancado a Lily de sus brazos. -¿Y por qué mierda tienes luces amarillas? ¡Lily, no me digas que con él también! –Alex, incrédulo y con los ojos desorbitados, interpelaba a la chica.

- No, o sea, sí. –repuso en susurrantes balbuceos. –James, Alex, no es lo que están pensando.

- ¿Y qué es, entonces? –Interrogó James presionando la angosta muñeca de Lily, por la cual la tenía sujeta.

- Alex, yo nunca…, nunca ha pasado nada con Sirius Black.

- ¡Vamos, Lily! -Alex parecía haber perdido la razón, y la consciencia de que estaban esos tipos raros cerca de ellos. -Yo los ví. A tí y a Sirius Black, con luces y todo. ¿Hay algo más de lo que me tenga que enterar?

- No veo porqué deberías enterarte de la vida de Lily. Ustedes dos ya no son nada, ella no te debe explicaciones de ningún tipo. Así que cállate, Diggory. –Contestó James.

Las voces elevadas de los chicos zumbaban en los oídos de Lily, quien hubiese dado cualquier cosa para poder explicarles calmadamente el mal entendido del que eran víctimas, sin embargo, ella aún podía escuchar los pasos amortiguados entre la hierba, el crujir de las hojas y trozos de madera ocasionado, sin duda alguna, por al andar de los hombres expulsados de la fiesta.

- James, ¿Quieres calmarte? –susurró- Esto tiene una explicación. –El chico la miró incrédulo a través de sus cristales, y tras unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, asintió.

- Alex, lo que tú viste esa vez en mi casa, durante semana santa, era a James bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos. Es decir, no era Sirius Black, ¿entiendes? –El no contestó, sólo miró a James entornando los ojos hasta quedar transformados en dos líneas uniformes. - Y ahora, nos iremos todos de aquí tan silenciosamente como podamos.

Y James no sacaba su mano de la muñeca de Lily, la sujetaba con fuerza, como si temiese que en cualquier momento ella se alejara de él. Alex caminaba al lado de Lily en silencio, y a cada tanto arrugaba el ceño.

- Potter, ¿sabes qué? Eres un mentiroso. Me acabo de acordar que esa noche en el club me dijiste que le viste las luces a ella, cuando quién las tenía eras tú. Ahora entiendo todas esas miradas asesinas.

- No te mentí, imbécil. Yo no sabía que tenía las dichosas luces, fue a Lily a quién le vi las luces rosadas.

- ¿Rosadas? –Repitió Alex inmediatamente. Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de ese color al instante. -¿Lily, es eso cierto? –Y ella alzando sus ojos hasta encontrar las pupilas rabiosas de él, asintió en silencio. –Oh, ya veo. ¡Luces rosadas a la semana de que terminamos! Veo que estabas realmente afectada. -agregó sarcásticamente. -Dime, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorada de este imbécil?

- No es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso, Alex. Además, tú a la semana tampoco andabas llorando por los rincones ¿o sí?

- Pero respóndeme lo que yo te pregunté, por favor.

- Sabes que las luces rosadas no significan eso, sabes que...

- ¡¿Pero él te hace feliz?! –Preguntó Alex, ignorando las palabras de Lily.

- Cuando salga de vacaciones puedes ir a mi casa y hablamos de esto tranquilamente, ahora quiero salir de este bosque, me asusta saber que están esos tipos cerca de nosotros.

Pero los miedos de Lily estaban reunidos en un claro del bosque. Había gente que ella conocía, como por ejemplo, Lucius Malfoy, todos muy ansiosos tramando una emboscada. Y el andar traicionero de Lily, James y Alex los llevó precisamente a aquel lugar. Cuando ella los vio no tuvo tiempo para que los chicos reaccionaran silenciosamente, se dieran la vuelta y se fueran por donde llegaron hasta ahí.

Los ojos de los hombres mayores, que hace poco compartían la mesa con dos de ellos, se posaron en sus rostros. Rápidamente muecas y sonrisas torcidas se estamparon en sus caras.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Tres segundos, sólo tres segundos se tardaron en rodearlos, para luego orbitar alrededor de ellos como bestias sedientas, hambrientas de carne fresca y jugosa. –muggles y traidores a la sangre – ¿Qué mejor? Ninguno de los tres entendía muy bien los propósitos, ni las causas. Ninguno entendía cuál era el motor que impulsaba a esos sujetos. Pero los ojos prendidos en llamas venenosas ansiaban tortura y muerte. La deseaban, necesitaban y casi la gritaban.

- Yo quiero a la chica. No creo que al amo le moleste. -James tragó ruidosamente y sus ojos se estrecharon furiosamente.

- Y yo quiero al que se cree listo, a ése. –apuntó el hombre a Alex. –El hijo mayor de Diggory.

Las varitas vibraban en las manos de los mortífagos, desesperadas por surcar el aire y hacer su magia. Los ojos grises de Malfoy se derretían de felicidad al ver los ojos de James. Qué dulce le sabía la venganza, mejor que cualquier pastel de calabaza. Años y años siendo el blanco de sus bromas, años soportando como le burlaba jugando Quidditch, años de humillación, perder la Copa de las Casas por culpa de él y Sirius Black, años deseando todo lo que tenía y era James Potter.

Y Lily otra vez en un maldito trance, con la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo tan aprisa que casi ni pasaba por su cerebro, no había lugar en ella para pensar en la varita que permanecía guardada en su túnica, ni para fijarse en lo que intentaba hacer James.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

- No, no, no. Ni lo intentes, Potter. –Las manos del chico se detuvieron a mitad del camino, ese camino que pretendían recorrer para encontrar su varita , las manos se quedaron estáticas frente a la advertencia de Malfoy. Sus manos se detuvieron pero no su boca.

- ¿Por qué no, Malfoy? ¿A qué le temes? ¿Quizá a que te dé una paliza o que quedes como el imbécil que eres frente a tus _amiguitos? _

- Cállate, Potter o…

- ¿O qué? –Interrumpió James- ¿Vas a llamar a tu padre?

- Al menos el mío sigue vivo…

La rabia que abordó el cuerpo de James era tan grande que se le hacía incontenible. No quería quedarse quieto, callado, ni tener que rogarle a nadie. No quería y no lo iba a hacer. Y si no es por la voz ronca, similar a un ladrido de su amigo, se hubiese lanzado a desfigurarle la pálida cara a Lucius.

- ¡Hasta que te encontramos, Cornamenta! Y mira, Lunático, si hasta nos tiene una fiesta.

- Bueno, Canuto, si tú llamas fiesta encontrarse con los internos que se fugaron de San Mungo porque se les fundió el cerebro intentando hacer un _accio _, allá tú.

- Pero a esta fiesta le falta algo. ¿Qué podrá ser, Lunático? ¿Quizá esto? –Dijo sacando de sus bolsillos unas esferas pequeñas y transparentes, como si fueran de vidrio claro y otras de vidrio oscurecido.

Y las miradas traviesas de Sirius y James se cruzaron, como si pudieran comunicarse con el pensamiento, y pronto se integraron dos miradas más, como si entre ellos cuatro, entre los merodeadores sobraran las palabras. Y parecía que no había nadie más en el mundo, sólo ellos con sus diálogos de miradas y parecía que ninguno de los mortífagos les estuvieran ordenando –cállense, arrodíllense, arrojen sus varitas. - Ni Remus, Peter, Sirius o James les hacían caso.

Y medio segundo antes de que se escuchara la potente voz de Remus gritando – _corran_ – el cuerpo de Lily chocaba con los de los desconcertados mortífagos que les cerraban el paso. Sujeta de la mano de James, volaba por entremedio de los gruesos troncos del bosque, alejándose de un repentino humo que invadió todo de oscuridad y de una pestilencia que hacía lagrimear los ojos como si se estuviesen refregando las pestañas con cebolla.

El aire tibio golpeaba su cara, a veces con demasiado filo. Las ramas y las hojas arañaban las zonas desnudas de su cuerpo, la túnica rasgándose al engancharse en algo y los cabellos momentáneamente le impedían ver, sin embargo, parecía que lo único con sentido era correr y ponerse a resguardo, parecía que nada importaba, solo correr de la mano de James.

Y como arrancada de las profundidades de una clara laguna, Lily dejó de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche. El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, la hizo dar un respingo en medio de la oscuridad. Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente, buscó su varita pero no estaba por ningún lugar. Por un momento pensó que era Lord Voldemort que había ido hasta el hospital a terminar lo que no había podido hacer en el bosque, se le aceleró el corazón y buscaba algo con que defenderse, no le importó que se estropearan las delgadas mangueras que se adosaban a sus venas y entornó los ojos hacia la entrada, pero no había nadie. Al instante creyó que se imaginó todo y que nunca había ingresado alguien a su habitación. Sin emargo, encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche.

- Estoy enojado contigo.

La voz era conocida, era esa voz que siempre le dejaba la sensación que había mucho más por conocer. La voz ronca y potente, esa voz que quemaba como agua caliente cuando le hablaba en susurros y que tenía el efecto de que, con sólo caracolear en sus oídos, se le erizaran los pelos de los brazos, como si mil cubos de hielo se deslizaran por su espalda.

- ¿James?

Como por arte de magia, el cuerpo fibroso de él, se materializó a su lado. Tenía esa extraña capa en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Lily quedó atrapada en sus ojos.

Los ojos de James, prisioneros de unos cristales, estaban hechos de mil colores según Lily. Un circulo de tierra húmeda, un circulo de oro, un circulo de madera oscura, otro muy negro, y de nuevo un círculo de tierra húmeda, y uno de oro… Y se tragaban la escasa luz que emitía la lámpara, para que en su fondo se multiplicara y brillara como diminutos soles, como una estrella rasgada por un alfiler. Lily estaba segura que una especie de metal dorado y caliente se escondía bajo ellos, como si tuviese una segunda piel. Y las pestañas que brotaban con violencia de sus párpados chocaban con los cristales de sus lentes, con ímpetu, con rebeldía, como si estuviesen nutridas por una sangre especial, como si fuese magia.

- Sigo enojado contigo.

- ¿Por qué? –No lo estaba escuchando realmente, contestó eso sólo por decir algo. Se sentía ahogándose en un río turbio, caudaloso y de aguas hirvientes que hacía que algo palpitara con más fuerza dentro de su pecho.

- Porque eres una cabeza dura, porfiada e irresponsable, pero, eso ya lo sabía. En realidad estoy enojado por lo de Diggory.

- Ah…_eso_. –Respondió con desgano.

- Si, _eso_.

Luego se abrió el silencio entre ellos, uno de esos largos e incómodos. Lily apartó sus ojos de los de James, y después de mucho rato, casi dos eternidades, dijo volviendo la mirada hasta él. –James, no tengo ninguna explicación razonable para eso, pero no fue nada importante. Fue…como un beso de despedida.

- ¿Beso de despedida? -Repitió James, aún furioso.

- Te dije que no tenia ninguna explicación buena…

- ¿Eso significa que ustedes nunca más se verán o algo así?

Y Lily, perdida en las aguas barrosas que se le hacían los ojos de James, pensó. Pensó en esa noche de los Premios Anuales y como había cambiado su vida _drásticamente. _Porque ella esa noche estaba dispuesta a acostarse con Alex Diggory, o con quién fuera, para recuperar su libertad. Y tendida en la cama en el Hospital ya no estaba segura si era sólo por eso. Aquella noche, la de la fiesta de los Premios Anuales, se dio cuenta que si le temía _un poco _a la muerte era porque amaba las posibilidades de vida que se abrían ante sus ojos. Porque había descubierto una clase de vida que le gustaría tener, y con quién.

Después de correr y correr por más de quince minutos entre espesas hojas y un follaje hostil, se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento en una parte menos claustrofóbica de aquel bosque, y ella sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que habían estado de ser, a lo menos, torturados por aquellos extraños sujetos. Pensaba en eso, hasta que James Potter la besó de pronto, con tanta rabia, con tanta desesperación y con una persistencia inusual. En cambio, a él lo único que le interesaba era borrar de la boca de Lily cada huella, cada gesto, cada marca que no fuera suya. Y la frustración lo invadió pronto. Era la sensación de siempre, como si Lily huyera de todo, como si no la hubiese besado jamás, como si jamás la hubiera tenido.

Lily no quería ese beso, le sabía a vergüenza, a celos y a desconfianza. Abrió los ojos mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre en que James la tenía presa. Y al desplegar sus párpados vio que el extraño sujeto, de ojos rojizos y porte elegante, estaba justo enfrente de ella, justo detrás de James. El tipo sonreía burlescamente y sus ojos rasgados brillaban en la oscuridad, a la izquierda de él estaba parte de sus secuaces y tenían atados con una cuerda mágicas, como un lazo luminoso azul, a Peter y a Alex.

Lord Voldemort emitió una risa sin humor y los sujetos que lo acompañaban, que ahora usaban máscaras, lo imitaron con paroxismos sarcásticos. Y en aquel mismo lugar, con un soso movimiento de varita, Lily y James pasaron a sumarse a las filas de los que habían sido capturados. El lazo azuloso les rodeo el cuerpo y los atrajó hasta donde estaba Peter y Alex. Una mordaza que Voldemort hizo aparecer les inmovilizó los labios, y tendidos en el suelo, sentían como la soga mágica apretaba fuertemente sus vientres.

Voldemort estaba furioso, o eso creyó Lily, cuando vio sus ojos relampaguear con un color escarlata mucho mayor al que ella percibió en la cena. Vio como en susurros calmados, similares a siseos, reprochaba a cada uno de sus seguidores, cómo frente a ella recriminó la torpeza de sus discípulos que no habían sido capaces de capturar a un grupo de mocosos. Lily cerró los ojos cuando Lord Voldemort alzó su varita para torturar a uno de sus secuaces, y cuando los volvió a abrir, el tipo enmascarado aún se retorcía de dolor tendido en la hierba, dejando escapar gritos y lágrimas involuntarias.

Lily vio el deleite en los ojos de los otros. Como si la desgracia ajena fuera su alimento.

Mientras él discutía y reprochaba a sus sirvientes, ninguno de ellos emitía sonido alguno, ni siquiera se movían, salvo James que miraba intensamente a Peter y con los ojos parecía querer decirle algo. Alex tenía los párpados caídos y su rostro transpirado alertó a Lily que no se encontraba bien, que al parecer, había corrido igual suerte que alguno de aquellos mortífagos torturados.

Y ante la lucidez de Lily, Peter se transformó en una pequeña rata que huyó velozmente a través de los árboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Dejando un espacio considerable en aquella soga que les permitía respirar de mejor manera y moverse un poco más.  
James no desaprovechó los escasos segundos; Lord Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de la huida de Peter y un mortífago que estaba más cerca -Rosier- abrió mucho los ojos al ver la cola de Peter desplázandose velozmente entre las hojas. Abrió la boca, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a su maestro, quién estaba ocupado aún recriminando a sus mortífagos, diciéndoles que se avergonzaba de ellos. James tomó su varita, y con un breve movimiento, la luz añil se relajó un poco. Al instante, James movió nuevamente su varita y el cuerpo débil de Alex se elevó unos metros. James sólo alcanzó a sacarse la mordaza que tapaba su boca.

- ¡Hey! ¡Se están escapando! -Gritó Rosier.

Pero en aquel momento Lily ya había sacado su varita y gritó "Diffindo" una y otra vez, dirigiendo el hechizo hacia los árboles, botado unos cuantos troncos, formando una trinchera entre ellos y los mortífagos.

Trataban de moverse tan rápido como les fuera posible, ella dejaba tantos obstáculos como podía a su paso, la mayoría árboles y piedras, cualquier cosa servía para segar el paso de Lord Voldermort y sus secuaces, mientras James llevaba el cuerpo de Alex y trataba de encontrar el camino hasta la fiesta.

- James, llévate a Alex a un lugar seguro, yo te cubro.

- No te voy a dejar sola.

- ¡SOLO HAZLO!

- ¡NO! –Respondió él.

- James, te seguiré inmediatamente, lo juro. Ahora, huye. ¡Rápido!

James dudó un segundo, luego obedeció las instrucciones de Lily, mientras ella trataba de darle tiempo distrayendo a los mortífagos con cuanto hechizo pasaba por su mente. Lord Voldemort esquivaba casi con aburrimiento los hechizos de Lily, mientras veía cómo sus mortífagos quedaban inmovilizados o se caían porque sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina. Lily agitaba su varita con tanta rapidez como podía, pero no era suficiente.

- Estoy rodeado de inútiles. -Se quejó Lord Voldemort.

Luego, se echó a reir con un ruido rasposo, como si Lord Voldemort le diera a entender que ya era demasiado tarde, que ella no tenía escapatoria. Alguno de los mortífagos que quedaban en pie estaban mojados y otros agitaban sus brazos para apagar las llamas en que sus ropas estaban envueltas. Otros bailaban tontamente, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, la mayoría de ellos ubicados al otro lado de la trinchera que Lily había podido preparar. Sin embargo, ese no fue obstáculo para Lord Voldemort.

El, con un veloz giro de su túnica, apareció al lado de Lily y sus labios se fundieron en una amplia sonrisa cuando vio las pupilas verdes de la chica dilatadas de horror. Y sin perder de vista aquellos ojos, murmuró algo que comenzó a infringirle a Lily un dolor muy particular. Parecía que la cabeza se le partía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y luego aquella punzada se transformó en una molestia tan intensa que cayó desvanecida en el hierba. Luego Lord Voldemort alzó su varita y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando pronunció -Avad... Pero no pudo terminar de conjurar la maldición porque un entrometido ciervo que apareció de entre medio de la espesura del bosque le golpeó vigorosamente en el costado con sus enormes astas. Si no es por ese ciervo, Lord Voldemort da el tiro de gracia.

James, en mitad de su carrera hacia la fiesta escuchaba los gritos de la gente, y el cielo estaba lleno de estruendo multicolores similares a fuegos artificiales, entonces decidió no hacerle caso a Lily, pensado lo peor. Dejó a Alex ocultó en el interior podrido de un viejo tronco y corrió tan rápido como pudo para ayudar a Lily. Sólo vio como los ojos de ella no se despegaban de los de Lord Voldemort, como si estuviera hipnotizada, luego contempló cómo caía sobre la hierba, tal fuera una muñeca de trapo. Fue entonces que presintió el próximo movimiento de Voldemort y echó a correr como un ciervo, tan rápido como sus vigorosas piernas le permitían. Luego, ante los paralizados ojos de los mortífagos se transformó nuevamente a su forma humana, y cogió a Lily, casi inerte, entre sus brazos. James pensó que ese era el final para los dos, Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a ellos dos y sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Pero todo el alboroto que había armado Lily anteriormente con sus hechizos, y los gritos desesperados de los mortífagos que se incendiaban, habían llamado la atención de los asistentes de la fiesta, quienes liderados por Dumbledore se habían internado en el bosque para averiguar qué ocurría. Cuando Voldemort vio a Dumbledore, con la mayoría de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts cubriéndole las espaldas, alzó la varita y seguido de un fuerte crack, él y sus mortífagos desaparecieron del lugar.

Los dedos fríos de James sobre su mano tibia de Lily, atravesada por agujas que administraban suero a sus venas, los trajo de vuelta a la habitación #546 del Memorial hospital.

- ¿Qué pasó después, James? Yo sólo recuerdo que estaba intentado darte tiempo para que pudieras huir y que "él" se materializó al lado mio y me miró a los ojos y vi…

- ¿Qué viste? –Preguntó James mientras le apretaba la mano.

- A ti…estabas muerto. Siempre estabas muerto y cada vez que yo intentaba sacar esa visión de mi cabeza venía otra peor. -La voz de Lily se volvió temblorosa. - Vi que te torturaba tanto que tu cara era irreconocible, luego te abría el abdomen, él metía su mano entre tus costillas y te arrancaba el corazón. Yo no podía controlar eso, yo gritaba y mi varita no funcionaba. Luego todo empezó de nuevo, te vi caer en el pasto cuando un rayo verde te golpeó en el pecho. ¡Yo te toqué! Estabas frío, te moví y no despertabas. ¡Siempre estabas muerto, James! - Y las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Lily al recordar todo esto.

- No, eso nunca pasó, Lily. Sólo fue una visión. Una especie de tortura mental –Contestó en susurros.

- Es que era tan real, James, tan real... –Se quejó para sí misma, y agregó, con tono apenado. –Cuando te fuiste ahora, pensé que no volverías...

- Es que no pensaba volver… Pero Sirius conoció a Ian y fueron a tomar cerveza con aquel otro chico a la casa de tu tío, y para ser franco, no me apetece una borrachera. Porque a pesar de todo, yo también quería hablar contigo.

Nuevamente el silencio, y cada uno pensando lo vivido y en lo que sentían en ese momento.

Lily sabía que lo que le pasaba con James era más que un par de besos y encuentros de sábanas no concertados. Sabía que no podía cerrar más los ojos a lo que su cabeza y corazón gritaban a cada segundo, que lo sentía cada vez más cerca y que extrañaba en cada momento.

- James, tengo que decirte algo, aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

_"Sólo dilo, Lily, por favor, dilo"_, pensó él. Una palabra de ella y no le importaba aquel beso que vio, ni nada de lo que pudiera pasar con Alex Diggory – ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó intentando adivinar su mirada enigmática.

_"Me gustas más que un poco, de hecho, creo que estoy enamorada de ti."_ , pensó Lily, pero en lugar de ser sincera y dejar escapar lo que invadía su mente, contestó otra verdad, arrugando un poco el ceño. –Me voy a Bélgica con Alex, porque... - El contacto de las manos sólo duro un poco menos que un segundo. Y está vez fue James quien no quería escuchar nada más. Se fue velozmente, emitiendo destellos azules y no dejando a Lily terminar. No hizo caso a las súplicas de ella para que volviera y oyera todo lo que tenía que decir y golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación número 546 del Memorial hospital Winston Churchill se fue con los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no llorar.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Ok, ahora me matarán, I know. Pero me gusta tanto este capítulo que no lo quise cambiar mucho. *abraza al capítulo* Sé que la pela con Voldemort es un moco al lado de las de Rowling, no soy capaz de escribir duelos tan geniales como los de ella, ni de hacer a Lord Voldemort tan atemorizante, pero es lo que hay.

Espero traer pronto el que sigue. YAY, capítulo 28, falta poco para llegar a donde quedé y del capítulo 31 no he escrito ni una letra, así que me pongo a eso inmediatamente.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Un beso grande!

maite


	29. El correo de las brujas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es el hijo de Lily y James, quienes se pertenecen mutuamente. Y todo gracias a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

*******  
**

**Capítulo 28: "El Correo de las Brujas"**

*******  
**

- Lily, no te entiendo. –explicó Rose mientras sacaba, con unas largas pinzas plásticas, una fotografía de un recipiente repleto de liquido revelador –. Me dijiste hace un tiempo atrás que ya no quieres nada con Alex, y ahora me estás pidiendo permiso para irte fuera del país con él. Realmente no te comprendo. - Lily giró sus ojos hasta la imagen que se dibujaba lentamente en aquel papel que ahora colgaba ayudado de unos ganchitos de ropa, mientras de los extremos aún escurría líquido que goteaba arritmicamente. No sabía que responder, desconocía cuales eran aquellas palabras que dejarían tranquila a su madre. - ¿Es que acaso aún le quieres? –Preguntó Rose.

Nuevamente Lily permaneció en silencio, aunque ella sabía esa respuesta. Separó los labios para dejar escapar un claro y fuerte "_No"_, sin embargo esa expresión no llegó a salir de su boca, quedándose atorada en su garganta.  
¿Cómo se explica que si no quieres a alguien le sigas varios países más al oriente del tuyo?, ¿Cómo se explica que prefieres pasar las vacaciones de verano con alguien que ya no sientes ningún afecto por él? No al menos del tipo que su madre preguntaba.  
Eso no tenía explicación, no una que sus padres pudieran comprender o que fuera _fácil_ de explicar.

- Creo que sí, aún le quiero… y mucho. –respondió a media voz, intentado imprimir en cada silaba el máximo de ó fijamente a su madre para que pudiera comprobar en sus ojos que ella decía "la verdad".

La cara de Rose mutó del desconcierto inicial a la decepción. Y no hizo nada para ocultar que la indecisión de Lily, el poco amor propio que supuestamente se tenía, le enfadaba bastante.

- ¿Y crees que vale la pena?

Lily esta vez no se tomó un gran tiempo para contestar aquello. Pensó rápidamente. ¿Valía la pena irse del lado de sus padres (a los cuales no veía en casi todo el año y siempre extrañaba mucho) para irse con su ex novio a la casa de una vieja loca?  
Aunque James estuviera molesto con ella, aunque aquella noche se fue del hospital muchísimo más enojado de lo que había llegado, aunque la haya dejado sola y sin dejarle explicar nada, y aunque le doliera admitirlo y se sintiera incapaz de decirle en su cara que para ella él valía esa _"pena"_ y muchas más.

- Por supuesto que lo vale.

*****  
**_  
Querida Dorea:_

_No podré ir contigo al cine este miércoles, porque estoy en Bélgica. Estoy en la casa de la abuela de mi ex marido, ¿puedes creerlo? Hace siglos que no venía a Brujas, sigue siendo la misma ciudad encantadora que recuerdo, pero para una persona sola, como yo, no tiene mucha gracia. Es demasiado romántica, casi resulta insoportable ver ese montón de parejas pasearse por los canales y por los parques toqueteándose en la oscuridad y besándose sin ningún recato, ...despierta toda mi envidia.  
Y si te preguntas por qué estoy aquí, pues, la culpa es de Lily y Alex que me rogaron para que hablara con los padres de ella y le dejaran venir. No tengo idea para qué.  
No fue sencillo convencer a los padres de Lily, ni yo tampoco me dejé embaucar en este lío fácilmente. Lily prometió llevarme a un bar karaoke; cuando cumpla su parte del trato te aviso, para que tú también vengas con nosotras. Y Alex me dijo que será mi esclavo un año. De modo que no me podía negar a una oferta tan tentadora como ésta. Alfred, el padre de Lily, no quería dejarla venir, lo cual es comprensible, después de lo que le pasó a la pobre. Tuve que prometer que siempre les estaría cuidando a ambos ¡Qué entretenido!... siempre soñé pasar las vacaciones de niñera._

_Pero no sé de qué me quejo, porque no lo he hecho.  
_

_No porque no quiera, en todo caso._

_Esos dos se lo pasan encerrados en la biblioteca de esta maldita casa todo el día.  
Algunas noches, Lily sale a pasear conmigo. No hacemos gran cosa, caminamos mirando los escaparates y tomando helado, Alex no nos acompaña, no saca los ojos de esos extraños tratados, sólo lo hace para dormir. La mayor parte del tiempo, ambos están sumergidos en esos gruesos libros, a veces los escucho gritarse el uno al otro y cada vez que yo entro Alex se va enojado, casi echando fuego por los ojos, y ella se queda sentada en el escritorio mirando por la ventana, le pregunto qué pasa y ella me dice "nada" Y eso, precisamente ninguno de los dos me cuenta nada. No sé que se traen entre manos, pero su comportamiento me parece, a lo menos, extraño.  
Me aburro como nunca. La vieja loca que vive en esta casa, a veces me exaspera, ¿puedes creer que se puso a discutir con su reflejo que se proyectaba en un espejo? ¡Le tiró un hechizo!, menos mal que ya casi no funciona su varita ni que ella puede mover tan bien los brazos, o quizás en este momento estaría dando explicaciones a los aurores del ministerio de este país por un intento de asesinato de mi parte._

_Escríbeme algo, porque de verdad que me aburro._

_Besos_

_Kate __D.__ Moody.  
_

*******

Y aunque Lily tenía hambre, y el sonido de sus tripas no la dejaba concentrarse, iba a esforzarse un poco más. En algún lugar de esos antiguos y mohosos libros tenía que haber alguna solución. Porque de otro modo maldita sea su varita, su capacidad para los encantamientos, y lo que escondían entre medio de sus piernas.  
Llevaba más de dos semana con la cabeza perdida entre hojas amarillentas, con el cuello adolorido, y con las jaquecas más grandes que había tenido, y todavía no encontraban las indicaciones precisas que hacia referencia el otro libro que él había encontrado allí.  
A veces, para distraerse, miraba de reojo a Alex.  
El, siempre imperturbable, pasaba lentamente cada letra de esos libros y cada noche torcía el gesto cuando se daba cuenta que pasaba un día más y que nada funcionaba.

- Quizás mañana. –murmuraba cuando ya no era capaz de seguir leyendo y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

- Quizás nunca. –respondía ella, cerrando de golpe algún texto.

Porque ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque ya no quería estar ahí, ni tener que traducir cosas, ni exprimirse los ojos y el cerebro buscando soluciones que ya dudaba que existieran.  
En los ojos de él, cada mañana brillaba la esperanza.  
En los ojos verdes de ella, cada noche, la desesperación era la reina.

Al llegar un nuevo día se duchaban rápido, tomaban el desayuno en el escritorio y repasaban, unos segundos con los ojos cuántos libros quedaban. -¡Pocos!- Y las referencias de Morgana, no decían mucho. Y cada noche, se iban a acostar en el más completo de los silencios, cada uno a una habitación distinta, pero igual de húmedas y tristes, y con la cabeza embutida en las nubes negras que veían aproximarse.  
Lily se lanzaba sobre la cama y trataba de evitar ciertos pensamientos…

Para animarse, recordaba cómo había logrado que sus padres le dieran permiso para ir hasta allí, sin duda le debía mucho a Kate. Una visita a algún bar karaoke, entre otras cosas que no sabía como conseguiría.

- ¡Y ojala pongan muchas canciones de _habas_!

- No se llaman así, se llaman ABBA, y son malísimos. –aclaró Lily con voz cansina.

- Se llaman como yo quiero porque en este momento tengo el poder. –replicó Kate mientras se balanceaba en la hamaca que estaba al fondo del patio de los Evans. Esa misma hamaca en que Lily y James se habían besado por primera vez sin esconder las intenciones con alcohol, rabia, o cualquier otro pretexto absurdo, hasta que llegó la lechuza de Tom Riddle para interrumpirlos.

– Lily, ¿Puedes traerme más limonada?

- ¿No quieres un masaje también? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

- No es mala idea, pero me gustaría que me lo diera ese hombre que viene hacia acá. - Lily giró la cabeza rápidamente, buscando el causante de que las pupilas de Kate se dilataran y brillaran con un resplandor propio del sol. Vio a un hombre de pelo oscuro, alto, ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella y sonrisa pícara. - Olvídate de la limonada…si quieres que te ayude a ti y a Alex, quiero una cita con él. –concluyó Kate componiendo una mueca graciosa.

Y Lily comprendió que para pagarle los favores concedidos por _Santa Kate _tenía que conseguirle una cita con su tío Ian.

Sin embargo, aunque la evasión se le diera muy bien, y aunque tratara de tener una actitud positiva, los pensamientos que quería obviar eran más potentes, sobre todo por las noches.

Se imaginaba a ella misma saliendo de su cama y cruzando silenciosamente el solitario corredor hasta la habitación de Alex, se veía colándose entre las sábanas tibias y cerrando con fuerza los ojos para que lo inevitable sucediera pronto, y así se pudiera ir de una maldita vez a su casa.  
Se asqueaba de sí misma al instante, no sabía si era timidez lo que la embargaba por tener ese tipo de ideas, o simplemente vergüenza. O quizás un fuerte sentimiento de traición.

Traición a si misma, a todo lo que creía y _quería _.

- Me quiero ir –susurraba en medio de la oscuridad. La imagen nítida de los cabellos revueltos, la sonrisa amplia y el brillo de los ojos tormentosos contenidos detrás de unos lentes, parecía estar tatuada en el interior de sus párpados. No podía pestañear sin recordarle, sin verle, sin oírle, y a veces hasta creía que podía sentirle.

Los días pasaban rápido, como si alguien le diera mucha cuerda a los relojes para que se volvieran locos, y sin notarlo, cumplió un mes fuera de su casa, lejos de sus padres y de su familia, lejos de sus amigos, de Romeo y sobretodo lejos de James. Y ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir ahí porque no aparecía ninguna posible solución, sin contar que Alex cada instante parecía más triste, más callado y más estudioso que nunca.

Sin embargo, uno de esos días Alex examinó una y otra vez un grueso volumen como si quisiera memorizarlo por completo. A ratos, Lily lo sorprendía con los ojos clavados en ella. Pero él volvía inmediatamente la atención a aquel libro. Las letras de los hechizos que contenían aquellos mohosos y añejos libros bailaban ante sus pupilas, como si quisieran ocultar el significado. El olor a humedad y tristeza que encerraban esas paredes la mareaban y le daban ganas de vomitar. Y fue por eso que Alex, antes de que se ocultará completamente el sol, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta fuera de la casa. Caminaron lentamente por una calle sombreada, hablando del clima, de Kate, de la abuela, de todo, menos de ellos dos. Lily no paraba de preguntarle hacia donde se dirigían y él sólo respondía que respirara profundamente que así se le pasaría el mareo. Lily le obedeció, enmudeciendo.

Nunca había visto la ciudad de aquel modo, los edificios y las casas de techo alto pasaban lentamente ante los ojos de Lily, contempló la manera peculiar en que serpenteaba el agua por los muchos canales que cruzaban la ciudad. Se enamoró de todos y cada uno de ellos, todos de aguas transparentes y brillantes, pensó que ese lugar realmente era precioso, que le gustaría estar ahí con James, o que le gustaría estar completamente sola. Luego pensó en Venecia, plagada de aguas malolientes, y el estómago nuevamente se le revolvió.

Las sombras de ambos proyectadas en el suelo de adoquines, como dos espectros alargados, se imprimían en las piedras recortadas en perfectos rectángulos, y la imagen que se dibujaba le revelaban que hasta la silueta de sus cuerpos eran ideales la una para la otra. Se veía como dos muñecos de trapos, cortados por la misma tijera, con las mismas proporciones, como la otra mitad en un entorno en donde todo calzaba con una precisión milimétrica.

Llegaron hasta el extremo oriente de la ciudad. Un sitio alejado y deshabitado, rodeado de una hierba silvestre, que crecía tan apretada que daba la sensación de formar un delgado y denso colchón; de árboles frondosos que daban la sensación de incendiarse con la extraña luz anaranjada que despedía el sol.  
Pese que el día ya estaba muriendo, el aire todavía estaba perfumado y tibio.

Lily se sentó en una gran piedra, a la orilla de aquel alejado y solitario canal, se descalzó y colocó sus pálidos pies en el agua, cerró los ojos un segundo y trató de disfrutar el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas, similar al murmullo de un gato pequeño. Alex se sentó junto a ella y después de observar unos minutos cómo bañaban los moribundos rayos de luz el pelo de Lily, junto su mano a la de ella.

- Creo que encontré algo. -Murmuró, sin desviar la vista del canal –No sé si funcionará o no, pero creo que hay que intentarlo.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó, mágicamente animada -¿Y de qué se trata?

- No lo tengo claro…Podría tratarse de nosotros, o de Potter y tú…o Potter y yo.

- ¿James? –dudó, completamente extrañada -¿Por qué James?

- No creo que necesites esa respuesta, Lily

- Pues yo sí lo creo…Tú también estuviste con otra persona, ¿acaso olvidas esa carta que me enviaste?

- Sí, pero lo mio no fue nada profundo ni significativo, ni un acto de entrega y confianza, ni menos mutuo…

- Está bien –interrumpió ella, molesta y avergonzada por el modo en que Alex marcaba las diferencias.

- …Lo mio fue sólo sexo, Lily.

- Dije que está bien, Alex. –Contestó alterada.

Y luego sólo se escuchó el fresco sonido del agua, por varios minutos se quedaron uno al lado del otro sin emitir mayor ruido que el de sus respiraciones. Sin embargo, Lily alzó la mirada y dejó escapar las dudas que giraban en su cabeza.

- ¿Tú y James? –arrugó el ceño.

- Quizás –respondió Alex.

- Pero…¿por qué? –al ver la mirada vehemente y de reproche de Alex reformuló sus palabras- o sea, ¿tú estarías dispuesto?

- No lo sé, Lily. –guardó silencio, fijando sus ambarinas pupilas en las de ella-. Francamente preferiría que esto funcionara, y si no es así…prefiero... tú sabes... algo contigo, que intentar lo que vamos a hacer ahora con alguien desconocido y de mi mismo sexo-. El muchacho coronó sus palabras con un breve beso en la punta de la nariz.

Aunque el aire estaba tibio y quedaran unos pocos minutos de luz flotando, no era el ideal para tomar un baño en las frías aguas del cauce que danzaba ágilmente ahí.

Los párpados de Lily se plegaron hasta atrás, dejando al descubierto sus dilatadas pupilas, cuando vio que Alex se estaba sacando todas y cada una de las prendas que lo cubrían.  
Sintió como la sangre se evaporó de sus venas, y como cada músculo se paralizaba al contemplar como sumergía su cuerpo desnudo entre las aguas, mientras afirmaba su varita con los labios, manteniéndolos fuertemente apretados. Después de nadar hasta una piedra que estaba en la mitad del canal y afirmando su varita ahora con las manos mojadas, le dijo.

- ¿Qué esperas?, sácate la ropa y ven aquí.

_"Sácate la ropa y ven aquí" "sácate la ropa y ven aquí"._ Esa frase se repetía incansablemente en su cabeza por un prolongadísimo instante que se le hizo eterno. No era capaz de moverse, ni de comprender el real significado de ellas.

- ¿Tengo que ir yo por ti? –preguntó abrumado Alex.

Respiró trabajosamente, y pensó en James. En la mirada fúrica de él, en el sonido sordo que hizo al cerrar la puerta del hospital con excesiva fuerza, en los besos apurados que le había _robado_ en los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts, en las sonrisas atenuadas que le producían sus palabras, en la mejor noche que tuvo en el enfermería, y en sus vacaciones de Semana Santa…

- Lily, esto forma parte de intentarlo.

No necesitó que Alex le llamara de nuevo, sin mirar a ningún lado en específico se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se deshizo sólo de su ligero vestido.  
No supo si fue el agua o el cuerpo de Alex, demasiado próximo al suyo, lo que le hizo contraerse hacia la orilla. Sentía que mil agujas se le enterraban en todo el cuerpo, provocándole un dolor intenso…un dolor que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

- Algo más sencillo de lo que en rigor deberíamos hacer. –Y sin más pasó un brazo rápidamente por la espalda de Lily atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, pero nadie escuchó eso, porque la boca de Alex sobre la de ella no dejó escapar explicación alguna.

Era como una ola contra una roca. Muchos movimientos furiosos, mucha humedad, muchos sabores sobre algo inerte, que no se movía ni reaccionaba.  
Cerró los párpados para no tener que ver los ojos, de por si ya dolidos de Alex, pero no separó los labios. Intentó imponer distancia abrazándose a si misma, como si aquel sencillo gesto la separa de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Pero no era tal.  
Podía sentir como la lengua de él, buscaba abrirse paso a través de sus labios, de sus dientes, para jugar con su lengua muerta. Podía sentir la respiración de él, temblar en sus labios bañados de saliva, podía sentir como se deslizaba el agua por su cuerpo, y también podía sentir el dolor, la pena y el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba a Alex todo aquello.  
Y fue como el mar contra una roca. En apariencia no parece hacer daño, pero tras muchos intentos, la desgasta, le cambia la forma y hasta la pulveriza, transformándola en arena…  
Y Lily sentía que se enterraba en la arena del fondo de aquel lecho, algo dentro de ella se hundía más y más, y al contacto de las manos grandes y firmes en el arco final de su espalda, sus labios se entrabrieron y sus propias manos caminaron por la espalda mojada de su ex novio y finalmente sus labios se deslizaban lentamente por los de él, mientras una lengua se enredaba dentro de su boca.  
Cuando ya no podía seguir con la boca de él pegada a la suya, cuando el aire se le hacia escaso, Alex la afirmó con fuerza, impidiéndole separarse y Lily sólo sintió la varita de él pegada a su cuello e incrustándose en su piel como si fuera una filuda aguja.  
Lily vio esferas de luces girar alrededor de ellos, cinco luces pequeñas y brillantes, todas del mismo color. Azul intenso, casi del mismo tono que el cielo al amanecer. Luego sintió que algo salía de ella, algo que la dejaba más liviana. Le pareció ver un pequeño hilo de luz emergiendo de su piel. Dolía mucho, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas y después no vio nada más.

Pasada la media noche, una asustada Kate los vio aparecer con el pelo y la ropa mojada, los ojos enrojecidos y bastante más distanciados el uno del otro. Presa de su mal presentimiento sólo fue capaz de invocar unas gruesas toallas e irse a preparar té.  
Kate estaba confundida, era obvio que algo había ocurrido pero no sabía qué. Entre ellos no había visto besos, ni dedos cruzándose ni por sobre o debajo de la mesa, menos miradas juguetonas.  
Cuando llegó hasta la antigua y maloliente sala con una bandeja entre las manos, fijó su atención en ambos jóvenes buscando las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.  
En los ojos de su hijo había una pena líquida que se colaba al resto de sus facciones. En los de Lily no había nada. Como si estuviera completamente vacía.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Nada. –ambos murmuraron a la vez.

- ¿Y por qué esas caras?

- ¿Cuál cara? –murmuró Alex.

- La única que tienes… que ahora parece veinte metros más larga.

Kate contempló como su hijo escondía sus ojos, fijándolos en la taza de té que estaba posada entre sus dedos, humeando lentamente. Al oír la voz de Lily guió su mirada hasta ella.

- Kate, yo… -titubeó- … me voy mañana.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer con la voz aguda, casi ocultando un grito.

- Porque no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Kate sólo asintió, y vio que entre aquellos dos chicos hubo una fugaz sonrisa triste, tomaron té los tres escuchando a ratos el silencio que había en aquel lugar, y a otros las historias que había protagonizado la bisabuela de Alex.

Dispuestos para irse a dormir, un golpeteo insistente en la ventana de la sala, les avisó que una cansada lechuza plomiza estaba esperando para entregar algún mensaje.

*****  
**_  
Kate:_

_Yo no me aburro, James está más insoportable que nunca. ¿Puedes creer que sale todos los días y llega a horas impensadas de la mañana? ¡Ni siquiera trae el desayuno!  
Honestamente, no sé que hacer con él, me tiene preocupada. He tenido que esconder todos los licores –que alcanzé- porque de otro modo, se los vacía enteros. ¡Ni siquiera Sirius hace eso!  
Y Sirius tampoco me quiere decir lo que le sucede a mi hijo. Yo no he hecho nada, sólo preocuparme de él, pero no me toma mucho en cuenta. Me tiene cansada el tema.  
Cada vez que lo intento abordar, me evita y sale de casa._

_¿Cuándo vuelves?, necesito un descanso… A todo esto, ¿Qué es un bar karaoke?_

_Cariños._

_Dorea.  
_

*******

Al salir de aquella habitación de hospital, caminó desolado por los iluminados pasillos. Al darse cuenta que iba bañado en un resplandor azuloso, buscó un lugar donde calmarse. De otro modo, llamaría mucho la atención. En un cuarto lleno de escobas, cubetas, detergentes y trapos sucios intentó acompasar su respiración, hacerla rítmica, casi un canto. Y también intentó componer su mejor sonrisa mientras se daba cabezazos contra una pared.

Sirius lo esperaba. Pese a todos los pronósticos y advertencias, él estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas muy estiradas y abiertas, como si quisiera que todo el mundo viera la potencia con que un bulto se marcaba en los jeans. Pasaba las hojas de una vieja revista de moda sin ver nada, sólo por hacer algo, a su lado estaba Ian con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo y Paul estaba apoyando sus brazos en los muslos y con la cabeza gacha. Parecía acongojado.  
Cuando Sirius lo vio le dedicó a James una sonrisa, una clara y limpia, una de esas que hablan y la de Sirius decía "_la tuya es la más falsa que he visto". _Se levantó de su asiento como si lo hubiese impulsado un resorte, pasó el brazo por sus hombros y le dio un fuerte apretón en donde termina la clavícula, como si quisiera decir "_sea lo que sea, no importa". _  
Al mirar de nuevo hacia el amplio vestíbulo de aquel blanco hospital, se dio cuenta que habían dos personas más aguardando por él, sentados al lado de Sirius. James no se dio cuenta que Paul despertó a Ian, y que esa era la razón de porqué estaban ahora discutiendo.

- James, ¿dónde andabas? –preguntó Ian luego de bostezar notoriamente.

- En el baño –mintió.

La mirada brillante de Ian no ayudaba, al contrario, empeoraba las cosas. Esos ojos verdes, como un bosque húmedo iluminado por un sol tropical; llenos de motitas doradas que parecían mil relámpagos que se le enterraban en la carne. -Ya, y yo soy caperucita roja.

La mirada hosca de Paul sí ayudaba. Daba un poco de risa ver las cejas despeinadas formar una sola línea homogénea. Quizás en otro momento se hubiese reído.  
James no recuerda haber hablado en el camino, ni tampoco haber escuchado mucho. Pero sin saber por qué terminó en el departamento del tío de Lily.

Al ver la expresión pintada en la cara de Sirius al cruzar la oscura puerta, supo que su amigo experimentó la más grande de las envidias. Era un pequeño apartamento, sólo de dos ambientes. En un rincón de la sala comedor estaba echado Romeo, quien al escuchar el barullo sólo levantó la cabeza, les dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y se volvió a dormir. Los sillones, muy mullidos y bajos, parecían retenerte una vez que estabas ahí. Se estaba tan cómodo, que ni siquiera daban ganas de levantarse para ir por una cerveza. Una cocina, sucia hasta lo impensable, el lavaplatos repleto de vasos, tazas y platos y un refrigerador sin comida, al igual que la alacena.

Sólo había botellas a medio vaciar…por el momento.

Pero lo que hizo dilatarse los ojos de Sirius hasta casi desaparecer todo los gris de sus pupilas, hasta dejarlos convertidos en dos círculos casi completamente negros, fue una reluciente moto, oscura que estaba estacionada, con su enorme anchura, en una de las pared que llevaban al pequeño balcón repleto de pequeñas plantas que se alzaban tímidamente por el aire.

- ¿De quién es esa moto?

- Mia –respondio Ian –Se la compré a Mick Jagger, de los Rolling Stones.

- ¿En serio? –los ojos de Sirius volvieron a dilatarse.

- No, pero hubiese sido genial. –contestó el tío de Lily, para luego apurar el vaso que tenia en la mano.

Lo que se habló esa noche no era importante para James, tampoco lo fue lo que se habló en otras similares, en las que no recuerda cómo terminó yendo hacia el departamento de Ian. Probablemente Sirius lo arrastró en todas las ocasiones, sólo para alucinar con la moto.

Un día miércoles, James estaba sentado mirando el panorama que ofrecía el balcón, no escuchaba lo que hablaba el gentío que estaba a su alrededor. Pero si escuchó como cuando Ian dijo distraídamente a Dave.

- Ojala que Lily vuelva pronto, así le preguntas a ella misma.

- ¿Que vuelva de dónde? –preguntó Paul, apuradísimo por una respuesta.

- De Bélgica...-continuo Ian, sin darse cuenta que James estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras-. Fue con ese tipo con el que salía hace un tiempo atrás.

- ¿Ah? –dijo Paul después de escupir todo lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Ian- ¿por qué fue con él? Pensé que no tenían nada…

- Hasta donde yo sé no tienen nada –respondió Ian limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa, lanzó una mirada distraída hacia donde estaba sentado James y al encontrarse con los ojos fijos de él puestos en sus conversación, habló con voz mucho más fuerte y segura de lo que normalmente utilizaba- Y hasta creo que Lily tiene otros _intereses _

- Yo también creo que ahora le gusto –informó Paul a Dave, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. –Lo sé porque noto que me observa de un modo _especial_

- Sí, Paul…ya me imagino como te mira Lily –dijo Dave sonriéndole como a un niño pequeño.

Después de aquel diálogo que escuchó atentamente, mientras estaba sentado en el mullido sillón, con una chica al lado y con Sirius al otro, no fue capaz de componer ninguna máscara sonriente cuando Ian lo miró, tampoco pudo relajar los músculos de la cara, ni evitar que por los ojos se filtrara rabia y frustración. Apuro el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos, y así continúo el resto de la noche. Callado, sentando en el mismo lugar y más ausente que nunca.

Se dedicó a maldecirla cada noche, entre vasos repletos de lo que fuera. Se dedicó, con todas sus fuerzas a borrar esa sonrisa dulce, a borrar esos ojos torturadores y lanzar al olvido cada recuerdo que quemaba su piel.

_No me interesa lo que haga ella, o lo que deje de hacer No me interesa. _

Y aunque cada vez se murmurara a sí mismo más intensamente esa frase, menos funcionaba.

Su mente se empapaba de olores, sensaciones y colores. Todas nacían y morían en Lily Evans.

Con el paso de los días los dolores de cabeza eran más intensos, el rostro cada vez más distorsionado, las peleas con su madre cada vez más grandes, igual que el vacío que sentía en medio del pecho.

James sentía que ya no tenía sangre, que de tanta rabia y pena las venas se le habían quedado secas. No lloraba, no era muy propio de él. No gritaba, eso si lo era, pero consideraba que aquello no tenía objeto. Ella se había ido con él. Y ningún grito, ni siquiera el más potente que pudieran lanzar sus vigorosos pulmones, alcanzaría hasta ella.

El movimiento de las sombras que se proyectaban en su cuarto, le contaba como marchaba el sol, Sirius rellenaba el silencio con historias de noche, y el sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir mucho, todo el día y toda la noche. Dormir por siempre.

Quería estar inconsciente y salir de ese sofoco que le comía las entrañas.

Quería dejar de sufrir.

Pero por más que tratara, no lo conseguía. Y entonces buscaba calmarse con cualquier cosa.  
Jugaba Quidditch algunas tardes, siempre cerca del anochecer, de un modo casi diabólico. Surcaba los aires con su escoba con tanta velocidad, que los ojos detrás de los cristales se le empapaban de lágrimas, por causa del viento frío. Pero lo único que conseguía eran unos molestos calambres musculares y una sensación de agotamiento que le inundaba todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para dormir.

En las noches salía con Sirius, a veces con sus amigos del vecindario, otras veces iban al apartamento de Ian, aunque si dependiera de él, no volvía a poner un pie ahí.  
Pero una noche, en que las copas corrían de sus manos a su boca, algo ocurrió. Estaba en el baño, lavándose la cara para despejarse un poco. Fue como una especie de trance, como soñar despierto. Tuvo que afirmarse del lavamanos para no caerse. Su mente viajó hasta un lugar donde dos cuerpos desnudos, rodeados de agua, se entrelazaban y se buscaban en un solitario lugar; parecían danzar la más romántica de las melodías bajo la luz de la luna, donde unos ojos verdes, que él conocía demasiado bien, se cerraban dejando que la comisuras de los labios de Lily se estiraran dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Y James sólo vio después cómo sus luces amarillas que escapaban de él, como si fuese el aire de sus pulmones que soltaba en forma de bufido.  
Se sentó en la taza del baño, cerró fuertemente los puños y contó hasta mil. Luego lanzó puñetazos contra la pared y maldijo a Alex Diggory, a Lily y a él mismo. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara nuevamente, para ocultar el estado de su mirada aguada.

Luego salió de aquel baño y se enfiló directamente al bar. Habían unas cuantas penas a las que ahogar.

Y a la mañana siguiente, se vio a sí mismo acostado junto a una desconocida. No recordaba nada, ni nombres, ni conversaciones ni menos en que situación se la llevó a casa. Y como todas las mañanas, Dorea fue a llevarle el desayuno y se encontró con una escena para la cual no estaba preparada.  
Unos cabellos rubios se esparcían desordenadamente sobre la almohada, los hombros desnudos y los brazos delgados, rodeando el pecho de James, quien estaba al lado abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Mierda. ¿No podías golpear?

Escuchó las palabrotas de James mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba la ropa de su hijo lanzada a los pies de la cama, y la ropa de aquella chica desconocida estaba arrugada, como si se tratara de bolas de papel, y sin querer la bandeja con los huevos revueltos, pan caliente y una taza grande de té, se cayó de sus manos.

_*******  
_

_Kate:_

_James se ha ido, no sé donde. Hace una semana que no sé nada de él. Ha sido lo más triste que me ha ocurrido desde que Charlus murió, ni siquiera cuando él está en Hogwarts me he sentido tan sola. Discutimos, como lo hemos hecho todo este verano, esta vez porque lo sorprendí con una chica en su cama. ¡Pero es que no me lo esperaba! Quizás si hubiera dejado un calcetín en la puerta me hubiese preparado sicológicamente para eso, quizás si esa chica fuese su novia y no una pobre niña que ni siquiera sabia su nombre no me hubiese costado aceptarlo.  
Estoy segura que si estuviera Charlus él sabría que hacer._

_Pero es que ni siquiera pude decirle mucho en realidad, porque se enojó, se puso rojo y después azul porque, según él, le invadí su espacio privado…¿Alguna vez te ocurrió algo así? ¿Puedes aconsejarme? ¡Porque yo no tengo idea que hacer!  
Tengo sospechas de dónde puede estar él, pero no me atrevo a ir a buscarlo, tengo intenciones de decirle a Sirius que trate de convencerlo de que vuelva a casa, y poder cuidar de él. Yo sé que no lo está pasando muy bien, lo sé, pero tampoco es para que se vuelva loco y de paso me vuelva loca a mi._

_¿Ves que no me aburro? Ayúdame, por favor._

_Dorea.  
_

*******

Kate terminó de leer la carta, y comentó, mordiéndose las uñas.

- ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de este niño? Pobre Dorea, me da mucha pena que esté sola pasando por esto. ¿Tú que opinas, Lily? ¿Lily?

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Me demoré mil años, no tengo nombre. Capítulo corto, una luz menos. Lily lejos de James, James lejos de todos. Y yo me marcho a arreglar el último capítulo, después de ese no sé que haré, quizás me lanze por el balcón... Pero después les cuento mis penas fandomicas.

Dudas, sugerencias. reclamos. Es decir..._"WTF?, por qué no te vas a estudiar peluqueria, te odio"_ a modo de reviews son aceptados. Ah, por cierto ¿puedo contestar estos reviews mañana? Es que son las 3 de la mañana y quiero avanzar un poquito en el capítulo que me falta.

Besos!

maite.


	30. La motocicleta de Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de la W.B. (han visto el trailer??? OMG, qué manera de prometer la sexta película) y de J.K. Rowling.

**Nota:** _Capítulo completamente nuevo._ Dedicado a toda esa gente que ha esperado un año. Especialmente a **Marcela, Guadale, Lily Eslava, FancyQueen (o bitchyhelly) J0r, Ccii Tnks, Raven Blackie, sayurisan, Jana Evans** y por supuesto a **Isa.** (Que sin ella, nadie estaría leyendo esta historia) Si me queda alguien en el tintero, lo siento. No, no es el capítulo que esperaban que siguiera, ese donde James con bla bla en el baño de los Evans y etc. No, ese no es. ¿Por qué? Explicaciones después. Muchas gracias también a Ivenus Valens, porque sin ella este capítulo sería un bodrio (no digo que no lo es, pero sería peor.**)  
**

* * *

*********

**Capítulo 29: La motocicleta de Sirius.  
**

*********

Lily llegó a Londres completamente distinta. Aunque no había ningún cambio físico que evidenciara las mutaciones que había sufrido en ese par de semanas alejada de su hogar, algo en ella, quizás el brillo de su mirada, quizás la manera forzada en que sonreía, daba la sensación de estar ante una persona distinta.

- ¿Qué pasó en Bélgica? -Le preguntaba constantemente su madre.

Y Lily contestaba que no había sucedido nada. Se preocupaba de tapar con maquillaje las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y de limpiar cualquier rastro que habían ocasionado las lágrimas que desparraba en su almohada por las noches. Y cuando le preguntaban por Alex, Lily se quedaba callada. Por eso cuando la vieron bajar las escaleras rápidamente, con su bolso en la mano, sus padres se sintieron profundamente confundidos, porque Lily estaba todo el día encerrada en su cuarto y apenas cruzaba cuatro palabras con quién se cruzaba.

- Lily, ¿adónde vas?

- Ehm... A la casa de Alex, llegaré tarde. -Contestó, mientras estampaba un beso en las mejillas de sus padres. Alfred le tomó de la mano, jalándola suavemente, mientras en su rostro aparecía una expresión enigmática.

- ¿Vas con Alex? ¿Por qué? -Dijo, obligándola a sentarse en los sillones de la sala de los Evans. Lily fijó la mirada en el fondo del patio, como si esperara que en el muro trasero apareciera la excusa perfecta.

- Porque tenemos cosas que conversar, papá. No es nada más.

- ¿Y no te bastó todo el tiempo que estuviste en Bélgica para conversar con él?

Lily sintió sus mejillas inundarse de palidez y miedo. ¿Qué podría decir ahora? En el muro trasero del patio no aparecía nada y su padre la miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta. Su madre sólo alzaba las cejas, escepticamente, como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía con su hija. Y el silencio se raptó a Lily y los segundos pasaban y no se le ocurría nada bueno para decir; los ojos de su padre no se movían de ella. De pronto, sonaron las campanas de la casa de los Evans. Alfred, dudoso, se levantó de su asiento y antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta le dijo a Lily:

-No puedes salir hasta que me des una buena explicación.

Cuando el padre de Lily se perdió por el pasillo, ella miró significativamente a su madre. Rose la contempló de vuelta un segundo, luego dijo. -Esta es la última vez, Lily, que te ayudo en tus locuras. Aprovecha la distracción y vete. Yo me encargo de tu papá. -Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó de hablar apareció el padre de Lily, acompañado de Ian.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? -Preguntó su tio apenas la vió.

- Hace unos días. -Contestó Lily, poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío, y se deslizó cuidadosamente hasta aquel lugar donde había dejado su bolso. - Por cierto, ¿tú sabes dónde podría encontrar a James?

- Te dije, Lily, que hasta que no me explicaras los enredos que tienes con Alex no puedes salir. -Acotó su padre mientras llenaba unos vasos con cerveza, luego le extendió uno de ellos a Ian, quien se había acostado en uno de los sillones.

- Sí, yo estoy muy bien, Lily. Gracias por preguntar. -Contestó irónico Ian, mientras alzaba el vaso, como si hiciera un brindis imaginario.

- Si te hubiese pasado algo malo, lo hubiese sabido antes. Además, la mala hierba nunca muere.

En aquel instante, Rose miró a Lily, movió imperceptiblemente su cabeza y luego se levantó de su lugar, encaminándose hacia donde estaba su marido. Le tomó una de las mano y con voz suave, agregó. -Oh, Alfred, había olvidado mostrarte mi último trabajo. ¡Te encantará!

El padre de Lily sólo frunció el ceño cuando miró a Lily, como si quisiera dejarle en claro la advertencia. Y luego se dejó arrastrar por Rose, hasta el estudio fotográfico, mirando de reojo el sillón dónde Lily estaba sentada.

- Ian, no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes dónde está James? - Preguntó la chica, con los ojos suplicantes.

- ¿James? ¿Cuál James? -Ian bufó cuando la mirada de Lily se hizo intimidante. -Me dijo que se estaba quedando en una especie de hotel, pero el nombre era raro. No lo puedo recordar. Pero es probable que tenga que compartir habitación con una familia de ratones.

- ¡Gracias! - Dijo irónicamente. -No sabes lo mucho que me ayuda tu información. -Lily cogió rápidamente su bolso y agregó. -Estoy segura que sabes dónde estás, pero no importa. -Le lanzó un beso de despedida y salió de su casa casi volando. Cuando cerró la puerta alcanzó a escuchar a Ian gritando. -¡Oye! Te van a pillar y no es mi culpa.

Lily salió de su casa casi corriendo. No es que su padre le fuera a perseguir por la calle y la arrastrara del pelo de vuelta hasta casa, pero la excitación que sentía en ese momento la hacia moverse mucho más rápido de lo normal. Era lo más cercano a una fuga. Llegó en pocos segundos a la esquina, con la respiración agitada, sacó disimuladamente de su bolso su elástica varita y trató de pensar en el autobus noctambulo. Nunca lo había abordado, de hecho, sólo había escuchado de él y se preguntaba si funcionaría con ella, si funcionaría de día.

Pero ni siquiera terminó de idear sus dudas cuando una enorme y colorida maquina se paró enfrente de ella. Un tipo gordo y viejo la miraba con una expresión ceñuda. -Sube o qué, señorita.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo ascendió tímidamente las escalinatas y se internó en el interior del bus, ocupando el primer asiento disponible que encontró, detrás de una pequeña bruja que tenía mal olor.

- ¿Dónde va? - Le pregunto el tipo, mientras apoyaba una lista de tickets en su barriga. Lily dudó un segundo, luego pronunció la dirección de Kate, pagó lo que el señor con bigotes torcidos le indicó y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. En realidad, sólo enfocó sus ojos hasta allá porque no lograba distinguir muchas cosas, y además aunque quisiera dedicarse a apreciar el paisaje su mente no se lo permitiría. No tenía idea dónde estaba James, no tenía idea qué le diría cuando lo viera. Si le desfiguraría el rostro con sus uñas, o si primero lo convencería para que le ayudara a deshacer la otra parte del hechizo, y por supuesto, luego lo mataría por ser un asqueroso traidor.

- Imbécil. -Murmuró contra el vidrio, mientras montañas y ríos pasaban velozmente ante sus ojos.

Lily a cada segundo se sentía más molesta y más furiosa desde que leyó esa carta de Dorea. Las palabras dentro de ella hervían y burbujeaban, y no se las podía sacar desde su interior porque no tenía a nadie a quién gritarlas, porque las cosas que se le atoraban en la garganta, sólo debía oírlas una persona, James Potter.

_"Estúpido, inmaduro, bravucón"_, pensó. Luego se culpó a sí misma por tener esa idea tan estupenda de enamorarse de alguien como James Potter, sólo se le podía cruzar por la cabeza a ella engancharse de el ser más inestable e infantil de todo el colegio. Pegó su frente en el cristal de la ventana y sintió como el frío contra su piel aliviaba en parte el dolor de cabeza que le ocasionaba pensar en él. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Se preguntaba desde que supo lo que pasó con James. Desde que supo que en alguna cama alguien se había quedado dormida intentando calentarse apegandose mucho a él.

_"Estúpida"_

Quizás qué chica estúpida e inmunda había ocupado ese lugar. Quizás que mono descerebrado era ahora la nueva compañía de James. Lily llegó a saltar cuando el señor de bigotes le dijo con un tono enfadado. - ¡Señorita, esta es la tercera vez que le hablo! ¿Se baja o no?

- No. -Contestó, apretando el bolso de mano contra su pecho. Y continuó mirando por la ventana, mientras intentaba no pensar en James.

- ¿Y dónde se baja ahora?

Lily tragó saliva antes de responder. Era similar a cerrar los ojos y dar un paso a un gran acantilado, era casi buscar una aguja en un pajar, prácticamente, una locura. -En el Caldero Chorreante, Londres. -Contestó con la voz firme y mientras se rascaba arriba de la ceja con los ojos puestos en la ventana pensó, _"Qué manera de fracasar intentando no pensar en ti, maldito James Potter"_

Para eso no nos hubiese hecho darnos una vuelta tan larga sólo porque sí. -Lily lo miró con sus ojos cargados de furia. El hombre se sintió intimidado y tragó saliva ruidosamente. -Ehm...Son 13 sickles y dos knuts.

***

James Potter acababa de despertar. Con dolor de cabeza, como siempre, con un poco de hambre y muy pocas ganas de levantarse. Tomó todas las frazadas y se las lanzó sobre la cara, esperando volver a quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, no funcionaba mucho, sólo se ahogaba y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Quizás eran los pajaritos cantando fuera de su ventana, o la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Quizás, como siempre, era culpa de Lily Evans.

En aquel instante sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Aquella persona no esperó a que él dijera el típico _"está abierto, puede pasar"_. Antes de que sus ojos se pudieran adaptar y él lograra distinguir quién era aquel que osaba a despertarlo _tan temprano_, James ya sabía de quién se trataba. No hacía falta la luz para reconocer a Sirius Black, tan pronto como cruzó el umbral se puso a cantar mientras seleccionaba ropa de una montaña de tela que había en un rincón.

- ¿Toda tu ropa huele igual? ¿No tienes nada decente?

- Hola, Sirius, me alegro de verte tan temprano. -Contestó irónicamente James, sin intenciones de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Temprano? ¿Qué te pasa, Jimmy? Son las cinco de la tarde. -Sirius volvió a cantar esa canción pegajosa, el hit del verano, mientras olisqueaba polera tras polera. De pronto, Sirius se interrumpió de su labor y mirando penetrantemente a su amigo, le preguntó. -¿Por qué estás todavía en la cama? Anda a ducharte, estamos atrasados. ¿O acaso no piensas en ir a ver el partido de Quidditch?

- No, no tengo ganas. -Respondió James, mientras se daba vuelta e intentaba quedarse dormido nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a buscar a Evans y cuando te vea así, te aseguro que nunca más tendrás ninguna posibilidad de salir con ella.

- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que estoy así por Lily? A mi ya no me gusta nada. -Con los ojos cerrados, agregó, intentando convencerse. -Ni un poquito.

- Sí, y yo y mi moto parecemos una rana voladora. Voy a ir a buscarte ropa limpia, James. Y quizás pase por Lily. Quién sabe, quizás le gustan los tipos con motos. -Sirius le guinó un ojo descaradamente.

James le lanzó la almohada y su mejor amigo se marchó riéndose con fuerza, como si soltara ladridos roncos.

La habitación nuevamente se quedó en silencio, y James se estiró en la cama. Se preguntó dónde estaría Lily, qué lugar del mundo se estaría volviendo luminoso con su sonrisa. Luego pensó que quizás estaba iluminando a Alex Diggory y le dio un ataque de celos que lo hizo resplandecer. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños. Su cuerpo permanecía tenso bajo las sábanas y comenzó a cantar esa canción que ya no podía sacarse de la cabeza por culpa de Sirius. Ni siquiera se sabía la letra, inventaba la mayor parte de las estrofas. Mientras caía en un estado de sopor, lentamente comenzaron a aparecer pequeños flashes que se proyectaban en su cabeza. A cada instantes se hacían más largos y reales. Lily saliendo del vagón que compartían con Sirius y Snape, Lily moviendo su varita suavemente sobre un ratón, Lily besando con los ojos muy cerrados a Alex Diggory después de un partido de Quidditch de Hupplepuff contra Slytherin. Lily sentada en clases junto a él, Lily en Cabeza de Puerco bebiendo hidromiel con él, Lily besándole en la hamaca de su casa, Lily y sus perfectos hombros redondos y desnudos dentro de un armario, Lily contra una muralla, Lily estirándose mucho para alcanzar un libro muy alto de una estantería de la biblioteca y la falda subiéndosele un poco.

_Lily. Lily. Lily._

Lily. -Murmuró mientras buscaba aquello que estaba apretando sus boxers. Lo sostuvó entre sus manos y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente. Sintió la necesidad de estirar sus piernas, como si estuviese elongando, y de separarlas un poco más. Su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerándose su respiración a cada instante. Y de sus delgados labios se filtraban ahogados gemidos. _Oh, Lily, no me muerdas ahí, me haces cosquillas._ De pronto vino esa sensación conocida; una punzada bajo el ombligo, la sangre abandonando su cerebro y llenando otros espacios. El aire se hacia cada vez más escaso y luego...luego esas ganas de agitar su mano tan rápido como fuera posible porque, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, James veía a Lily acercarse a él y besarle en aquella zona del cuello donde palpitaba exaltadamente su pulso.

Y las manos le transpiraban un poco, y la piel se le erizaba por completo. En su mente, Lily estaba susurrándole bajito, con su voz de caja musical y contra la piel transpirada de su cuello, que quería estar con él. _Sólo con él._ Y James no podía controlar los escalofríos que esa alucinación le provocaban. Quería que esa mano fuera una más suave y pequeña, quería sentir sobre su pecho el peso de Lily.

Y arrugando su frente, el vaivén de las sábanas se hizo más intenso. La vieja cama de la habitación número ocho del Caldero Chorreante crujía bajo su cuerpo y la forma en que sentía aquellos pequeños temblores entre medio de sus muslos le hacían sentir que faltaba poco para llegar a aquella cima que buscaba. Un poco más de imaginación, un poco más de apretar acá y allá con sus dedos mágicos, un poco menos de sábanas porque estaban resultado molestas; por eso ayudado de sus vigorsas piernas las alejó de su cuerpo, quedando casi desnudo. Y por supuesto, un poco más de aire circulando entre sus venas y muchas más imágenes de Lily y todo acabaría.

Y cuando James creía que ya lo tenía, que sólo faltaba muy poco, escuchó en el pasillo unos ruidos y unas voces discutir. Reconoce la voz de Tom, el cantinero. Hay una voz de mujer también. Pero, qué poco le importaba. Tenía en el interior de sus párpados las imágenes de él y Lily haciendo una extraña danza con sus lenguas, como si fuera un rito, una danza especial. Y en un momento así qué poco podía interesarle las discusiones de pasillo.

***

"_No sé qué diablos le voy a decir cuando lo tenga enfrente",_ pensó Lily cuando se bajó del autobús Noctambulo. Se quedó afuera un par de minutos, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando por un milagro ambulante que le dijera la ubicación exacta de James. Trató de mirar por las pequeñas ventanas, pero tenían tanto polvo que no se veía absolutamente nada de lo que había en el interior.

"_Quizás es él quién debería preocuparse de dar buenas explicaciones"_, pensó luego, mientras observaba disimuladamente hacia la puerta del Caldero Chorreante intentando averiguar si James estaría en alguna mesa de ese lugar o en cualquier otro punto desconocido. Luego de dudarlo mucho, de parecer una loca que avanzaba dos pasos y retrocedía tres, y de respirar profundamente, como si buscara valor en medio del aire, Lily Evans se decidió a subir el pequeño peldaño y entrar de una vez por todas a ese lugar. Cuando cruzó la puerta todo el aire parecía oler a él, como si James dejara una huella brillante y aromática de su paso por el mundo. En las mesas había una chica de no más de quince años, con los labios pintados de un rojo brillante. Sonrió cuando vio a Lily, como si supiera por qué estaba ahí. Habían algunas señoras de edad tomando brebajes que burbujeaban en tazones y en pequeños calderos oscuros y por supuesto, estaba Tom tras la barra secando vasos con un viejo paño.

- ¿Qué necesita, señorita? - Preguntó amablemente. Lily desvió sus ojos hasta él y medio sonrió. -¿Necesita ir al callejón Diagon?

- No. -contestó Lily. -No es eso. Busco a alguien que se aloja acá. Su nombre es James Potter. -Cuando pronunció el nombre de James la voz le tembló un poco y la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro para Tom, se tensó transformándose en una mueca.

- Acá no se aloja nadie que se llame así.

- ¿En serio? -Preguntó Lily. -¿Está seguro?

- Sí, muy seguro, señorita... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Loreen. Loreen Parker. -Mintió Lily. - No importa, supongo que me confundí. -Dijo Lily antes de darse la vuelta en dirección al patio y continuar su búsqueda por el callejón Diagon.

Y aunque el callejón Diagon no era un lugar desconocido para ella, todo le parecía tan extraño. La gente paseando mientras llevaban bolsas con compras, algunos compañeros de colegio que se juntaban para alabar la nueva escoba de moda y por supuesto, las típicas parejas que caminaban de la mano, felices de la vida. Por un momento, creyó que podría encontrarse con James ahí, en las mismas condiciones que el resto de las parejas.

En aquel instante pensó en darse la media vuelta y así evitarse el martirio que le produciría esa visión tan espantosa, sin embargo, reconsideró la situación y se prometió a sí misma que en caso de suceder aquello; de encontrarse con James con su nueva "algo" de la mano, ella se daría media vuelta y se marcharía sin decir nada.

Lily ingresaba a cada tienda con el pulso acelerado, como si temiese que entre lechuzas, ratones y gatos pudiera estar el hombre por el que no había podido dormir las últimas semanas. Desilusionada, recorría tienda tras tienda, preguntaba por el nombre de hoteles mágicos a los tenderos más amables y los anotaba cuidadosamente en una libreta que guardaba en el interior de su bolso. Incluso llegó a revisar estantería por estantería la tienda Flourish and Blotts y con decepción comprobó que James no estaba escondido entre libros. Las piernas le dolían, las zapatillas le apretaban, ya estaba realmente cansada de buscarle por todas las tiendas y pensiones del callejon Diagon. Incluso estaba considerando la idea de poner un aviso en El Profeta. "_No, eso es mucho, Lily, no eres una psicopata"_, se dijo a sí misma. Cruzó la calle, dispuesta a marcharse y escribirle alguna nota sanguinaria desde casa, y se encontraba profundamente arrepentida de no haber ido a su cita con Alex por buscar a James Potter.

Golpéo los ladrillos para que se abriese el portal que la conectaría nuevamente con el mundo muggle. Tenía los labios partidos y sentía la lengua seca, y su cerebro era similar a un caldero que burbujeaba muy rápido. Quería ver a James, necesitaba verlo, pero no tenía idea qué le diría, menos aún si él le confesase que ella ya no tenía cabida en su vida. Los ladrilos se deslizaron rápidamente, rebelando los tachos de basura y el pequeño patio del Caldero Chorreante.

Lily estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa y continuar inundando su almohada, cruzó el bar, que continuaba igual de atestado que cuando ingresó, pero no había indicio alguno que James Potter estuviera ahí. Pero de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se detuvo casi por si mismo, como si se lo exigiera y ella se giró, mirando al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra. Y con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntó.

-¿Podría ocupar el baño?

- Es la puerta azul que está al lado de la escalera.

Lily caminó rápidamente, cuando pasó frente a Tom murmuró -Gracias. -El cantinero la quedó mirando hasta que ella desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Una vez allí, a Lily le temblaban las manos; las apoyó en el borde del lavado y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Y no pudo encontrarse más fea; tenía marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, la piel bastante más pálida y su pelo no brillaba como de costumbre. Abrió el grifo pensando en dónde estaría James, y cómo debía tratarlo, y mientras se mojaba la cara, se dio cuenta que quizás fuese una pésima idea buscarlo.

Que a lo mejor era tan simple como que él no quería ver a nadie. Y eso también la incluía a ella.

Que quizás estaba bastante cómodo con la nueva chica que conoció y que ella no tenía ni un mono que pintar ahí. Consideró todo eso, mientras secaba la cara con un trozo de toalla de papel. Y también pensó que si iba a terminar con toda esa estupidez de hechizo necesitaría de la ayuda de James y que no podía continuar ignorando eso.

Salió del baño rápidamente y al cerrar la puerta y dirigir su mirada al frente, ocurrió. Lily podría estar casi segura que la persona que acababa de salir del Caldero Chorreante era, de espaldas, igual a Sirius Black. Tenía el pelo casi del mismo largo que la última vez que lo vio, el modo de caminar despreocupado y usaba el tipo de ropa que Sirius ocuparía. Se quedó petrificada junto a la puerta del baño, observando fijamente la puerta del bar. Luego vio una motocicleta marcharse a toda velocidad.

Por un momento, pensó que se había engañado, Sirius Black no tenía ninguna moto. Fue entonces cuando recordó que para las vacaciones de semana santa, el verdadero Sirius Black quería que ella le acompañara a comprarse una. En ese minuto fue cuando se planteó la posibilidad de que Tom, el cantinero, le hubiese mentido a petición de James. Claro, aquel sitio era el más obvio para permanecer; tan básico y predecible que quizás James tuvo la necesidad de tomar ese tipo de precauciones. En la cabeza de Lily todo parecía encajar, miró fugazmente las escaleras y pensó que estaba loca. Loca de remate. Nadie, en su sano juicio, intentaría lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

No podría decir con exactitud que pasó en aquel instante, fue algo similar a un lejano canto, como un llamado. Algo similar a que los peldaños se iluminarán solamente para ella. "_¿Qué no está aquí? Sí, y yo mañana mismo me uno a los mortifagos"._ Desvió sus ojos hasta el cantinero, que aún secaba vasos detrás de la barra, mientras escuchaba los resultados de un partido de Quidditch que sonaba por un viejo transmisor. Y disimuladamente, subió, paso a paso, a través de la larga escalera. Lily creía que esa escalera crujía escandalosamente a medida que ella avanzaba, y no se equivocaba. Tom levantó la mirada de los vasos y cuando la vio en la mitad de la escala, tiró el trapo sucio y con su boca abierta, atónita, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Antes de que saliera de su estupefacción, Lily aprovechó el momento y se deslizó arriba tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitía. No miró hacia atrás, no era necesario, la voz gruesa del cantinero llamando _"Señorita. Señorita, no puede subir"_ era suficiente advertencia de que le seguían. Sin tener certeza, al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió raudamente hacia la derecha. Antes de que ella pudiera tocar la puerta número 5 del Caldero Chorreante, Tom la tenía cogida del brazo, mientras le tironeaba para que descendiera y se marchara de ese bar.

- Le aseguro que será breve. -Dijo Lily a modo de súplica.

- Pero si aquí no está a quién usted busca.

Lily abrió sus ojos, analizando cada mueca del hombre y luego susurró. -Por favor, le juro que no tardaré demasiado y que asumiré toda la responsabilidad si James se molesta. Diré que subí a escondidas y que usted no tenía posibilidad alguna de atraparme.

- Pero si es verdad que ha subido a escondidas.

- ¿Entonces él está aquí, cierto?

Tom frunció el ceño con fuerza, parecía enojado consigo mismo. Y luego de un largo suspiro concluyó. -Está bien. Pero por favor, no hagan un escándalo. Y es la habitación de allá. -Dijo apuntando al rincón, específicamente a la habitación número ocho.

- ¿Por quién me toma? -Dijo Lily con tono ofendido. -Se lo aseguro, no habrá ningún escandalo. Muchas gracias.

Tom se marchó con paso lento, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de hacer, y Lily esperó hasta que el hombre desapareciera en su descenso por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo completamente sola en el segundo piso, cuando no había nadie a sus espaldas, apoyó su oreja en la puerta que le habían señalado para saber si James estaba ocupado o no. Pero no había ningún ruido, ni ronquidos, ni el sonido de alguien realizando actividad alguna. A Lily jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que las puertas estaban insonorizadas. Y luego, sus dedos sobre la manilla, el movimiento de sus manos girando el pomo metálico y deslizando la puerta hacia atrás. James Potter casi desnudo sobre su cama, James Potter murmurando algo que Lily no alcanzaba a comprender mientras el sudor de la frente hacia que el pelo se le pegara a las sienes.

- Lo siento. -Dijo completamente avergonzada, tapándose los ojos con una mano y después cerró la puerta de golpe.

Y una vez afuera se echó a reír como una loca, apoyando el cuerpo contra la pared. Es que ni siquiera en el más raro de sus sueños hubiese imaginado eso. James, agitándose como una hoja en medio de un huracán, con las ondas del pecho relucientes de transpiración y las venas del cuello surgiendo desde las profundidades de su piel. No sabía si se reía de lo absurdo de la situación o si se reía de nervios. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_, pensó. _Quizás debería golpear esta vez, quizás debería..._

Sacó un lápiz y un trozo de papel de aquella libreta que guardaba en el bolso y estaba dispuesta a redactar una nota, pero no alcanzó a trazar ni una sola letra porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación número ocho se abrió y James Potter, vestido a medias, la tomó de un brazo y le empujó hasta el interior de su cuarto.

- No te atrevas a moverte de aquí. -Le advirtió James, luego desapareció tras una pequeña puerta de madera oscura. Lily escuchó un par de maldiciones, luego el grifo. Ella se sentía mucho peor de cómo se había imaginado; James no la había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento, ni hubo atisbo alguno de sonrisa en su rostro. Más bien parecía bastante molesto. Lily automáticamente pensó que estaba enojado con ella. Quería darse media vuelta y huir, pero luego quiso quedarse ahí y gritarle todo lo que se merecía. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para ella, James salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y la cara reluciente, envuelto en un aura aromática de jabón.

A Lily el pulso se le disparó a las nubes, se sentía incomoda y temblorosa. Las piernas no estaban tan firmes como se suponía que deberían estar y no sabía hacia dónde mirar porque la cama deshecha, el torso de James desnudo, y el montón de papeles y ropas que estaban regados por el piso le ponían, de un extraño modo, los pelos de punta.

- Sientáte. -Dijo James, con aquella voz profunda que solía utilizar con ella, mezclada con notas de enfado. Lily confirmó su teoría, definitivamente James no le miraba a los ojos. Y no sabía si el color sonrosado de sus mejillas se debía a la agitación en que lo sorprendió o era a causa de la vergüenza o de la rabia. Tampoco sabía dónde sentarse. En aquel lugar sólo había una silla que estaba repleta de ropa, y por supuesto, también estaba esa cama que ni siquiera tenía las sábanas en su lugar. James se dirigió hasta la silla y tomó la primera polera que encontró. Por un momento, ella creyó que se quedaría ahí, que sacaría el resto de las prendas y que se sentaría en la pequeña silla continua al escritorio, pero cuando lo vio hacer el camino de vuelta y dejarse caer sobre el colchón, Lily no tenía idea qué hacer.

- ¿No quieres sentarte? -Preguntó, luego exhaló un corto suspiro. -Lily, no voy a comerte. Puedes sentarte aquí. -Dijo, mostrando con una ligera palmada el espacio inmediato a él, en la cama. Ella asintió y se dejó llevar por sus piernas traicioneras.

Y una vez ahí, tan cerca de James y envuelta casi por completo por su olor, que resultaba una interesante mezcla de transpiración y jabón, se sintió hundiéndose en un mar de espuma. Los ojos turbulentos de James relampagueaban misteriosamente detrás de sus lentes y su sonrisa se hacía mayor, lentamente, como si él acabase de despertar de un muy buen sueño que fuera recordando de a poco. Lily se preguntó qué le hacía sonreír así, también se preguntó si James la había extrañado tal como ella lo había hecho mientras estaba en Bélgica. Luego, por arte de magia, pensó qué haría él si se ella, muy despacio, se aproximará a él y le besara en los labios. El peso del cuerpo de James sobre el colchón provocaba que ella se fuera deslizando, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta quedar muy apegada a él. Y de pronto, todas las dudas de Lily se redujeron a una. Si en aquel lugar, si en aquel preciso lugar donde estaba sentada había sucedido de nuevo aquello que decía la carta de Dorea. Volvió a mirar a James, y ahora lucía tan molesto como al principio, como si se le hubiera acabado la felicidad, pero qué importaba eso, porque Lily se imaginó que sí, por supuesto, que en ese mismo lugar James se había acostado con cuanta tipa se le cruzase y le imaginó en algo muy similar a su visión anterior. Sintió las mejillas violentamente enfebrecidas, y algo similar al asco le azotó el cuerpo entero. Lily fue presa de una furia inexplicable, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, como si los músculos fueran de cemento y pesaran mucho, la sangre recorrer densamente cada espacio de su cerebro. Era como si hubiesen volcado un brasero en medio de sus entrañas. Ya no habían fragancias, imágenes de pechos ondeantes y ligeramente sudados, ni sonrisas a medio formar que pudieran aplacar su estado anímico.

- Bien, esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? -Respondió Lily, a la defensiva.

- ¿Dónde dejaste al pelele de tu novio?

- ¿Te refieres a Alex?

- Disculpa...¿Dónde dejaste al pelele de tu novio que se llama Alex Diggory?

Lily, que se sentía muy intimidada y furiosa, sólo frunció el ceño suavemente, antes de contestar. -Supongo que está en su casa. -Por supuesto, no agregó _"esperando por mi"_. -¿Cómo estás?- Agregó, casi a modo de cumplir etapas para llegar a lo importante.

James no respondió. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con sus brazos, mostrando la habitación. Era como si quisiera explicar que el estado de su dormitorio era similar a cómo se encontraba él. Sucio, desordenado, con poca luz y oxigenación.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? -Escuchó la voz _casual_ de James, que parecía tener el efecto de arrancarla del fondo de las profundidades del mar de sus pensamientos. Lily sólo le miró con sus ojos aguados de rabia y asintió, como queriendo explicarse. -¿Estás bien, Lily? A todo esto... ¿Qué haces aquí? -James al notar las reacciones inestables de Lily se apresuró a aligerar un poco el ambiente. No deseaba hacerla llorar, y por eso, se odió a sí mismo un poco más. - ¿O fue...? ¿O fue que quedaste impresionada con lo que viste ahora? Bueno, déjame decirte que la culpa no es mía, es tuya. Deberías haber tocado la puerta, Lily. ¡Merlín, es que las mujeres no saben lo que es eso! En eso te pareces tanto a mi madre...

Sin querer, James lo único que estaba provocando era que la furia de Lily se hiciera más y más grande. Lily miró hacia la almohada y podría jurar que vio cabellos largos y rubios, cabellos de mujer regados por ahí, cabellos que no eran de ella, por supuesto.

- ¿Te diviertes? -Preguntó ácidamente. James la miró sin comprender, quiso interrumpirla y preguntarle a que se refería, pero Lily continúo. - No, no he quedado impresionada por lo de esta mañana, James. Siento decepcionar a tu enorme ego. -En aquel momento Lily quiso agregar "_¡Ja! Como si no lo hubiese visto antes"_, pero prefirió callar. -Y sí, tienes razón. Debí tocar la puerta... -se explicó, al tiempo que no era capaz de mantener sus ojos sobre los de James, porque si lo miraba a la cara una vez más le arrancaría la lengua y le desfiguraría el rostro con sus propias manos. O haría lo mismo con ella, porque no comprendía por qué. ¿Por qué le había traicionado? ¿por qué la había engañado? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que todo lo que ella hacia era por él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo quería con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Tan difícil era notar que Lily apenas tenía fuerzas en aquel momento para tener los ojos abiertos? La voz se le quebró un poco cuando dijo. -...pero pensé que estarías _despierto_.

James estaba confundido. Lily tenía los ojos pegados al suelo, respiraba silenciosa y largamente, como si estuviera intentando calmarse y su voz sonaba rara. Aún no le decía qué estaba haciendo ella ahí, ni como lo había encontrado. No es que le molestara, pero la situación era, por decir lo menos, curiosa.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? -Volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué te pasa? -Pero cuando Lily no contestó, James se desesperó y se alzó de su puesto. Desapareció nuevamente tras esa pequeña puerta de madera oscura que Lily suponía que era el baño. Hubo un gran estrépito seguido de un par de groserías y luego volvió hasta la habitación con una vaso de agua que extendió frente a ella. Lily lo cogió sin darle las gracias y a James no le importó aquello, estaba más interesado en averiguar que sucedía con ella. Corrió las cortinas, abrió las ventanas y una ráfaga de aire tibio penetró en la habitación despejando un poco esa atmósfera dulce y viciada. James volvió a su lugar original, casi pegado a ella, y sin dubitaciones colocó su mano sobre la de Lily. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon un poco, lucían impresionados, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Ahora me dirás qué ocurre?

- Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú, James. -Y quitó su temblorosa mano, alejandola de James.

James frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía nada y ya se estaba cansando del juego de indirectas incomprensibles. - No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Lily, si tal vez me lo dijeras podría explicarte y...

- ¿Es verdad que te fuiste de tu casa porque tu madre te encontró...? La voz de Lily se fue disolviendo de a poco, los ojos rojos, la nariz apretada, los labios blancos. Parecía que todas sus reacciones estaban sostenidas por una gran barrera de contención.

- No, o sea sí, pero no. Lily, por favor, escucha. Me fui de casa porque... ya no sé qué pasa conmigo. Y tampoco sé que es lo qué pasa contigo. Te besas en esa estúpida fiesta con Diggory, casi te mata Voldemort y luego te vas con Diggory la mayor parte del verano. Y ni siquiera me dices por qué. Porque tú nunca me dices nada, tú... -la voz de James iba haciéndose cada vez más intensa. -Tú... Tú me tienes enfermo. -sentenció.

- ¿Yo te tengo enfermo? -repitió incrédula. -¿Estás diciendo que todo es mi culpa? Claro, perfecto. -Los ojos de Lily temblaban de impotencia, su mirada ya no estaba fija en el piso sino en los ojos igual de vibrantes de James. -Se me olvidaba que soy yo la que te enseñó que cuando tengas problemas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerte a beber como cosaco y acostarte con la primera cosa que se mueva.

- ¿No es así, acaso? Lily, dime, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo la primera vez, entonces?

- ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque soy una idiota. Sólo por eso.

Lily se alzó de la cama, tomó su bolso y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de James tirándole con fuerza hacia atrás, provocó que se cayera sobre el colchón. La voz rabiosa de él diciendole que aún esa conversación no había terminado, dejó en claro que aunque quisiera marcharse no podría. Ella misma se había ido a meter a la boca del lobo y debería aguantar hasta el final. Acopió toda la dignidad que le quedaba, y buscó una posición más alejada de él.

- Yo no me fui con Alex en busca de nuestro amor perdido o algo por el estilo. Yo me fui con Alex porque teníamos la pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo allí que nos sirviera para deshacer el hechizo...

- ¿Podrías prometerme...? No, prometerme no. ¿Podrías jurarme que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos durante este tiempo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso, James? Nosotros dos no somos nada. Tú no eres mi novio o algo por el estilo.

James se sintió dañado, como si Lily le hubiese enterrado una filosa espada en el corazón, y aunque sangraba copiosamente por aquel pequeño agujero, no se dejó doblegar. - ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas si es verdad que me fui de casa porque mi mamá me sorprendió con alguien en mi cama?

- Tú lo has dicho, Lily, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo.

Lily simuló no escuchar eso. La sangre le hervía, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida, creyó de cierta manera que se merecía ese comentario, ella lo había hecho antes. Se quitó las zapatillas porque los pies la mataban de dolor, y luego, subió las piernas . Alejándose un poco más de James, flectó las rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho. Y la cama se desordenó un poco más.

Intentando borrar aquella pequeña escaramuza, Lily continuó:

-La última vez que hablamos, en el hospital, no me dejaste explicarte nada, así que no te puedes quejar que yo jamás te digo nada. Fuiste tú quien no quiso escuchar. -Lily miró fijamente a James, y luego de que éste asintió, ella siguió. -Sé que no tengo porqué darte explicaciones -agregó con un tono mordaz. -Ni tú a mi, por supuesto. Pero yo quería dártelas, quería que entendieras que era importante ir hasta allí, pero no por Alex, sino por mi. Incluso hasta por ti, porque supongo que no debe ser agradable sentirte atado a mi por un estúpido hechizo. -James, en ese instante, quiso interrumpirla, y decirle que para él el hechizo no era una atadura, sino un lazo, pero prefirió que Lily continuara. -Estuve con Alex todo este tiempo y no precisamente pasándola bien, tomando jugos exóticos y relajándome al sol. Si me preguntas si ocurrió algo entre nosotros, la respuesta incompleta sería sí. Sí, sí pasó algo entre nosotros dos. Pero te juro que no fue nada importante para mi, ni para él. Y tampoco fue porque estábamos aburridos o algo por el estilo, lo que pasó fue porque era estrictamente necesario para deshacer una parte del hechizo. Además tampoco fue tanto... -Sentenció completamente azolada. - Fue sólo un par de besos dentro del agua. Nada agradable o que tenga fuertes deseos de repetir, James. Menos aún cuando te entierran la varita... -Los ojos de James se abrieron mucho, su rostro lucía atónito y los labios fruncidos daban la sensación que estaba masticando su rabia. - ¡Dejame terminar! -Demandó Lily. -Menos aún cuando una varita se te entierra en el cuello y sientes tanto dolor que ni siquiera eres capaz de gritar.

- ¿Entonces ya está deshecho?

- No, no todo al menos. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no tienes luces azules?

- No sé, Lily. -Contestó al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. Lily estaba casi segura que nunca antes le había visto fumar. -He estado tan molesto que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Todo este tiempo ha sido bastante extraño. No ha sido mi mejor verano. -Sentenció al tiempo que dejaba escapar el humo de sus delgados labios. Las volutas temblaban suspendidas en el aire, y luego se deshacían dejando un rastro azuloso. -Podrías haberme escrito. - Lily se mordió el labio inferior antes de reconocer que no se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué no me escribiste tú?

- Lo hice. -Dijo James, mirando hacia el escritorio y el montón de papeles arrugados que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. -Pero nunca envié ninguna de las cartas. No sabía si te gustaría recibir una carta mía, no quería que te sintieras acosada.

Lily quería decirle en aquel momento que era un estúpido. Un idiota. Que, por favor, la acosara día y noche. Que le enviara cartas cada cinco minutos y que ella feliz contestaría cada una de ellas. Pero sólo asintió, y luego preguntó. -¿Y tú, James? ¿Podrías jurarme lo mismo?

- Yo no tengo una buena explicación como tú, Lily. -Dijo James, levantando las cejas y torciendo el gesto, luciendo terriblemente apresumbrado. Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos indices y pulgar, y entrecerrando sus ojos, dio una última calada antes de tirarlo al piso y apagarlo con una enérgica pisada. -¿Sabes? Pasó algo raro, quizás creerás que estoy loco, pero algo sucedió. Pude ver todo lo que pasó con Diggory, es decir, no todo. Era una imagen neblinosa. Pero aún así lo pude ver, y después de eso perdí la cabeza. Me acuerdo que quería dormirme hasta que todo acabara, hasta que volvieras y... recuerdo que bebí más de la cuenta y luego no recuerdo nada más. Desperté un par de segundos antes de que mi madre entrara a mi cuarto. Pero no recuerdo si realmente pasó algo entre esa chica y yo. -James se atrevió a mirar a Lily, quien estaba acurrucada en el lado opuesto de la cama, tenía los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo contraído, como si se tratara de un pequeño animal herido. -Lily, tienes que creerme. -Continuó James con un tono desesperado. -Tienes que creerme, por favor, Lily, estoy seguro que entre esa chica y yo no pasó nada. No hay modo alguno en que yo podría haberte hecho eso. Te lo aseguro.

Lily desvió su mirada hasta el panorama de la ventana, las piernas sobre el pecho, todo cuerpo rodeado por sus propios brazos, y uno de sus pies parecía taconear sobre el colchón como un tic nervioso. No prestaba atención a la mirada suplicante de James, ni al modo sigiloso de su cuerpo acercándose. -Lily...-susurró, tomando una de sus manos. -Te prometo, no. Te juro que en todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar en ti. No puedo, simplemente, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Por más que lo trato, por mucho que lo intento, nada sirve. Es como si tu cara estuviese tatuada en el interior de mis ojos.

- James, basta. Es suficiente, no necesitas decirme eso. -Dijo Lily, mordiéndose luego la piel de sus dedos.

- No, no es suficiente. -Concluyó James, antes de retirar su mano de su boca y reemplazar aquel vacio con sus propios labios. Lily se quedó paralizada un segundo, luego cedió ante sus párpados, que cayeron como una pesada cortina y dejó que él enredase sus dedos entre su cabellera roja mientras conjuraba contra su lengua, componiendo extrañas piruetas unidas a la de ella. Lily sintió, bajo la máscara del tabaco, el sabor hambriento y desesperado de James, ese ritmo de urgencia, de que a pesar de que la distancia era inexistente entre ellos, para él aún no era suficiente. - No sabes cuánto te extrañé. -murmuró entre besos. -No sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta...

Lily se retiró hacia atrás, intentado componer su postura. Con los labios húmedos y algo maltratados, sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera salir de un potente hechizo. Fijó sus ojos en James, quien parecía abatido y con la mano en la boca, preguntó. -¿Tanto me extrañaste que ni siquiera pudiste esperar unas semanas?

- ¿Lo dices por eso de la otra chica? -Lily no contestó, sólo asintió levemente. -Pues te estoy diciendo la verdad. No tengo pruebas, ni métodos sórdidos para que tú puedas ver lo que sucedió. Si quieres puedes hacer uno de esos pensadores portátiles, como ese que hiciste en Hogsmeade, pero yo no recuerdo nada, Lily. Y si fueras hombre, lo sabrías. Esa mañana no me sentí nada aliviado, físicamente quiero decir, no sé si me entiendes.

Lily se quedó callada durante un segundo. Y entonces comenzó a entornar los ojos, como si intentara desentramar las palabras de James. Cuando se dio por vencida y le iba a preguntar qué era aquello que exactamente quería decir, él la interrumpió, preguntándole. -Lily, ¿tú me quieres? Porque si me quisieras, aunque fuera un poquito, no durarías de mi.

- ¿Sabes cuál es nuestro problema? No se trata que yo te quiera o no, James. El punto es que nosotros no estamos listos para estar juntos. Yo tengo cosas pendientes aún, está el hechizo y...

- ¿Y qué? ¿No sabes lo que sientes por mi? ¿Es eso?

- No es eso.

- ¿Y qué sientes entonces, Lily? ¿Podrías decirme? Porque hace tiempo me muero por saber. No sé si te gusto, si me quieres, o si todo esto ha sido un intento desesperado por olvidarte de Diggory y rehacer tu vida.

- Alex no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y creo que no es necesario preguntar obviedades. Si estoy aquí no es porque me muera de curiosidad por saber cómo se ve Londres desde tu ventana. Sino porque yo también te extrañaba, y...quería verte. Saber si estabas bien, y si aún...

- ¿Y si aún qué cosa? -Preguntó James ansioso.

- Y si aún...-Lily levantó los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente. -Y si aún crees que podemos ser amigos. Al menos intentarlo.

- ¿Amigos? -Repitió James con decepción. -¿Sólo amigos?

- Te estaba diciendo que creo que aún no estamos listos. Y aunque tú creas lo contrario, James, no te olvides que hay un hechizo entre Alex, tú y yo.

- ¿Y no que lo habías desecho ya?

- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada?

- Escuché cuando me dijiste que tú también me extrañabas. -Entonces filtró sus dedos por debajo del cabello de Lily y apoyó sus dedos en aquel pequeño hueco que tenía en la nuca. Desde ese punto palpitante, empujó suavemente el rostro de Lily y le besó en la punta de la nariz, luego regó su rostro con pequeños besos, similares a suspiros, para colar su otra mano por debajo de la polera de Lily y sujetarse a su cintura. Y fue Lily quién esta vez le besó, con los labios inseguros y los ojos escondidos. Y a James el cuerpo se le tensó con tanta fuerza que creía que podía ser una paralisis, una sensación tan similar como los recuerdos que le inundaron momentos atrás. James no tenía control de los caminos y deslices de su cuerpo, no quería, fue casi involuntario, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que, de una extraña forma, su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Lily. Era una situación tan rara, casi magia, como el movimiento de la tierra. Imperceptiblemente sus cuerpos variaban en torno al de otro, se amoldaban y posicionaban como si tuvieran memoria. En aquel momento exacto, cuando un beso más significaba ropa menos, James recapacitó y con los brazos puestos a cada lado del rostro de Lily se alzó unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y tanto sacrificio sólo por una luz? Yo ya me acostumbré a parecer árbol de navidad. Me da igual, Lily. Me da igual lo que me pase si me quedo toda la vida así. Pero no me da lo mismo que nosotros dos vivamos en este caos, en medio de tanta incertidumbre...

Lily despertando de aquel extraño sortilegio, se acomodó, alejándose un poco de James y le dijo. -Yo también vine por otro motivo. Hay un tema que tengo que conversar contigo...- Pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de James fue aporreada enérgicamente, luego entró con sus pasos ruidosos Sirius Black, casi gritando.

- Malas noticias, Jimmy. Tu pelirroja ha decidido besarse salvajemente conmigo esta noche...-Sirius se quedó callado al ver quién estaba sobre la cama deshecha, y su boca se abrió casi exageradamente al notar que James, con el pantalón del pijama y una polera de esas malolientes, estaba peligrosamente cerca de Lily y con su mano filtrada bajo la ropa de ella. Apuntó escepticamente el pelo algo desarreglado de ella y la cara de James. Luego abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, no interrumpes nada. -Dijo Lily. En cambio James lo miró con el ceño fruncido y disimuladamente hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- No te creo, Lily. Yo cuando hablo con James, él no se sube arriba mio y no me pone la mano debajo de la ropa. -James la retiró inmediatamente, dedicandole una mirada de odio. -Pero supongo que no es una prueba indubitable, quizás te picó un bicho o algo así y James te estaba rascando. Ojalá para lo próxima realmente los interrumpa en algo, ustedes dos se merecen que les jodan un rato. Bastante me han jodido a mi y estoy seguro que a mucha gente más.

- Es una pena, Sirius, porque no interrumpes nada. De hecho, yo ya me iba. -Lily se alzó de pronto, arrastrándose en parte por debajo del cuerpo de James. Tomó sus zapatillas, con las mejillas completamente rojas, se las calzó rápidamente.

- No, Lily. No es necesario que te vayas porque he llegado yo. Sólo vengo a dejar...algo.

- No me voy por ti, Sirius, me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer. -Mintió. Luego miró significativamente a James, y dudó si besarlo antes de irse, pero la presencia exhorbitante de Sirius le intimidaba y sólo hizo un breve movimiento con su mano. En cambio a Sirius, sólo le dedicó un escueto "adiós".

James quedó completamente idiotizado. No sabía si tenía que gritarle a Sirius hasta quedar afónico, o dudar de las palabras de Lily y no creerle que tenía cosas que hacer. Parecía un niño perdido en medio de un bosque, mientras Sirius se echó a reír con tantas ganas, que se tuvo que recostar en la cama para tranquilizar esa puntada que le dio en las costillas por causa de la risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes, ex mejor amigo?

Sirius, luego de sostenerse el costado, contestó, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Me acordé que el otro día me dijiste que no te gustaba nada, ni un poquito, Voldemort, y que jamás te unirías a él. Entonces, te acabo de imaginar con él en tu cama, y tú metiéndole mano por debajo de la túnica. Tal como hacías con Lily, que por cierto, hace unos momentos tampoco te gustaba.

James, en respuesta, sólo le lanzó las sábanas por la cabeza y se quedó enfuruñado en su lugar.

- ¿Y qué esperas, Jimmy? Ve tras ella.

- Dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer.

- Eso sólo lo dijo porque llegué yo, no seas imbécil.

Sirius no tuvo necesidad de mencionarlo dos veces, James reaccionó rápidamente y se sólo se puso sus zapatillas. No le importó bajar las escaleras con el pantalón del pijama. Tampoco le importó mucho que todos los que estaban en el Caldero Chorreante le quedaran viendo con cara de extrañados por su atuendo. Cuando llegó a la calle, Lily estaba abrazada a sí misma, con aspecto de estar esperando por algo o alguien.

- Lily. -Dijo casi sin aire. Y sólo obtuvo por respuesta una enorme sonrisa, que le encendió una llama vigorosa en medio del pecho. James se acercó a ella, desordenándose el cabello, y cuando estuvo a un centímetro de su nariz, murmuró con la voz agitada. -Creí que te había dicho que debías aprender a despedirte apropiadamente de la gente. -Los labios de James se apresuraron hacia los de Lily, y en medio de una calle concurrida por muggles y en pijamas, dejó que su lengua se filtrase suavemente hasta el interior cálido de la boca de Lily, dejó que ella enterrara sus manos en su cabello disparatado y la apretó contra sí. El eco del corazón de Lily parecía sintonizado en la misma armonía que el suyo, como si los dos latieran como respuesta al del otro. Lily entre sus brazos era una cosa pequeñita que parecía que a cada instante que él la abrazaba se reducía más y más, casi como si fuera a desaparecer.

- Oh no, Walter. Otra vez ella. -Escucharon ambos, luego de que una brisa rápida y tibia fuese producida por la frenada brusca del Autobus Noctambulo. James se alejó de Lily, sin soltarle de la cintura, y miró por sobre su hombro al tipo panzón y de bigotes que tenía cara de hastío. Luego, relajando un poco más sus brazos, pero sin soltarla del todo, le preguntó a Lily, mientras le besaba en la coronilla.

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- No lo sé, James. Quizás me espera un castigo por el resto del verano. Puedes escribirme si quieres, claro. -James asintió brevemente. - Podrías escribirle también a tu madre. -Los ojos de James se estrecharon un segundo, como si el tema le incomodara. -No lo está pasando muy bien, ¿sabes?

- Señorita, ¿no quiere un té helado y que le traigamos unos bocados? -Comentó irónicamente el ayudante del autobus.

- No, gracias. -Contestó James, ahogando una sonrisa. -Estamos bien así.

- Me tengo que ir. Hablamos...¿algún día?

- No te atrevas, Lily, a jugar conmigo. Además, aún estoy muy enfadado.

- Sí, claro. Si tú estás enfadado yo soy la reina de Escocia. Escocia, ¿le suena, señorita? Pues, es otro país y tenemos que ir hasta allí, pero no podemos porque...

- Ya entendí.

Lily abordó el autobus, con una sensación agridulce. El encuentro con James había resultado mejor de cómo se lo había imaginado, pero habían dos cosas que le impedían ser absolutamente feliz. El hechizo, que aún estaba pendiente, la reacción que tendría James al saber lo que le tocaba, y ese voto de confianza absoluto que él le pedía. No sabía a ciencia cierta si sería capaz de tanto.

Se sentó en el primer asiento, y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sabor de James se disolvía lentamente en su boca.

***

Una gran motocicleta aterrizó suavemente frente a la casa de los Evans. La calle estaba iluminada solamente por la tenue luz que emitían los faroles, y si alguien se hubiese asomado por las ventanas probablemente hubiese visto la figura recortada de dos hombres. Pero era tan tarde que era casi imposible que alguien estuviese despierto a esas horas.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste estacionarme en el patio?

- Porque este cacharro es muy escandaloso.

- Bajate de mi moto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no te mereces estar aquí. No es un cacharro, tus escobas serán eso. Esta preciosidad es lo mejor que existe en el mundo, y tú no la respetas. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí juntarme contigo.

- Canuto, habla más despacio.

- No, es que tú no comprendes lo magnifica que es mi moto, y no eres digno de ella. Bájate.

- Ya, está bien. Me bajo, pero, por favor, habla más despacio.

Sirius bufó; su respiración casi parecía visible. Estacionó la moto en medio de la calle, y luego de mirar hacia todos lados, preguntó. -¿Y qué esperas? ¿Evans te va a lanzar una cuerda desde una ventana?

- No, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¿Entonces? Tenemos que venir hasta aquí para que te la imagines en la cama. Oh, alto. ¿Es necesario imaginarla o sólo basta recordar?

- Cállate, Canuto y ayúdame, mejor.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

James se apegó a la verja de la casa de los Evans y colocó su pie sobre una pequeña muesca que tenía la madera. Se afirmó fuertemente desde el extremo superior y trató de escalar, pero su zapatilla resbalaba una y otra vez por la madera.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me debes tanto que ya no tienes cómo pagarme. -Sirius cruzó las manos, como si pretendiese hacer un peldaño. James puso su pie entre las manos de Sirius, y éste inmediatamente, y sin aviso, lo impulsó. Logró afirmarse mejor del extremo superior, y pronto sintió las potentes manos de Sirius sobre sus muslos, alzandolo más. James ya estaba al otro lado, y cuando cayó tan suave como pudo sobre el pasto, escuchó a su amigo decirle.

- Ya está hecho. Me voy.

James le contestó por el otro lado de la verja. -No, no te vayas, esperame.

- ¿Estás loco? Me congelaré por tu culpa, y me aburriré.

- Son sólo veinte minutos. -Dijo James, casi en susurros, mientras se subía el cierre de la chaqueta tanto como podía, intentando cubrir su cara.

- Trato. Sólo veinte minutos, Jimmy.

James se adentró en el patio de los Evans como si conociera la casa de memoria. Ocupó una pequeña silla para encaramarse en las bajadas de agua de los techos, y así llegar, hasta el cuarto de Lily. Trataba de no provocar mucho ruido, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Los latas sonaban cada vez que el se apoyaba sobre ellas, y no tenía idea cómo iba a despertar a Lily para que le abriera la ventana.

Se deslizó, cual ladrón, por los barrotes de los balcones. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse que si lo atrapaban, diría solamente incoherencias, para que los señores Evans pensarán que estaba bajo un potente hechizo. Un paso le tomaba una gran cantidad de tiempo. Examinaba tanto como podía a través de sus lentes, el corazón se le sacudía con violencia dentro de su pecho. Pero, qué poco importaba eso. Lily Evans, su Lily, estaba a metros de él y aunque fuese extremadamente ridículo, James estaba seguro que hasta oirla respirar.

Los pocos metros que le separaban de la ventana de Lily, casi se arrastró como un reptil para recorrerlos. Cuando posó su pie en el balcón de ella, la madera chirrió. James pensaba que hasta ahí llegaba su vida. Que eso había sido suficiente para despertar a toda la cuadra y que Lily le vería morir lenta y dolorosamente. Se quedó en ese mismo lugar, contrayendo todos los músculos, como si eso le sirviera para hacerse invisible. _Invisible_, pensó. Se quiso golpear la cabeza contra el muro cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su capa en la casa de su madre. Pero en ese instante mágico, cuando se ahogaba en su propia rabia, se dio cuenta que la cortina de Lily se movía ligeramente.

James creyó que Lily estaba despierta, o que alguien de su familia, quizás su padre. Recordó que Alfred Evans caminaba por todas las habitaciones en medio de la noche, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Pero cuando volvió a soplar esa ligera brisa, James notó que la ventana se agitaba levemente y que por ende, estaba abierta, apenas dos centimetros. Y esa era la causa de porqué la cortina se movía.

El corazón de James comenzó a latir con mayor violencia, y en su cuello se marcaban las venas, producto de la excitación del momento. Abrió la ventana lo necesario para pasar y se coló en la habitación de Lily. Lo primero que hizo fue trabar la puerta, luego, poniendo una mano en su boca, le sacudió ligeramente, tomándola de los hombros.

Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron de horror en medio de la oscuridad, su primer instinto fue gritar tan fuerte como fuese necesario para que alguien la socorriera, pero su voz no se hacia audible, sólo unos apagados murmurllos. Cuando reconoció esos lentes brillar a la escasa luz de la luna, se tranquilizó.

James susurró. -Cambiate de ropa, con pijama no conquistarás a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi. Además hace un poco de frío. Te espero afuera.

**&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Yay!!! No saben lo feliz que soy de poder publicar este capítulo. Querido fandom, casi no te debo nada. Casi, sólo me falta escribir el final de este fic, y no sé cuántos capítulos faltarán para eso, pero de seguro pocos. Ahora, ¿por qué cambié el capítulo? Porque leí el otro de nuevo y no me gustó nada de nada. Tan simple como eso, es decir, no lo botaré por completo, pero quizás las cosa sean distintas. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, si no pueden matarme por esperar tanto tiempo para ¿esto? Oh, sí. Lo siento.

Lo de James colandose por la verja en la casa de Lily lo robé de un fanart. Es precioso, si alguien le interesa le doy el link.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos. En serio.

Un beso enorme.

maite


	31. Malas ideas

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus padres no me pertenecen. Son de una señora super pobre que vive bajo un puente. Y de un estudio independiente, que recién están empezando en la industria cinematografica y televisiva. Creo que se llama W.B. No sé si la conocen.

**Notas**: Dedicado a todos los que siempre me han sabido esperar.

_"Nada se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma" _-- Fanfiction.

* * *

*******  
**

**Capitulo 30: "Malas Ideas"**

***********  
**

-¿Estás loco? - Sururró Lily Evans, aún algo dormida, mirando con los ojos estrechos a James. -¡No! No puedo ir a ninguna parte...¿James, tienes idea de la hora qué es? -Preguntó luego de comprobar el reloj que tiritaba suavemente sobre la mesa de noche.

- El palito corto está en las dos y el largo en el tres, por lo tanto son las dos y cuarto.

-¿Estás borracho o qué? -Dijo frunciendo su nariz y acercándose un poco a él, como si intentase detectar el aroma del aire que él exhalaba.

- Nop. -Fue la escasa respuesta de James antes de deslizarse, suavemente, hasta rozar con su nariz afilada el mentón de Lily. Cuando parecía que el reloj de la habitación de Lily se había quebrado y los segundos flotaban, deshojados, sin ese tortuoso tic tac; la respiración acelerada de James se mezclaba con la electricidad del aire, electricidad que tensaba músculos, mesuraba gestos y apresuraba salivas. Un milímetro más allá, sólo un poquito más allá, y ese espléndido momento acabaría con un beso. En ese segundo exacto, ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más que el brillo misterioso, mezcla de duda y expectación, que veían en los ojos del otro. Lily susurró, con la voz hecha un hilo... -No, no puedo ir contigo...

- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó James, con la voz descontrolada por la decepción. -¿Porqué son las dos de la madrugada? ¿Porque no quieres tener problemas con tus padres...o porque tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo de qué? -Repitió Lily, incorporándose cuidadosamente en la cama.

- No sé. -Dijo encogiendo los hombros. -De ti, de mi, de los dos...No sé. Quizás te asusta la horrible persona que eres cuando estás conmigo. -Las mejillas de Lily se llenaron de color, acusatoriamente. Y como respuesta resopló a la vez que juntaba las cejas.

- No te tengo miedo, James Potter. -Puntualizó airadamente. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara, como si lo que acabase de decir él le importara un pepino.

- Yo creo que sí. Te conozco mejor de lo que finges, Lily. -Y se sentó a los pies de su cama sin que nadie le invitase, como si estuviese en su propia casa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Preguntó exasperada. -Yo no finjo nada. -agregó, y le empujo un poco con los pies. -¿De verdad que no estás ebrio?

James se sonrió y Lily no sabía si era por el intento de golpe o por eso de estar borracho. Con una sonrisa espléndida contestó. - Sólo si tú estás segura que no tienes miedo.

- No tengo miedo. -Aseguró de inmediato. -No tengo miedo ni de mi, ni de ti, ni de nadie.

- O sea, ¿te da lo mismo si en este momento...-comenzó James mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación. -...despierto a tus padres y le digo que algún día te casarás conmigo?

- James, aléjate de ahí. -Advirtió Lily, poniéndose tiesa.

- ¿No te da ni un poquito de miedo que tus padres sepan que estoy aquí?

- ¡Te van a escuchar! -Lily no podía dejar de apretarse los dedos, era evidente, estaba aterrada. Con la voz hecha un hilo, le dijo. - Sal de ahí y quédate callado. - Intentaba apoyar sus pies sobre la alfombra de la forma más cuidadosa posible, no quería provocar ni el más mínimo ruido que despertara sospechas. -Creo que estás drogrado, James.

James se rio nuevamente, como si quisiera dejar ese tema a su imaginación, luego ensanchando su sonrisa se separó de la puerta. - ¿No te da miedo que haga esto? -Preguntó mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta sobre la que estaba reclinado y salió hasta el pasillo. Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron, llenos de incredulidad y terror, provocando que se alterara hasta su respiración, hacia gestos con las manos y le miró de la forma más reprochadora posible a James, quien tenía una sonrisa triunfadora estampada en la cara.

- Entra a la habitación, por amor de Dios, James. Me tienes los pelos de punta -cuchicheó. -Y, por favor, deja de hablar tan fuerte.

- ¿Lily, has pensado que tu vida es muy aburrida? A-bu-rri-daaa. Quizás deberías salir más de noche, ver las luces de la ciudad, bailar, reírte. No sé, quizás deberías pellizcarte para saber si sigues viva.

- Sí, sí. Pero entra de una maldita vez aquí.

- Voy a entrar sólo si accedes a salir conmigo. -James se plantó decidido en medio del pasillo. Sus facciones afiladas se adivinaban en la oscuridad, completamente serio. Lily rodó sus ojos, como si estuviera realmente cansada de escuchar eso. Luego de unos segundos y fruncir sus labios hasta dejarlos convertidos en una linea recta, murmuró. -Cuando quieras, James, pero ahora entra y quédate callado.

- Ahora -Respondió James -Sal conmigo ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, es ahora o nunca, Lily. Quién sabe si mañana estamos vivos, hoy día somos una esto. -dijo apuntado a Lily. -...mañana somos sólo polvo mezclándose con la tierra, con un montón de cemento vertido sobre nosotros. Sal conmigo ahora o nunca, Lily Evans. -Ella estaba atónita, su mirada lucía confusa y tragaba saliva esperando encontrar las palabras precisas. -Sal conmigo, Lily. -Repitió James, con un tono suplicante. -_Por favor_.

- ¿Qué pasa si no salgo ahora mismo contigo?- Preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

- Nada. No pasa nada. Ni nunca pasará nada; tú seguirás tu camino y yo el mío. -Contestó fingiendo un tono apenado, los ojos de Lily brillaban tal como lo hacen unos trozos de cristales rotos en la oscuridad de una noche estrellada. -Y de paso...- aclaró James. -...despertaré a tus padres y les contaré unas historias que seguro les encantan...

- No te atreverías. -Dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían pequeños, escudriñando cada gesto de él para saber que tan cierto era lo que decía.

- Ponme a prueba. -Contestó retadoramente James.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? -Preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su regazo sólo para no avanzar hasta él y arrancarle de raíz esas mechas de clavo que tenía por pelo.

- El chantaje es una palabra muy fea, Lily. Yo sólo creo que te estoy poniendo las cosas en perspectiva. ¿Qué dices...sales conmigo ahora o grito como si estuviéramos en un partido de Quidditch?

- Te odio. -Y no lo decía ligeramente, sino que una parte de Lily realmente odiaba a James Potter. Porque era obstinado, porfiado, tozudo y mimado. Extremadamente caprichoso. A veces se comportaba como un príncipe que cuando quiere algo todo el mundo tiene que correr para darle lo que necesita. Y ella creía que a él sólo le faltaba el chantaje para hacerle ceder. James Potter no tenía límites, cualquier cosa que a él se le cruzara por la cabeza tenía que conseguirla, y a Lily no le gustaba ni un poquito ser parte de eso.

- Eso no es cierto. -Contestó James, con la voz no tan firme como le hubiese gustado. Porque la duda siempre estaba presente, quizás ahora menos que antes, pero el tema para él seguía siendo si Lily le quería con la misma fuerza que él a ella, y cualquier cosa que fuese menos ya no le bastaba. Porque quería tenerla siempre con él, a cada instante, a cada segundo. Y todo lo que no fuese precisamente eso, estar juntos en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches de todos los días del resto de sus vida, para James, era igual no quererlo lo suficiente. Y entre no querer lo suficiente a alguien y la indiferencia no había, para él, mucha separación.

- Sal de mi habitación, James. -Le ordenó Lily finalmente. Tenía los ojos con ese brillo tan especial que le da la rabia y la desesperación. James no quiso presionar más. Lo que estaba destinado a ser, que fuera sin más intervenciones.

- Te espero abajo, en la calle. -Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a tomarle el pelo un rato. -Pero si quieres me quedo y veo como te cambias.

- ¡Sal de mi cuarto!

James deshizo el camino hasta la ventana de Lily, y le dedicó una última mirada enigmática, como si estuviera seguro de que su plan funcionaría, sin embargo, a medida que descendía a duras penas por los muros de la casa de los Evans, esa seguridad se desvanecía, sobre todo cuando recordaba la cara de irritación de Lily.

_¿Y si Lily no baja?_

*********

Cuando Sirius escuchó un ruido extraño provenir desde detrás de la verja se preocupó por un momento, pensando que podría estar tras ella el Señor Evans y su gran -e inexistente- escopeta apuntando a la espalda de James. Pero luego escuchó un ruido extraño que reconoció como parte de la colección de James, muy similar a ese otro que hace cuando come lechugas. Después oyó algo similar a un silbido, pero Sirius se hizo el sordo porque, a decir verdad, ya estaba aburrido de esperar.

Se suponía que sólo esperaría veinte minutos y ya habían pasado más de cuarenta. Además no era una noche particularmente cálida. Sirius pensó que aquello era tan típico de James, hacerle esperar más de lo necesario para perseguir a Lily Evans hasta la Luna si fuese necesario. A Sirius le parecía que James se merecía, como mínimo, ser ignorado unos minutos. Sin embargo, después escuchó a su amigo conjurar algo similar a una súplica desde el otro lado de la verja, y aunque Sirius Black era de los tipos que se sentaban con las piernas muy separadas, como si la hombría le molestará entre medio de los jeans, hablara fuerte y utilizando un gran número de palabrotas y cultivara ese look similar al de James Dean, incluyendo, siempre que podía ese cigarrillo apenas sujeto entre los labios, escuchar la voz de James Potter en problemas era algo que siempre lograba romper ese cascarón de tipo duro.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó lentamente de la moto hasta llegar a aquel lugar del cual provenían los quejidos de James. Luego no tuvo más que poner un pie en aquella muesca que su amigo había intentado ocupar como trampolín y tomar la mano de él. Cuando Sirius le vio entre por el pequeño espacio que dejaban los leños, James traía el rostro sucio con polvo, tal como si se hubiese hecho extraños dibujos similares a los que utilizan los miembros comandos de un ejército muggle. A Sirius le dieron ganas de reírse y James se sonrió tan pronto como lo vio. Ambos tuvieron que tragarse silenciosamente las carcajadas sólo por temor que apareciera el señor Evans y aquella escopeta. Tan pronto como Sirius comenzó a jalar, James se quejó.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No es nada, sólo me lastimé la mano con un alambre y tú me rozaste la herida.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Pregunto James a media , Jimmy. Pero te aconsejo que cruces luego esta reja, que estoy perdiendo fuerza en los brazos.

- ¿Tú? ¿Perdiendo fuerza en los brazos?

- Es que estás muy gordo y no traje mis espinacas...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de Popeye?

- Ehm...no. ¿De qué siglo es? -Preguntó James mientras se encaramaba entremedio de la reja con la ayuda de Sirius.

- De éste.

- ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Qué descubrió?

- Nada, Jimmy, es sólo un maldito dibujo animado muggle.

- ¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas, Sirius?

- La pregunta, en realidad, es porque tú no las sabes... ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche colgado? Me está doliendo y este palo me atravesará el costado.

Finalmente James consiguió cruzar, se enterró también la punta de los palos entre las costillas y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de chillar. Sirius, mientras se sobaba los brazos, caminó en la oscuridad de vuelta a su motocicleta semi escondida tras un árbol y cuando estaba a punto de arrancarla con una fuerte patada, James lo detuvo, diciendo:

- No, espera, Sirius. ¿Qué haces?

- Nos vamos. -Al ver la cara de terror de James, agregó. -...Mira, entiendo que te guste Lily y que mueras de amor y bla bla bla, pero no pienso quedarme toda la maldita noche aquí.

- Yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche aquí, Sirius.

- Entonces...¿por qué no nos vamos ya?

- Porque tenemos que esperar a Lily...

"_¿Tenemos?"_

La cara de Sirius mutó del aburrimiento a un grado de alteración inusual en él. El tipo duro, relajado, que siempre daba la sensación de no importarle mucho que el mundo se incendiara a su alrededor, murió en ese momento, naciendo un histérico que no paraba de preguntar casi a gritos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees, James? ¿Que mi hermosa y nueva N.U.E.V.A moto es taxi? ¿No quieres que lleve a Lily en el manubrio? No, mejor...¿No quieres que Lily conduzca?

James se revolvió el pelo, típico gesto de él cuando estaba nervioso, respiró profundamente antes de contestar. - ¿Sirius, la has visto? Es tan pequeña que cabe en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

- No, no es cierto. Arruinará los amortiguadores, estropeará la suspensión, los neumáticos morirán y no podremos utilizar el turbo. Lo instalé ayer, Jimmy. Ayer. No, váyanse en el autobús noctambulo o caminando. Los dos. O tú solo, porque todo esto es tu culpa.

- No sabía que fueras tan egoísta. -Comentó James como si le hablara al viento, con notas de decepción mezclándose en su voz.

"_¿Egoísta?"_

Sirius no escuchaba a James, sólo pensaba en su motocicleta y lo mucho que había trabajado para dejarla tan perfecta como él quería. Se imaginó a Lily sentándose entre James y él, y luego vio su motocicleta desbaratándose como si fuera hecha de papel mojado. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y luego vio algo similar a la figura de Lily Evans cruzando el umbral de su reja. A Sirius no se le escapó el detalle que ella no tuvo que saltar, sino que pasó por la puerta principal, caminando. Ni tampoco la sonrisa triunfal que compuso James en ese minuto.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Preguntó James quien también notó que Lily no tuvo que encaramarse arriba de la reja.

- Sólo tuve que empujar la puerta, James. Estaba abierta, siempre lo está...

Sirius y James se miraron por primera vez desde la pequeña pelea y ambos se sintieron increíblemente estúpidos. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió probar aquello.

- Hola, Sirius. -Dijo Lily. -No sabías que estabas aquí. -La voz de Lily sonaba neutra, indescifrable. Sirius no sabía si estaba sorprendida o incómoda.

- Yo tampoco sabía que me tendría que quedar hasta este momento. -Lily vio la expresión de hastío de Sirius, y algo en ella se encendió poniéndola de mal genio.

- ¿Qué cosa no sabías? ¿Que yo estaba aquí? Pues, esta es mi casa, Sirius...De hecho, la conocerías si no fueras un embustero que... -Lily miró fugazmente a James y luego se quedó callada. Notó que él estaba tenso y que fijaba su mirada en el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de verano.

"_¿Embustero? Quizás un poco...bueno, sí."_

Pensar aquello, que Lily le había llamado embustero, hizo que a Sirius se le pasara un poco el fastidio, y para componer las cosas, bromeó. -Pero creo... que de cierta manera prefieres, Lily, que no haya venido a tu casa. Como un montón, te aseguro que tu despensa nunca hubiese vuelto a ser la misma. -Sirius intentó sonreír al finalizar y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Lily intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Sirius examinaba a Lily, a través de sus ojos brillantes, parecía una chica normal. Bonita, sí, pero él no era capaz de ver aquella cosa que parecía hipnotizar a James hasta dejarlo más tonto que un troll de las montañas. Pero esa noche, bajo la sombra oscura de la noche, Sirius fue capaz de notar pequeñas cosas, casi detalles, que antes no había sido capaz de percibir. Lily era una chica valiente. Era más de medianoche y ella, al parecer, se había escapado de casa, dejando a sus dormidos padres para salir con James. Y no se había puesto a gritar como una loca cuando le vio a él ahí. Sirius pensó que, seguramente, como toda chica habría esperado una cita ultra romántica para dos, pero no. James estaba con un amigo y hacia que ella huyera de casa para compartir la velada entre tres. Pensar en esas cosas hizo que a Sirius se le erizaran los vellos del brazo. Y cuando la vio sonreír abiertamente mientras le decía a James. -¿Me has chantajeado para ver el cometa Halley o qué, James? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar al cielo y me cuentas cuál es el plan?

Por eso, cuando James abría y cerraba la boca, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, Sirius salió en su ayuda diciendo. -Tú, bonita, tendrás el privilegio de ser la primera mujer que se monte en mi moto, y después de dar el paseo más increíble que hayas tenido en tu vida, iremos a la habitación de James, nos emborracharemos y seguramente luego James tendrá que sostenerte el pelo mientras vomitas.

- Eso suena...-contestó Lily, mientras miraba a Sirius con una expresión distinta en sus ojos, similar a la empatía. -...entretenido, pero es poco probable. Yo no tengo por costumbre beber hasta vomitar, Sirius.

Sirius musitó, al tiempo que pegaba una fuerte patada al pedal de su motocicleta. - Ya veremos...

- ¿Se suben o qué?

*********

El cielo de Londres era una manta espesa y fría, la motocicleta de Sirius cortaba el aire como si fuera un afilado cuchillo atravesando el Amazonas. Las luces de la ciudad palpitaban lentamente bajo sus pies y James podía sentir el cuerpo de Lily tensarse, y adivinaba que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. En ese momento le hubiese encantado ser Sirius, que los delgados brazos de Lily se afirmaran con histeria alrededor de su torso y poder sentir la respiración contenida y dulce de ella en sus oídos. Pero James comprendió que la vida es injusta, y Lily no se sujetaba desesperadamente de él, sino que al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. En todo caso, la vida tampoco era tan horrible. Lily estaba precisamente delante de él, su pelo rojo y sedoso le golpeaba la cara, sólo los separaban milímetros, los cuales eran mayormente ocupados por ropa y tenía sus manos en su cintura. James no quería abrazarla para no asustarla más, pero tan pronto como tocaran tierra firme se había prometido intentar recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

El trayecto que hacía Sirius sobre la moto era bastante errático, como si el cielo estuviera repleto de baches; subía, bajaba, y viraba bruscamente en medio del aire. James estaba seguro que Lily se mareaba más a cada segundo. Y por un momento pensó que Sirius lo hacía a propósito.

- Ya falta poco, Evans. -Gritó Sirius en medio de la noche. ¿Podrás aguantar?

Lily sólo restregó su cabeza en la espalda de Sirius, como si intentara hacer un movimiento afirmativo. Pero Sirius no disminuyó la velocidad, ni dejó de dar esas violentas vueltas, sino que maniobró la motocicleta de tal forma, que parecía estar ensayado para un espectáculo de circo.

- Y ahora viene lo mejor, Evans. Afírmate fuerte.

James quería protestar. En realidad lo hizo, y le gritó mil cosas a Sirius, algunas nada de bonitas, pero Sirius ya había girado hasta el tope el acelerador, de modo que la motocicleta se movía tan rápido que si alguien hubiese mirado el cielo sólo habría pensado que vio una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo muy bajito. Nada de lo que James dijo llegó hasta los oídos de Sirius, quien acelaraba y acelaraba con un sonrisa enorme invadiendo su cara.

Luego de muchos giros a una velocidad estrepitosa, la rueda delantera de la gigantesca motocicleta tocó tierra firme; el polvo se arremolinó en torno de ellos y James pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Lily un poco más alejado que el de Sirius, y descubrió que su propio ceño ya no estaba tan apretado sobre la montura de sus lentes. Respiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que Lily se caería o se que terminaría por perder entremedio de la chaqueta de su mejor amigo. Exhaló el aire de golpe, como si quisiera relajarse un poco, pero no era tan fácil. ¿Qué tenía Sirius en la cabeza? ¿Por qué hacia todas esas cosas? ¿Para desagradar a Lily o sólo porque le hacían feliz?

Cuando llegaron a Charing Cross Road, James fue el primero en bajarse; sacudió las piernas como si eso le ayudara a que dolieran menos los calambres. Se dio cuenta que Lily estaba estática detrás de Sirius, tenía el rostro levemente verdoso y la mirada acuosa. Por supuesto, estaba aterrerada. James estiró su mano para que Lily pudiera bajarse también, al tocar el suelo se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó la compostura al segundo, estirando los pliegues de su camiseta salpicada de pequeñas flores.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Los odio. A los dos. - Lily le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Sirus, quien sonrió por respuesta. James ya no estaba tan seguro que chantajear a Lily y salir con Sirius a la vez fuera tan buena idea. Tan pronto como Lily entró al Caldero Chorreante, James le preguntaba a Sirius, en señas, qué rayos le sucedía. Sirius rodó los ojos y luego le sonrío, como si nada extraño hubiese ocurrido. James no tenía ganas de arruinar su velada, así que decidió no continuar increpando a su mejor amigo, y se enfiló hacia el interior del mugriento pub, verificando cada tres segundos si Sirius le seguía o no.

James, mientras se adentraba en el lugar, notó que Sirius se había quedado atrás, saludando a algunos conocidos y finalmente conversando con Tom, el cantinero. Se preguntó un segundo qué podía estar planeando, por qué se había comportado así. Después levantó la vista y notó que Lily no había subido ni un sólo peldaño, sino que estaba detrás de él, luciendo increíblemente indecisa. James retrocedió y le tomó la mano, sin darle la posibilidad de reaccionar, enredando sus dedos con los de ella. En ese preciso momento dejó de pensar en su amigo; se preguntó si Lily le cogía la mano de vuelta porque estaba mareada o porque quería. Después sólo sentía una gran cosquilla subiendo por sus brazos, similar a la sensación de satisfacción que le daba marcar un punto con la quaffle. James, años más tarde, recordaría eso como uno de sus momentos más extraños con Lily. Le hubiese encantando decirle muy bajito alguna tontería dulzona y cursi, algo como que le encantaban los soles que se quemaban en su pelo, o el brillo de diamantes pulverizados de sus ojos, sin embargo sólo respondió cuando ella comentó.

- James, no quiero ir a tu cuarto, todos nos están mirando...

- ¿En serio? Pues, a mi me da igual. Si quieren mirar que miren, no sé que puedan inventar y la verdad es que no me importa. ¿A ti sí?

James notó como Lily parecía pensarlo. Finalmente la vio negar con la cabeza.

La sutileza es un don y, de ése, James Potter no tenía ni una gota. Se aproximó hasta su habitación con pasos acelerados, le parecía que si Sirius se había quedado atrás era un excelente momento de privacidad para aprovechar. La mano de Lily que estaba afirmada suavemente a la suya, fue atrapada casi por un puño cerrado y James apresuraba el paso a cada instante más. Detenido frente a la puerta de su habitación, James, con su mano libre, intentaba encontrar la llave dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero sus movimientos estaban provistos de tanta torpeza y desesperación que tardó varios segundos más que lo que normalmente le hubiese tomado.

Su habitación ahora estaba limpia. Ya no había ese olor a encierro, ropa sucia y mal humor inundando la atmósfera. Ahora incluso había olor a pino y el piso de madera brillaba tenuemente. A Lily le gustaba el nuevo aspecto de la habitación de James, y un espejo que estaba en el fondo, y que antes no había notado, le dijo a ambos que se acomodaran el cabello, que parecían vagabundos. Lily se rió, James en un intento bastante torpe por ordenar su pelo se dejó peor y Lily se acercó un poco más para arreglar su flequillo.

Por el reflejo del espejo notó la mirada inquietante de James sobre ella, sonrió confundida y pensó que le encantaría ser experta en legeremancia sólo para saber qué cosa le hacía tener ese tipo de comportamiento. Lily, en cierta forma, se sintió intimidada y no sabía qué decir. Odiaba esos momentos porque le hacían sentir increíblemente imbécil y simplona; le parecía que todo era una estupidez. Se limitó a sentarse sobre aquella silla, que antes soportaba una montaña de ropa, y a mirar alternadamente a James y las luces de Londres por su ventana.

- ¿Y esto era todo lo que había que ver? -preguntó Lily tras unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta? Si miras a la derecha puedes ver la calle, a la gente, los automóviles y los edificios. Si miras hacia tu izquierda me puedes ver a mi. Yo creo que la vista es excelente. -Dijo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Y si cierro los ojos podría dormir, cosa que me parece necesaria. Dicen que ocho horas diarias no le hacen mal a nadie, James.

- Si quieres dormir aquí está mi cama.

- No es necesario, tengo una. Una que me hiciste dejar bajo amenazas...pero lo que todavía no entiendo es ¿para qué?

Entonces James Potter elevó los ojos, como si estuviese buscando las palabras precisas o un poco de valor, o quizás era una mezcla de ambas cosas. O eso le parecía a Lily. Luego él sonrió al aire, como si lo que estuviera pensado fuera demasiado tonto. - Lily...¿te acuerdas que yo estaba enfadado contigo?

- Sí, ¿y por eso no me dejas dormir? ¿Es tu venganza?

- No, no es eso...He pensado toda la tarde y me he dado cuenta de algo.

- Ilumíname, oh, gran sabio. -Contestó ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y cruzando los brazos, como si se preparara para un ataque verbal.

Entornando levemente la mirada y juntado sus manos, como si quisiera formar con ellas una pistola, James comenzó. - Tú te has equivocado. Y no sólo una vez, sino muchas. Has cometido un sin fin de errores, me has rechazado incontables veces y en ciertos momentos, creo que se te ha pasado la mano. Me has tratado peor que a un estropajo... -Los ojos de Lily se dilataron y se hicieron más grandes. Sus mejillas se inundaron de color y cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicar, James la interrumpió. -...pero nada de eso importa, en realidad, nunca me ha importado mucho. Es decir, por mucho tiempo creí que la manera de acercarme a ti era ignorar todos esos malos tratos. Sin embargo hoy me he dado cuenta que yo tampoco he sido perfecto, también he cometido errores, algunos bastante tontos y otros más graves.

- ¿Es eso? -Preguntó Lily. -¿Sólo eso?

- No, hay más. A decir verdad creo que los dos nos hemos dañado una y otra vez, y a pesar de que nunca fue mi intención, sé que he estropeado las cosas...pero, ¿sabes algo? Sigo creyendo en ti. Mejor dicho, en los dos. Sigo pensando que esto algún día funcionará...

Lily abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir. ¿Qué estaba de acuerdo? No, eso no lo tenía claro, por eso sólo se encogió en la silla, mientras la penetrante mirada de James la atravesaba. Lily estaba dividida, no tenía claro si debía levantarse de allí y comérselo a besos, susurrarle que sí, que a veces la gente se equivoca y que todos merecen segundas oportunidades, sobre todo él. Pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en las horribles cosas que había hecho James, que, quizás, nunca se diera cuenta del enorme daño que le había hecho y que creía que necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo, antes de que volviera a escuchar de esa boca las típicas palabras de amor.

- ¿Qué opinas? -Preguntó James, y en ella, las frases no lograban cruzar la frontera de sus labios. Cuando por fin abrió la boca, se quedó callada porque en ese preciso momento entró Sirius Black con una botella oscura y grande en la mano, y tres copas en la otra. Los miró de reojo y se puso a tararear una canción, la misma con la que había despertado a James en la mañana. A Lily le pareció que él cantaba porque se dio cuenta de la interrupción y no se le ocurría nada más hacer.

- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos, Evans? - Sirius movió la botella en el aire, al tiempo que sonreía abiertamente. ¿Acaso están en un funeral? Que yo sepa, nadie se ha muerto todavía, y digo todavía porque cuando prueben esto querrán morirse por no haberlo descubierto antes. ¿Estás lista?

- ¿Para qué? -Contestó Lily a la defensiva. ¿Para probar eso?

- Sí y para jugar a mi juego favorito de mesa. Se llama strip-poker.

- Sirius... -llamó con tono de advertencia James. - No vamos a jugar strip poker. Nadie quiere verte desnudo.

- Ustedes se lo pierden. -Sirius se sentó en el suelo y se sacó los zapatos sin ayuda de las manos, sino que restregando un pie contra el otro. Lily reparó en el detalle que los calcetines tenían agujeros y Sirius en respuesta agitó sus pies, como si la estuviese retando a que dijera algo sobre ellos. Pero ella guardó silencio, y cruzó una mirada significativa con James.

Las tres copas posadas sobre el suelo, recibiendo estoicamente el brebaje amarillento y espumeante que Sirius vertía sobre ellos, burbujas subían lentamente hasta llegar a la superficie y atomizarse en diminutas chispas que se desvanecían en el aire. Sirius le dijo a los dos que se sentaran en el suelo junto a él, y en una extraña especie de triangulo se instalaron sin zapatos, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Alzaron las copas y Sirius se aclaró la garganta, y miro a lo lejos, como si mirara a una inexistente audiencia. -Amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar que estos dos son los más grandes idiotas que he conocido en mi vida. Todo el mundo sabe que se gustan y no sé por qué no están juntos, no sé por qué se sientan en los extremos opuestos, y no sé por qué a Evans se le olvida que esta tarde la vi recostada en esa cama con James, prácticamemte encima de él...

- Cállate, Sirius. -Advirtió Lily con la cara ruborizada.

- ...Por eso ahora brindemos, queridos amigos...-Continuó Sirius. -Porque James cree que por fin ella no le esconderá la ropa y no lo dejará en pelotas vagando por colegios, brindemos porque James...

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Saben que acaban de estropear uno de los discursos más inspirados de la historia de la humanidad? -Dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo ponía entremedio de los labios. - Supongo que no tienen idea. -Y entonces se bebió casi la mitad del contenido de su copa.

Lily bebía a sorbos cortos, y no era capaz de levantar la mirada hasta James, aún tenía vergüenza. "¡Maldito Sirius Black!", pensaba. A veces podía ser verdaderamente fastidioso, por eso nunca llegaría a entender qué era aquella cosa que volvía locas a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts.

- ¿Saben? Nos falta Remus y Peter y esto se parecería mucho a esa vez en que Lily habló por primera vez como persona civilizada contigo, Jimmy. Aunque también faltarían sus mocos, pero se ve más bonita así... que para algo tenemos a Myrthle.

- Eso es verdad. -Y James y Sirius se rieron a coro.

Al comienzo ninguno de los tres sabía de que hablar, por eso se conformaron con beber sin decirse mucho. A veces Lily se atoraba, otras James golpeaba el piso intentado seguir el ritmo de una melodía pegajosa y Sirius encendía un cigarrillo tras otro y formaba pequeñas esferas de humo que le cubren momentáneamente el rostro. Pero de pronto salta una chispa, un pequeño comentario que los relaja de golpe a los tres.

-Yo creo que a McGonagall le gusta Dumbledore. -James en ese momento quiere abrazar a Sirius y decirle que es el mejor amigo del mundo y que nunca querrá a nadie más que a él. Bueno, sí, pero sólo a Lily.

- No. -Replicó Lily. -¿Estás loco? No, imposible, o sea...¿Dumbledore y McGonagall?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque...él es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo.

- ¿Y ella qué? ¿Es un troll de las montañas? Además cuando joven tuvo que haber sido guapa. -Agregó James, en defensa de la tesis de su amigo.

- No sé, yo no creo...Dumbledore no se permitiría algo así...

- Lo que pasa es a ti te gusta el viejo Dumby, Lily.

Nuevamente ella sintió esas locas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, y con la mirada algo turbia, respondió. -No, no es cierto.

Sí es cierto. -Agregó James. -Te he visto como le mirabas.

No, es mentira. Sólo lo admiro porque es un mago extraordinario y una pers...

- Te gusta, Lily. -Aseguró Sirius mientras toma un sorbo de su copa. -Yo lo leí en tu diario, así que no lo intentes negar.

"_Lo leí en tu diario..."_

_"...tu diario"_

Lily se quedó petrificada en el suelo. Luego, lentamente, fijó sus ojos en Sirius. Los dos quedaron atrapados como si fuesen un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Se estudiaban el rostro en silencio, analizando cada gesto, midiendo cada signo. Fue entonces que Lily descifró un descenso de ojos; la chispa de culpabilidad en los ojos grises de él. Tras una cadena interminable de segundos y de un golpe de frío recorrer la habitación, ella desvió los ojos hasta James, quien le miraba confundido y curioso.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! -Le gritó, luego le tiró la copa por la cabeza a Sirius. -¡Y tú también! -Las palabras le brotaban del pecho, tan altas y afiladas como nunca antes le había escuchado James, hasta le parecía que Lily temblaba un poco. James no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo; Sirius se limpiaba la cara en silencio y no lucía enojado, sino que tenía una expresión de mesura poco usual en él. -¡Fueron ustedes, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Era tan obvio...

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando, Lily!? ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

Los ojos de Lily brillaban repletos de lágrimas a medio formar; estaba tan enojada y herida que no se podía contener. Esta vez quería desfigurarle el rostro a los dos, arrancarles el corazón y lanzarlo por la ventana. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho a hacer eso, pensaba. Y lo repetía una y otra vez.

- James no hizo nada, Lily. Ni siquiera sabe de eso...

- Sí, claro. -Respondió irónica. -No tenían derecho, estúpidos. No tenían por qué meterse en mi vida, en mis cosas, menos aún en mi relación con Alex. -Luego dirigió su cara furiosa hasta James y le dijo. -Me siento asquerosamente manipulada. Me das asco. ASCO. Desearía no haberte conocido jamás, que nunca me hubieses hablado, mirado o puesto un dedo encima. -La voz le tiritaba y las aletas de su nariz estaban completamente dilatadas. Cuando una lágrima irrumpió en su mejilla, se la limpió rápidamente con la mano y se levantó del suelo. - Espero que te mueras. Y tú eres una mierda, Black. Los dos lo son.

Antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta de la habitación de James, Sirius le flanqueó el camino, poniéndose como escudo entre ella y la salida. -Sí, tienes razón, Lily, soy todas esas cosas, pero antes que te vayas tienes que escucharme.

- Sal de ahí, no tengo por qué escuchar tus mentiras. Y tampoco me interesan. Hazte a un lado. -Sin embargo él seguía ahí, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro. -Sal de ahí. -Le dijo en un tono desesperado. - No necesito saber nada más, ustedes tienen la culpa de todo, ustedes planearon todo esto.

- Lily... -Le llamó James.

- Eso no es verdad, Lily. James no tenía idea de esto, la idea fue solo mía. Yo lo hice con la ayuda de Peter, ni siquiera Remus sabe lo que decía ese diario. Te juro que fui el único que lo leyó...y si no hubiese tenido una buena razón jamás lo hubiese hecho.

- ¿Una buena razón? ¿Te parece una buena razón manipular a la gente, hacer que Alex hubiese terminado conmigo y leer mis intimidades? -Preguntó casi a gritos

- Lily... -Dijo por segunda vez, su voz ya no era tan sútil ni sorprendida como inicialmente.

- No, esa no es la buena razón...y sé que estuvo mal, -Lily cruzaba los brazos sobre su regazo y tenía la mirada chispeante. -Lo siento...pero era la única manera que tenía para que conocieras la magnífica persona que es James, si no lo hubiese hecho de esta manera jamás hubieses cruzado una palabra con él.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú, Black? ¿Te crees Dios o algo parecido? Nadie sabe que hubiese pasado si tú no hubieses robado mi diario y se lo hubieses dado a Alex, nadie podría saber eso...

- ¿Lily? -James no comprendía del todo qué estaba pasando. Era la tercera vez que pronunciaba su nombre y ella le ignaraba. Sólo se dedicaba a gritarle y gritarle a Sirius. Lo único que James sabía con certidumbre era que su velada se había ido al tacho de la basura. Quizás si ella se calmase un poquito y le explicara qué estaba pasando con Sirius podría tener solución, pero esa idea parecía imposible de momento. Lily gritaba. Ni siquiera le miraba, y tenía tanta rabia que estaba apretando los puños como si en cualquier minuto fuera a estamparle un golpe en la cara a Sirius. James ni siquiera sabía si Sirius se lo merecía o no.

- Yo sí sé lo que hubiese pasado, es bastante fácil de adivinar. Te hubieses quedado con él, y jamás hubieses tenido la oportunidad de...

- ¿De qué? ¿De ser un espantapájaros humano? ¿De morirme de pena sin saber que había de malo en mi?

- No. Sin saber si algún día serías más feliz con otra persona. La oportunidad de saber si estabas con la persona correcta. Dime, Evans, ¿estabas con la persona correcta? ¿Alex te hacía más feliz de lo que te hace James?

En ese instante James le miró directamente a los ojos y Lily parecía haber quedado en blanco. Sus mejillas se inundaron de un violento rojo y luego desvió sus ojos hasta Sirius. - Eso no es asunto tuyo, Black. Sal de la puerta.

- Sí, sí es asunto mio. Ese que está ahí es mi mejor amigo, Evans, y ya estoy harto de verlo como trapero tuyo. O lo tomas o lo dejas, Evans, pero, por favor, no juegues más con él.

- No estamos hablando de eso, Sirius. Estamos hablando que eres un criminal, un subnormal que se cree el rey de todo el mundo.

- ¿Realmente estás triste o enojada por descubrir esto? ¿Realmente, Lily? Pues, qué quieres que te diga, me parece que quizás estás impresionada, pero de cierta forma lo esperabas. O más que eso, creo que te da igual. Sólo estás montando un show para no afrontar cosas importantes.

- Claro que no, estúpido. No estoy haciendo un show. Esto es un problema de formas, no me parece la manera adecuada de proceder tomar las cosas de alguien y conspirar contra ella para hacerle caer en una trampa. No soy un animal de presa. Quizás James y yo nos hubiéramos conocido igualmente, sin necesidad de hacer sufrir a las personas, Black. Tú no puedes, ni tampoco debes, inmiscuirte en las vidas de otros. Yo no me meto en tu vida...

- Sí, sí lo hiciste. Y por lo mismo decidí robarte tu diario. Te metiste en mi vida el día que James puso sus ojos sobre ti. Y por cierto, Lily, yo no te obligué a nada, ni te empujé en los brazos de nadie. Todo lo que ha pasado desde que me robé ese diario hasta ahora, ha sido cosa de ustedes dos. A lo mejor si Diggory no le hubiese dado tanta importancia, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Yo no podía controlar las emociones de él, ni que fuera James el elegido para calmar tu pena, esas cosas han pasado porque sí, o al menos, porque tú lo has querido así.

- Déjame salir.

- No, porque aún no termino...

- ¿Lily? -Le llamó James.

- No, tú cállate. -Le contestó. -Sal de ahí, Black, no me obligues a sacar mi varita.

- Me da tanto susto, Evans. -Replicó irónico.

- Lily...

- Sal de ahí, Black.

Luego sólo hubo un fuerte destello que los encegueció a todos porque ya estaba harto. James levantó su varita antes que todos y la varita de Lily salió volando por lo aires hasta aterrizar justo a sus pies. Sabía que probablemente podía enojarse aún más por aquello, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de detener aquel griterío. -Lily, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

- ¿Quieres que me tranquilice después de saber que sólo he sido manipulada todo este tiempo? Y más encima, tú me quitas mi varita.

- No creo que te guste mucho la idea de irte a Azkaban, y si matas a Sirius terminarás ahí. Además, no tengo idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Pueden explicarme? Porque al parecer, soy el más perjudicado...

- ¿Ves, Evans? El es el más perjudicado. No tú, tú has salido ganando, a largo plazo, pero has ganado igualmente...¿Te imaginas te hubieses quedado con Diggory? Uy, no quiero ni pensar en lo aburrida que sería tu vida. Te he salvado, puedes empezar a darme las gracias.

- Cállate, Black. No quiero escucharte.

- Lo de las gracias es en serio.

- Sirius, no abuses. Y explícame que es todo esto. Lily, ¿por qué no te sientas?

- Pero que se siente lejos de las copas... -Agregó Sirius.

- No, gracias. -Le contestó Lily a James, de un modo seco.

- Por su parte Sirius se sentó apoyándose en la puerta, como si él fuese una especie de guardián, sacó un cigarrillo que encendió con un movimiento rápido del encendedor contra sus jeans y luego de dedicar una mirada fugaz a Lily, comenzó. -¿Te acuerdas que te gustaba Lily?

- Aún me gusta... -Aclaró James. - Aunque me diga que me odia y que soy un imbécil que le da asco.

- ...Bien, ¿te acuerdas que salía con un soso enorme, con menos gracia que chupar un clavo? -James asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa. -Ya, esta señorita tenía un diario, no sé si lo sabías, y uno de esos días que tú me tenías con las bolas de este porte de tanto hablar de ella, se me ocurrió una idea...

- Bastante mala y cruel .-Agregó Lily, airadamente.

- ... Ella siempre estaba escribiendo en un diario, eso lo supe porque me obligabas a espiarla, y como a mi no me interesaba mirarles las piernas, a diferencia tuya, yo sí notaba esas cosas. Un día tome una cosa tuya, James, tú sabes qué...

- ¿Fue con la capa de James? -Preguntó Lily.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿James se lo has contado?

- ¿Puedes seguir, Sirius?

- ¿Pero esta muchachita lo sabe todo, todo, TODO?

- Sirius, ¿podrías seguir explicando? -James, evasivo, lucía impaciente.

- No creas que se me va a olvidar, Jimmy. -Advierte masticando lentamente un malestar. Sin embargo lo dobla en cuatro y lo guarda en el pantalón, por supuesto que lo hablarán, sólo que no ahora. -El punto es que tomé el diario y descubrí que Lily tenía ciertos afectos especiales por Remus, y que si estaba con Diggory era para olvidarse de él. Entonces, creí que si Diggory sabía de esa situación la dejaría, porque es un ególatra de lo peor...Y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Eso no es mi culpa, Evans. Admítelo. -Dijo mirando intensamente a Lily. -Y pensé que si ella era "abandonada" por ese espantapájaros sería una buena oportunidad para que tú te acercases a ella y te dejaras de lloriquear por todas partes. Fin de la historia. El resto de las cosas que han sucedido no son mi responsabilidad, y tampoco las sé. Si me las quieren contar, me harían muy feliz. Me queda un poco de whiskey espumeante y tengo ganas de escuchar historias de amor. Pero antes que todo...¿James qué sabe Lily sobre nosotros?

- Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Nosotros? -Repitió James

- Sí, nosotros. Ya sabes, tú y yo en noches de luna llena. -Lily los miró confundida- ¿Qué sabe Lily? Si se lo has contado, no tienes derecho a enojarte por esto, además lo he hecho por tu bien...Y si se lo has contado, creo que te asesinaré, en todo caso.

- No sabe nada.

- Lo sé todo. Me lo contó James.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso, Lily?

- Porque es la verdad y quiero que a Black le de un infarto.

- No lo sabe todo...TODO, Sirius. Sólo sabe algunas cosas.

- ¿Más encima tú me guardas secretos? Estoy casi segura que alguna vez me dijiste que no querías más misterios entre nosotros. Es suficiente, me largo de aquí. Ha sido una noche espantosa.

- No te puedes ir sola, Lily, déjame acompañarte.

- No, gracias. Puedes quedarte con Black, y que su enorme ego te aplaste porque acá no hay más espacio que para ellos dos.

- Sirius con una mueca en la cara, se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir, James antes de salir de la habitación y correr tras ella, tomó algo que parecía un gran trozo de tela muy ajado y le dijo a Sirius. -Ponte cómodo. Vuelvo en un instante.

Sirius completamente solo, bebiendo directamente de la botella, le contestó irónico. -Sí, seguro. -Pero James no escuchó eso porque iba en una carrera frenética tras los pasos de Lily.

James la alcanzó en la acera, estaba parada junto a la calle con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, como si esperase por algo. Una suerte de Penélope, claro, si tan sólo James supiera que existe alguien llamado así. Claro que sí, pensó, tiene que estar esperando el Autobús Noctambulo. No sabía muy bien qué decirle. Aparte de _"Lily, perdóname, no quería ocultarte nada, sólo que hay secretos que no te puedo contar completamente porque no me pertenecen"_ Y también le diría luego muy bajito, "_no te vayas, quédate aquí, conmigo"._ Pero no fue capaz de decir eso, por lo mismo se quedó callado y decidió avanzar paso a paso hasta ella. Lo hacía de manera ruidosa, dándole la oportunidad a ella de huir despavorida o aceptar su presencia. Lily le miró por encima del hombro, tenía los ojos redondos, como si estuvieran llenos de lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar. Quebrada, confundida. Lily era tan inestable que James a veces se sorprendía de su fragilidad, y seguía sin decirle nada, sólo la intentó abrazar y ella se resistió a ese abrazo. James le dijo -No seas tonta, ven acá. Porque no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Y Lily se mostró un poquito más flexible y entonces James aprovechó ese instante de duda para pegarla a él, y sostenerle la espalda, justo aquella parte donde se marca la linea del sostén. Estaban juntos, apegados pero no excesivamente. James no quería mal interpretaciones, ni dobles sentidos, porque en ese momento sólo quiere estar junto a ella, y no le importaba si era para arruinar su camisa con lágrimas gordas y calientes.

James no entendía muy bien por qué lloraba, pero no le quiso preguntar en ese momento. A lo mejor era cosa del período, su madre solía decir que él jamás comprendería de esas cosas. Pero como fuese era mejor así. Que ella gimoteara despacio junto a su pecho, que a veces le faltara el aire y que hiciera un ruido extraño. Y que el pudiera casualmente tocarle el cabello, como si fuese una niña de cinco años jugando a peinar su muñeca favorita. Creía que Lily tenía el pelo de popurrí. Cuando lo agita el viento, o en este caso sus dedos, sale ese olor que lo envuelve todo y que lo deja más suave. Ese olor que huele a frutas o a flores. O a flores de arboles frutales. James no ha encontrado nunca un olor similar con el cual compararlo.

A lo lejos, en ese horizonte donde Lily tenía puestos sus ojos, apareció una luz potente y vertiginosa, se proyectó sobre ellos dos focos grandes y amarillos que se detuvieron a un palmo de la cara de James. Se bajó del vehículo el tipo barrigón y rodó los ojos cuando reconoció la cara de James y notó el pelo de Lily. James se imaginó que aquel sujeto estaría pensado, _"Oh, no, no de nuevo estos dos"_. Lily se separó de él suavemente, traía la nariz roja y la mirada vidriosa. Las mejillas húmedas. James no podía desviar la mirada de sus labios encendidos, como si estuvieran afiebrados. Podía ver la lengua de ella brillando escondida detrás de sus dientes. Y los movimientos tenues de su mentón al tragar saliva.

- Gracias por todo. Nos vemos.

Luego se subió al autobus y detrás de ella el tipo panzón. James dudó sólo un segundo si dejarle ir o no, y ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de formular su dilema cuando las hojas de la puerta temblaron para cerrarse. Un segundo más tarde y se lanza directo al asfalto frío de la calle. Por eso se sorprendió cuando se vio de pie, algo dolorido, entre los peldaños. Buscó a Lily con la mirada y luego se sienta junto a ella.

- Hola.

Ella no le respondió. Sólo le contempló sorprendida, como si tuviese sensores en vez de pupilas y estuviera escaneando sus pensamientos. James se sintió aliviado cuando ella le sonrió sutilmente, un segundo después miraba por la ventana. Sólo un momento, porque entonces se fijó en James nuevamente, con expresión ligeramente dudosa, y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué es todo, todo, TODO?

James tragó saliva y miró intensamente el piso metálico del autobús. Sabía que algún día tendrán que hablar de eso, aunque le parezca absolutamente incómodo. Pero le parecería menos incomodo si ambos estuvieran lánguidos y evaporados. Rendidos. Si ambos tuviesen algunos mechones empapados de sudor y los labios más hinchados.

- Algo que importa mucho, pero no tanto como saber si Sirius tenía razón. ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto con lo del diario?

Lily se lo tomó en serio. Es prolija cuando elige sus palabras, y habla lento, extremadamente pausado. No despegaba sus ojos de las gafas de James, y se ha puesto roja porque no está a acostumbrada a pedir disculpas. - Primero pensé, equivocadamente, y me siento muy mal por eso, que tú tenías algo que ver con el robo del diario. Y después me sentí manipulada...

- Como si fueras el títere de alguien. -Completó por ella. -Eso lo puedo entender. Me he sentido muchas veces así. - James no era consciente que su cuerpo tiene vida propia, que sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda, él entero se acomodaba en relación a Lily. Ni siquiera tenía idea en qué momento sus manos se alargan como una suerte de tentáculos y llegaron hasta el pelo de Lily. Lo toca, forma rizos entre sus dedos y no puede despegar sus ojos de los de ella. La mira como habla, como frunce el ceño y a veces como sus comisuras se extienden y forman una curva preciosa. Como se marcan los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El aleteo de sus párpados cuando esconde una sonrisa bajo su flequillo destellante bajo las luces amarillentas. El mundo marchaba rápido sobre ese autobús y James creía que está en una burbuja donde él y Lily viven a otro ritmo, más suave, más definido. Sencillamente perfecto. Incluso le pareció escuchar un magistral...

- Lo siento mucho.

Todo lo que no era Lily era borroso, el paisaje cambiante de las ventanas, el resto de los pasajeros, él mismo. No sabía dónde comienza su existencia y la de Lily, en momentos así se siente absorbido por ella, magnetizado. Como si fuera una _veela_ que lo encandila con su débiles movimientos.

- ¿Me dejas salir? -Pregunta Lily. -Ya llegaremos a mi casa. -Antes de que pueda reaccionar el autobús frena fuertemente, ambos se golpean contra el asiento delantero y luego ella se pone de pie tan dignamente como puede. No fue necesario decir _"Te acompaño hasta la puerta"_ James sólo lo hizo. Le siguió por el pasillo y desciende los tres peldaños. El autobús se fue y Lily entonces se asusta y le dice – No deberías haberte bajado.

Y James hizo un movimiento con sus hombros, porque realmente no le importaba. Hasta le divertía la idea de llamar de nuevo el dichoso Autobús Noctambulo y que el tipo panzón se enojara de verdad porque de nuevo son ellos quienes lo están esperando. Y que le dijese _"Me hacen perder el tiempo, por qué no juegan a otra cosa, mocosos" _

Y aún estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Quizás el momento más frío del día. La nariz de Lily ya no está roja y los ojos ya no están congestionados. Y ambos se sentían en uno de esos momentos clásicos de película, donde el tipo va a dejar a la chica y ella le tiene que invitar a pasar a su casa a tomar algo como signo de que todo marcha bien. Pero Lily no tenía casa al cual invitarlo, porque son las cinco y un cuarto de la mañana, toda su familia duerme y ella está en la calle sin permiso. Y James por su parte tenía a un amigo y muchas preguntas abandonadas en su pieza en el Caldero Chorreante.

James le iba a decir adiós, que descanse bien y esas cosas que una dice en serio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo a modo ritual. Y Lily le iba a decir algo que no alcanza a pronunciar porque se ríe cuando los dos hablan al mismo tiempo.

- Disculpa, habla tú -Le dijo James y Lily no caerá en esas discusiones de "No, tú primero" Las mejillas se le encienden cuando le dice. -¿Podríamos juntarnos mañana? Ya sabes...a una hora más normal, como las tres de la tarde. Si tienes planes o no puedes, no importa, nos vemos otro día...-Se interrumpió inmediatamente, porque fue consciente entonces de que ELLA le estaba pidiendo una cita A EL y que James estaba sonriendo lentamente, hasta dejarle una mueca que por poco no le ahorca. James esperó toda su vida por ese instante, y su respuesta no podía ser otra.

- Por supuesto. ¿Te paso a buscar a las tres?

- Síp. -Y Lily jugaba con sus manos levemente transpiradas y sintió cuarenta nudos en el estómago cuando tragó saliva y se aproximó a él. Cuando Lily pone de puntillas se da cuenta que James es más alto de lo que creía. Bastante más que ella y si él no se dobla un poquito jamás podría besarle de la forma en que tiene planeada. O sí. Porque Lily le toma desde la polera y le tironea hasta que la punta de sus narices se rozan. Estaban frías. Lo último que vio fue su cara de sorpresa y luego nada más, sólo muchas chispitas brillar en el interior de sus párpados, pero eso es lo de menos, por lo menos para ella.

Un jalón desde el centro del pecho, después un latigazo ahí, en el corazón. Dos, tres, cuatro. Quizás veinte por segundo. O más. Quizás ahora era en todo el cuerpo. James estaba siendo besado por Lily y cerró los ojos de un modo automático, el ritual de las lenguas enredándose, bailando y reconociéndose no podía ser de otra forma. Las manos de ella detrás de su cuello, perdiéndose entre su pelo, y James perdiéndose entero en los labios y la cintura de Lily. En la cintura, ni un poco más abajo ni arriba, porque ese lugar era perfecto. El quiebre de Lily, donde se hacía más angosta y más pequeña y de donde parecían nacer todas sus dimensiones. Los engranajes del cerebro de James funcionaban momentáneamente, a veces se embotaban y se perdían en la sensación de helado derritiéndose en la boca ardiente de Lily y otras pensaba que ese momento soñado era mucho mejor que en su imaginación. Como siempre debería haber sido. Un viaje de descenso en un columpio, y de ascenso tan vertiginoso que ya no sabía que es arriba y abajo. Ya no sabía si realmente necesitaba respirar porque todo era suave y dulce, como el sabor de Lily. Necesitaba abrir los ojos, ver si efectivamente todo aquello era real. La oscuridad ya no tan absoluta, la casa en penumbras tras ella, ella. Ella y sus labios encendidos y carnosos.

- Ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa. - Sentenció Lily, y parecía que le dolía decir aquello.

- No se lo pidió, solo lo roba. Se acercó a ella y le besó de nuevo, pero mucho más intensamente, apretándola tanto que los átomos de Lily podrían desaparecer en medio del aire. Y cuando sintió que ya no era robado, sino prestado, cuando Lily le devuelve el beso con la misma devoción empleada por él, algo dentro de él se trizó formando una gran grieta que jamás podría ser reparada. - Buenas noches, Lily.

Pero ella no le dijo "Buenas noches". Le hablaba casi al oído, desde muy cerca, tanto que a James le parecía que sus débiles pecas se multiplican y brillan alrededor de ella. -Quizás tengas razón. -Y no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiese de gallina. -Tengo miedo. Especialmente de quien soy cuando estoy contigo. - Si alguna vez Lily planeó matar a James jamás se le hubiese ocurrido esta forma, pero era la más efectiva. Un león rugió en su pecho botando barreras de carne y dejandolo hecho solo nervios. -Pero dicen que admitir el problema es el primer paso para solucionarlo. - Luego un beso en la mejilla que supo más abrasador que cualquier otro, como si los labios de ella fuesen de lava. Una media vuelta y se desvaneció en dirección en su casa.

Se quedó embobado mirando todo el proceso. Como empujaba la puerta de la cerca y luego buscaba un juego de llaves en sus bolsillos, luego la puerta principal abierta y ella regalando la última mirada y su ultima sonrisa antes de sonar aquel _clack_ del pestillo. Cuando la puerta se cierra James todavía está de pie, contemplando la belleza de la vida. Feliz, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo sonríe al cielo.

Entonces lo ve.

En la ventana del segundo piso hay una sombra mirando por la ventana, por una orilla de la ventana, con las cortina algo dobladas. Y aunque James no pueda ver mucho más, tiene la sensación de que esa sombra está ceñuda y con gesto poco amable.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquellos que le gustan los textos pulcros y bien redactados, lo siento. Lo corregí muy levemente porque si no lo publicaba ahora entonces nunca lo haría. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para efectuar arreglos. Y sé que me quedó pésimo y esas cosas. Pero no tengo más excusa que mi eterno "lo siento"

Al resto de la gente, también lo siento. Por la demora, que fue mucha, dios, lo sé. También me disculpo por lo poco, esperaba traerles dos capitulos y no uno, pero no puedo hacerlos esperar más. Trataré de demorarme menos. Por cierto, no estoy escribiendo no porque mi novio me haya dejado, se me haya muerto algún familiar o algo por estilo. Nada de eso ha ocurrido, yo no sé de donde sacan esas historias algunas personas. Si quieren saber qué pasa sólo manden un correo y yo les intentaré responder, pero no especulen sobre mi vida privada porque fue bastante LOL (y de cierta manera chocante) leer teorías a medio decir, que sugerían muchas cosas que en realidad no lo son. Estoy bien y si no escribo tan seguido es porque tengo que estudiar para un examen obeso.

cof cof FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS. cof cof (Ahora si que es verdad)

No quiero ilusionar a nadie, pero cuando termine de escribir "en la cama" tengo ganas (muchas) de escribir un long fic (y ahora me mato) Harry/Ginny. Pero la culpa no es mia, es de esa película tan mala que trató tan mal a esa pareja. Yo a la hora que soy shipper de ellos dos incendio el cine. Pero necesito shippers de esa pareja para que me contagien el espiritu. (y un par de ideas) Estoy abierta a las posibilidades.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio. Y por su interes, esta historia no me pertenece, si fuera así, estaría sólo en la mitad. Todos esos comentarios que han dejado en el ultimo capítulo son maravillosos y de cierta manera me recuerdan que tengo un compromiso con ustedes, porque está historia es de ustedes y les pertenece más que a mi.

Besos!

maite.


End file.
